Los Chicos del Orfanato
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "La verdad es que siempre que hacía un comentario sobre ciertos aspectos, en vez de responder como yo consideraba correcto, me decían que una niña pequeña como yo no lo podía entender." SasuSaku!
1. Capítulo I

Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing, y este es el cuarto fic que subo en esta página! Aunque, es la primera vez que subo una historia de Naruto! Bueno, antes de nada, si a alguien le suena esta historia, es que antes la estaba subiendo en otra página de fics en español, bajo el nombre de Angel_Angy_Demon, así que, no piensen que es plagio, la historia es mía, simplemente, las trabajo en ambas páginas (aunque, de momento, solo en esta, ya que se me borró la cuenta en la otra página, y se me borró la historia T T)

Realmente, espero que le den una oportunidad a mí y a mi historia! Esta es una historia tierna y triste, que en verdad espero que les guste y les llegue al corazón!

Ahora, disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

LOS CHICOS DEL ORFANATO

_**Capítulo I: Preludio**_

No entendía nada. Aquel día me había levantado más temprano y no tenía que ir al colegio. Noté a papá y mamá algo extraños, al menos más de lo normal.

-Sakura, péinate y ponte el vestido nuevo.

-¿El que compramos ayer?-pregunté, dudosa.

-¿Cuál si no?-se limitó a responder mi madre.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, pero sin prisa, y fui a mi habitación a ponerme el vestido que ayer me compró mi madre. La verdad es que era muy bonito, y tal vez demasiado elegante para mi gusto, pero, bueno, qué sabré yo, porque la verdad es que no tengo un solo vestido. Este es el primero, y tal vez me parecía demasiado elegante comparado con el resto de mi ropa, que era más bien escasa, y seguramente la mayoría de los vestidos eran así.

También me compraron unos zapatos a juego. Era extraño ponerse aquellos zapatos. Aparte de que eran nuevos y resultaban un poco incómodos porque aún no los había estrenado, era el segundo par de calzado que utilizaba. Solo poseía unas desgastadas zapatillas que eran muy prácticas para cualquier situación, ya sea andar por el campo o correr sobre el empedrado.

-Date prisa, Sakura-se oyó la voz de mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

-Voy-respondí.

Bajé las escaleras que conducían a la pequeña buhardilla que conformaba mi cuarto. Las demás habitaciones estaban abajo. En realidad, era una casa más bien pequeña con un solo piso y una buhardilla, mi habitación.

Entré en el baño y cogí un pequeño taburete de plástico que puse frente al lavabo dado que necesitaba subirme a él para poder verme en el espejito ovalado que había colgado encima del lavabo.

Me peiné mi melena rosa, la cual había heredado de mi madre, pero que a ella le llegaba por la espalda y a mí apenas me llegaba a los hombros. Me daba envidia mi madre porque yo siempre he querido el pelo largo, pero mi madre dice que no me puedo permitir cuidar un pelo más largo del que tengo. Mi madre se lo recogía en un moño porque decía que lo tenía muy feo porque no podía ir a la peluquería. Yo pienso que es una tontería.

Mis ojos verde esmeralda todavía somnolientos los había heredado de mi padre, el cual, en realidad, no veía tres en un burro. Utilizaba unas gafas con unos cristales enormes, pero seguía sin ver nada. Le dije que se comprara otras más bonitas y con las que pudiera ver, y lo que recibí por respuesta fue un "Qué sabrás tú".

La verdad es que siempre que hacía un comentario sobre ciertos aspectos, en vez de responder como yo consideraba correcto, me decían que una niña pequeña como yo no lo podía entender. Y siempre me enfurruñaba cada vez que decían eso, porque tenía doce años y estaba a punto de cumplir trece. No soy una niña pequeña, solo soy un poco bajita, nada más.

-Ya estoy, mamá.

-Muy bien, hija-dijo a la vez que me estiraba una doblez del vestido-Tu padre nos espera en el coche.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunté con curiosidad. Nadie me lo había dicho aún.

-Ya lo verás. Venga, que tu padre nos está esperando-no me contestó.

-Sí-respondí con obediencia.

Cuando salimos de casa, papá estaba metiendo una maleta en el maletero del coche.

-¿Nos vamos de viaje?-pregunté, a pesar de que solo había una maleta.

Mi padre cerró el maletero de un fuerte golpe.

-Algo así-¿se supone que "algo así" era una respuesta?

Estuvimos todo el viaje en silencio. Tal vez no era incómodo, tal vez porque realmente no había nada de que hablar, como siempre. La mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba en mi habitación o correteando por los alrededores de la casa.

-Ya hemos llegado-anunció mi padre, aunque era más que evidente porque el coche se había detenido y había maniobrado para aparcar.

Salí del coche con lentitud. Tal vez aún estaba un poco dormida. Mi padre sacó la maleta del coche.

Frente a mi se encontraba un gran edificio que tenía pinta de ser antiguo, porque las paredes habían perdido color y al tejado le faltaban algunas tejas y otras estaban rotas. Pero eso no quitaba que me quedara fascinada de lo grande que era. Era casi tan grande como mi colegio, aunque la verdad es que mi colegio tampoco era muy grande. Tan solo poseía entre doscientos o trescientos estudiantes.

¿Era aquello un colegio? ¿Acaso mis padres me habían cambiado de colegio sin consultármelo?

Había un gran patio con columpios y toboganes y también había varios árboles y bancos de piedra.

Una gran verja de metal, que estaba abierta cuando llegamos, era la entrada a aquel edificio. En la parte de arriba de la verja había un cartel que ponía en grande con unas letras muy simétricas: "Orfanato Konoha". Y eso me llevó a preguntarme qué hacíamos allí.

Pensé que nos habíamos equivocado hasta que vi a mi padre entrar allí y a mi madre cogerme de la mano y hacerme entrar.

Al entrar en el edificio me parecía oír voces de niños ahogadas por puertas cerradas.

Entramos en lo que parecía un despacho, porque había un gran escritorio de madera, tras el cual se hallaba una señora rubia muy guapa, pero que tal vez tenía más años de los que aparentaba.

Alzó la vista de los papeles que tenía delante al oírnos entrar.

-Los señores Haruno, supongo-aquello no sonaba a pregunta. Supuse que nos esperaba, porque tampoco parecía sorprendida al vernos allí.

-Así es-respondió mi padre, a la vez que dejaba la maleta en el suelo.

-Siéntense, por favor-les invitó.

Mis padres se sentaron en las dos sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio de aquella señora joven. No había más sillas así que me eché a un lado y apoyé mi espalda en la blanca pared. Esperaba que no tardaran mucho, porque yo no podía aguantar mucho de pie porque los zapatos nuevos me estaban raspando y me dolían bastante los pies.

-Bien-dijo la señora mientras sacaba otros papeles a la mesa-Según me contaron por teléfono, querrían adquirir una plaza aquí.

-Así es-volvió a repetir mi padre.

-Ya sé todo los detalles de su situación por el informe que me mandaron. Y parece que ya pagaron la inscripción.

-Sí, dado que solo es un pago inicial…

-Sí-asintió la señora del escritorio mientras revisaba más papeles-Se proporciona un pago nada más adquirir la plaza para así tener seguro…la vivencia aquí.

Mi madre se revolvió nerviosa.

-Entonces ya no debe haber ningún problema, ¿verdad? Aquí traemos todos los datos que necesite saber…

-Sí-volvió a asentir-No hay ningún problema.

-En cuanto a las visitas…-volvió a hablar mi madre.

-Hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión, al igual que las demás gestiones-por vez primera, la señora me miró, y sonrió-Hola, tú debes de ser Sakura.

-Eh…sí…-¿cómo es que sabía mi nombre? Lo más seguro es que se lo hayan dicho mis padres, dado que también sabía quiénes eran ellos.

-Encantada de conocerte, Sakura-sonrió la señora-Yo soy Tsunade. Espero que a partir de ahora seamos amigas.

-Eh…sí…-¿por qué tendría que ser amiga de aquella señora que acababa de conocer y que seguramente no volvería a ver?

-Bien.

Mis padres se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas.

-Cuando quieran-dijo Tsunade.

-Sí-asintieron mis padres.

Salimos del despacho después de que mis padres se despidieran de Tsunade. Salimos fuera del edificio y nos acercamos a la entrada, donde estaba el coche aparcado.

"_Así que ya nos vamos" "Bien" "No me gusta mucho este sitio, es raro"_

Mis padres se pararon frente a la puerta y me miraron fijamente. Mi padre dejó la maleta en el suelo, justo a mi lado. Veía en sus rostros que estaban tristes. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Había hecho algo que no debía?

-Sakura, hija-empezó a decir mi madre-Verás…te vas a quedar aquí por una temporada.

-¿Cuánto?

-…No lo sé-mi madre parecía nerviosa y le temblaban los labios al hablar.

-Pero mamá, esto es un orfanato-¿acaso no era obvio? Yo tenía padres, no había necesidad de permanecer allí más tiempo.

-Sakura-mi madre se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y me agarró de los hombros-No puedes estar con nosotros…en este estado.

-¿Eh?

Mi madre negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas-me besó en la frente-Entenderás que es mejor esta despedida que otra de otro tipo-intentaba aguantar las lágrimas.

-Pero, mamá…-no entendía nada.

-Tranquila-me dijo esta vez mi padre-Eres fuerte para sobrellevar todo esto. Pero…nosotros no-negó con la cabeza.

-Adiós, Sakura-se despidieron con la mano, se metieron en el coche, y desaparecieron en la lejanía. Me pareció ver a mi madre empezar a llorar cuando entró en el coche y a mi padre aguantando las lágrimas para que no salieran.

Silencio.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, a pesar de no tener nada de frío.

Empecé a oír alboroto a mí alrededor, pero yo tenía la vista y mis demás sentidos puestos en la carretera, en la dirección por la que se habían ido mis padres.

"_Odio las despedidas_", fue lo primero que mi mente pudo articular.

Creo que alguien se acercó a mí, pero no le di importancia, no hasta que se puso delante de mí y me dio un pequeño golpe amable en el hombro.

Alcé la mirada. Una mujer joven se encontraba frente a mí sosteniendo mi maleta. No me había fijado en qué momento lo hizo.

-Hola, ¿tú eres Sakura…Haruno?-preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

Asentí lentamente.

-Yo soy Shizune, y estoy al cargo de atender a los niños de aquí que lo necesiten-sonrió-¿Te acompaño a tu habitación?

A pesar de que era una pregunta, sabía que la respuesta debía ser afirmativa porque empezó a andar en dirección al edificio que conformaba el orfanato.

La verdad es que me empecé a fijar en varias cosas, con tal de no pensar en lo que realmente me estaba oprimiendo el pecho.

Había un montón de puertas, y la verdad es que parecían todas iguales de no ser porque alguna tenía un letrero encima que ponía de qué habitación se trataba.

-Es aquí-anunció Shizune en un momento dado.

La puerta era de madera y tenía un número encima: "Habitación 111".

-Esta será tu habitación a partir de ahora-las palabras eran como ecos lejanos para mí.

Abrió la puerta y entramos. La habitación se encontraba vacía en cuanto a personas se refiere. Había dos camas que estaban separadas por mesillas de noche, una mesilla por cada cama. Había un gran armario de madera empotrado contra la pared. También había un escritorio con un par de sillas.

-Esta es tu cama-me señaló la cama que estaba más cerca del armario, la que estaba más alejada de la ventana-Y este es el baño-me señaló una puerta contigua que había dentro de la habitación-Bueno, compartirás el cuarto con otra chica. Espero que no haya problemas.

Tal vez esperaba alguna clase de respuesta por mi parte. No se la di, sin embargo.

-Bueno, tienes espacio de sobra en el armario para colocar tus cosas, al igual que en el baño-no dije nada-Si necesitas algo, dímelo.

Y salió de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me deslicé lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y la espalda apoyada en la pared.

No sé exactamente es qué momento me puse a llorar.

*.*.*

Después de sentir que no salían más lágrimas y notar cómo me ardían los ojos y de lavarme la cara varias veces con agua fría, me decidí a colocar mis cosas en la habitación, aunque, la verdad, no eran muchas. Nunca he tenido muchas cosas, y puede que ahora menos.

Mientras lloraba no pensé realmente en nada, pero ahora me venía a la cabeza una única pregunta: "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

El hecho de no encontrar la respuesta hacía que me la preguntara más veces, pero no por ello me era más fácil encontrar la respuesta.

Sin nada más que hacer, salí de la habitación.

Había muchos pasillos, pero supongo que no tantos como puertas. Al final decidí no romperme la cabeza intentando buscar un lugar en concreto y seguí el pasillo central, siempre andando recto, porque, digo yo que a algún lugar llevaría.

Aquello dio resultado porque apareció ante mí una puerta más grande que las demás, y que lo más seguro es que llevara al exterior.

Miré el pomo inquieta. ¿Podría salir de allí si quería? Es decir, ¿podría volver con mi familia? Lo dudaba seriamente, al menos en ese momento.

Abría la puerta y apenas pude ver que había salido al patio aquel de los columpios cuando alguien chocó fuertemente contra mí y me hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Ay!-exclamé de dolor.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con una azulada mirada.

-Ah, perdona, iba corriendo y la puerta se abrió de pronto y…-el chico se rascó sus rubios cabellos.

Se levantó del suelo.

Me miró fijamente.

-Eres nueva, ¿verdad? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

Asentí con la cabeza a la vez que me levantaba.

El chico rubio sonrió ampliamente.

-Ven, voy a enseñarte un poco esto.

Asentí otra vez, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-Salimos a jugar aquí cuando acaban las clases o cuando no hay nada que hacer-comentó.

-Ey, Naruto-de repente oí otra voz-¿Con quién estás?

Otra chica rubia se acercó a nosotros.

-Es nueva. Parece que ha llegado hoy, ¿no?-buscó mi confirmación.

Asentí.

-Soy…soy Sakura Haruno-dije casi en un susurro.

-¿Haruno? ¿Ese es tu apellido?-habló el chico-La verdad es que los apellidos poco valor tienen aquí. Yo ni siquiera tengo-lo dijo como si no importara mucho, pero noté una chispa de tristeza-Soy Naruto, a secas-sonrió. Tenía una bonita sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo uso el apellido de soltera de mi madre-no quise preguntar por qué-Soy Ino Yamanaka.

-E-encantada…-¿qué otra cosa podía decir?-Esto… ¿Por qué estáis aquí? Yo…creo que es un error que yo esté aquí.

Los dos me miraron curiosos.

-¿No lo sabes?-la incredulidad tiñó la voz de Naruto-Estás en Konoha, el orfanato de los niños desamparados. Y tú, Sakura, eres uno de ellos.

**..**

Weno,, qué les pareció? Espero que les gustara! Si quieren saber cómo continúa si les ha gustado, plis, háganmelo saber! Dejen sus reviews con ideas, opiniones, sugerencias, preguntas… aquello que quieran decir!

Muxas gracias por pasarse a leer!^^

En caso de que les gustara...Aquí les pongo un pequeño fragmento del siguiente capi, de poder continuar esta historia^^:

_"-Y...ese de allí-dijo por último Naruto._

_Miré a la dirección en la que señalaba y vi un gran árbol del que colgaban dos columpios de una gran rama. En un principio, no reparé en él, dado que la sombra del árbol le tapaba prácticamente desde la distancia en que yo estaba, y su oscuro pelo negro y sus oscuras ropas le camuflaban perfectamente bajo la sombra del árbol, sentado en uno de los columpios, pero sin columpiarse. Simplemente estaba sentado, mirando al suelo._

_-Él es Sasuke."_

Dwww^^

Pd. Espero que nos veamos en el segundo capi de esta historia! O, si a alguien le interesa, también, tengo algunas historias de Soul Eater (una historia larga, que estoy escribiendo actualmente, y un one-shot) y un one-shot de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle! Muxas gracias por todo, nuevamente!^^


	2. Capítulo II

Hola! No me puedo creer que haya gustado tanto esta historia como para recibir esos reviews y me haya animado a subir el segundo capi! T T Muxas gracias por todo!^^

La verdad es que es una historia que siempre que he querido continuar, así que, muxas gracias por darle una oportunidad! (al igual que a mí! =P)

Espero que también disfruten de este capi! Ya aparece Sasuke! Para quien le estuviera esperando! =P

Disfruten!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo II: Presentaciones**_

"_Niña desamparada…",_ flotaba por mi mente, como si flotara en un tranquilo estanque movido por la suave brisa. No dolía, era…otra cosa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-me preguntó Ino-Ey, ¿por qué?-volvió a preguntar al ver que no respondía.

-Yo…no lo sé…-la voz me temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Tienes…-Ino dudó un momento-tienes padres?

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamé, indignada. Porque era precisamente por ellos el por qué no me cuadraba para nada el estar allí.

-Vale, vale-parecía que intentaba tranquilizarme. Tal vez sí lo necesitaba.

-Entonces, si estás aquí-dijo esta vez Naruto-es porque eres pobre.

Ante aquello, no dije nada. ¿Por qué? Porque era cierto.

La economía de mi casa nunca ha ido bien, al menos desde que recuerdo y soy consciente de ello. Mi padre trabajaba en el mantenimiento de unas oficinas, pero lo despidieron recientemente, y desde entonces ha estado buscando trabajo. Y, mi madre era ama de casa. A veces era contratada para limpiar en otras casas, pero, la verdad, no la he vuelto a ver hacerlo.

No tenía muñecos, al menos no en gran cantidad, y tenía poca ropa por el simple hecho de que no me podía permitir más. Por eso me había extrañado el otro día cuando mi madre me compró un vestido tan bonito y unos zapatos nuevos, de charol, además.

Ya está. Las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a encajar, y perfectamente, la verdad.

"_No puedes estar con nosotros…en este estado."_, aquella frase de mi madre ahora cobraba sentido. Me habían traído aquí porque ya no podían mantenerme. Así de simple era. En ese momento, no se los pude reprochar, a fin de cuentas, lo hacían por su bien, y lo más probable es que también por el mío, aunque aún no lo veía.

-¿Es eso verdad? Tranquila, no te sientas mal. Todos aquí están aquí prácticamente por las mismas razones-habló Naruto-Para que luego digan que el dinero no da la felicidad. No es que la dé, más bien la quita-dijo, como con asco.

-Vamos, Naruto, no le digas esas cosas, que acaba de llegar-le reprochó Ino.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, pero hay ciertas cosas que hay que saber para saber cuál es tu lugar en el mundo.

-Eso suena demasiado profundo para ti, Naruto.

-Tienes razón, debería limitarme a hacer el tonto y hacer como si nada importara, como siempre.

-Tampoco quise decir eso…

-Ya.

Dejaron aquella extraña conversación para volver a centrar su atención en mí.

-Bueno, voy a presentarte a algunas personas-dijo de pronto Naruto.

Miró a su alrededor.

-Mira, ¿ves a aquel chico tumbado y seguramente dormido en la hierba?

Asentí.

-Bien, ese es el vago de Shikamaru. Preferiría una buena siesta antes que un plato de ramen. Un idiota, en ese caso. Yo preferiría el ramen mil veces más.

-Es un fanático del ramen-me explicó Ino, haciendo referencia a Naruto-Y en cuanto a Shikamaru-suspiró-encontrarás pocas cosas que le entusiasmen.

-¿Por qué está aquí?-me atreví a preguntar.

-Pues…-empezó Ino-La verdad es que he oído que pertenecía a una familia muy importante, pero por alguna razón no podían ocuparse de él…

-O simplemente no querían-la cortó Naruto.

-Cállate, Naruto-le recriminó la rubia-La verdad es que no lo sé, pero, si se lo preguntas, tampoco vas a sacar nada en claro. Lo más probable es que te diga que pasa de esas cosas.

-Vaya…-murmuré. Un chico extraño, bueno, la verdad es que todos parecían raros allí.

-¿Ves a esos dos de ahí?-señaló Naruto sin nada de discreción y algo que podía calificarse como de mala educación a un chico y una chica que estaban sentados juntos en un banco, sin hacer nada, aparentemente.

-Son Hinata y Neji, de los cuales tampoco sabemos su verdadero apellido, ya te he dicho que el apellido aquí es lo de menos. Según parece, son primos, y siempre están juntos, no se separan prácticamente nada, y normalmente solo hablan entre ellos. A menos que te dirijas a ellos, dudo que te hablen.

Miré a aquellos extraños primos. El chico, Neji, parecía un poco más mayor que ella, Hinata. A simple vista, yo no diría que son primos, pero si los miras un poco más detenidamente, tienen los ojos color perla idénticos.

-¿Ves a la chica que se tira una y otra vez por el tobogán?-preguntó esta vez Ino-Ella es Tenten. Es una chica muy alegre y bastante activa. En eso me recuerda a Naruto, pero no es lo mismo activo que hiperactivo-Naruto le miró con cara de pocos amigos-Es muy maja, siempre intenta socializar con todos, a pesar de que muchas veces algunos no la hagan caso.

Miré a la chica de pelo castaño que no paraba de tirarse por el tobogán una, y otra, y otra vez. Me pregunto si conoce lo que es el cansancio o el aburrimiento.

-Y…ese de allí-dijo por último Naruto.

Miré a la dirección en la que señalaba y vi un gran árbol del que colgaban dos columpios de una gran rama. En un principio, no reparé en él, dado que la sombra del árbol le tapaba prácticamente desde la distancia en la que yo estaba, y su oscuro pelo negro y sus oscuras ropas le camuflaban perfectamente bajo la sombra del árbol, sentado en uno de los columpios, pero sin columpiarse. Simplemente estaba sentado, mirando al suelo.

-Él es Sasuke-dijo Naruto, pero lo dijo en un tono no muy amistoso, creo yo-Para mí él es el más rarito de todos. Si le diriges la palabra, lo primero que hará será mirarte como si intentara matarte con la mirada y si ve que no te vas, no hace más que decir tonterías como que te largues, que me dejes, no molestes y cosas nada educadas, la verdad-Naruto frunció el ceño-Y, si pasas a la tercera fase, como yo-¿lo dijo con orgullo?-empezarán los insultos y luego los golpes. Pero, debo admitir que es divertido meterse con él-sonrió de una forma extraña.

-¡No dices más que tonterías, Naruto!-exclamó Ino-Puede que sea un poco callado y frío, pero lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de lo guapo que es.

-¿Envidia? ¿Yo? ¿De ese témpano de hielo? Lo siento, Ino, creo que te equivocas de persona.

-Pasa lo mismo con todos-habló Ino-Hasta que no hables con ellos e intentes ser sus amigos puede que ni se fijen en ti. Hay que ser sociable, Naruto, no liarse a puñetazos.

-Lo que tú digas-parecía querer dejarlo correr.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema-Ino me miró-¿Cuántos años tienes, Sakura?

-Eh…Doce, pero cumplo trece dentro de unos días.

-¿De verdad?-exclamó Naruto-¡Entonces organizaremos una fiesta de cumpleaños para ti!

-¡Sí!-le apoyó Ino.

-Oh, no, no creo que sea necesario-no quería causar ninguna molestia, a fin de cuentas, tenía la esperanza de no estar aquí ya el día de mi cumpleaños. Tal vez sea esa la razón.

-Vamos, no digas tonterías. Incluso yo celebro mi cumpleaños-dijo Naruto, pero no entendía el por qué parecía especial que Naruto celebrara su cumpleaños-Yo ya cumplí los trece. Pronto tendremos la misma edad-sonrió. Parecía como si le hiciera ilusión.

-Yo aún tengo doce y aún quedan meses para que cumpla trece-habló Ino-Pero a veces da la sensación que yo soy más mayor dado lo infantil que resulta Naruto-soltó una risita.

-Ey, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

-Pues…mm…tómatelo como un cumplido-rió.

Naruto la miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero no dijo nada más.

De pronto, sonó una campana. Miré a Ino y Naruto sin entender.

-Se acabó lo bueno-se quejó Naruto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-inquirí.

-Hora de dar clases-e inmediatamente pensé en mi colegio, al que seguramente no volvería por un tiempo. Echaré de menos a algunas personas, pero, bueno, tampoco es que tuviera grandes amistades allí. Era un colegio al que asistía gente de lo más variopinta, y había gente con la que era mejor no juntarse. Aunque también faltaba algunos días.

Entramos en el edifico y seguí a Naruto e Ino hasta una habitación en concreto que yo aún no conocía.

Al entrar, pude darme cuenta que se trataba de un aula, porque había unos cuantos pupitres, una pizarra y un gran escritorio, que sería del profesor, tal y como recordaba que era un aula de un colegio.

-¡Imposible!-exclamaron fuertemente Naruto e Ino a la vez cuando entramos en el aula.

-¿Eh?-no sabía que pasaba.

-Hola, chicos, pasad y sentaos-dijo un hombre de pelo gris.

-¡Kakashi-sensei ha llegado a su hora! ¡No ha llegado tarde!-volvieron a exclamar.

-Vaya, ¿por qué será que no sois los únicos que me han dicho eso hoy?

-Porque siempre llegas tarde, sensei-dijo Ino, haciéndolo sonar obvio.

-Hoy no podía llegar tarde, porque os tengo que presentar a alguien-me miró y sonrió-Y veo que ya ha llegado-miró a los dos rubios-Sentaos en vuestros sitios.

Asintieron y se fueron a sentar, dejándome sola frente a aquel señor.

-¿Sakura?

-Sí.

-Bien, yo soy Kakashi Hatake, y seré tu profesor a partir de hoy.

-Eh…mm…encantada.

-Lo mismo digo.

Me puso frente a toda la clase y les llamó la atención.

-Chicos, os presento a Sakura Haruno, que desde hoy va a estudiar y a vivir con nosotros.

Hice una pequeña reverencia.

-Espero…que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante…-dije, tal vez no muy convencida.

Un silencio incómodo, al menos para mí.

-¡Hola, Sakura!-exclamó la chica del tobogán-¡Espero que seamos amigas!

Sentí alivio que al menos una persona hubiera dicho algo. Bueno, a Naruto y a Ino ya los conocía. Me alegraba pensar que al menos pudiera hacer algún amigo aquí, así al menos la soledad que sentía por dentro se llenaría un poquito.

-Bueno, Sakura-habló Kakashi-Hemos traído un pupitre para ti-señaló el único pupitre vacío-Ahora que el número de alumnos es par, todos ya tienen pareja-sonrió.

Entendí aquello de las parejas. Los pupitres estaban juntos de dos en dos.

Naruto e Ino. Shikamaru y Tenten. Hinata y Neji. Y…

Me senté al lado de Sasuke.

-Bueno, empecemos la clase. Lo siento Sakura, aún no tienes libros. No te preocupes por ello, más tarde se te proporcionarán.

-Sí, gracias.

-Mientras tanto, comparte el libro con tu compañero.

-Eh…sí…-no creo que aquello fuera una buena idea.

Miré a mi lado.

Sasuke no parecía sentirse aludido frente a la última frase del profesor. Lo mejor sería intentar entablar una conversación para que me deje usar también su libro. Lo mejor será empezar presentándome, aunque me había presentado frente a toda la clase, pero es que era la primera vez que hablaba con él, y mi madre siempre decía que cuando hablas con una persona por primera vez es de buena educación presentarte primero.

-Hola…Soy Sakura Haruno-me presenté en voz algo baja, costumbre de hablar en susurros cuando estoy en clase, para que el profesor no se dé cuenta.

No pareció notarlo. ¿No me había oído? ¿O simplemente me estaba ignorando?

Probé otra vez.

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno y…

Esta vez pareció oírme, porque giró la cabeza y me miró. Pude comprobar que tenía unos preciosos ojos negros azabache, profundos, como un pozo sin fondo. También pude comprobar que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y?-inquirió, con voz que denotaba molestia.

-Eh…pues…solo me presentaba…para que supieras quién soy…-dije, nerviosa bajo aquella oscura mirada que parecía estar escrutándome.

-Vale, pero la verdad es que me importa bien poco quién seas-y dicho esto, giró otra vez la cabeza y clavó la mirada al frente.

Ante aquello, desistí en la idea de pedirle que compartiera su libro conmigo.

El tiempo seguía avanzando, al igual que la clase, pero la verdad es que no estaba prestando nada de atención.

No podía parar de pensar en que mis padres me habían dejado aquí porque no podían hacerse cargo de mí nunca más. No, nunca más no. Tal vez solo me dejaban aquí hasta que papá encontrara un nuevo trabajo, o hasta que mamá fuera a limpiar a alguna casa vecina. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, es lo que siempre digo, o al menos lo que pienso. Sí, mis padres vendrán pronto a por mí, estoy segura.

Y, también no podía parar de pensar en lo incómoda que me sentía al lado de Sasuke. Tal vez fuera porque no le conocía, o porque simplemente tiene una aura a su alrededor de "no me hables", tal vez sería más bonita el aura de "no te molestes en hablar conmigo porque no te voy a contestar". Pero, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no? Así que, voy a intentar ser su amiga, por muy difícil que pueda parecer. Pienso que todo el mundo merece una oportunidad de tener alguien al que poder llamar amigo, alguien en quien confiar y alguien al que apreciar.

Solo es un poco frío, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues solo hay que descongelarle un poco.

La clase terminó al fin, pero, seguidamente, empezó otra, y esta la dio Shizune. Tampoco la presté ni un mínimo de atención. Mi mente flotaba por el mar de la confusión y la tristeza. Y tenía la espantosa sensación que esa pequeña barca en la que voy flotando se iba a hundir en cualquier momento.

Y, por fin, terminaron las clases, definitivamente, por hoy. Salimos al patio una vez más. Naruto e Ino se acercaron a mí.

-Vaya, qué mala suerte.

-¿Eh?

-Nadie se había sentado nunca al lado de Sasuke-me dijo Naruto-Y lo más seguro es que ni siquiera intentes hablar con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije. Es muy raro.

-Bueno, eso no es una razón muy importante como para no hablarle…-contradije yo.

Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Me da mala espina, como si…fuera peligroso, o algo así. Esa es la sensación que me da.

Miré a Sasuke, el cual estaba sentado otra vez en el columpio, sin columpiarse.

Me pregunté el por qué tendría ese comportamiento, el por qué trataba a la gente así. ¿Realmente era esa su personalidad? ¿Por qué? Algo le habrá hecho ser así, ¿no? Pero, ¿el qué?

No sé por qué, sentía mucha curiosidad por él. Quería saber más cosas sobre él, sobre Sasuke.

"Seamos amigos"

"_La curiosidad mató al gato, Sakura, recuérdalo"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado!^^ Agradecería que me dieran su opinión con sus reviews, para saber qué les ha parecido!

La trama se irá haciendo más interesante según vaya avanzando (o al menos eso intentaré =P) así que espero que quieran saber cómo continúa!^^

Quiénes serán estos chicos del orfanato? qué esconden?...

Muxas gracias por leer y por sus reviews!^^

_**Capítulo III: Apuesta**_

…Qué clase de apuesta será? Entre quiénes será? Espero que su curiosidad no mate a ningún gato! =P

Dwww^^

Pd. Dentro de poco subiré el décimo capi de Synchronicity!^^


	3. Capítulo III

Hola! Feliz 2011!^^ Espero que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones de Navidad!

Bien, aquí traigo el capi tres! Espero que hayan esperado con ganas este capi! Dado que parece que, al menos, a unos pocos les gusta mi historia, de momento, la seguiré continuando!^^ Muxas gracias por todo!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo III: Apuesta**_

-¿Estás loca? ¿Realmente crees que vas a conseguir algo?

-¿Por qué no?-me indigné ante la falta de confianza de Naruto, aunque, bueno, le acababa de conocer.

-Intentar hablar con Sasuke no tiene caso-Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Pero…

Naruto resopló, frustrado.

-Agh, déjalo. Haz lo que te dé la gana, yo ya te he avisado-me miró fijamente-Te arrepentirás de ello, te lo aseguro.

Me enfadé un poco con Naruto. ¿Qué derecho tenía él a juzgar de aquella manera a Sasuke? No lo conocía, creo. Bueno, yo sí que no lo conocía.

-No te enfades con Naruto-me dijo Ino cuando el rubio se alejó de nosotras-Es que por alguna extraña razón parece odiar a Sasuke. Bueno, no sé si odiar. Digamos…que no le aguanta. No se aguantan el uno al otro.

-¿Extraña razón?-enarqué una ceja.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

-Quién sabe.

Luego, fue en la dirección en la que se había ido Naruto.

Me armé de valor. Me acerqué a Sasuke.

Él ni se dignó a alzar la vista del suelo cuando me quedé frente a él.

Decidí empezar una conversación.

-¿Te gustan los columpios?-no respondió ni me miró.

Probé otra vez.

-¿Siempre estás aquí sentado?

Nada. Ya me estaba hartando. Si hay algo que también me caracteriza es mi poca paciencia para ciertas cosas.

-¿Por qué no te columpias? ¿Quieres que te columpie?-se me iluminaron los ojos ante tal idea.

No le di tiempo a reaccionar, o tal vez ni siquiera reaccionó, pero, me puse detrás de él, agarré su columpio y, con fuerza, le impulsé.

Subió un poco arriba, pero, en cuanto volvió hacia mí, y sus pies llegaron a tierra, los clavó en la arena y se detuvo.

Me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Quién te ha pedido que hagas eso, tonta?

Inflé los mofletes, indignada, como cuando hacía cuando era más pequeña y ahora era más bien una manía.

"_Qué maleducado. Pero, bueno, supongo que tiene razón." "Bueno, lo que importa realmente es que ya no me ignora"._

Me senté en el otro columpio y me columpié suavemente. Sasuke no me imitó, aunque tampoco es que esperara que lo hiciera.

Tal vez, si alguien quiere estar cerca de Sasuke, lo mejor sea permanecer en silencio. Opté por aquel pensamiento, y me quedé callada todo el rato, columpiándome suavemente.

El tiempo pasaba, y el silencio permanecía.

Pasado un tiempo, me pareció oír gruñir molesto a Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres, pesada? ¿Es que no me puedes dejar solo?-me dijo con un tono de voz nada amistoso y con el ceño fruncido. Pienso que no se ve tan guapo cuando pone esa expresión. Me abstuve de hacer aquel comentario.

-Nada-negué con la cabeza-Solo quiero…bueno…que seamos amigos.

Me escrutó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué no?

Ninguno dijo nada.

-Yo no quiero amigos.

-A lo mejor no es que quieras, pero los necesitas, ¿no? Querer y necesitar no siempre tienen por qué ir juntos.

Me miró fijamente durante un instante para luego desviar la mirada.

-Pues en este caso, sí. Ni los quiero ni los necesito.

-¿Por qué? Tiene que haber una razón, ¿no?

-Aún si la hubiera, y no te estoy diciendo que la haya, ¿crees que te lo diría a ti, precisamente?

Era enervante el tono de su voz cuando hablaba. Mejoraría un montón si relajara el rostro y hablara con más amabilidad.

-Bueno, pienso que un amigo es alguien a quien confiar las cosas-comenté-¿De verdad no te gustaría tener alguien con quien compartir tus problemas o preocupaciones y así sentirte más aliviado?

-¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que tengo problemas o preocupaciones?

-Tus ojos.

Me miró con algo de sorpresa ante tal respuesta, pero, era verdad. Veía en sus ojos una pequeña capa de tristeza y soledad que tenía causa en algo que ocultaba y que yo desconocía totalmente. O al menos esa es la sensación que me daba.

-¿Por qué…crees eso?

-Porque me recuerda a la mirada triste que solía poner yo cuando…bueno…da igual-negué con la cabeza.

Esta vez, quien desvió la mirada fui yo, pero, sentía su intensa mirada clavada en mí.

-Tú…-empezó a decir Sasuke, pero el sonido de una campana le interrumpió.

Maldije en mi fuero interno por el hecho de que Sasuke no volvió a intentar construir la frase que me quería formular.

Se levantó rápidamente y se fue en dirección al edifico del orfanato y le perdí de vista cuando entró por la puerta.

Suspiré.

Sasuke era un chico de lo más extraño. Lo que daría porque abriera un poco su corazón para poder comprenderle mejor.

Bueno, creo que había conseguido algo, al menos, al conseguir que me hable. No me puedo desanimar.

Iba a entrar al orfanato cuando Kakashi salió por la puerta.

-Bien, es hora de hacer deporte-anunció-Alinearos en aquella raya y dad diez vueltas completas al edificio.

¿¡Diez vueltas! ¿Se habría vuelto loco? Aquello era demasiado, o al menos a mí me lo parecía…Y parecía ser que era a la única que le parecía mucho.

-Genial-dijo Naruto, sonriente-¡A descargar adrenalina!

-Tú siempre tan enérgico, ¿no, Naruto?

-¡Por supuesto, Kakashi-sensei!

Me encontraba con Ino a mi izquierda y con Hinata a mi derecha.

Miré de soslayo a mi derecha.

Hinata era muy guapa y se la veía tímida. Me pregunté el hecho de por qué casi no hablaba, a excepción de su primo, claro.

Quise entablar conversación con ella también.

-Eres Hinata, ¿verdad?-ella me miró-Soy Sakura-sonreí.

-Eh…-parecía que iba a decir algo, pero luego se calló, sin decir nada al final. Desvió la mirada rápidamente de mí.

-Bien, salid cuando dé la salida-dijo Kakashi, haciendo que desviara mi mirada de Hinata-Preparados…Listos… ¡Ya!

Y todos salimos disparados. Todos seguían un buen ritmo y parecían muy concentrados.

Una pregunta asaltó a mi mente.

"_¿Dónde está Sasuke?"_

Para mi sorpresa, suspiré aliviada al verle corriendo un poco más delante de mí. Aceleré el paso para ponerme a su altura.

Empezaba ya a respirar con dificultad. Nunca he sido buena corriendo.

-Eres muy rápido-comenté cuando llegué a su lado.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?

-Eh…nada realmente. Solo… ¿Te importa que corramos juntos? A fin de cuentas, esto no es una carrera para ver quién llega primero.

Y, por primera vez, le vi sonreír débilmente, pero era una sonrisa nada amistosa.

-¿A no?

-¿Eh?

-¿Me dejarás en paz si completo las diez vueltas antes que tú?

¿Era una apuesta? Parecía que sí.

-¿Y si gano?-se me iluminaron los ojos-Entonces serás mi amigo.

-¿Y por qué iba a querer yo ser tu amigo?

-Porque no tienes ninguno. Además de que seguro que te caigo bien al final-hablé con un poco de pretensión.

Soltó una débil risa, pero no sonaba muy feliz.

-Trato hecho.

Y, en cuanto dijo aquello, salió disparado hacia la meta. Llevábamos 4 vueltas y él seguía en la delantera.

"_Mierda"_

Tenía que acelerar el paso o si no…

Séptima vuelta. Estaba exhausta. No podía más. Me pesaba el cuerpo. Respiraba con dificultad. Me notaba la cara ardiendo. Y notaba la vista algo nublada.

"_A este paso voy a perder la apuesta"_

Al principio de la octava vuelta me desplomé en el suelo, levantando una pequeña capa de arena y polvo, que me hizo toser.

-Cog, cof…

Me ardía la garganta, la cual tenía seca, y me dolía un poco la cabeza. Tal vez me haya dado una insolación, dado que hoy hacía bastante sol.

-Eh… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hinata estaba a mi lado, con cara preocupada.

-Sí…no es nada…Creo que me ha dado una insolación…Cof, cof, cof…

-¿Entonces por qué toses?

-Por culpa de la arena…-me senté en el suelo y volví a toser. No paraba de toser, y cada vez era más fuerte. Me estaba ahogando y notaba como mis costillas se oprimían con cada tosida.

-¡Ey! ¿Te encuentras bien?-oí a lo lejos, o tal vez no era lejos, pero a mí sí me lo parecía, y no supe identificar la voz-¡Sakura!

"_Creo que es Naruto"_

-¿Te encuentras bien?-esta vez era Kakashi-sensei, que me levantó del suelo y me dejó sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra del patio.

-Sí…creo que sí…-la tos poco a poco se iba.

-Sasuke, acompáñala a beber agua.

-…Sí, sensei.

Se puso delante de mí. Me tendió su mano, no exactamente de mala gana, pues su rostro era inescrutable.

-Vamos, que parece que te vas a ahogar.

- …Gracias…-sonreí débilmente.

Le cogí de la mano.

-Los demás-oí decir a Kakashi-Seguid corriendo.

-¡Sí, sensei!

Mientras, nosotros, nos perdíamos en la distancia.

*.*.*

Había una pequeña fuente al otro lado del patio, donde bebí agua en grandes cantidades y me mojé la cara.

-Cog, cof-volví a toser.

-¿Aún estás mal?-preguntó, aunque ni su rostro ni su voz denotaban preocupación o siquiera interés.

-No…es solo…me he atragantado con el agua.

-Hmp, eso te pasa por poner la boca abierta de par en par bajo el grifo-rió-Parecías un pez globo.

Inflé los mofletes, indignada ante aquel comentario.

-Retíralo.

-Está bien, lo retiro. Ahora sí que pareces un pez globo-volvió a reír. Pero, me di cuenta que su risa no era precisamente feliz, simplemente le parecía gracioso, pero carecía de cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento.

-Idiota-le di un pequeño puñetazo en la cabeza.

-¡Ey!-se quejó.

Sonreí. Pero, luego esa sonrisa se fue.

-Bueno, supongo que has ganado la apuesta-comprobé con sorpresa que aquello me dolía más de lo que podía haberme imaginado.

Miré a Sasuke. Él me miraba a mí, con una mirada que no supe identificar.

-Mm…bueno…-empezó a decir-Si eres tan debilucha, en primer lugar, no deberías haber aceptado. Pero, no se podría decir que he ganado, porque, a fin de cuentas, por tu culpa, no he completado las diez vueltas.

Se me iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Entonces he ganado?

-¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes, tú tampoco has terminado las diez vueltas.

"_Razón no le falta"_

-Dejémoslo en empate-dijo finalmente.

-¿Empate?

-Siéntete agradecida, porque Sasuke U…, porque yo nunca admito un empate, y mucho menos una derrota-parecía que iba a decir algo detrás de su nombre, sin embargo, se cortó a tiempo de que pudiera saberlo.

Sonreí.

-Lo haré-me sequé la cara con la manga del vestido-¿Nos vamos?

*.*.*

Al volver al patio, se había dado ya por finalizada la carrera.

Cuando todos se fijaron en que habíamos vuelto, Sasuke no tardó en abandonar su sitio a mi lado, para alejarse de allí, sin nada más que decir.

-Sakura-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupado Naruto.

-¿Sakura-chan?-inquirí confusa.

-Eh…sí…bueno… ¿Te importa que te llame así?-me pareció verle sonrojarse débilmente, seguramente debido a que se sentía incómodo.

Sonreí.

-Claro, Naruto.

-¡Genial, Sakura-chan!-me abrazó fuertemente, lo que me hizo toser-Oh, lo siento, lo siento-no tardó en soltarme.

-No es nada…

-¿Seguro?-habló Ino, que también se había acercado a ver cómo estaba.

-Seguro-tal vez no lo tenía tan claro.

-Bueno, el caso-a Naruto se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro-¡Hora de cenar!

*.*.*

La verdad es que, antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, entre que organizábamos el comedor del orfanato, poníamos la mesa, los platos y demás, el sol se había ido ocultando hasta que, de no ser por las farolas y las lámparas, bien podría uno tropezarse allí afuera con alguna piedra rebelde del suelo.

-¿No te gusta?-me preguntó Ino.

-¿Eh? No, no es eso. Es solo…que no tengo mucha hambre.

En realidad, debería estar hambrienta, dado que había llegado aquí por la mañana, antes de comer, pero, me pasé la mayor parte de la mañana llorando en el cuarto que se me había asignado, así que no había ido a comer. Pero, el caso, es que no tenía casi nada de hambre. Tal vez se deba al ataque de tos de antes o qué sé yo. No es la primera vez que me pasa.

El comedor era bastante espacioso para los pocos niños que comíamos allí.

Las mesas eran pequeñas, un cuadrado, un lado para cada persona, haciendo un total de cuatro personas por mesa. Estaba sentada a la mesa junto con Naruto e Ino. Los Hyuga estaban sentados en otra mesa, también junto a Shikamaru, que parecía más dormido que despierto frente a su plato de comida. Y también estaba allí Tenten, que intentaba entablar conversación con Neji, pero él no hacía más que responderle con frases cortas o monosílabos y sin mostrar mucho interés. Me sentí un poco mal por ella.

Y, cómo no, Sasuke estaba en una mesa él solito. Y realmente parecía no importarle. ¿Realmente prefiere sentarse solo, comer solo y no hablar con casi nadie? ¿Por qué rehulle a las personas de esa manera?

-Sakura-chan.

Sasuke tenía la mirada clavada en el plato, mientras comía en silencio. Me pregunto qué será lo que le está pasando ahora por la mente.

-¡Sakura-chan!-oí una exclamación a mi lado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy distraída.

-Ah, no, no es nada…

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Sigues interesada en acercarte a Sasuke, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?-me pilló por sorpresa.

-No has parado de mirarle durante toda la comida.

-Bueno, yo…

-Déjala, Naruto, si le gusta, ¿por qué no mirarle e intentar acercarse a él?-habló Ino.

Se me encendieron las mejillas.

-No me gusta. Simplemente quiero ser su amiga.

En ese momento, la expresión de Naruto era un completo misterio.

-Ya, claro.

*.*.*

-Nos vemos mañana-se despidieron Naruto e Ino-Espero que duermas bien-añadió Naruto.

-Sí, hasta mañana-aunque dudaba que pudiera dormir bien.

Me encaminé a mi habitación, la cual tendría que compartir. Realmente no me importaba aquello, solo que, si las fuerzas me fallaban, podría ponerme a llorar por las noches. Esperemos que no se dé el caso.

-¡Ey, Sakura, qué alegría tenerte aquí! No sabes lo aburrido que es esto sin una compañera de cuarto.

Me dio la bienvenida Tenten al entrar, mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo, que me recordó un poco al de Naruto, pero se sentía de manera diferente, muy diferente.

-Sí, espero no ser una molestia-supongo que estaba bien educada.

-¡Para nada!-tenía una sonrisa enorme y muy alegre, lo que me hizo sonreír a mí también débilmente.

Me recordaba a mí en tiempos más felices…

-Oye, ¿estás ya bien? Es que como empezaste a toser de repente y tal…

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, no te preocupes, no fue nada.

-¿De verdad?

-…Sí-¿para qué decir lo contrario?

-Bueno, ya es tarde, y supongo que querrás descansar porque hoy ha sido un día muy duro para ti, ¿no?

Ni que me hubiera leído la mente.

-Sí, gracias.

Nos pusimos el pijama.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté señalando pequeñas cicatrices finas que tenía repartidas por todo el cuerpo, más o menos. Luego me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado. A parte de que no era una pregunta nada educada, el rostro alegre de Tenten fue sustituido por uno sombrío, bastante sombrío. Pero, podría haberse tratado de mi imaginación porque rápidamente volvió a sonreír.

-¿Esto? Bah, no es nada. Me lo hice hace un par de años…Un accidente-quería dar el tema por zanjado, al menos por ahora.

-Ah, vale-no insistí.

Nos metimos en nuestras respectivas camas. Mi compañera de cuarto apagó la luz.

-Buenas noches, Sakura, y bienvenida.

-Sí…buenas noches…

"_Y adiós Sakura. Despídete con una sonrisa. Papá y mamá lo habrían querido así"_

Pero, papá y mamá ya no están…

Quise llorar.

Entre la oscuridad de la noche, y entre la oscuridad que empañaba mi pequeña alma y corazón, unos sollozos resonaron en la habitación como un leve susurro.

Pero, me dio la sensación de que no eran míos…

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido!

Este capi podría bien tratarse como un pequeño regalito de navidad, no creen? =P Weno, en verdad espero que les haya gustado!

Muxas gracias a aquellos que leen mi historia y dejan sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz! T T

Sakura, poco a poco, va acercándose a estos chicos del orfanato, puede que incluso en especial a Sasuke… Qué pasará a partir de ahora?

En el próximo capi… (espero poder subirlo, pero eso depende de los reviews, de si les ha gustado!):

"_-Ey-me llamó Sasuke la atención, cosa rara en él, al menos de lo que le conocía. No parecía muy hablador, que digamos._

_Le miré._

_-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué no vas a fastidiar al dobe y a la rubia?_

_-¿Naruto e Ino?-¿Por qué llama a Naruto "dobe"? ¿Tan mal le cae?_

_Asiente._

_-No lo sé-negué con la cabeza-Parece que he dicho algo que no debía._

_-Supongo que hay veces que es mejor quedarse callado."_

Muxas gracias por todo nuevamente!^^

Dwww^^

Pd. Pronto voy a subir el capi once de "Synchronicity"!


	4. Capítulo IV

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien!^^ Aquí les traigo el capi IV, para quien lo estuviera esperando!^^

Muxas gracias por todos sus reviews en capis anteriores! Espero que también este merezca algún review!

Ahora, disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo IV: Excursión**_

-¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan!-la voz extremadamente alta de Naruto por las mañanas me saludó en el comedor al ir a desayunar-¿Has dormido bien?

-Genial-no he dormido nada, en realidad.

-¡Me alegro!

-Sí, yo también…

Esta vez, Tenten se sentó con nosotros en el desayuno.

-Oye, Sakura, cuéntanos algo sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mí?-no tenía por qué hacerlo.

-Claro, venga, apenas te conocemos-Naruto e Ino apoyaban a Tenten.

-Lo siento, pero yo tampoco apenas os conozco-una sombra cubrió el rostro de los tres. Mis palabras habían hecho mella en ellos, pero de una manera que no me esperaba-Perdonadme-nadie dijo nada cuando cogí mi bandeja y me senté en otra mesa.

Menuda manera de empezar el día. Por alguna razón, tal vez, se habían enfadado conmigo. Tal vez me equivocara.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has tenido que sentarte aquí?

-Buenos días a ti también, Sasuke-le saludé.

Frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más.

Desayunamos en silencio. A mí no me importaba y, si a mi no lo hacía, a él menos. Por una vez, no fue incómodo el estar sentada a su lado, y ni siquiera se me ocurría nada que decirle.

-Ey-me llamó la atención, cosa rara en él, al menos de lo que le conocía. No parecía muy hablador, que digamos.

Le miré.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué no vas a fastidiar al dobe y a la rubia?

-¿Naruto e Ino?-¿Por qué llama a Naruto "dobe"? ¿Tan mal le cae?

Asiente.

-No lo sé-negué con la cabeza-Parece que he dicho algo que no debía.

-Supongo que hay veces que es mejor quedarse callado.

-¿Eh?

Él ya había desviado su mirada de mí. Terminó su tazón de cereales con leche y abandonó la mesa, sin mediar una sola palabra más.

"_Que chico tan extraño"_, no le entiendo.

Terminó el desayuno. Tsunade, la directora a cargo del orfanato, nos esperaba en el patio, con Shizune y Kakashi a su lado.

"_Como unos guardaespaldas"_, esa es la sensación que me dieron al verlos franqueando ambos lados de Tsunade.

Y, noté algo de expectación en los demás chicos del orfanato. ¿A qué se debía?

-Bien-empezó a hablar Tsunade, cuando todos nos congregamos a su alrededor-como todos los sábados…

-¡Excursión! ¡Excursión!-gritaron Naruto y Tenten, emocionados, interrumpiendo a la directora, que frunció el ceño.

-¡A callar!-alzó la voz, enfadada. Vaya, parece que tiene "algo" de mal humor.

-¡Excursión!-gritó esta vez solo Naruto, lo que le costó un fuerte golpe por parte de Tsunade, lo que me recordó un poco a cómo regaña una madre a su hijo, aunque tal vez un poco extremo.

"_Mamá…"_

Naruto se quedó callado, mascullando por lo bajo, dolorido, algo como: "Maldita vieja Tsunade…"

-Bien, como ya todos sabéis, dado que es sábado, hemos organizado una excursión-se me iluminaron los ojos. Apenas llevaba allí un día, pero aún así, me moría de ganas por salir de allí-Iremos a la parte alta de la colina a pie de la montaña que hay cerca de aquí.

-¡Sí!-respondieron todos, como autómatas.

-Bien, pues, vayamos. Y, os recuerdo, o más bien, Naruto-el aludido la miró con burla-te recuerdo que, hasta que lleguemos al lugar de destino, no te separes del grupo.

-¡Sí!-respondimos todos a la vez.

-Sí, lo que sea-respondió a su vez Naruto.

Y empezamos la travesía por la ciudad, aunque yo diría que más bien es una ciudad pequeña. Todos íbamos en grupo, a los niños, me refiero, mientras que Tsunade encaminaba la marcha, con Shizune a su lado, y Kakashi iba el último, para que nadie se quedara atrás. Todos iban muy pendientes de que nadie se separara del grupo.

-Ey, Naruto-le llamé.

-¿Mm?-no parecía enfadado conmigo.

-¿Por qué Tsunade te ha dicho que no te separases del grupo a ti en especial?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que lo dice porque una vez intenté escaparme.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Escaparte? ¿Realmente hiciste eso?

-Obviamente, me salió mal, porque, aquí me tienes-su rostro se mostraba serio-¿Crees que estoy aquí por gusto?

No lo había pensado. El hecho de que aquí hubiera gente como yo, que había sido dejada aquí, sin más, dejando atrás todo lo que le importaba.

-Y… ¿A dónde hubieras ido de haber escapado?-pregunté curiosa.

Pareció sorprenderle la pregunta.

-Ja-soltó una carcajada, pero sin alegría-la verdad es que no lo sé…

-¿Eh?

-¡Alto!-exclamó Tsunade.

Habíamos llegado a un paso de cebra, y estaba en rojo para los peatones. Obviamente, teníamos que parar.

Cuando reanudamos el andar, no quise seguir con el tema anterior, porque, Naruto pareció darlo por zanjado. Me pregunto por qué quiso escapar…bueno, querría volver con su familia, ¿no? Y… ¿Por qué le habrían dejado allí?

Más preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza, pero no registraban ningún tipo de respuesta.

Tenten se encontraba a mi lado, y, no me había fijado antes, la notaba un poco más nerviosa de lo normal, mirando en derredor, como si buscara algo…o alguien. ¿Por qué?

-Tenten-hablé.

Ella me miró.

-Ah, Sakura, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunté.

La sorpresa se instaló un segundo en el rostro de Tenten. Me pregunto el por qué siempre que pregunto algo a alguien de aquí, que indago un poco en cómo son, sus rostros siempre se muestran sorprendidos, o, peor aún, sombríos.

-Claro que no, ¿por qué iba a pasarme algo?

-Ah, no, por nada. Es solo que…te notaba algo intranquila.

-¿Intranquila? ¿Yo? Que va-quiso quitarle importancia.

-Ah, vale-aquel tema también fue zanjado.

-¡Hemos llegado!-exclamó Naruto.

-Por fin-suspiró Ino.

Todo estaba repleto de vegetación. Arbustos, musgo, árboles… todo tan verde. Yo sería capaz de perderme en este bosque, seguro.

-¡A jugar!-exclamó Naruto, una vez más.

-De eso nada-le contradijo Tsunade.

-¿Qué?-se quejó.

-Bien, os voy a pedir que me hagáis un trabajo para clases. Subirá la nota-me siento como si estuviera otra vez en el colegio-Ya sabéis que hay premio si conseguís notas altas, ¿no?

Nadie objetó nada.

-Bien, tendréis que buscar diferentes tipos de flores que suelen crecer por esta zona. Os entregaremos una hoja con la información sobre las flores. Gana quien consiga todas antes.

Supongo que podría calificarse de divertido. Aunque no entiendo el por qué de querer sacar buenas notas. Esto no era un colegio. Y, de todas formas, ¿qué es eso de "premio"?

-Será un trabajo por parejas.

¿Con quien me tocará?

"_¿Tal vez con Sasuke?"_, no me importaría que así fuera.

-Hinata e Ino. Neji y Tenten. Naruto y Sasuke. Shikamaru y Sakura. Estos serán los equipos.

Con Shikamaru…

A Ino se la veía un poco frustrada por el hecho de que Hinata no la hablaba mucho, e Hinata, pues, eso, no decía nada. Tenten estaba encantada de formar equipo con Neji, pero a él parecía darle igual. Y en cuanto a Sasuke y Naruto… había una extraña aura envolviéndolos a ambos. ¿Qué será? Creí que Naruto se quejaría o algo, diciendo que no quería formar equipo con Sasuke, sin embargo, calló, y, con expresión seria, miraba a Sasuke, y Sasuke, por su parte, hacía lo mismo. Parecía como si se estuvieran diciendo algo con la mirada…

-¡Podéis empezar!-exclamó Tsunade.

-Qué morro, te ha tocado con Shikamaru-me comentó Ino.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es muy listo y seguro que dais con las flores en seguida-suspiró-Bueno, me voy.

-Ey, vamos, acabemos con esto cuanto antes. Así, podré echarme la siesta mirando las nubes.

-¿Eh?

Era Shikamaru, que parecía aburrido de esto, aunque, aburrido parecía siempre.

-Claro, vamos.

Y nos adentramos en el bosque. Y, tenía la sensación de que Kakashi y Shizune nos vigilaban desde la distancia. Tal vez hayan reforzado la "seguridad" para que nadie intente escaparse como Naruto.

-Aquí está la primera-dijo, entregándome una preciosa flor con tonos amarillos y naranjas. No la conocía. Y, a pesar de tener toda la información en el papel que nos había entregado la directora, yo no habría sido capaz de encontrarla tan rápidamente.

-Eres muy listo-le comenté cuando encontramos la tercera flor.

-Ja, supongo que así es.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La verdad es que tengo un cociente intelectual demasiado alto respecto a la media de los niños de trece años.

-¿De verdad?-exclamé con fascinación-¡Eres increíble!-sonreí.

-Ojalá todo el mundo pensara igual.

-¿No todo el mundo piensa así?

-Claro que no-rió-El mundo es demasiado grande, o tal vez demasiado pequeño.

-Em… creo que no lo he entendido.

-Claro que no.

-¿Eh?

-La verdad, daría lo que fuera por ser un chico normal de trece años.

-Pero si lo eres.

-No creo que un chico normal de trece años hubiera memorizado esa hoja con solo mirarla.

-¿De verdad has hecho eso?-estaba gratamente impresionada. Shikamaru en verdad era increíble.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no quieres ser tan inteligente?

Desvió la mirada.

-Porque soy odiado por ello.

-¿Odiado? ¿Por quién?

-Por mis padres.

-Imposible.

-Claro que es posible-me contradijo-Verás, mi nombre completo es Shikamaru Nara.

Nara… ¿Dónde he oído yo antes ese apellido?

-¡Ah! ¡Corporaciones Nara!

-Veo que mi apellido te suena.

-Por supuesto, es una gran empresa que tiene una red muy importante de hospitales por todo Japón.

-Así es.

-Y tú… ¿Eres el hijo del señor Nara?

-Sí, pero, desgraciadamente, él no lo ve así-la tristeza empañaba sus palabras, al igual que sus ojos-Creí que se sentiría orgulloso, el que su hijo fuera más listo que ninguno. Pero, en vez de eso, pensaba que podría arrebatarle el dominio de toda la empresa familiar, que iba a heredar cuando él muriera, sin embargo.

-Pero tú no querías eso, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. Solo quería que se sintiera orgulloso de mí, como cualquier hijo querría de su padre-escondió el rostro-Y ya ves, me dejó aquí, en un orfanato, tal vez esperando poder volver junto a él, o, tal vez, esperando que vengan a por mí para llevar la empresa cuando mi padre ya haya muerto. Ja-carcajada triste-¿Qué sentido tendría volver si ya está muerto? Triste, ¿no crees?

-Y… ¿Tu madre?

-No conocí a mi madre. No sé si murió al darme a luz o nos abandonó cuando yo era tan pequeño como para no recordarlo. Pero, cuando cumplí ocho años, mi padre se casó con una mujer que era mucho más joven que él. Y, tanto a mi padre como a mi madrastra, yo les daba igual. A nadie le importaba dejarme aquí abandonado.

-…Lo siento.

-Bah, no te preocupes, la verdad es que me da igual, como todo, supongo-tal vez la razón por la que Shikamaru no se tomaba nada en serio fuera eso-Bueno, esta es la última flor. Será mejor que volvamos.

-…Sí-me había acercado a Shikamaru, y me alegraba por ello. Quería acercarme a todos estos chicos del orfanato. Y, puede que en especial a Sasuke, aunque no sé por qué a él en especial.

Yo llevaba todas las flores en un pequeño ramo. Empezamos a andar.

-Shikamaru.

Me miró.

-Gracias por compartir esto conmigo-uno se siente mejor cuando puede contarle a alguien sus preocupaciones.

-Ha sido una lata-a pesar de haber dicho eso, me pareció verle sonreír levemente.

Miró al cielo. Hoy no había una sola nube.

*.*.*

-Los ganadores son… ¡Shikamaru y Sakura!-anunciaron Kakashi y Shizune.

-Claro…el equipo de Shikamaru…

No me podía hacer idea de cuán doloroso puede ser para Shikamaru el sentirse diferente a los demás.

-Hora de comer.

La comida la conformaban dos bocadillos, una botella de agua y una manzana.

Miré a Shikamaru. Él miraba al cielo. Debía echar mucho de menos su hogar…

-Bien, ahora, tenéis dos horas de tiempo libre. Pasada esas horas, haremos sonar un silbato y, os quiero ver aquí preparados, porque volveremos inmediatamente al orfanato.

-¡Sí!

Todos no tardaron en dispersarse y perderse en la maleza del bosque. La verdad es que ahora prefería estar sola. Había momentos en los que uno necesitaba tan solo la compañía de la soledad.

Me interné sola en el bosque, y anduve sin rumbo.

Encontré una pequeña pradera que, para mi sorpresa, no estaba llena de flores, sino de tréboles. Millones de tréboles bajo mis pies.

Me tumbé entre ellos.

"¿Sabes, Sakura? Dicen que si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas y lo conservas contigo, te traerá buena suerte. ¿No es maravilloso?", la voz de mamá resonaba en mi cabeza.

Un recuerdo afloró a mi mente. Mi madre y yo buscando en el jardín un trébol de cuatro hojas, porque mi madre creía ciegamente que nos traería buena suerte. Nunca lo encontramos. Tal vez sea por eso que tengo tanta mala suerte.

-¿Qué haces?-no le había oído llegar.

-Hola, Sasuke. Estoy buscando un trébol de cuatro hojas para que me dé suerte. ¿Nunca lo has oído?

-Sí, me suena haberlo oído en algún sitio. Pero, pienso que es una tontería.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Pues si piensas que es una tontería, ya puedes irte, porque yo voy a seguir buscando hasta encontrar uno.

Le di la espalda y seguí buscando.

Uno…dos…tres… tres hojas. Nada.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté yo esta vez.

-Buscando un trébol de cuatro hojas, ¿acaso no es evidente?-dijo en tono un poco arisco.

No dije nada más y los dos seguimos buscando. El tiempo pasaba, no sé si decir lento o rápido.

-Es inútil-dijo Sasuke en un momento dado.

Suspiré, decepcionada.

"¿No es maravilloso?". Lo siento mamá, al final, no he sido capaz de encontrar la buena suerte. Lo siento…

Aquella esperanza del trébol me recordaba tanto a mi madre que quise ponerme a llorar. La echaba tanto de menos…y a papá también…

-Ey.

-¿Mm?

Alcé la vista y me encontré con el rostro de Sasuke a centímetros del mío. Me sonrojé.

-¿Qu-qué…estás haciendo?

-Aquí-me tocó el pelo.

-¿Eh?

-Mira, estaba enredado en tu pelo-me tendió un pequeño trébol de cuatro hojas.

Mi corazón se aceleró, no se si debido al hallazgo o a que Sasuke aún seguía muy cerca de mí.

-Para ti-me dijo.

Lo cogí. Ahora quise llorar de alegría.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke!-y en un impulso, lo abracé fuertemente.

-¿Pero qué haces, tonta?-se quejaba-¡Suéltame!-¿Fue mi imaginación o me pareció verle algo ruborizado?

-Ah, lo siento-en cuanto recapacité de lo que había hecho, me separé de él bruscamente-Lo…siento.

-…No es nada-no me miraba, y un color rojizo adornaba sus mejillas. ¿Tanto le había incomodado? ¿O tal vez era otra cosa?

Un pitido rompió la extraña quietud en la que estábamos sumidos.

-Es el silbato de Kakashi-sensei-dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba-Lo mejor será que volvamos.

-…Sí-yo también me incorporé.

Abandonamos el pequeño prado de tréboles el uno al lado del otro, sin mediar palabra alguna.

"¿No es maravilloso?"

"_Sí, mamá, es maravilloso"_

**..**

Espero que les gustara! Dejen sus reviews para saber si les ha gustado!

Muxas gracias por todo!^^

Espero que, aunque sea poco a poco, esta historia vaya llegando al corazón de sus lectores!^^ (sonó muy profundo, no? XD)

En este capi hemos sabido un poco sobre la vida de uno de los chicos del orfanato… Qué pasará con Shikamaru? Y con los demás? Y ahora parece que es Sasuke quien se acerca a Sakura y no al revés! =P

Weno,, si quieren…un pequeño adelanto del capi V…

"_Me sonrojé un poco._

_-¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?-me pidió educadamente. Sí, en verdad era un chico muy educado._

_-Sakura. ¿Y tú?_

_-¿Yo? Pues…-pareció dudar un momento, pero, ¿por qué iba a dudar de su nombre?"_

Espero que se hayan quedado con las ganas de seguir leyendo esta historia!^^ Para ello, dejen sus comentarios!

Muxas gracias por todo otra vez!

Dwww^^

Pd. Ya he subido el capi XII de "Synchronicity"!


	5. Capítulo V

Hola! Aquí traigo el capi V! no me puedo creer que mi historia haya gustado lo suficiente para llegar a los cinco capis! Estoy muy feliz! T^T

Weno, muxas gracias por sus reviews! Son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo!^^

Espero que les guste este capi! En este capi…aparece un nuevo personaje! Espero que les guste!

Disfruten!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo V: Regalo**_

-¡Por fin domingo!-rompió la quietud de la mañana Naruto a la hora del desayuno.

-Se te ve muy emocionado-comenté.

-Por supuesto, Sakura-chan, porque los domingos también salimos del orfanato.

-¿Ah sí?-pues no veía entonces la diferencia entre sábado y domingo. Pero… ¿Por qué se le veía más emocionado que ayer?

El desayuno terminó y los profesores nos mandaron llamar en el patio. Y, para mi sorpresa, o tal vez extrañeza, solo nos encontrábamos ya en el patio Sasuke y yo.

-Sasuke-le llamé.

Me miró, tal vez con algo de mala gana.

-¿Qué quieres?-lo dijo en un tono nada agradable. En ese momento no me importó. No me iba a arruinar la gran idea que se me ocurrió ayer por la noche, cuando no podía conciliar el sueño…

-Toma, para ti-se lo tendí en la mano.

-¿Un trébol de cuatro hojas?-me miró con confusión-¿El de ayer?

-Exacto. Te lo regalo.

Me escrutó con la mirada, como si no se fiara de mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, porque, a fin de cuentas, fuiste tú quien lo encontró.

-¿Acaso no lo buscabas porque querías tener buena suerte?

-Sí-asentí-Pero, si te lo doy a ti, serás tú el que tenga buena suerte.

-Y tú no.

-Ah, no te preocupes-sonreí-Si estoy lo suficientemente cerca de ti se me pegará parte de tu buena suerte, ¿no crees?-supongo que podría calificarse de estrategia para estar más cerca de él y saber más cosas sobre él.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Eres rara, ¿lo sabías?

-No eres quién para decírmelo-sonreí otra vez.

A pesar de querer volver a mi casa, junto a mi familia, a pesar de no estar del todo a gusto en este sitio lleno de personas que no conozco, y que parece que no quieren que les conozca, sonrío de manera más natural con Sasuke. ¿Por qué será…? Quién sabe.

-Un regalo, ¿eh?

-¿Mm?-¿le había oído bien? No entendí qué quería decir con aquello.

En ese momento, todos salieron del edificio, como un regimiento.

-Bien-empezó a hablar Tsunade-Dado que hoy es domingo…

-Vamos, vieja Tsunade, siempre con el mismo discurso, como una grabadora, ya sabemos de sobra lo que pasa los domingos.

-Y tú, Naruto, como siempre, interrumpiéndome-se llevó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

El pobre Naruto se quejaba.

-Bien, según vuestro comportamiento, notas y demás durante la última semana, se os entregará una cantidad de dinero específica, que usaréis a vuestro gusto y entera disposición, o ahorrarlo para otra ocasión, hoy domingo, que vamos a la parte comercial de la ciudad.

Vaya. Esto es algo que en verdad no me esperaba. ¿En qué sitio raro me he metido? ¿Esto es algo que se suela hacer normalmente?

-Colocaos en fila para poder daros el dinero.

Y así lo hicimos.

-¿¡Qué!-exclamó Naruto-¿¡Solo esto! Es muy poco.

-Es lo que te mereces por tus bajas notas y tu mal comportamiento en clase-pobre Naruto.

-¿Y no puedo gastar algo del dinero de…?

-¡Ni lo pienses!-le recriminó.

-Vale, vale, solo era broma.

En ese momento me pregunté, ¿qué dinero? ¿Había otro pago que nos hacían?

Me llegó el turno.

-Aquí tienes Sakura-me dio unas cuantas monedas Shizune-A pesar de que llevas poco tiempo con nosotros, te portas muy bien y estás muy atenta en clase-no sé yo si es verdad, pero, aún así, no lo rechacé.

Pero, me pregunté, ¿de dónde sacan este dinero? ¿Era el sueldo de los adultos del orfanato? ¿Cómo lo obtenían? ¿Alguien les pagaba? Y… ¿Por qué nos iban a dar dinero a nosotros? Algo extraño había oculto tras esto, seguro, pero, por ahora, no le daré importancia.

-Yo quería más dinero para inflarme a ramen…-sollozaba Naruto.

Me parecía que Sasuke, Hinata y Neji eran los que más dinero habían adquirido. Tal vez sea bueno estar calladito, pero solo en clase.

-Bien, poneos en fila y no os separéis hasta que lleguemos a la parada de autobús-supongo que estábamos algo lejos del centro de la ciudad. Estamos en ninguna parte.

La espera por el autobús se me estaba haciendo insoportable.

El autobús estaba bastante lleno cuando llegó. Tuvimos que pagar con nuestro dinero cada uno su propio billete, solo de un viaje, de ida y vuelta, por supuesto.

Naruto tuvo la amabilidad de cederme su asiento, y a él le tocó ir de pie, como los profesores, y como Sasuke.

Pero, no tardé en cederle mi asiento a una anciana que se subió un par de paradas después de la nuestra.

-Oh, muchas gracias, señorita. Qué amable es usted.

-No ha sido nada-me tocaba ir de pie. Tal vez realmente no me importaba, con tal de estar al lado de Sasuke.

Podía notar una extraña tensión entre Sasuke y Naruto, los cuales ni se dirigían la mirada. ¿Realmente pasó algo entre ellos? Quisiera preguntar…

-Nos bajamos en esta, chicos-ante la voz de Kakashi, todos los chicos del orfanato bajamos del autobús, que realmente era donde se bajaba todo el mundo, la zona comercial de la ciudad. Todo el mundo iba a comprar. Era extraño que abrieran los domingos, sin embargo. Ino dijo que era de lo más normal.

-Supongo que tienen bastante clientela los domingos-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, a partir de ahora tenéis tiempo libre. La comida no se os proporcionará hoy, podéis comprar lo que gustéis y comer donde queráis. La única condición es que debéis comportaros en los sitios públicos y no causar problemas-Tsunade lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Naruto-Y os quiero a las seis en punto en la parada de autobús. ¿Ha quedado claro?-no aceptaba uno no por respuesta.

-¡Sí!

-Nosotros estaremos rondando la zona-para que nadie intente escaparse.

-¡A comprar!-exclamó Ino.

-Sí, vamos-coincidió Naruto.

-¡Sí!-añadió Tenten.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea…-Shikamaru parecía pasar un poco del tema.

Hinata y Neji no dijeron nada, y se unieron a ellos, sin embargo.

Me sentí un poco desplazada. No quería estar sola, no hoy, no ahora. Solía venir por aquí cuando era más pequeña con mamá, pero hace años que no lo hacemos.

-Eh… ¿Puedo acompañaros?-pregunté con modestia, esperando ya una respuesta afirmativa.

-¡No!-erróneo.

-¿Eh?

-Lo siento…-se empezó a disculpar Ino-Pero la verdad es que preferiríamos ir a comprar nosotros…solos.

-Pero…

-Bien, me alegro de que lo entiendas-sonrió-¡Nos vemos luego!-y se fueron, así, sin más, dejándome a mí atrás.

Ja, tendrán cara, me han dejado aquí tirada, sola.

"_Sola…"_, bienvenida de vuelta, amiga soledad.

Y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está Sasuke? No le veo por ningún lado.

Suspiré. Bueno, nada se puede hacer. Daré una vuelta por el distrito.

Había gente, muchísima gente. Ya casi se me había olvidado lo que era pasear entre centenas de personas que no conoces. Aunque claro…solía ir acompañada de mis padres.

En un momento dado, me paré en una tienda en concreto. Conozco esta tienda…solía pasar por aquí con mi madre…

"_-¡Mira, mira, mamá!_

_-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?_

_-¡Mira que cinta para el pelo tan bonita!-exclamé._

_Mi madre suspiró._

_-Sí, es muy bonita, pero, tú ya eres muy bonita, así que no te hace falta."_

Esa era la excusa perfecta que usaba mi madre para abstenerse de comprarme cualquier capricho, porque no teníamos dinero que malgastar con estúpidos caprichos de niña pequeña… sin embargo, siempre he querido una cinta para mi pelo.

Pero, somos pobres, bueno, ese era el problema por el que estoy aquí y ahora, en el Orfanato Konoha, ¿verdad? ¿O había otra razón?

Suspiré.

Me separé del escaparate de la tienda, me di media vuelta y, sin querer, choqué con alguien. Al menos, el golpe no había sido tan fuerte como para hacerme perder el equilibrio, así que permanecí de pie.

-Lo siento, no miraba por dónde iba y…-me intenté disculpar.

-No, discúlpame tú a mí. Estaba tan distraído que no te he visto-me habló una voz gentil.

Alcé la vista, y me encontré con un chico muy guapo, de pelo negro azabache y ojos negros y una piel muy blanca, como si fuera de porcelana. Tenía una hermosa y gentil sonrisa. Parecía tener mi edad, o un poco más.

-No, de verdad, ha sido mi culpa…-yo seguía insistiendo, aunque no veía el punto en hacerlo.

Rió ligeramente.

-Eres graciosa-pero lo dijo como un cumplido.

Me sonrojé un poco.

-¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?-me pidió educadamente. Sí, en verdad era muy educado.

-Sakura. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Pues…-pareció dudar un momento, pero, ¿por qué iba a dudar de su nombre?-…Sai-dijo finalmente.

Sonreí ampliamente.

-¡Qué nombre tan bonito! Encantada de conocerte, Sai.

Pareció sorprendido ante mi exclamación sobre su nombre, pero no pareció disgustarle.

-¿Qué hacías?

-¿Eh? Nada, simplemente miraba el escaparate de esta tienda…me trae recuerdos.

-¿Recuerdos?

-Supongo que puede sonar extraño.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Pienso que es algo muy bonito el tener un objeto, un lugar, una persona, que te recuerde cosas de antaño, que añoras, momentos que quisiera volver a vivir-hablaba tal vez demasiado educado o formal para un niño de trece años, si es que esa era su edad.

-Em… ¿Puedo preguntarte cuántos años tienes? Si no te molesta…-intentaba sonar educada, como él.

Rió.

-Cumplí trece hace nada.

-¿Sí? Vaya, yo voy a cumplir trece dentro de unos días.

-¿De verdad?

Asentí.

-Entonces, ¿me permitirías hacerte un regalo?

-Sí, clar… ¿Qué? Ah, no, ni hablar.

-¿Por qué no?-pareció confuso.

-Bueno…te acabo de conocer y…no me parece…apropiado que me tengas que hacer un regalo, me sentiría mal-una idea cruzó mi mente-Entonces, ¡yo también te regalaré algo! Aunque tu cumple ya haya pasado…

-Y el tuyo aún no haya llegado-sonrió.

Sonreí.

-¿Hay algo que te guste de esta tienda? Como antes la estabas mirando…

-Ah, pues…bueno…-me sonrojé un poco debido a la vergüenza, siempre me dio vergüenza pedir algo que solo sea para mí. Mi madre decía que no estaba muy bien eso de pedir algo a los demás.-…me gustaba esa cinta roja para el pelo…

Se acercó al escaparate.

-¿Esa?-la señaló.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Tal vez se reiría de mí por pedir algo tan insignificante, o tal vez por el simple hecho de pensar que realmente le estaba pidiendo algo, a pesar de que nos acabábamos de conocer. Sin embargo, sonrió.

-Bien, entremos.

*.*.*

-No te muevas-me dijo.

-Vale.

Habíamos salido ya de la tienda.

-Ya está-sonrió satisfecho.

-Mm… ¿Cómo me queda?-debido a que le había pedido que me lo atara en forma de diadema, no me lo podía ver.

-Fantástico.

Me ruboricé un tanto.

Miré mi reflejo del escaparate, que se veía un poco distorsionado, pero, podía decir que me gustaba cómo me quedaba la cinta.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi cara.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sai!-y le abracé.

¿Se ruborizó? Tal vez haya sido demasiado efusiva…

Me separé de él, y esto me recordó bastante al día de ayer con Sasuke en el prado de tréboles.

-Lo siento…-me disculpé, recordando la reacción de Sasuke.

-N-no te preocupes-aún estaba algo rojo. Vaya, se habrá sentido muy incómodo-Me alegro de que te gustara.

-Sí, mucho-me toqué la cinta-Bien, y ahora, ¿qué quieres tú de regalo, Sai?

-Ya me lo has dado.

-¿Eh?

Se acercó un poco más a mí. Me cogió de la mano. La besó.

-El haberte conocido hoy ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me pudieran haber hecho.

¡Me sonrojé muchísimo! No me esperaba para nada que hiciera y dijera algo tan tierno.

-Pero…-me sentía mal porque hubiera gastado dinero por mí, quería agradecerle de algún modo.

-No te preocupes por nada-sonrió otra vez. Su sonrisa era tan tierna.

-Pero… ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer yo por ti para agradecerte por la cinta del pelo?

-Mm…tal vez.

-¿Sí?

-Me gustaría volver a verte otra vez-no me esperaba aquella respuesta, y tardé un poco en reaccionar.

-C-claro-me agradaba, Sai me agradaba mucho. Quería volver a verlo.

-Sa…-sama-se oía una voz a la lejos.

-Sasu…-sama-llamaban a alguien.

-Oh, parece que me llaman-comentó Sai-Lo siento, pero he de irme ahora.

-Ah…vale-sentí un poco de decepción, ahora me volvería a quedar sola.

-¿Cuándo podré volver a verte?-preguntó antes de irse.

-Vendré aquí todos los domingos por la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde-me apresuré a contestar.

Sonrió.

-En tal caso, te veré el próximo domingo.

Se empezó a alejar en la dirección de la que venían las voces.

-Ah, por si no te veo antes de tu cumpleaños-empezó a decir con una sonrisa-Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-sentí un pequeño revoloteo por mi cuerpo, como un escalofrío.-Y, ¿sabes? Has sido la primera y única persona que ha dicho que le gusta mi nombre-su sonrisa esta vez fue algo más triste-Gracias, Sakura.

Se perdió en la lejanía.

Pero, ¿por qué me daba la sensación de que aquellas voces no parecían estar llamando a Sai por su nombre?

*.*.*

Me gasté algo de dinero para comprarme un bocadillo y una bebida, que comí en una cafetería.

-Estoy llena-dije sentándome en un banco de piedra que había en un parque que a estas horas no estaba muy transitado. Solo algunos niños que ya volvían a sus casas después de pasar toda la tarde jugando en el parque, algún anciano leyendo el periódico o dando de comer migas de pan a las palomas, y algún empresario enfrascado con su ordenador portátil.

En el parque había columpios. Toboganes, balancines… y dos columpios, al fondo del parque, y en uno de ellos se recortaba una figura a lo lejos…

-¡Sasuke!-exclamé cuando me acerqué un poco y le reconocí.

Me senté en el columpio que había a su lado, que acababa de ser liberado por una niña que antes se estaba columpiando.

-Eres tú-lo dijo un poco de mala gana.

-Veo que no te alegras de verme-me empecé a columpiar suavemente. Sasuke no se columpiaba.

-Pues ya que lo dices, no.

-¿Y tampoco vas a decir nada de mi cinta roja del pelo nueva?

-No tengo por qué decir nada sobre eso.

-Eres un borde, ¿lo sabías?

-Me da igual lo que pienses de mí.

-Eres completamente diferente a él.

Ahora, no sé exactamente por qué, parecía tener curiosidad y prestó atención, porque dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-¿Él?-frunció el ceño-¿Quién es él?-parecía algo enfadado, ¿no?

-Hoy he conocido a un chico muy amable y gentil que me ha regalado esta cinta como regalo de mi cumpleaños.

-¿Cumpleaños?

-Sí, cumplo trece años dentro de unos días.

-Ya…-me dio la sensación que había algo escondido tras esa palabra, pero no sabría decir el qué.

Parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo. Y, en ese momento me fijé que tenía una pequeña bolsa a su lado.

-Vaya, ¿has comprado algo? ¿Puedo verlo?

-¡No!-exclamó, enfurecido.

-…Vale, no hacía falta que me gritaras de esa forma-me enfadé un poco, no me gustaba que me gritaran de esa manera.

No parecía querer disculparse. Por esta vez, se lo dejaré pasar. Cambié de tema.

-Oye, conoces a Naruto de hace un tiempo, ¿verdad? Pero…no parece que os llevéis muy bien… ¿Pasó algo entre vosotros dos? ¿Qué tipo de relación tene…?

-¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe!-me gritó, claramente enfadado. Mucho más que antes. Quise ponerme a llorar, pero, supongo que era mi culpa desde el principio por haber sido una metomentodo.

-Yo…lo siento…no volveré a preguntarte nada más sobre eso…-me levanté rápidamente del columpio y salí de allí corriendo, casi sin sentirlo.

"_Definitivamente, Sasuke es totalmente opuesto a Sai"_, pensé mientras corría lejos de aquel parque y lágrimas que querían escapar de mis ojos.

Y, después de que me tranquilicé un poco, pensé:

"_¿Por qué los he comparado?"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido!^^

Espero haberles dejado con las ganas de saber qué pasa!^^

Aparece Sai! (por si alguien quería que saliera =P) A Sakura parece haberle caído muy bien…incluso le hizo un regalo!^^ Y…qué pasa en cuanto a Sasuke? O más bien, qué pasa con Sasuke y Naruto? Se conocían de antes? Qué es lo que les une…?

un adelanto del capi VI...

"_-Naruto..._

_-Y...te daré un consejo...como amigo-alzó la vista y me miró fijamente-No vayas desenterrando el pasado de las personas sin su permiso"_

Si quieren saber qué va a pasar... dejen sus reviews!^^

Muxas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. Ya he subido el capi XIII de "Synchronicity"!^^


	6. Capítulo VI

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí traigo el capi VI!^^

Y… siento muxo el retraso! (weno, solo he tardado un poco más de lo habitual en subirlo) Pero, por fin está aquí!

Muxas gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo!^^

Espero que este capi les guste!

Dwww^^

**..**

_**Capítulo VI: Preguntas**_

Recuerdo que el viaje de vuelta al orfanato después del día de compras fue muy silencioso, al menos en lo que respecta a Sasuke y a mí.

-Vaya, ¿te has comprado una cinta para el pelo, Sakura?-me preguntó Ino, que ella sí que no paraba de hablar sobre cosas que a mí me parecían tonterías, o al menos me importaban lo suficiente como para no prestarle atención. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

-Mm…sí-esta vez, no sé por qué no quise decir que había sido un regalo. Supongo que de momento se quedará como un secreto entre Sai y yo…bueno, y Sasuke, el que me lanzó una extraña mirada de reojo cuando afirmé que me la había comprado yo. Sabía que mentía. No me importó.

-Te queda muy bien, Sakura-chan-me halagó Naruto.

-…Gracias-no tenía humor para nada ahora.

Es más, tal vez parecía que ahora se preocupaban por mí sobre lo que puedo estar pensando de ellos por haber ido todos juntos a comprar, dejándome de lado. Bueno, a Sasuke ni le menciono, él no habría ido ni habiéndoselo ofrecido.

-Llegamos-se oyó la voz de Kakashi en el autobús, que iba lo suficientemente vacío como para que todos tuviéramos asientos.

Cuando entramos en Konoha, el orfanato, tuvimos que preparar la cena.

Una vez más, estaba sentada a la mesa con Naruto, Ino y Tenten, que no paraban de hablar sobre el nuevo centro comercial al que parecían haber ido. La verdad es que no me importaba, solo un poco.

Tal vez estaba muy callada, y pensarían que estaba enfadada con ellos. No era así, al menos eso pensaba.

-Ey, ¿y qué habéis comprado?-pregunté, por intentar entablar conversación con ellos.

-¡Nada!

¿Eh? Parecían estar ocultando algo, pero, claro está, no me lo querían decir. Allá ellos, que hagan lo que quieran.

No dirigí ni una sola vez la mirada hacia Sasuke, y no sé si él habría hecho lo mismo. Lo más seguro es que sí.

-¡Estoy reventada!-exclamó Tenten mientras se ponía el pijama en nuestra habitación.

Ya era hora de irse a la cama.

-Sí…

-Mm…oye, Sakura.

La miré.

-No te enfades con nosotros, ¿vale? Es que…no podías venir con nosotros porque…-esperé un poco a ver si me decía la razón. No lo hizo.

-No te preocupes, Tenten, no estoy enfadada.

-¿A no?-pareció aliviada-Entonces, ¿por qué muestras esa cara como de enfadada y triste?-¿tanto se me notaba?

-Nada-negué con la cabeza-Simplemente…echo de menos a mis padres.

Una sombra de tristeza cubrió los ojos de Tenten.

-Ya…

Al quitarme la cinta del pelo para dormir, inmediatamente me acordé de Sai. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Se acordará de mí? La verdad es que espero volver a verle, tengo muchas ganas de volver a verle.

Era…tanto tierno y amable, con esa sonrisa tan sincera…Todo lo contrario a Sasuke, que parece estar siempre amargado por algo, y siendo frío y distante con los demás. ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese chico?

Agh, y yo, ¿qué hago pensando en él? Lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir.

Dejé la cinta en mi mesilla de noche. Apagué la luz.

-Buenas noches, Sakura-me dijo Tenten desde su cama.

-Sí…buenas noches…

Me pregunto si Sasuke aún estará enfadado…

"_¡Deja de pensar en Sasuke!"_

Por la mañana, al peinarme y ponerme la cinta del pelo, no pude evitar acordarme de Sai. Supongo que la cinta del pelo es un recuerdo de él. Y yo, el único regalo que tenía de Sasuke…voy y se lo devuelvo, el trébol de cuatro hojas. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿lo seguirá conservando?

Al ser lunes y comienzo de semana, el día transcurrió normal, como el primer día que vine aquí. El resto de la semana era estar aquí encerrado jugando en el patio o dando clases, por eso Naruto y los demás se emocionaban tanto los fines de semana.

-Bien, para la clase de hoy tenéis que hacer una descripción de una persona-dijo Kakashi-sensei-Os pondré por parejas.

Sentí algo de alivio que las parejas no fueran como estábamos sentados, dado que Sasuke parecía estar emitiendo un aura oscura hacia mí. No me había mirado ni una sola vez, y mucho menos hablarme.

Y, a Sasuke le tocó con Ino. Intenté no reírme porque Ino parecía estar muy emocionada y no le paraba la boca. Ya me imagino lo primero que Sasuke escribirá sobre ella: "Chillona y molesta".

Me senté frente a Hinata, que hoy sería mi pareja en clase. Tenía que describirla, tanto física como personalmente. En la parte física más o menos me puedo apañar, pero, ¿cómo iba a describir cómo es de personalidad si nunca he hablado con ella realmente?

-Eh, Hinata-me pareció que se encogía un poco en el asiento. ¿Me tenía miedo? Eso no puede ser.

Me miró fijamente, y me di cuenta que tenía unos ojos color perla preciosos, pero, serían más bonitos si brillaran, parecía que los tenía apagados. ¿Por qué?

-Hinata, eh…-tenía que conseguir que hablara un poco-¿Cuántos años tienes?-no se me ocurrió una pregunta mejor que hacer.

Pareció dudar un momento.

-…Doce-dijo en un susurro, pero, logré escucharlo.

-Vaya, como yo-tenía que conseguir entablar una conversación algo más larga-Aunque voy a cumplir trece muy pronto…-me pregunto si mamá y papá se acordarán de mí. Seguro que el día de mi cumpleaños vuelven a por mí, sí, y todo volverá a ser como antes…

Hinata no dijo nada.

-…No eres muy habladora, ¿verdad?-lo dije con dulzura. Me recuerda a mí al principio, cuando…nadie quería acercarse a mí por miedo a…la tristeza…

-…Me…gusta…tu cinta del pelo…-habló en voz muy baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera.

Sonreí.

-¿De verdad? Gracias. Pensé que tal vez no me veía bien con ella, dado que no hay mucha gente que me haya dado su opinión.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Siento…no habértelo dicho ayer…

Ahora negué yo con la cabeza.

-No, me alegra que me lo hayas dicho hoy-sonreí-Me alegro que me hables. Me sentía mal porque parecía que solo hablabas con tu primo y…bueno, como si los demás no importaran.

-…No es eso…

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Pareces demasiado buena persona como para dejar a los demás de lado porque te parezcan…no sé…no muy confiables-no se me ocurrió otra palabra.

-…Sí…

-Pues, ¿sabes? Tienes una voz muy bonita, ahora que la escucho. ¿Nunca te has planteado eso de ser cantante?-quería saber si tenía algún sueño para el futuro.

Hinata enrojeció. ¿Había dado en el clavo?

-No…yo…

-Pienso que es un desperdicio que hables solo con tu primo y así de bajo. Prueba a hablar un poco más alto, hazte oír y, sonríe, así todo el mundo estará encantado contigo-tal vez me emocioné un poco al decir aquello, pero, sinceramente, era eso lo que pensaba.

Y, con sorpresa, vi cómo Hinata sonrió. Era una sonrisa bonita y sincera.

-Gracias…Sakura.

-Ey, dime, ¿por qué estás tan apegada a tu primo?-quería saber algo más de ella ahora que se había abierto un poco a mí-¿Acaso os criasteis juntos o algo? ¿Por qué estáis aquí…?

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó. Alguien había dado un fuerte manotazo a la mesa en la que estábamos Hinata y yo.

Desvié la mirada de Hinata y vi los ojos de Neji, quien había dado el golpe, que me miraban con ira contenida.

-La clase se ha terminado-dijo entre dientes.

Y, no mentía, la campana sonó en ese momento.

Neji me seguía mirando de mala manera y, debo admitirlo, no me gustaba, y hasta daba algo de miedo.

Me levanté del asiento. Miré a Hinata. Sonreí.

-Me alegro de que hayamos hablado un poco. Me encantaría ser tu amiga.

-Ella no necesita amigos-me respondió Neji con voz cortante.

-Neji…-empezó a decir Hinata.

-Déjala tranquila, nadie te ha pedido que seas su amiga-Neji no pareció o no quiso escuchar a su prima.

-Y a ti nadie te ha pedido que respondas por ella-le dije yo en el mismo tono.

Cogí mi cuaderno y me alejé de allí.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese? ¿Acaso tenía complejo de primo o algo? Me pregunto… qué es lo que esconden estos dos enigmáticos primos…

Hoy no hacía más que hacerme preguntas, preguntas a las que no encontraba una respuesta que me gustase o una respuesta que fuera la verdadera. No tenía las respuestas a las preguntas y nadie quería dármelas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía estar ocultándome cosas? Quiero respuestas…

-Naruto-se encontraba solo en ese momento en el patio-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Mm…depende-se puso a la defensiva.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

-Pasó algo entre Sasuke y tú, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso por lo que no podéis ni veros? ¿Qué relación os une…?

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!-me gritó, enfadado y alterado. ¿Por qué?

"_¿Por qué me respondes tú también así, Naruto?"_

-Creí…que éramos amigos…amigos que no tienen secretos entre ellos…-esta vez no voy a llorar, no, no lo haré.

-Sakura-chan…-parecía también dolido-Claro que somos amigos…

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, no lo creo. Ahora mismo me estás dando a entender que no confías en mí…

Frunció el ceño. Se acercó a mi veloz y me cogió de los hombros.

-¡Somos amigos!-exclamó-Y…no es que no confíe en ti…Confío en ti, Sakura-chan.

-Entonces…-me tenía fuertemente agarrada, aunque quisiera, no podría librarme de su agarre.

-Solo…-agachó la cabeza-Dame tiempo…para que confíe plenamente en ti…Y entonces…te contaré, te contaré aquello que quieras saber…-le temblaban las manos.

-Naruto…

-Pero…te lo advierto, puede que nunca vuelvas a pensar y verme de la misma forma en que lo haces ahora.- ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Naruto…

-Y…te daré un consejo…como amigo-alzó la vista y me miró fijamente-No vayas desenterrando el pasado de las personas sin su permiso.

Me soltó de su agarre y se alejó.

…¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué me quería decir? ¿Por qué no puedo saber el pasado de las personas? ¿Qué es lo que esconden que no quieren que sepa? Tantas preguntas…y ni una sola respuesta…Y…

Miré en la dirección en la que se había ido Naruto.

-¿Por qué parecías tan triste…Naruto?

El tiempo pasaba, y tenía la sensación de estar asfixiándome en aquel lugar. Quería salir, salir de allí lo antes posible. Y conocía perfectamente la sensación de asfixia, de que las costillas se te clavan, dejándote sin respiración, una tos incontrolable, náuseas, y la vista nublada…

-Bien, chicos, hoy correremos otras diez vueltas al edificio-dijo Kakashi-sensei.

"_Oh, no"_

Kakashi me miró.

-Bueno, Sakura, tú, si prefieres, puedes abstenerte de hacerlo.

-Mm…sí, gracias-muchísimas gracias, de verdad.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de piedra. Les miré. Todos estaban alineados, listos para correr.

Yo… en verdad prefería no hacerlo, porque, bueno…no soy buena corriendo, o, tal vez debería decir que no soy apta para correr. Mamá siempre lo dijo…

-Preparados…listos… ¡Ya!-al grito de sensei, todos salieron corriendo.

Suspiré. Supongo que me toca aquí esperar sola a que terminen de correr. Kakashi se había ido con ellos para supervisar que corrían y no se paraban cuando él no mirara.

Silencio. Solo se oía el susurrar del viento, el sonido de pisadas lejanas de los chicos del orfanato, el piar de los pájaros, el rugir de los motores de los coches de la carretera más cercana…y mi respiración.

Miré al cielo. Había alguna que otra nube. Me pregunto si Shikamaru las habrá estado mirando…pensando en su hogar añorado. ¿Se sentirán los demás igual? ¿Echarán de menos su casa, su familia? Yo sí, y mucho. Quería volver con ellos, ya, en este momento, con la misma intensidad que cuando me dejaron aquí y se perdieron por la carretera. Me pregunto cómo estarán…

"_-Sakura, n__o puedes estar con nosotros…en este estado."_, la voz de mi madre se oía lejana y difusa en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso me había olvidado de cómo sonaba su voz? Aún no llevaba ni una semana allí, pero, aún así, la ausencia de mis padres era palpable.

Quise ponerme a llorar. Lo único que me mantenía en pie, sin derrumbarme y llorar sin consuelo, era el hecho de distraerme, buscar algo con lo que distraer mi mente de aquellos pensamientos pesimistas.

Y, lo que allí me distraía, lo único, era lo que aquellos chicos del orfanato escondían, su pasado, el por qué estaban allí, como yo. ¿Qué razones tenían ellos para estar aquí? ¿Qué relaciones les unían los unos a los otros?

Era por eso, por todo eso era tan metomentodo en los asuntos de los demás. Una mera distracción para no estar llorando y suplicando que me lleven de vuelta a casa.

-Ey-oí una voz.

-¿Mm?

Alcé la vista y me encontré con Sasuke, el cual me miraba fijamente.

¿Aún seguiría enfadado? Yo ya no lo estaba, o, al menos, quería volver a hablar con él. El hecho de no poder hablarle se me hacía de lo más insoportable, y solo hacía que la asfixia que sentía se incrementara.

Se sentó a mi lado, en el banco.

Le miré perpleja. Su comportamiento era de lo más extraño.

-¿Tú…no…corres con los demás?-pregunté, temerosa de que no me respondiera o, peor, que me gritara.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Le pedí a sensei que si hoy me dejaba no correr, para…hacerte…compañía-lo último lo dijo en un susurro-Y como tengo buenas notas…no le importó.

Ninguno nos atrevíamos a mirar al otro.

-Y tú… ¿Por qué no corres?-me preguntó.

-Mm…bueno…nunca fui apta para correr.

-¿Apta?

-Eso solía decir mi madre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre me terminaba doliendo todo el cuerpo y con asfixia y…bueno, como me pasó el primer día.

-Ya veo…

Estábamos hablando normal, como si nunca hubiéramos estado enfadados, o, tal vez, hablábamos más normalmente que cuando nos conocimos, y eso que llevábamos un par de días sin hablarnos.

Tenía miedo de su respuesta, pero, aún así, me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Tú…no estás enfadado conmigo?-me costó mucho formular aquella pregunta, más de lo que me pude imaginar.

-¿Enfadado?-parecía confuso.

-Por…lo de la otra vez…en el parque…

Pareció reflexionar un momento.

-…No realmente-dijo finalmente-Simplemente…me molestó.

Vaya, entonces sí que estaba enfadado. Yo…no quería estar enfadada con él. ¿Por qué? No sabría decirlo, pero, me sentía a gusto al lado de Sasuke, no quería que me apartara.

Agaché la mirada.

Oh, mierda, no me pondré a llorar, ¿verdad? Las lágrimas querían escapar, las muy rebeldes.

De pronto, sentí algo en mi cabeza. Era la mano de Sasuke, que parecía estar acariciándome, consolándome.

-Pero…ya pasó, ¿no? No te preocupes más por ello-me dijo.

Me puse a llorar. No pude evitarlo. Demasiadas emociones contenidas.

-¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras ahora?-apartó la mano de mi cabeza, y, por su voz, parecía confuso-¿Te pasa algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

-…Gracias…gracias…muchas gracias…-sollozaba mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Desvió la mirada, ligeramente ruborizado.

-No ha sido nada, así que no tienes por qué llorar.

Sonreí entre lágrimas.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke! ¡Me gustas mucho!-exclamé, feliz y sonriente.

Era tal mi alegría porque él no estaba enfadado conmigo…Tan feliz…

Se sonrojó.

-N-no digas tonterías-volvió a desviar la mirada.

Reí ligeramente.

El viento soplaba, los pájaros piaban, el rumor de pisadas lejanas. Y el sonido de nuestros corazones resonando en la quietud de la tarde.

"_¡Me gustas mucho, Sasuke!"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Agradecería que dejaran sus reviews para saberlo!

Sakura se sigue haciendo más y más preguntas cada vez… Conseguirá alguna respuesta? Ha podido hablar con Hinata, quien también parece ocultar algo, pero Neji no parece por la labor de dejar ser amiga de su prima… Naruto se siente mal por ocultarle algo a Sakura, pero… qué es eso "algo"? y Sasuke cada vez se acerca más a Sakura! =P

Si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus reviews!

Muxas gracias por todo!

La verdad es que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, porque esta semana empiezo con exámenes V V Pero, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible!

Un avance del capi VII…

"_Sasuke se incorporó y se puso de pie. Me tendió su mano._

_-Vamos, levanta, todos te están esperando._

_A pesar de no saber exactamente a qué se refería con eso, cogí su mano y me incorporé, y, junto a él, abandoné aquella habitación cómplice de mis lágrimas._

_El silencio reinaba entre nosotros, pero… ¿Quién reinaba en mi corazón? Me pregunto quién será…"_

Muxas gracias por todo nuevamente!

Dwww^^

Pd. También he subido el capi XV de "Synchronicity"!^^


	7. Capítulo VII

Hola! Cómo están? Por fin terminé mis exámenes!^^ (ahora solo queda esperar a las notas… ¬¬) Así que, aquí les traigo el capi VII!^^

Muxas gracias por todos sus reviews! Son ellos los que me animan a seguir escribiendo!

Espero que les guste este capi también!

Así que, disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo VII: Felicidades**_

Segundos. Minutos. Horas. Días. Pasaban como en un suspiro, mientras la esperanza de que mis padres vinieran a por mí el día de mi cumpleaños se mezclaba con la desesperación.

La angustia de celebrar el día de mi nacimiento sin la presencia de aquellos que me dieron la vida.

"_Sakura, felicidades, hija"_, y siempre tenían algo de dinero ahorrado para regalarme cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera, y eso me hacía sentir culpable porque no es que nos sobrara el dinero precisamente.

El día fatídico llegó. El día de mi décimo tercer cumpleaños.

No quería, en parte, que este día llegara, porque, no había indicios de que pudiera volver a casa.

A pesar de ser el día de mi cumpleaños, no me desperté con ánimo de que hoy era mi día especial, ni siquiera tenía ánimos para levantarme de la cama. Y, a pesar de que era el día de mi cumpleaños y había estado diciendo que mi cumpleaños se acercaba, nadie me dijo nada cuando nos reunimos todos a la hora del desayuno.

Pero, notaba algo de tensión y expectación en el ambiente. ¿A qué se debía?

Nadie decía nada, respecto a mí, me refiero.

Las clases pasaban, como si fuera un día más, pero, para mí no era un día más.

Miraba expectante el reloj de la pared, que movía las agujas del reloj demasiado rápidas.

"_Papá…Mamá… ¿Dónde estáis…?"_

¿Y si… mis padres me odiaban? ¿Acaso ya no querían saber nada de mí?

Después de que terminaran las primeras clases, en vez de salir al patio como los demás, me encerré sola en mi habitación, llorando, e intentando que fuera en silencio.

"_Quiero volver a casa…"_, ¿aún si eso significaba no volver a ver a…Sasuke?

Aquel pensamiento detuvo durante un momento mi llanto.

De irme de aquí…con mis padres… ¿No volvería a ver Sasuke…nunca más? Aquel pensamiento me asustó, me asustó muchísimo.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta? El pensar solo en mí misma, en querer volver con mi familia, pero querer seguir viendo a Sasuke.

¿Por qué no quería separarme de él durante mucho tiempo? ¿Qué tenía él que me llamaba tanto la atención? ¿Esa extraña bruma de tristeza y recuerdos oscuros que quiere esconder? ¿Esa aura de misterio que le envolvía? ¿Qué era?

Me dolía el pecho. Me dolía al pensar en mis padres, en cuánto los echaba de menos, y al pensar en Sasuke…que no parecía querer irse de mi mente, el muy pesado.

Me toqué la cinta del pelo. Pensé en Sai. ¿Y qué había de él?

Desde un principio…no debería haber venido aquí…

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Me extrañó. De haber sido Tenten, habría entrado sin llamar, dado que también era su cuarto.

No hice ademán de levantarme y mucho menos de ir a abrir la puerta, fuera quien fuese. Me encontraba sentada en el suelo, llorando, con la espalda recargada en la pared, mirando al techo con la vista empañada.

Volvieron a llamar. Pero que pesado era el que llamaba.

-Mm…Sakura…-se oyó una voz bajita.

Me levanté, con esfuerzo, me intenté limpiar la cara como fuera, pero, de seguro mis ojos rojos me delatarían.

Abrí la puerta, y tras ella, estaba Hinata.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?-intenté que mi voz no me delatara, aunque lo hicieran los ojos.

-Mm… ¿Te encuentras…bien?

Asentí.

-Sí, es solo…no es nada-preferí no decir nada. No quería preocupar Hinata, que ella parecía de lágrima fácil, que parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

Hinata no parecía muy convencida.

-¿Qué…querías?-quería cambiar de tema.

-Eh…como no venías…me han mandado a que te diga que la comida ya está lista…

-Ah, vale, gracias-lo había olvidado completamente. No tenía nada de hambre. No quería que nadie más viera el espantoso aspecto que tengo en estos momentos.

-Eh…-parecía querer decir algo más-Yo…también quería…disculparme…

-¿Disculparte?-confusión.

-Por lo que Neji…dijo el otro día.

-Ah, ya, no te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa.

-No-negó con la cabeza-sí que la tengo.

-¿Eh?

-Verás…desde hace un tiempo, él es muy sobre protector conmigo…

-¿Por qué?-no pude evitar preguntar.

-Porque…necesito que me protejan-esbozó una tímida sonrisa triste.

-¿Por…?

-Te están esperando para comer-me cortó. No quería que siguiera preguntando.

-La verdad…es que no tengo hambre…

-…Se lo diré a los demás-menos mal que no preguntó la razón.

-Sí…

Se disponía a irse. Se giró para mirarme por última vez. Sonrió.

-A mí…también me gustaría ser tu amiga, Sakura. Solo espero…que no te arrepientas.

-¿Eh?

Se alejó, y se perdió por el pasillo.

Tenía miedo de que las piernas me empezaran a fallar frente a todos, y por ponerme a llorar frente a los demás. No me gusta que la gente me vea llorar, me siento débil. Aunque…Sasuke me vio llorar el otro día…pero eran lágrimas felices, no tiene nada que ver.

Y…yo también quería ser amiga de Hinata. Pero, ¿por qué dijo aquello? ¿De qué me iba a arrepentir? No tengo ni idea…y no tengo la cabeza ahora como para pensar en ello.

Cerré la puerta con un sonido sordo.

Me lavé la cara con agua fría varias veces. Respiré hondo. Y volví a sumirme en mi burbuja personal de tristeza empañada en lágrimas…

"_Recuerda, Sakura, mientras tú sonrías, todos los demás sonreirán y serán felices"_, pero yo no soy feliz mamá…

*.*.*

Cuando quise darme cuenta, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana era más débil. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya no estaba llorando. El resto de la tarde se veía borrosa en mis recuerdos. De haber pasado algo, no alcanzo a recordarlo.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaban llamando a la puerta. ¿Hinata otra vez? Volvieron a llamar.

Me levanté con pereza del suelo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido de estar toda la tarde sentada en la misma posición.

Seguían insistiendo. Podría jurar que incluso parecía impaciente y molesto el que esperaba tras la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres, Hin…?-abrí la puerta, y, tras ella, estaba Sasuke.

Tan pronto como le vi cerré la puerta de un portazo, dándole, literalmente, con la puerta en las narices, o al menos, eso intentaba, pero Sasuke fue rápido con su reacción, agarrando el pomo de su lado de la puerta, no dejándome cerrar. Yo, también, con todas mis fuerzas, agarrada al pomo, intentaba cerrar la puerta. Sasuke era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-Sabía que estabas ahí-gruñó, molesto-¡Así que no me cierres la maldita puerta en las narices!-gritó más enfadado.

-No, vete-le dije.

-Y una mierda-descubrí que podía llegar a ser mal hablado también.

No podía aguantar por mucho más tiempo.

-Vete…por favor…-le terminé suplicando, mis lágrimas queriendo volver a salir. Me encontraba demasiado débil…como para enfrentar a Sasuke.

-¡No!-exclamó, y, en un último arrebato de fuerza, consiguió abrir la puerta de un tirón, haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

Caí para atrás, y, debido a la fuerza del tiro, Sasuke fue tras mío, cayendo dentro de mi habitación.

-Auch-me quejé cuando caí al suelo y noté el cuerpo de Sasuke encima de mí. Ambos nos encontrábamos en el suelo.

Alcé la vista y me di de lleno con la mirada de Sasuke, que me miraba de manera enigmática. Ahora, estaba colocado encima de mí de tal manera para no aplastarme, sosteniéndose de ambos brazos.

-S-Sasuke…-su cercanía me empezaba a poner nerviosa.

-¿Por qué estás llorando?-me interrogó.

-¿Eh?

Las lágrimas resbalaban otra vez por mis mejillas. Soy tan débil…

-Yo…lo siento…no es nada…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Yo…no lo sé…

-Entonces no te disculpes y deja de llorar-acercó su rostro tanto a mí que por un momento pensé que me iba a besar. Me equivocaba. Me secó las lágrimas con… ¿su lengua? Un cosquilleo me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke se incorporó y se puso de pie. Me tendió su mano.

-Vamos, levanta, todos te están esperando.

A pesar de no saber exactamente a qué se refería con eso, cogí su mano y me incorporé, y, junto a él, abandoné aquella habitación cómplice de mis lágrimas.

El silencio reinaba entre nosotros, pero… ¿Quién reinaba en mi corazón? Me pregunto quién será…

*.*.*

Me condujo al comedor, a pesar de que la hora de comer ya había pasado y aún faltaba algo de tiempo para la cena. Entonces, ¿qué hacíamos allí?

-Eh…Sasuke, ¿qué…?

-Solo entra.

Abrió la puerta, dando de lleno al comedor, el cual no podía ver su interior debido a las luces apagadas. Sasuke encendió las luces.

-¡Sorpresa!

-¿Eh?

Una lluvia de confeti descendió sobre mí. La confusión se extendió por todo mí ser al ver a todos allí reunidos, sonriendo, riendo, con una tarta de cumpleaños preparada especialmente para mí.

Quise ponerme a llorar, pero, esta vez sería distinto.

Soy estúpida. Yo, pasándome todo el día llorando, reprochándome todo, sintiéndome sola, mientras los demás, me preparaban una fiesta de cumpleaños secreta. Realmente soy estúpida… Nunca he tenido unos amigos a sí…tan buenos amigos… Supongo que en parte también se debe a que no he tenido amigos hasta ahora…

-¡Felicidades, Sakura-chan!-Naruto me abrazó nada más entré en el comedor.

Podía asegurar que Sasuke parecía enfadado por esto. Pero, ¿por qué? Naruto pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Celoso, Sasuke_-kun_?-se burló. Era la primera vez que veía que le dirigía la palabra.

-No digas tonterías, dobe.

-¡Felicidades, Sakura!-esta vez fueron Ino y Tenten, que me sonreían ampliamente. Estaban muy contentas, pero, tal vez se debía a la fiesta que habían montado y por la tarta, quién sabe…

-Felicidades…Sakura-Hinata también.

-Sí, felicidades, Sakura-Shikamaru parecía pasar de la fiesta. Reí.

Miré fijamente a Neji. Él me sostuvo la mirada, pero, terminó por hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza, que entendí por "felicidades" y "no esperes que te diga nada más".

-Felicidades-me dijeron Kakashi y Shizune.

-Gracias…

Tsunade me sorprendió gratamente abrazándome fuertemente.

-¿T-Tsunade-sama?-casi no podía respirar, era muy fuerte.

-Felicidades, Sakura. Sabes que te quiero como una hija, ¿verdad? Ojalá lo fueras…-noté un atisbo de tristeza, no sé por qué.

Pero, parecía que en verdad todas aquella personas me apreciaban, y yo, la muy estúpida de mí, pensando que no le importaba a nadie.

-Ten, Sakura.

-¿El qué?

Tsunade me dio un pequeño sobre. Sonrió.

-Un regalo de tus padres.-Papá y mamá…-Me pidieron que te lo entregara el día de tu cumpleaños.

Entonces…sí que les importaba, ¿verdad? Al menos lo suficiente como para darme algo por mi cumpleaños este año también. Quise ponerme a llorar.

-L-lo abriré luego…-la voz me falló un poco.

-Sakura-chan-me llamó Naruto.

-¿Sí?

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Aquí tienes tu regalo!

"_¿Eh? ¿Regalo?"_, esto sí que no me lo esperaba…

-Es un regalo de todos nosotros-me informó Tenten-Lo compramos el domingo, por eso…no queríamos que vinieras con nosotros.

-Bueno, el regalo no es de todos-dijo Naruto.

Miró a Sasuke.

-¿No es así, theme?

-No es asunto tuyo-parecía como si se gruñeran. Parece que sí que se llevaban mal. Y, parecía que Sasuke no había contribuido en el regalo. Aquello me decepcionó un poco…

-Ábrelo, ábrelo-me instó Tenten.

-Yo…tal vez no deba aceptarlo…-me sentía demasiado mal conmigo misma.

-¡No seas tonta!-replicó Ino-Ábrelo.

Abrí el paquete, y, con sorpresa, ante mi tenía una preciosa cajita de música con múltiples adornos. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto nunca, y, lo más seguro es que fuera algo caro… Ah, así que la otra paga de la que hablaba Naruto el otro día era el dinero para mi regalo.

Esta vez no pude evitar ponerme a llorar.

-Gracias…muchas gracias…-tan amables…

Todos sonrieron. Bueno, menos Sasuke y Neji.

-¡No ha sido nada!

La fiesta empezó. Las risas resonaron. Corté la tarta. Ecos lejanos de felicidad. Y un sobre dentro de mi bolsillo.

"_Recuerda, Sakura, mientras tú sonrías, todos los demás sonreirán y serán felices"_, soy feliz, mamá. En este momento, soy feliz.

*.*.*

-¿Ya te vas, Sakura-chan?-todos parecían estar disfrutando de la fiesta.

-Voy a tomar un poco el aire-hacía un tiempo que empezaba a sentirme algo mareada. No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de ambientes para nada.

Salí al patio, que estaba alumbrado por las luces que se filtraban del interior del edificio a fuera por las ventanas, y la luz de luna y alguna farola de la calle.

El viento soplaba frío a aquellas horas.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de piedra. Con manos temblorosas, por la emoción, tal vez, saqué el sobre del bolsillo. Tal vez lo de antes era una excusa para poder estar sola y leer la carta de mis padres.

La melodía de mi nueva cajita de música resonaba en la quietud de la noche. Era una melodía algo triste, pero era dulce.

Inspiré hondo. Allá vamos. Abrí la carta.

"_Sakura, antes de nada, sentimos no poder estar a tu lado en este día tan especial._

_Feliz cumpleaños, hija. _

_Este año no podemos darte ningún regalo, y se nos hace muy difícil el no poder verte siquiera…pero, la razón es que no queremos hacerte daño, ni tú a nosotros. No lo soportaríamos._

_¿Sabes?, he intentado encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas, pero, no ha habido suerte, pero, espero que esto sí te traiga suerte:_

_Te queremos, papá y mamá"_

Las lágrimas caían como en una cascada de tristeza descendiendo por mis mejillas. Mamá no había encontrado un trébol de cuatro hojas, en vez de eso, lo había dibujado, a pesar de lo mala que era dibujando. Yo también espero que me traiga suerte…

Muchas gracias…papá, mamá…

-¿Estás llorando otra vez?

Di un pequeño salto en el sitio. No le había oído llegar ni mucho menos. No quería que pensara que era una llorona, así que me enjugué las lágrimas como pude.

-¿Qué…quieres?

Sasuke se sentó a mi lado.

No quería verle, no ahora. Además, no es como si quisiera que me regalaran más cosas, pero, me sentí mal al ver que Sasuke no había formado parte en el regalo colectivo. ¡Hasta Neji parece haber participado! Bueno, tampoco es una obligación.

-Toma-me sacó de mis pensamientos, dándome una pequeña bolsa, que creo recordar del domingo, aquella que no quería que viera.

-No puede ser…

Se trataba de un trébol de cuatro hojas, nuestro trébol de cuatro hojas, que estaba metido entre dos cristales tallados con la forma del trébol, y, una cadenilla de plata pendía de él, formando un precioso collar.

-Sasuke…-estaba extasiada, sin saber cómo reaccionar realmente. Esto seguro que también le había costado…-No puedo aceptarlo…

-Claro que sí-me replicó de mala gana. No me miraba-Te lo regalé desde un principio, ¿no?

En eso tenía razón, pero…

-Pero…ya no tendrás buena suerte-mierda, no era eso lo que quería decir exactamente…

-Bueno…eso se arregla si estoy lo suficientemente cerca de ti para que se me pegue tu buena suerte, ¿no?-estaba algo sonrojado. Obviamente le avergonzaba haber dicho aquello, aquello que le dije yo en otra ocasión.

Estaba tan feliz…Las estúpidas lágrimas querían volver a salir.

-Feliz décimo tercer cumpleaños…Sakura-aquella era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre…

-¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke!-y, sin llegar a pensarlo mucho, le di un beso en la mejilla.

Me separé inmediatamente de él. Me sonrojé, no me podía creer que hubiera hecho eso. Él también estaba sonrojado, con su mano allá donde le di el beso.

-L-lo siento…

-…No tiene importancia…-¿realmente no la tenía? Tampoco pareció disgustarle mucho, ¿no?

Silencio. La melodía de la cajita de música resonaba, como mi corazón, que palpitaba agitado ante el hecho de que cada vez estaba más cerca de Sasuke. La luna me sonreía.

Aquella noche, me acosté con aquella melodía resonando en mi cabeza, mientras el nombre de Sasuke flotaba por mi mente…haciendo eco en mi corazón.

"_Mi suerte, empieza a partir de este día. El día que pronunciaste mi nombre por primera vez…"_

…¿O tal vez no?

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que lo sepa!

Sakura tiene a muy buenas personas a su alrededor y parece no darse cuenta!

Bueno, supongo que era algo previsible lo del regalo de cumpleaños, no? Aun así, espero que les haya gustado el capi!

Hinata quiere ser amiga de Sakura pero…también parece esconder algo!

Y Sasuke… Sasuke es un encanto!^^ Adoré escribir la última parte del capi, cuando Sakura lee la carta de sus padres… (sí que piensan en ella!) y luego Sasuke le regalo el trébol de cuatro hojas!

Bueno, si quiren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus reviews!

Bien, hasta aquí, tenía todos los capis ya escritos porque, como ya dije, esta historia anteriormente la estaba subiendo en otra página, pero se me borró la historia y la cuenta y la subí aquí, y tenía hasta el capi VII ya escritos! A partir de aquí, puede que tarde un poco en subir los próximos capis, dado que hace ya un tiempo que no escribo algo nuevo de esta historia, pero, tengo todas las ideas en la cabeza, no se preocupen!^^

Muxas gracias por todo, como siempre! Espero que sigan leyendo!

Dwww^^

Pd. He subido el capi XVI de "Synchronicity"!^^


	8. Capítulo VIII

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí les traigo el capi VIII!^^

Vale, antes de nada, siento muxo el retraso! Pero, es que, a parte de estar liada con los estudios, hace poco me hice una lesión en la muñeca izquierda, y no podía escribir a ordenador y, por tanto, no podía continuar escribiendo este capi! En verdad lo siento muxo! T T Pero, menos mal, ya estoy algo mejor y he podido acabar este capi y subirlo!^^

Muxas gracias por sus reviews! Son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, a pesar de las adversidades!^^

Weno, hacía muxo que no escribía esta historia ya que, como dije en el capi anterior, los siete primeros capis ya los tenía escritos de antes. Y, la verdad, al final, me ha gustado como ha quedado este capi!^^ Espero que a ustedes también les guste!

Aunque, la verdad es que me dio algo de pena escribir el capi… ya verán porqué!

Ahora, disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo VIII: Amigas**_

Entreabrí los ojos cansados cuando sentí cómo la luz me daba en la cara; eran los rayos de sol recortándose contra las cortinas de la ventana.

Una dulce melodía hacía eco en mi mente, como un recuerdo.

"_Recuerdos del ayer…"_

Desvié la vista a mi mesilla de noche, en la que descansaban mis más preciados tesoros.

Sonreí como una tonta al recordar todo. La cinta de Sai, que usaba todos los días, la cajita de música que me regalaron los chicos del orfanato, la carta de mis padres y…el colgante de Sasuke.

Quise volver a llorar al recordar el momento en que leí la carta de mis padres, lo que me hizo darme aún más cuenta de cuánto los echaba de menos; y, también, de cómo apreciaba a Sasuke. Me pregunto si él se siente igual que yo cuando estoy con él… Una sensación agradable por todo el cuerpo y ganas de querer sonreír y saber más cosas de esa persona…

Aunque me costó un tanto, me obligué a levantarme y a ir al baño a darme una ducha y después vestirme. A pesar de todo esto, Tenten aún no se había levantado; tal vez no había hecho tanto ruido.

Miré el reloj distraída, aunque más que distraída, adormilada.

-Aun es pronto…-murmuré mientras bostezaba.

Salí de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta.

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos y adormilados, como yo. Pero, parece que no era la única que se había levantado pronto aquel día…

-Buenos días, Ino-saludé a la rubia, que se encontraba mirando por una de las ventanas del orfanato al exterior con la mirada (creo yo) algo perdida.

-…Buenos días, Sakura-se voz parecía más lánguida de lo normal, pero tal vez se deba a que se acababa de levantar, como yo.

Me puse a su lado y miré hacia fuera por la ventana, buscando el qué podría estar mirando Ino. No encontré nada.

-¿Qué estabas mirando?-pregunté.

Mi pregunta debía de ser algo graciosa, ya que hizo reír a Ino.

-Nada realmente-dijo mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana.

-Mm…no entiendo qué quieres decir.

Volvió a reír.

-Bueno, aún eres una niña para entender ciertas cosas, ¿no crees?

-¿Y tú?-me miró con sorpresa en sus ojos-Tú también eres una niña, Ino.

Esta mañana, Ino reía bastante, pero, tenía la sensación de que era una risa sin alegría o cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento feliz. ¿Por qué?

-Los niños son puros e inocentes-miró al horizonte sin mirar realmente-Y no creo que yo lo sea tanto, ni mucho menos.

-¿Por qué?

Ino negó con la cabeza.

-Es algo que una niña como tú no entendería-sonrió, mientras me revolvía el pelo y me descolocaba la cinta, lo que hizo que inflara mis mofletes.

-Tienes razón, no pareces una niña-pareció que le dolieron mis palabras-Eres más madura para tu edad.

-¿Eso crees?

-¡Claro! ¡Y eso es algo bueno!-se sorprendió ante mis palabras. Sonreí-Deberías sentirte orgullosa de cómo eres.

-…Gracias, Sakura-dijo, mientras una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Por qué?-¿Había hecho algo bueno?

-Vaya, veo que hay alguien que hoy a madrugado más de lo normal, ¿eh?

Tsunade nos miraba sonriendo.

-¿Qué hacéis levantadas?

Negamos con la cabeza.

-Nada-respondimos a la vez, lo que hizo que Tsunade riera ligeramente.

-Entonces, si no tenéis nada que hacer, ¿me ayudaríais a preparar el desayuno?

*.*.*

-¡Otra vez a la colina!-exclamó feliz Naruto-Pero…-dirigió su mirada a la directora Tsunade-Siendo sábado, ¿por qué otra vez a la colina?

-¿Acaso prefieres quedarte en Konoha hoy, Naruto?

-¡La colina es perfecta!-sonrió y se alejó de allí.

Tsunade suspiró.

-Bien, en la actividad programada para el día de hoy, por parejas-_"Cómo no"_-Tendréis que recoger una pelota del color que se os asigne, que han sido escondidas por Kakashi-sensei y Shizune-los aludidos sonrieron.-Tenéis una hora y media para encontrarla.-supongo que será difícil encontrarlas…-Bien, ahora anunciaré a las parejas.

"_Porfa, déjame ir con Sasuke"_, me sorprendí a mí misma al pensar en ello.

-…Sakura-la verdad es que cuando me quise dar cuenta no había prestado atención hasta que llegó a mi nombre-con…Hinata, y el color de la pelota que tendrán que buscar es…gris.

Miré a Hinata. Ella no lo hizo.

-Entonces, ¡empieza la búsqueda!

"_Sasuke ya se ha ido, ¿eh?"_

*.*.*

Nos internamos en el bosque en silencio, y en silencio buscamos la pelota.

Sentí como si el silencio hubiera creado un muro que nos distanciaba a ambas, a pesar de estar al lado.

Pero… ella dijo…

"_-A mí…también me gustaría ser tu amiga, Sakura."_, entonces, ahora que no estaba su primo Neji, ¿por qué parecía tan distante conmigo y no parecía querer entablar conversación conmigo?

"_-Solo espero…que no te arrepientas."_

-Hinata-la aludida me miró con ojos tímidos-Quiero ser tu amiga.

Pareció sorprenderse cuando dije aquello, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Y yo…pero…

-¿Pero?-¿Por qué siempre todo tenía que tener un pero?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No sé si…te "conviene" el ser mi amiga.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque…-bajó la voz. Agachó la vista-Porque…-aguantó un sollozo.

Se quedó en silencio.

Suspiré.

-Si no quieres contármelo, no te voy a obligar, pero-la miré fijamente. Ella esquivó mi mirada-Los amigos no tienen secretos entre ellos, ¿no?

-… ¿Somos…amigas?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Alzó la mirada, algo llorosa.

Cuando creí que me iba a responder, desvió la mirada, y siguió buscando. Yo, por mi parte, también reanudé la búsqueda.

Con sorpresa y satisfacción, mientras seguíamos buscando aquella pelota gris, sin dirigirnos la mirada, Hinata empezó a hablar:

-Cuando era pequeña…mi madre…murió.-a pesar de la impresión que me llevé, no quise darme la vuelta-Fue en un accidente de coche…eso me dijo papá…

Me pareció oírla sollozar.

-En aquel accidente de coche, también se vio envuelto el padre de Neji, mi tío, el cual también falleció-¿Por eso Neji era tan frío? Pero Hinata no lo era…-Mi padre, destrozado por haber perdido a su esposa y hermano gemelo-¿Hermano gemelo? Vaya…-Se ocupó de mí y de mi hermana pequeña, Hanabi, que ahora debe tener siete años.

Hinata tenía una hermana… Me pregunto si será igual que ella. No sé por qué me daba la sensación de que no iba a ser así.

-Nos cuidaba muy bien, a pesar de estar tan liado con su trabajo. A veces creía que ni siquiera paraba un momento a descansar o siquiera si dormía.-hizo una pausa-Mi familia…-volvió a hacer otra pausa-Mi nombre completo es Hinata Hyuga.

A la cabeza me vino una imagen, un recuerdo. Yo me encontraba en casa, comiendo con mis padres, un fin de semana, viendo la televisión, cuando en el telediario apareció la fatídica noticia de que una de las familias más ricas de Japón había perdido a dos de sus miembros en un accidente de tráfico, o al menos eso se creía. De toda la noticia que se dio sobre el suceso, solo consigo recordar una frase:

"Los familiares están muy afectados"

Me di la vuelta y miré a Hinata. A pesar de que ella me daba la espalda, sabía que estaba llorando.

-Hasta llegó un día que colapsó debido al estrés-ahogó un sollozo.-Debido a ello…

Calló. Me pregunté porqué.

-Cuando mi padre se recuperó y le dieron el alta en el hospital y volvió a casa, fui a saludarle, feliz de que volviera con nosotros, pero…Estaba hablando con mi abuelo, su padre, al cual hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Supuse que el motivo de su visita era ver el estado de mi padre, pero… creo que me equivocaba…

…

"-Hiashi-habló mi abuelo-Sabes que esto no puede continuar así.

-Lo sé, padre, pero, ¿qué propone que haga?

-Lo más sensato sería proclamar ya a la heredera del clan Hyuga antes de no puedas volver a levantarte-sopesó.

-… ¿He de suponer que piensa que Hinata herede todo cuando tan solo tiene once años?

Mi abuelo negó con la cabeza.

-Las has estado poniendo a prueba, ¿verdad? A tus hijas. Entrenando para que sepan valerse por sí mismas en este horrendo mundo-mi abuelo resopló.- ¿Y qué deduces de ello?

-Mm…-mi padre se quedó pensativo.-Podría decir que Hanabi, la hermana pequeña, es más fuerte y tiene más potencial que su hermana mayor en ciertos aspectos.

Mi abuelo asintió.

-Así es.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Asomé un poco más la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta entreabierta. Sabía que no debía estar escuchando aquella conversación pero, ya era algo inevitable.

No hay día que no me arrepienta de haberla escuchado.

-Quiere decir que, en vez de heredar Hinata, mi primogénita, debería hacerlo su hermana Hanabi, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente.

Un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

Tenían razón. Hanabi era mucho mejor que yo en todos los aspectos, incluso en lo que respecta a personalidad, pero, una cosa es que lo pensara yo, y otra que mis familiares también lo hicieran, eso solo me hacía sentir todavía más inferior.

Mi hermana podía hacer todo cuanto se propusiese, yo, sin embargo, solo tenía un sueño en mente y, el hecho de que fuera tan tímida, veía imposible que ese sueño se cumpliera.

-"Quiero ser cantante"-mi padre rió-Eso es lo que me dijo Hinata hace dos años.

-¿Con lo reservada que es? Pero si ni siquiera parece que pueda alzar la voz-mi abuelo rió.

Se estaban riendo de mí.

Yo… apreciaba mi voz. Mucho. Y, el sueño de convertirme en cantante era eso, un sueño; el hecho de que se estuvieran riendo de mi sueño me hacía ver que soy una tonta por siquiera pensar en cumplirlo.

Quise ponerme a llorar.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, el dolor que sentí en aquel mismo instante.

Me daba igual la herencia, me daba igual si Hanabi se convertía en la heredera de todo el clan Hyuga, es un cargo que ni siquiera quiero. Yo solo… quiero soñar.

-Ey, ¿está bien, Hinata-sama?

Alcé la vista llorosa y me encontré con el rostro de mi primo Neji.

Desde la muerte de su padre, había empezado a estar más distante de cuanto le rodeaba. En ese sentido, me recordaba un poco a mí.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No es nada…

-Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?-se oyó la voz de mi padre.

Neji enarcó una ceja, como adivinando que había estado escuchando a escondidas.

-… Lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿no es así?

-¿El qué?-cuestionó mi padre.

-En estos momentos, en caso de que Hinata se enterara de que pretendemos hacer heredar a su hermana pequeña, al ser la primogénita, está en su derecho el poder replicar sobre ello, pero, eso no nos convendría, ¿verdad? En caso de que fuera a buscar un abogado o que se enteraran los medios de comunicación. Sería un escándalo innecesario, ¿no crees?

-Tiene razón, padre.

-En tal caso…-mi abuelo suspiró-Habrá que hacer algo para que no cause molestias. Esto me recuerda….a lo que hicimos con tu hermano y tu esposa.

Neji y yo nos miramos con sorpresa. ¿Por qué habían mencionado a mamá y al tío después de todo este tiempo?

-Tu hermano Hizashi no era más que un maldito traidor, al igual que tu sucia esposa.

Mi padre guardó silencio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no los estaba defendiendo?

-Aprovechándose de que tú eres la cabeza de la rama principal del clan Hyuga, y estás demasiado ocupado, tuvieron la osadía de convertirse en amantes-mi abuelo escupió las palabras.

-…Por suerte ninguna de mis hijas, y tampoco el hijo de Hizashi se enteró de esto-susurró mi padre.

-Así es-asintió mi abuelo-De haberlo hecho, lo contarían y nos convertiríamos en unos asesinos después del trabajo que nos costó limpiarnos las manos de culpabilidad haciendo que fuera un accidente de tráfico.

Mi padre asintió.

-Aquel día, intentaban escaparse juntos, ¿verdad?

-Eso no podemos saberlo pero, obviamente, no íbamos a correr el riesgo de que Japón se enterara de un escándalo como ese de una de las familias más prestigiosas de todo Japón, ¿verdad?

-Sí, padre.

-Ya te avisé, no te fíes de nadie de la segunda rama principal del clan, mira cómo salió tu hermano. Y, ya te avisé respecto de aquella mujer, deberías haber elegido mejor…

Mi padre no respondió ante aquello tampoco.

-En tal caso, referente a la herencia e Hinata…

Las lágrimas caían. Las piernas me fallaban. Creí que me iba a derrumbar.

Y lo hice.

Mis piernas fallaron y caí dentro de la habitación, sobresaltando a los dos hombres que allí se encontraban, que me miraron con espanto y enfado.

Yo, seguía llorando, lo que les alertó.

-Hinata…-empezó a decir papá-No habrás escuchado nada de lo que tu querido abuelo y yo estábamos hablando… ¿verdad?

No podía hablar. De mis labios solo escapaban sollozos.

-O-os…-la voz me fallaba-¡Os odio!-creo que aquella fue la primera vez que alcé la voz tanto en toda mi vida.

Sentí como si a mi padre aquellas palabras le hubieran hecho mella, como si le dolieran. Mi abuelo, sin embargo, se levantó de su asiento y me dirigió una mirada fría. Su ceño estaba fruncido.

-Tú…-empezó a decir. Sus palabras destilaban odio.

Se acercó a mí y, cuando alzó la mano para pegarme, cerré los ojos.

Se oyó el golpe, mas no sentí nada.

Abrí los ojos. Y vi a Neji, con uno de sus mofletes rojo y algo hinchado debido al golpe.

Me había protegido.

-¡Tú!-mi abuelo despedía cólera y odio.- ¡Siempre es igual! ¡De esa maldita rama de la familia no salen más que bastardos!

El rostro de Neji no cambió. Sus ojos eran fríos y podían helar cualquier cosa, menos a mi abuelo.

Miré a mi padre, suplicante, pero, él desvió la mirada y se limitó a quedarse sentado, quieto, sin hacer nada. Eso me hizo odiarle todavía más en aquel instante.

-El deber de la segunda rama principal-empezó a hablar Neji con voz neutral-Es proteger a aquellos miembros de la rama principal que se les pone a cargo-su rostro estaba sereno, pero resentido por el golpe-Y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer.

Se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a mi abuelo, y me agarró de un brazo, haciéndome levantar.

-Vámonos-me dijo.

Y, tiró de mí y salimos de allí corriendo.

-¡No escaparéis!-oía gritar a mi abuelo a mis espaldas.- ¡Os haré cerrar esa maldita boca! ¿¡Me oís! ¡Os mataré! ¡Tened por seguro que os mataré!

En ese momento, sentí como si algo dentro de mí hubiera muerto.

Ya no era bienvenida en aquella casa.

Corríamos por los largos pasillos del templo Hyuga, dirección a la salida. Los gritos y los pasos apresurados tras nosotros no se hicieron esperar, pero, aun estaban lejos de nosotros.

-¿Hermana? ¿Primo Neji?

Hanabi estaba frente a nosotros con confusión en su infantil rostro.

Quise abrazarla, pero sabía que no podía; no podía detenerme; de hacerlo, me matarían, de eso estaba segura.

Pasamos corriendo a su lado, lo que mostró más confusión en su rostro.

-¿Her…mana?

Dirigí la vista a atrás. Yo seguía llorando.

-¡L-lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, Hanabi!-exclamé con dolor.

Después, salimos de la casa, y la perdí de vista.

No volví a verla. Ni a ella, ni a ningún otro miembro más de mi familia, el clan Hyuga.

Desde es mismo instante, supe que ya no podría volver a soñar."

…

Cuando quise darme cuenta, yo también estaba llorando. Una opresión apretaba contra mi pecho. Me dolía.

-D-después de eso… estuvimos buscando lugares donde escondernos, donde nadie de la familia Hyuga pudiera encontrarnos. Pero…todo fue gracias a Neji…D-de no ser por él…Puede que yo…ya estuviera muerta…

Quise decir algo. Las palabras no salían.

-Y, dos o tres meses después de aquello…por fin…conseguimos encontrar un lugar en el que poder decir "estamos a salvo", o al menos en parte-hizo una pausa-El Orfanato Konoha.

Me di la vuelta y la miré. Ella también me miró. Ambas estábamos llorando.

Me sequé las lágrimas como pude y esbocé una sonrisa.

-Mira, Hinata, encontré la pelota gris. ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo tus ojos tienen el mismo color que la pelota, empañados por las lágrimas-me miraba con sorpresa, como si esperara otro tipo de reacción por mi parte después de contarme aquello.

-Sonríe Hinata, sécate los ojos, para que vuelvan a ser color perla y no gris. Y, ¡no llores! Eso estropeará tu voz de cantante, ¿no crees?-intenté por todos los medios seguir sonriendo y que no me fallara la voz.

A pesar de decir aquello, Hinata irrumpió en llanto y corrió hacia mí y se echó a llorar a mis brazos.

-Tranquila-le abracé fuertemente.

Su cuerpo temblaba más que el mío incluso.

-Tranquila, no te voy a dejar sola-la dije, con voz apaciguadora-Al igual que tu primo…-Neji en verdad debía apreciarla.

En ese momento, sonreí, involuntariamente.

-¿Para qué están las amigas, sino?

**..**

Espero que les gustara! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa qué les ha parecido!

Ino también oculta algo… qué será? De momento, solo yo lo sé! =P

Y… ya se descubrió el pasado de Hinata y el de Neji! O al menos en parte! =P La verdad es que me dio muxa pena escribirlo pero, desde el principio este fic iba a ser trágico, así que… Espero que la historia de Hinata les haya llegado al corazón! (yo casi lloro escribiéndolo! T^T)

Espero que les haya resultado interesante!

Dejen sus reviews si quieren saber cómo sigue! Ya que, ahora Hinata y Sakura son amigas!^^ (algo bueno pasó en este capi, no? =P)

Muxas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. A partir de ahora intentaré tardar un poquito menos!

pd2. Este capi me ha salido un poco más largo que de costumbre! =P


	9. Capítulo IX

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí les traigo el capi IX!^^

Bien, siento haber tardado un poco en subirlo! Pero, es que, estoy algo liada y, además, he estado estos días sin conexión a internet! T T Pero bueno, al final lo he conseguido y aquí les traigo este nuevo capi!

Espero que les guste!

Y muxas gracias por los reviews del capi anterior! (y de los demás capis anteriores! =P)

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo IX: Creer**_

Después de un rato, ambas, Hinata y yo, dejamos de llorar.

Nos separamos.

Sonreí.

-A veces es bueno desahogarse, ¿verdad?

Hinata me miró con timidez, algo que parecía ya normal en ella, y a lo cual ya me había acostumbrado.

-Pero… ¿Llorar no es de débiles? ¿Que no soluciona nada?

Me quedé un momento pensativa.

-Bueno…pienso que llorar siempre no es bueno, pero…hay veces en que quieres llorar y no lo haces, y eso puede hacerte fuerte en un sentido o no, sin embargo… llorar cuando uno realmente lo necesita también significa ser fuerte.-la miré-¿No crees?

Parecía que iba a volver a llorar.

-Sí…Aunque siempre me decían lo contrario…-supongo que no fue fácil vivir con una educación como la de Hinata…

-Y…-empecé a decir. Había una duda que quería resolver…-¿Cómo…os las apañasteis tu primo y tú aquellos días hasta que encontrasteis Konoha?

Agachó la mirada.

-Eso…es algo…que preferiría no contar…al menos por ahora…

Se la veía algo azorada. Sonreí, supongo que para intentar tranquilizarla.

-Está bien.

-¿¡Hinata!

Ambas nos giramos y vimos a Sasuke y Neji, siendo el segundo de ellos el que había pronunciado el nombre de mi amiga.

Parece ser que ambos formaban un grupo, ya que Sasuke portaba en una de sus manos, al igual que yo, una pelota de goma pequeña, de color azul la de él, gris, la mía.

-Neji…-murmuró Hinata, tal vez con sorpresa, tal vez con confusión, tal vez con miedo. ¿Miedo de qué?

-¿Estás…llorando?

-¡N-no!

Neji frunció el ceño.

Se acercó a nosotras y, en un rápido movimiento, agarró de la mano a Hinata.

-Nos vamos.

-P-pero…

Pero Neji no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Y así, vi cómo se alejaban, dejándome a mí allí plantada, y a Sasuke también.

"_Hinata…"_, parece que, desde que huyeron de la casa Hyuga, Neji había adoptado un papel muy protector referente a su prima.

Me pregunto si él también querrá ser mi amigo…

-¿Ha pasado algo?-Sasuke ahora se encontraba a mi lado.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Simplemente…nos hemos hecho amigas, Hinata y yo.

Sentí su mirada sobre mí. No le correspondí la mirada.

-¿He de suponer que no me vas a contar qué más ha pasado?

Negué con la cabeza.

Sasuke suspiró.

-En tal caso, tendremos que ir con los demás, ya que nosotros somos los que tenemos las pelotas que había que encontrar para ganar el juego, ¿no?-aquella era una de las frases más largas que le había oído decir, o al menos eso creo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Empezamos a andar. Yo no sabía muy bien hacia dónde íbamos, así que me dejé guiar por Sasuke.

-Te ves algo triste-comentó de pronto, sobresaltándome un poco-¿No se supone que deberías estar contenta de haber hecho una nueva amiga?

-Me pregunto si…-preferí no terminar la frase. Dije otra cosa diferente-Ahora mismo, los ojos de Neji también estaban igual de grises que esta pelota.

¿Él también ha llorado? ¿Él también está triste?

Ser amiga de todos los chicos del orfanato va a ser algo difícil…

*.*.*

-¡Sí! ¡Ganamos, ganamos!-exclamaba Tenten, felizmente.

-Normal que hayas ganado-resopló Naruto-A fin de cuentas, formabas equipo con Shikamaru, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru no dijo nada al respecto.

Supongo que debe sentirse solo en cierto sentido… ¿Seguirá mirando al cielo en busca de nubes?

-Hora de comer.

Naruto, Ino y Tenten vinieron a sentarse conmigo en el césped para comer. Siendo sinceros, y sin ánimo de querer ofender a ninguno de los tres, esta vez hubiera preferido comer junto a Hinata, y también con Neji. También quisiera hacerle alguna pregunta, pero me temo que tendrá que ser en otro momento.

-Sakura.

Sasuke está comiendo solo, y Shikamaru parece que está dormido… ¿Acaso no tiene hambre?

-¡Sakura!

-¿Sí?-conecté con la realidad que más cerca tenía.

Ino me miraba de una forma muy extraña, al igual que Tenten.

-¿Q-qué?-sus miradas me hacían sentir algo cohibida.

-Tú…-empezaron a decir; no pintaba muy bien ese empiece-Hacías pareja con Hinata para el juego de hoy, ¿no?

-S-sí.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué has salido del bosque en compañía de Sasuke?-solo les hacía falta decir al final de esa frase "¡Contesta!"

-Nos encontramos por el camino, y los primos se adelantaron a nosotros.

Una sonrisa ¿pícara? se formó en el rostro de Tenten e Ino.

-Y… ¿Qué habéis estado…"haciendo" vosotros dos solos…?

Me sonrojé un poco, aunque no supe exactamente la razón, dado que no había pasado nada pero, siempre que salía un tema referido a Sasuke, me pasaba algo parecido.

-N-nada.

-Pues tu cara parece decir otra cosa-canturrearon.

-Pero sus ojos no.

Las tres miramos a Naruto, que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido; creo que no estaba de buen humor en aquellos momentos.

-¿Qué?-se le escapó a Ino.

Nos miró. Sus ojos eran serios, pero parecía como si no nos miraran. Volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la verde hierba.

-Los ojos no mienten, ¿no? Pues los de Sakura-chan no mienten al decir que no pasó nada.

Un momento de silencio.

Lo que había dicho Naruto me había llegado al alma. Era algo muy bonito. Me pregunto dónde habrá oído eso de que los ojos no mienten… A mí me lo solía decir mi madre, me decía que mis ojos no sabían mentir. En aquel entonces, y creo que aun ahora, no sé exactamente qué quiso decir con ello.

Ino fue la primera en tomar la palabra tras Naruto.

-¡Tú lo que pasa es que estás celoso!, ¿verdad?

"_¿Qué?"_

Con sorpresa, vi cómo Naruto se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-E-eso no es…verdad.

-¡Tus ojos mienten, Naruto!

-¡No, no lo hacen!

Ino y Tenten se echaron a reír. Naruto, se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

-Tiempo libre.

La hora de comer había terminado, y también el tema de esta conversación.

Con decisión, me iba a dirigir al bosque, cuando una voz me hizo detenerme.

-Espera.

Me di la vuelta. Neji me miraba con ojos serios. Eran más grises que perla en estos momentos.

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad?-le miré con confusión-El porqué estamos en Konoha Hinata y yo.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

-Espero, por tu bien, que no se lo cuentes a nadie-había algo de amenaza en su voz.

-No pensaba hacerlo, de todas maneras-me limité a decir. Qué poca confianza.

"_¿Y por qué iba él a confiar en mí?"_

-Además-añadí-Ahora Hinata y yo somos amigas.

Me escrutó con la mirada, lo que me dio un poco de miedo con aquellos ojos.

-No piensas cambiar de opinión respecto a eso, ¿verdad?

-No.-negué.

Suspiró, cansado.

-En tal caso…-se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda-Más te vale ser una buena amiga para Hinata, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreí, a pesar de que sabía que él no me podía ver.

-De acuerdo.

Se iba a alejar cuando le llamé.

-Neji-no se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo-¿Crees que…podremos ser amigos…nosotros también?

Silencio. No se movió.

-Por creer.

Y se alejó.

Sonreí algo satisfecha por el resultado.

"_Entonces, si es por creer, creeré en que nos haremos amigos nosotros también, Neji"_

*.*.*

-Has tardado.

-No esperaba verte aquí.

-¿No?

-No.

-Mm…-Sasuke se quedó pensativo.

Se encontraba tumbado entre tréboles cuando llegué a la pradera. Y, en verdad no esperaba verle allí pero, tampoco es como si me disgustara.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Me miró.

-¿Crees que, si lo intentáramos, encontraríamos otro trébol de cuatro hojas?-me extrañó su pregunta.

-Creo que puede ser-por creer…

No dijo nada más.

Me tumbé a su lado. Él se quedó sentado.

Miré al cielo. No había una sola nube, lo que hizo que pensara en Shikamaru.

Después, inevitablemente, pensé en los primos Hyuga. Debían haberlo pasado realmente mal… Ser odiado y perseguido por tu propia familia con el fin de matarte… Debe haber sido un shock…Y más para unos niños como ellos, de apenas doce o trece años de edad, como yo.

Realmente espero que estén bien… ¿Seguirán teniendo miedo, el miedo y la inseguridad de que algún miembro de su familia, de que su abuelo, los encuentre en Konoha? Deben haber sufrido mucho… y estarán sufriendo…

-Sakura-mi corazón revoloteó cuando pronunció mi nombre; no estoy acostumbrada a que lo haga mucho.

-¿Sí…?-me incorporé de golpe hasta quedar sentada, para poder mirarle a la cara.

Contuve la respiración cuando su rostro quedó separado apenas por un par de centímetros del mío. Su aliento me envolvía; era una fragancia agradable, pero me ponía sumamente nerviosa. Estaría sonrojada.

-¿Q-qué…haces?-la voz me falló debido al nerviosismo.

Abrió su boca ligeramente. Volvió a cerrarla.

Alejó su rostro del mío.

-Nada-negó con la cabeza-Simplemente, me dieron ganas de besarte.

"_Simplemente"_, pero no lo hizo.

Agaché la vista al suelo, mientras me entretenía con los tréboles. Mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza.

No esperaba, ni mucho menos, y más viniendo de él, de Sasuke, que me dijera algo parecido.

"_Y… ¿Por qué iba él a querer besarme?"_

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo sentía a mi corazón aún latir algo intranquilo, por lo que, para mí, no había exactamente silencio.

El silbato de Kakashi-sensei (o de Shizune) rompió la quietud en la estábamos sumidos. Me hubiera gustado que no hubiera sido así.

Con algo de reticencia, nos levantamos.

Todo fue en silencio.

Me pregunto… ¿Querría yo haber besado a Sasuke? Me pregunto…

*.*.*

Al reunirnos con los demás, nos encaminamos a Konoha.

Aun me sentía algo… ¿nerviosa?, ¿intranquila? por lo que acababa de pasar, bueno, no había pasado realmente, pero "podía" haber pasado, que Sasuke me besara.

Se supone que una persona besa a otra porque… le gusta, ¿no? Entonces… ¿Yo le gustaba a Sasuke?

"_Bueno, él me gusta a mí"_, pero… ¿En qué sentido?

Y… ¿Cómo será eso de "dar el primer beso"? Hasta ahora, solo había recibido besos en mis mejillas por parte de mis padres y de más familia…

Mm…

-Ino-la llamé.

-¿Sí?-por suerte, Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente lejos de nosotras como para no oírnos.

-Esto…Tú…pareces más madura y tal…-sus ojos me miraron serios y con confusión-Así que…quería preguntarte… ¿Qué…se "siente"…cuando te dan tu primer beso?

Contra todo pronóstico, pareció enfadarse, o al menos eso creo.

-No lo digas…

-¿Qué?

-¡No vuelvas a preguntarme nada parecido nunca!-me gritó, lo que me desconcertó.

-Pero…yo solo…

-Déjalo, Sakura-y se alejó de mí.

"_¿Qué he dicho?"_, ¿Será que…Ino también esconde algo? Pero, ¿el qué, en caso de que fuera así?

-¿Se ha enfadado?

-Eso creo…

Naruto se quedó pensativo.

-Oye…-empezó a decir.

-¿Mm?

-¿Ha pasado algo…entre Sasuke y tú?-creo que era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre, ¿o no? Al menos en serio…

-No-mentí a medias.

Sus ojos eran serios. Desvió la mirada.

-Tus ojos mienten, Sakura-chan.

Y, él también, se alejó de mí.

En aquel momento, me sentí alejada de todos. Me sentí sola.

"_Creo que están enfadados conmigo"_

Creo que "creo" demasiadas cosas…

*.*.*

Al llegar a Konoha, los adultos se internaron en el edificio. Por nuestra parte, los niños nos quedamos en el patio.

La verdad es que ahora preferiría encerrarme sola en mi habitación…

Dirigí la vista al frente.

Tenten estaba en el tobogán, con mucha energía, como siempre. Naruto estaba molestando a Shikamaru, ya que este quería echarse una siesta. Hinata y Neji estaban sentados hablando entre sí; parecían algo más felices ahora, sus ojos eran perlas. Ino…no estaba en el patio; debe haber ido a la fuente de detrás del orfanato a beber agua, o ha entrado también en el edifico como los adultos y se ha ido a su habitación, a descansar, supongo. Sasuke, se encontraba, cómo no, en su columpio, sin columpiarse.

Decidí acercarme a él y sentarme a su lado cuando, de pronto, escuché el sonido de un coche muy cerca.

Me asaltó la esperanza de que fueran mis padres para venir a llevarme a casa.

La esperanza se hizo trizas cuando aquel coche, a pesar de que aparcó justo enfrente de la puerta del Orfanato Konoha, era demasiado lujoso para ser de mis padres. Parecía una limusina. Además, era negro; el coche de papá y mamá es rojo.

Un hombre con gafas de sol y vestido de negro salió del asiento del conductor y rodeó la parte delantera del coche para ir a abrir la puerta trasera que miraba a la puerta del orfanato.

Del coche, esta vez, salió una mujer de lo más elegante, como el coche, vestido con una ropa que, para mí, debía ser realmente cara; mi madre nunca podría permitirse algo así, al menos en su situación actual, y, me pregunté por qué parecía algo molesta, y cómo no podía perder para nada el equilibrio con los enormes tacones de aguja que poseían sus zapatos.

-¿Es aquí?-su voz mostraba algo de desprecio.

-Así es, señora-contestó el hombre de negro.

-Vaya sitio más insalubre. No puedo creer que aquí puedan vivir niños en buenas condiciones de vida y con unos mínimos recursos.-aquello me dolió. Lo decía casi con asco.

"_Konoha no es tan mal sitio…"_

La mujer avanzó hacia la puerta, y me dirigió la mirada; sus ojos estaban pitados con maquillaje, de ese que antes solía usar mamá, o eso creo, pero, mamá hace mucho que no lo lleva. Me pregunto si se habrá pintado la cara para disfrazarse; tal vez hoy sea carnaval.

-Tú, niña-me dijo-¿Es esto-señaló el edificio-el Orfanato Konoha?

-Mm…creo que lo pone bastante claro ahí-señalé el cartel encima de la puerta principal que rezaba "Orfanato Konoha".

La mujer me dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

-¿Me estás llamando tonta, niña? Para tontos, ya estás tú aquí, ¿no?-aquello me ofendió, pero preferí no decir nada al respecto.

-Perdone-empecé a decir.- ¿Quién es usted?

Al hablar, su voz sonó con superioridad y era presuntuosa.

-Soy la señora Nara, por supuesto-me miró fijamente-¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

"_Es la madrastra de Shikamaru"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Ino parece que esconde algo… mientras tanto… Hinata y Sakura se hacen amigas!^^ Y…"-_Simplemente, me dieron ganas de besarte."_… Me encantó escribir esto! Adoro a Sasuke cuando es así! =)

Y… aparece la madrastra de Shikamaru! O.o Qué pasará? Qué pasará?

Si quieren saberlo, dejen sus reviews!

Muxas gracias por todo!^^

Dwww^^

Pd. También voy a subir el capi XX de "Synchronicity"!


	10. Capítulo X

Hola! Qué tal están? Yo la verdad es que "un poco" *sarcasmo* harta de hacer tanto examen, pero aún me quedan bastantes exámenes; estoy todo el mes de marzo de exámenes! (siento si he tardado un poco en subir la conti pero, acabo de terminar de escribir este capi, intentando descansar un poco del estudio, ya que tengo dos exámenes mañana ¬¬)

Bien, muxas gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan a animarme en estos tiempo difíciles! T^T (tiempo de exámenes =P)

Veo que les resultó curioso cómo terminó el capi anterior, con la aparición de la madrastra de Shikamaru! Bien, pues en este capi se ve qué pasa con ella y Shikamaru…y alguna que otra cosa más! =P

Disfruten leyendo!^^

Pd. No me puedo creer que esta historia haya gustado lo suficiente como para llegar al capi X! T^T Soy tan feliz! Muxas gracias por todo su apoyo!

**..**

_**Capítulo X: Malestar**_

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste, niña? ¡Te estoy diciendo que dónde está Shikamaru!

No me gustaba el tono de voz que estaba usando conmigo…

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa?

Me di la vuelta y vi a Naruto, Ino y Tenten allí, mirándonos a mí y a aquella mujer con curiosidad.

La mujer no ocultó su asco al verles.

-Más de esos infames niños-Naruto frunció el ceño, no sin razón-No me puedo creer que haya mandado a su propio hijo aquí…

-Sakura-Naruto se puso a mi lado, con una especie de sentimiento protector-¿Quién es ésta?

-¡A ver si me hablas con más respeto, niño!

-¡Y una mierda!

-¡Qué niño más grosero y maleducado! Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa puedo esperar de la educación que impartan aquí?-rió, aunque no había nada de lo que reírse.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Nos dimos la vuelta, y esta vez eran Hinata, Neji, Sasuke y…Shikamaru. Obviamente, habían visto, o seguramente oído, que algo no andaba bien aquí.

Cuando Shikamaru se acercó y se fijó en la mujer, su cara de cansancio y ganas de dormir cambiaron a una de enfado e ira contenida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-su voz destilaba odio.

-Oh, ¿eres tú, Shikamaru? ¡Vaya, qué mal aspecto tienes!-no creo que decir eso sea demasiado educado-La última vez que te vi, no tenías este aspecto desgarbado y muy poco cuidado para un chico como tú.

El rostro de Shikamaru era realmente serio.

-No creo que seas la persona idónea para decir eso. Aunque, no me sorprende que solo te fijes en el aspecto de las personas, teniendo en cuenta que no eres más que una hipócrita a la que le gusta vestir ropa de marca e ir en limusina a fiestas de sociedad, ¿verdad?

La mirada de la mujer fue dura y fría.

-No te voy a permitir que me hables así, Shikamaru, soy tu madre.

-Tú no eres mi madre.

Silencio.

Los chicos del orfanato miraban con curiosidad y confusión a Shikamaru, así que supuse que yo era la única que sabía que aquella mujer tan bien vestida y con la lengua un tanto larga a la hora de hablar era la madrastra de Shikamaru.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a por ti, Shikamaru, ha llevarte a casa.

Shikamaru bufó.

-¿Qué? ¿El viejo la ha palmado?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, la mujer le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-¡No te voy a permitir que hables así de tu padre!

Silencio.

"_Shikamaru…"_

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-llegó Tsunade seguida de Shizune. Kakashi no estaba, me pregunto dónde estará.

-Oh, Tsunade-san-dijo la mujer al verla-Soy la madre de Shikamaru.

Dirigió la mirada a Shikamaru; esta vez, él no dijo nada.

"_Tsunade-sama, haz algo, no dejes que se lleve a Shikamaru…"_

-Ha venido antes de lo que esperaba, Nara-san.

-¿Qué?-se me escapó tras lo que dijo Tsunade.

-Bueno, no creo que eso sea un problema, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿qué…?

Tsunade me miró con ojos comprensivos.

-Verás, Sakura, Shikamaru fue traído aquí por sus padres, así que tienen todo el derecho a llevárselo de aquí cuando gusten-miró a los demás chicos del orfanato-La señora Nara me llamó hará un par de días diciéndome con urgencia que quería a Shikamaru de vuelta, así que…

-¿Y si yo no me quiero ir?

Todas las miradas se concentraron en Shikamaru.

-No quiero volver con esta mujer.

-Shikamaru…-la voz de la mujer era autoritaria.

-Me temo…que no puedo hacer nada al respecto-la voz de Tsunade era triste-Ella es quien tiene tu custodia, Shikamaru, así que no puedo hacer que tú, siendo menor de edad, te quedes aquí sin el consentimiento de tus padres.

-Pero…

-Lo siento-desvió la mirada.

Miré a Shikamaru, quien estaba pensativo, como analizando la situación.

Finalmente, terminó suspirando.

-Veo que no hay otra solución, aunque sigo sin saber la razón-miró a su madrastra-Y espero que me la sepas dar-nos miró-Bueno, pues…supongo que esto es un adiós-no sonrió.

-Shikamaru…-empecé a decir.

-A pesar de todo-para nuestra sorpresa, sonrió-Realmente he disfrutado mi estancia aquí.

Quise ponerme a llorar.

Se dio la vuelta, dirección al coche, donde aquel señor de negro mantenía una puerta abierta para que entrara.

-¡Shikamaru!-le agarré del brazo.

Me miró.

-¿Realmente…tienes que irte?

-¿Qué otra opción tengo?

-Siempre hay otra opción…

-No en este caso-con una sonrisa amable, se soltó de mi agarre con suavidad.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Ojalá.

Se alejó y se fue a meter en el coche, pero, se dio la vuelta una última vez.

-Realmente, esto de las despedidas es una lata.

Se metió en el coche. Cerraron la puerta. La madrastra se despidió de Tsunade y se metió en el coche. El hombre de negro también lo hizo. El coche se puso en marcha, y se fue.

"_Odio las despedidas"_

Alguien me cogió de la mano. Le miré. Era Naruto.

-Todos le vamos a echar de menos.

Asentí con la cabeza y ahogué un sollozo.

No, no voy a llorar.

"_Me pregunto si, allí a donde va, el cielo que pueda contemplar Shikamaru tendrá nubes flotando en él"_

*.*.*

-Bien, chicos, ¡hoy vamos al centro de la ciudad!

Era domingo, día de ir al centro de la ciudad, donde proliferaban las tiendas y los restaurantes; día de compras.

-Venga, ¡vamos! Gastad el dinero con moderación, y no montéis ningún tipo de espectáculo en público… ¿De acuerdo?

Sabía que Tsunade, Shizune y Kakashi nos intentaban animar un poco, pero la reciente marcha en la tarde de ayer de Shikamaru seguía demasiado reciente, y se me hacía imposible no pensar qué puede estar haciendo ahora, o qué podían estar haciéndole ahora, ya que, desde el principio, él no quería marcharse de Konoha.

Me dolía el pecho y la cabeza solo de pensarlo, y, ese dolor se acentuaba cada vez que mi mirada se cruzaba con la de Sasuke, e inevitablemente pensar en que quiso besarme.

Mi corazón golpea con fuerza.

Este malestar…

-Como siempre, os queremos ver a las seis en punto en la parada de autobús, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí…

Me sentía también un poco mareada; será por el ajetreado viaje en autobús.

-Sakura.

-¿Mm?

-Eh… ¿Quieres venir de compras con Tenten y conmigo?

-¿Y yo no cuento?-se quejó Naruto.

-Naruto, tú lo único que harás será buscar puestos de ramen en el que poder gastar tu dinero-resopló Ino.

-No es solo gasto de dinero, es llenar el estómago de delicioso ramen-sonrió.

-Nunca cambiarás…

-La verdad es que preferiría no hacerlo.

-Bueno…-empecé a decir, haciendo que me miraran-La verdad es que…preferiría que no.

-¿No?-me miraron con una ceja enarcada-¿Por qué?

"_¿Por qué siempre hay que dar una explicación a todo?"_

-…No tengo intención de comprar realmente nada…

-¡Aun así!

-…Ya, pero pensaba dar una vuelta por aquí, y…bueno, creo que preferiría hacerlo sola-no estaba para aguantar a nadie en estos momentos, la verdad; me sentía un tanto mal.

-¿Sola? ¿De verdad?

-¿Hablas en serio?

Sonreí.

-Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

-Sí…

Me di la vuelta, pero Naruto me agarró del brazo por un instante.

-¿Te…pasa algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Estás rara.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

Me alejé de allí, sabiendo perfectamente a dónde me dirigía.

"_Mentira. Es mentira, Naruto"_

*.*.*

Casi sin darme cuenta, con el entontecimiento que tenía en aquellos momentos, llegué frente al escaparate de aquella tienda que tanto me gustaba y que tenía algún recuerdo de ella. Vi este mismo escaparate con mi madre, ahora lo contemplo sola. En esta misma tienda entré con Sai, quien me regaló una cinta roja para mi pelo, la cual llevo puesta en estos momentos…

"_Sai…"_

-¿Sakura?

Dejé de mirar el escaparate para ver frente a mí a Sai, quien me sonreía gentilmente.

-Vaya, apenas ha pasado una semana, pero siento como si llevara una eternidad sin verte.

Me sonrojé ligeramente ante aquellas palabras tan bonitas.

-Yo…también me alegro de volver a verte, Sai-sonreí.

Por extraño que pareciera, por poco que fuera, sentí como si mi malestar disminuyera un tanto; será la magia de las palabras y los ojos de Sai.

Mi mamá solía decir que las palabras, sobre todo las bonitas y las que iban con sentimientos, escondían magia tras ella para hacer feliz a las personas a las que iban dirigidas, para hacerlas sentir mejor.

Supongo que este es uno de esos casos.

-La verdad…pensé que no vendrías-me confesó.

-¿Por qué?-más bien era yo la que pensaba que él no vendría.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, pero tenía esa sensación.

-Qué extraño.

-Un poco, ¿no?

-Sí.

Empezamos a andar sin rumbo por aquellas calles tan abarrotadas de gente. Me sentía como un pequeño pajarito envuelto en un tornado de viento.

Sai me cogió de la mano, lo que me sorprendió y me ruborizó.

-Dame la mano-dijo, aunque ya me la había cogido-No vaya a ser que nos separemos.

Mi padre y mi madre solían decirme eso constantemente, no sé si era porque se aplicaba a todos los niños de mi edad, o simplemente a mí, porque era fácil que me perdiera.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No sé. ¿Y tú?

-Estoy igual. La verdad es que el solo estar contigo es suficiente para mí.

"_¿Cómo puede decir cosas tan bonitas? Ojalá también hablara así de vez en cuando Sasuke…"_

Me detuve bruscamente.

¿Por qué iba a querer que me hablara de esa manera? ¿A qué venía pensar en él ahora, que estoy con Sai? Sasuke es un tanto molesto en ciertas ocasiones, nunca se va de mi cabeza…

"_No paro de pensar en él"_

-¿Estás bien? ¿Anda algo mal?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por aquí y vemos un poco las tiendas?-lo dije por decir algo, ya que no quería que me siguiera preguntando.

-Como tú quieras-sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

Según íbamos andando y viendo escaparates y puede que entrando a alguna tienda a tan solo mirar, notaba cómo el malestar que sentía se iba acrecentando poco a poco. ¿O solo eran imaginaciones mías? No lo creo…

Mi estómago sonó. Me sonrojé debido a la vergüenza. Sai rió suave y dulcemente.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Mm…un poco.

-Entonces, vamos a comer.

Después de estar un rato mirando lugares donde se ofrecía comida, nos metimos en un restaurante que más bien parecía una cafetería.

Sai pidió una mesa para dos y yo pedí lo primero que vi en el menú. En ese momento, las ganas de comer se me habían ido. Sai pidió todo con una educación que parecía más propia de alguien un poco más mayor, o eso creía.

En ese momento, me sentí una niña pequeña acompañada de un adulto.

-Eres bastante maduro-comenté.

-¿Tú crees?

Asentí con la cabeza. Ino también me parecía madura para su edad, pero de una manera distinta a la de Sai.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que nunca he sido un niño realmente.

-¿Eh?

Quise preguntarle, pero perdí la oportunidad.

-¿Has terminado?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres algo más?

-No.

-Entonces, pediré la cuenta.

Avisó al camarero, quien dijo que pronto la traería.

Sacó su monedero del bolsillo.

-Espera… No estarás pensando pagar toda la comida, ¿verdad?

-¿Mm?-me miró con una interrogación-Claro, ¿por qué?

-Ah no, eso sí que no-me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño. Inflé los mofletes.-No pienso permitir que pagues mi comida ni mucho menos.

-¿Por qué? Te estoy invitando.

-Ya, pero…

Al vivir en una familia con una economía pobre, supongo que se aprende a apreciar y mirar el dinero de otra manera. De saber Sai que soy pobre, seguramente, incluso, insistiría mucho más en pagarme la comida.

Se me quedó un rato mirando, pensativo. Después, suspiró.

-Está bien, si te dejo pagar tu comida, ¿estarás contenta?

Sonreí victoriosa.

-Sí.

Después de pagar la cuenta y rellenar el estómago, salimos del restaurante y a mi pequeño malestar de cuerpo se sumó un dolor de estómago. Tal vez, me había sentado algo mal de la comida.

-Mm…estoy algo cansada-a pesar de que habíamos estado sentados hasta ahora-¿Te importa si vamos…al parque y nos sentamos en algún banco de allí?

-Claro, no hay problema.

Llegamos al parque y nos sentamos en un banco de piedra. El estómago pareció asentarse un poco.

-Te gusta, ¿no? La cinta, quiero decir, porque la llevas puesta.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro! Me encanta esta cinta para el pelo-la toqué y le sonreí-¡Es uno de los mejores regalos que me han hecho nunca!-bajé las manos y me toqué el collar de Sasuke, el cual era otro de los mejores regalos que nunca me habían hecho…

Se sonrojó débilmente.

-M-me alegro que te guste…tanto.

-¡Sí, muchas gracias, Sai!-sonreí ampliamente.

Su rostro se acercó al mío, y por un momento me olvidé de respirar, al recordar que Sasuke había hecho un movimiento igual para…intentar besarme, y volví a respirar cuando Sai depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Apartó su rostro ruborizado.

-D-de nada…

Yo también me sonrojé.

Esto también me recuerda a cuando le di un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla el día de mi cumpleaños.

Mi cabeza no parecía estar en su sitio. Mi corazón bombeaba rápido, muy rápido.

"_Demasiado rápido"_, duele, duele mucho.

Este malestar…

"_No lo aguanto más"_

Me levanté de golpe del banco en el que estábamos sentados, di un par de pasos al frente para alejarme de Sai e, inevitablemente, vomité.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Shikamaru se ha ido! Noo…! T^T La verdad es que me dio algo de pena el hacer que se lo llevaran del orfanato…weno, esperemos volver a verle, no?^^ Y…volvió a aparecer Sai! (para quien le echara de menos =P) y… es tan encantador! Pero…Sakura no se encontra muy bien y…vomitó delante de Sai! (vale, sé que es algo… "rarito"?) Esperemos que no le pase nada malo a Sakura con ese "malestar" que tiene…

Si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus reviews, plis!

Muxas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. Voy a seguir de exámenes, así que no sé cuándo podré volver a subir la conti (eso si hay reviews =P) pero, por supuesto, intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible!^^


	11. Capítulo XI

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí les traigo, tras un poco de demora, el capi XI!^^

Bien, el motivo principal del retraso es que estoy de exámenes, y, también, que hubo un problema con la página web y no podía actualizar esta historia! o.o Pero, por fin, he conseguido arreglarlo! (tras varios días de depresión -.-) Y todo se lo debo a _Annelice´KissLemon _y _Kabegami_! Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme a poder continuar con esta historia!^^ (casi muero de deperesión cuando creí que no se solucionaría el problema! T^T Por suerte no lo hice =P)

Ahora...

Siento si no les…"gustó" mucho cómo acabó el capi anterior, o si les resultó extraño, o si les sorprendió! (bueno, sí que quería sorprenderles! =P) Así que, para no hacerles sufrir más sobre qué le pasa a Sakura, les dejo leyendo este nuevo capi!

Disfruten leyendo!^^ (nunca he tenido tantas ganas de decirlo como ahora, tras el "percance" que ha pasado con este capi!)

**..**

_**Capítulo XI: Hospital**_

Ahora, me sentía mejor, después de liberarme.

-¡Sakura! Sakura, ¿¡estás bien!

Me sentía algo mareada, así que cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, me encontraba frente a la fuente de un parque, enjuagándome la boca y bebiendo agua; por suerte, no me había manchado la ropa al vomitar.

Creo que había gente a mi alrededor que preguntaba si estaba bien, pero yo solo me concentraba en quitarme el mal sabor de boca.

Cuando se me calmó un poco el dolor de cabeza y el mal sabor de boca se fue, me fijé que a mi lado, Sai presentaba un rostro angustiado de suma preocupación.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que él lo había visto.

-L-lo s-siento…-empecé a decir; la voz me falló-S-supongo que…l-lo de antes no fue…muy agradable de ver, ¿v-verdad?

Me abrazó fuertemente.

-Oh, dios mío, parece que estás bien-dijo, profundamente aliviado.

"_Siento haberte preocupado"_

Se separó de mí, y me miró a los ojos.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Estás enferma?-las preguntas eran dichas en un torrente de palabras.

"_¿Estás enferma?"_

-No sé… Debió sentarme algo mal de la comida…-no creo que sea eso.-Pero, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero, siento que…me hayas tenido que ver así…-odiaba mostrarme así de débil frente a los demás, también teniendo en cuenta que le debía haber parecido algo repulsivo, pero no lo pude evitar.

-Te llevo al hospital.

-Sí, vale, pero…-no reaccioné bien-¿Qué? No, ni hablar, no pienso ir a ningún hospital.

-¿Por qué no? Está claro que te pasa algo, y me sentiría culpable si no te llevo al hospital para saber qué te pasa, ya que parece que, o bien no me quieres decir lo que te pasa, o es que no lo sabes. En cualquiera de los dos casos, lo mejor es ir al hospital.

-Pero…

"_No quiero ir ahí"_

Me cogió de la mano y me sonrió.

-Puede ser… que te den miedo los hospitales, ¿tal vez?

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza; no debí hacerlo, aún me dolía.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo.

Y, como por arte de magia, parece que las palabras de Sai siempre tenían magia, me sentí un poco más tranquila.

-Así que, te llevaré al hospital.

-…Vale.-sé que, en realidad, no debería haber aceptado, pero, tampoco quería preocuparle…en exceso.

Me dejé conducir por él por la calle llena de gente, hasta que se detuvo frente a un gran coche negro que parecía sacado de una película, y el cual me recordó al coche que se llevó a Shikamaru lejos del orfanato.

Y, para mi sorpresa, un hombre salió del coche, que también iba de negro y con gafas de sol, que no sé para qué las llevaba, dado que el día estaba algo nublado, o es que estaba atardeciendo.

-Sas…-empezó a decir aquel hombre.

-No me llames así frente a ella, ¿queda claro?-la voz de Sai fue autoritaria.

El hombre hizo una reverencia.

-Como usted diga, joven amo.

Me resultó, aparte de extraño, cómico, el hecho de que un adulto se estuviera inclinando frente a un niño como Sai, quien parecía ahora más mayor que nunca; parecía un adulto.

-Es prioritario el llevar a esta señorita al hospital más cercano.

-Pero…-empecé a decir en voz baja, no queriendo que me escuchara el señor frente a nosotros-Tengo que estar aquí antes de las seis…-no puedo llegar tarde, o si no me cuestionarán qué estaba haciendo y, obviamente, no pienso contarle a nadie que he ido al hospital.

-Y ha de ser cuanto antes, dado que la señorita tiene prisa.

-Como usted diga, joven amo.

Abrió una de las puertas traseras del coche.

-¿Haría usted el favor de subir, señorita?

Tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a mí. Obviamente, no estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas, pero Sai parecía estar de lo más acostumbrado. Parecía alguien importante, y puede que tal vez lo fuera. En tal caso… ya le preguntaré en otro momento.

Era la primera vez que me sentaba en un coche tan grande y cómodo; no se parecía en nada el coche de varios años de papá. Aun así, seguía prefiriendo el coche de papá.

-¿Puedes ponerte el cinturón?-me dijo Sai cuando entró tras de mí y el hombre cerró la puerta del coche.-Puedo ayudarte si no puedes.

-Puedo hacerlo, gracias.

Me abroché el cinturón, y antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, el coche ya estaba en funcionamiento.

-Pronto llegaremos, no te preocupes-me dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Preferiría no llegar nunca.

Aun así, el dolor de cabeza y la sensación de tener el cuerpo extraño seguía presente.

-Ya hemos llegado, joven amo.

-Bien.

El hombre bajó y nos abrió la puerta. Me tendió una mano para salir, que rechacé, más que nada porque no sabía que me la estaba ofreciendo para ayudarme a bajar.

-Espera aquí hasta que volvamos.

-Como usted diga, joven amo.- ¿Es que aquello era lo único que sabía decir?

Y, allí estaba, el lugar que más miedo y odio me infundía, el hospital Konoha. Me resultó gracioso el hecho de que también lo llamaran igual que la ciudad en la que vivíamos, como el orfanato.

A pesar de que no quería, Sai me obligó a entrar.

Nos pusimos a la cola para esperar a que nos dieran cita.

Cuando nos llegó el turno, se me había olvidado que no era lo suficientemente alta como para poder ver bien por encima del mostrador; Sai no tenía ese problema.

-Disculpe, ¿hay algún pediatra a estas horas?-preguntó educadamente.

-Mm…sí-dijo la enfermera, seguramente después de mirarlo en su ordenador, como siempre solían hacer.-Hay una pediatra hasta las ocho de la tarde-que no sea…-¿Quiere que le dé cita? ¿Dónde están tus padres, pequeño?

Sai negó con la cabeza.

-No es a mí a quien tienen que ver, estoy acompañando a…una amiga que, mientras dábamos un paseo, ha vomitado.

-¿Y la niña en cuestión está…?

Me puse de puntillas y pude ver a la enfermera, quien primero me miró con sorpresa, luego con una sonrisa entrañable.

-Oh, hola, Sakura-san-me saludó.

-H-hola…-saludé tímidamente.

-¿Eres tú quien ha…?

-Sí-no le dejé terminar la frase.

La enfermera suspiró.

-A ver, déjame ver… No tienes tu tarjeta médica, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no importa por esta vez-dirigió su vista al ordenador y tecleó algo-Vaya, veo que te saltaste tu última revisión…-me miró con una ceja enarcada.

-S-se le olvidó a mi madre-mentira, o tal vez no, ya que, cuando se supone que tenía que ir a la revisión, ya me encontraba en el Orfanato Konoha.

-Bueno, pero que no vuelva a pasar-asentí con la cabeza-Bien, te he encontrado un hueco para que te vea esta tarde Kurenai-san.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

-¿Recuerdas en qué planta es?

-Sí, en la segunda planta.

-Y cuídate, ¿vale?

-Sí.

Nos alejamos de allí. Pulsé el botón del ascensor para que bajara.

-Podrías haberme dicho antes que tenías a tu pediatra aquí-me recriminó Sai.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé.-no exactamente.

-Bueno-suspiró-En tal caso, hemos conseguido que te vea ahora, que es lo que importa.

-Supongo.

Llegó el ascensor y, después de que se bajaran las personas que en él venían, nos subimos y le di al botón que tenía un dos dibujado.

-¿Te saltaste tu última revisión?-me preguntó.

-Se me olvidó, pero, no era nada importante…-o al menos eso quiero creer.

No quiero ni pensar cómo reaccionará al verme…

-¡Sakura-san!

Justo en al momento que salimos del ascensor en la segunda planta, un niño salía de la sala 222, y, junto con él, una mujer joven con una bata blanca y una carpeta.

Después de la sorpresa y la alegría de verme, frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué te saltaste tu última revisión?

-Se me olvidó.

-¿Y a tu madre también?

-Sí…a mi madre también…

Suspiró.

-Anda, pasa a consulta.

Y entré.

-Vaya, ¿vienes con un amigo?-su risita me dijo que estaba pensando que era "algo más" que un amigo.

Me di la vuelta y miré a Sai.

-Mm…Sai, ¿te importaría…esperarme fuera?

-Pero…

-Tranquilo-me obligué a sonreír-No pienso escaparme.

-Está bien. Me quedo en la sala de espera.

Y la puerta se cerró tras de él.

-Siéntate en la camilla, Sakura-san.

Obedecí.

Me auscultó ojos, oídos, boca y me miró el pulso de mi corazón.

-No deberías haberte saltado la última revisión-me regañó-Parece que has empeorado un poco... Has venido por eso, ¿no?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba con…mi amigo y me mareé y vomité.

Suspiró.

-¿Te has alterado mucho últimamente?

Pensé en todo lo que había pasado en el Orfanato Konoha, resaltando el día que hice ejercicio, Sasuke en general, sobre todo su intento de beso, la marcha de Shikamaru, y también Sai…

-Mm…puede que un poco.

-Sabes que eso no es bueno para tu salud. Lo sabes ¿verdad?-reiteró.

-Sí, lo sé, Kurenai-san.

-En tal caso, te daré un calmante para tu dolor de cabeza.

Odiaba tomar pastillas, pero, esta vez, me la tomé sin rechistar.

-Bien, me temo que lo único que puedo decirte por el momento es que, para que esto no vaya a más, es que no te alteres. Intenta evitar situaciones que puedan alterarte mucho, o puede que te pasa algo parecido a lo de hoy…o puede que algo peor. ¿Lo has entendido, Sakura-san?

-Creo que sí, Kurenai-san.

-Bien, pues-me bajé de la camilla y me revolvió el pelo-Cuídate, ¿vale?

-Sí-sonreí.

A pesar de que no quería venir, no era por ella, ya que la tenía mucho aprecio. Ha sido mi pediatra desde siempre, y ella sabe todo lo que me pasa y…

-Has hecho bien en venir. La próxima vez que pase algo parecido, que espero que no pase, ven inmediatamente a verme. ¿Lo has entendido?

Asentí.

-La verdad es que me gustaría hablar con tu madre sobre tu condición…hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

-Se lo diré-dije aquello, porque sabía que no se lo iba a decir.

Me acerqué a la puerta.

-Adiós, Kurenai-san.

-Cuídate.

Y salí de aquella sala que tantas veces había visitado, dejando atrás aquella camilla en la que tantas veces me había tumbado.

"_Cuídate"_, me dijo.

Porque, aunque quisiera, no podía decir "Mejórate"…

*.*.*

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que no es nada, que debió sentarme algo mal de la comida.

-Menos mal…-suspiró aliviado.-Aunque ahora me siento algo culpable por lo de la comida.

-No lo hagas-no quería que se sintiera culpable por nada relacionado conmigo…-Entonces, ¿nos vamos de aquí?-estoy deseando salir de aquí.

-Sí.-sonrió.

Al salir, como le había dicho Sai, el coche seguía estacionado cerca del hospital.

Subimos a él, con ayuda del hombre de negro.

-¿Todo bien, joven amo?

-Todo bien.

-Me alegra oírlo.

-Sí, a mí también…-creo que en verdad le tenía preocupado.

-…Siento haberte preocupado…-susurré; no sé si lo escuchó.

-Levamos al parque cercano a donde estaba el coche aparcado antes.

-Como usted diga, joven amo.

Y allí nos llevó.

Por suerte, al llegar allí, eran las cinco menos diez.

-Tengo que irme-le avisé a Sai.

-Lo sé-sonrió triste.

-…Siento que el día de hoy no haya sido tan divertido como esperaba… Lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada. A mí, en realidad, lo único que me importa es estar contigo, lo demás, es lo de menos.

"_Sai…"_

-Además, a pesar de que casi me da algo cuando…te pusiste tan mala…me siento muy orgulloso de poder haberte ayudado-sonrió.

-Muchas gracias.

-No son necesarias.

-Bueno…entonces… ¿Nos veremos otra vez?

-¡Claro! ¿Acaso tú no quieres?

-¡Claro! ¿Nos veremos el próximo domingo, como hoy? Bueno, sin contar con los incidentes de hoy.

Rió.

-Por supuesto.

Entonces, me cogió la mano derecha, y depositó un pequeño beso en el dorso, como haría un caballero a una noble dama distinguida.

Me sonrojé.

-Hasta el domingo, entonces.

-Sí, nos vemos, Sai.

Y me alejé de allí, no queriendo mirar atrás.

"_Hay tantas cosas que quería preguntarle…"_, bueno, eso tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo domingo…

Llegué a la parada de autobús a las seis en punto. Todos ya estaban allí.

-Bien, ya estamos todos.

Esperamos al autobús y entramos todos los chicos del orfanato y los adultos que nos cuidaban.

-¿Dónde estabas?

No sé qué fue lo que más me sorprendió, si el hecho de que Sasuke me haya preguntado eso, de pronto, o que se sentara a mi lado en el autobús.

-Eh…estaba paseando.

-¿Sola?

-Mm…bueno…no exactamente, pero…

-¿Es ese _él_ de quien hablaste la última vez?

"_¿Estás molesto?"_

-…Sí, ¿y qué?-le miré fijamente; sus ojos eran un completo misterio. ¿Qué estaría pensando?-¿Acaso te importa?

-Pues, sí, me importa, y mucho.

Me sonrojé al máximo, mucho más que cuando Sai me dio un beso en la mano.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza.

"_-¿Te has alterado mucho últimamente?"_, la voz de Kurenai resonó en mi cabeza.

"_No debo alterarme"_

No dije nada a su último comentario, y, por su parte, él tampoco dijo nada.

El tan solo hecho de tenerle tan cerca hacía que mi corazón latiera un poco más rápido de lo normal.

No debo alterarme.

"_¿Aun si eso significa tener que alejarme de Sasuke…?"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa qué les ha parecido!

Parece que Sakura no está bien del todo… qué la pasará? (aun sigue eso un poco en incógnita, lo siento! =P). Sai es todo un caballero! (me encanta cuando actúa de esa manera), pero parece que es alguien importante… o no? (no se sabe todavía, pero el caso es que tiene un coche impresionante y un hombre que le llama "joven amo" =P). Sasuke parece estar interesado en Sakura… qué pasará? Tendrá Sakura que alejarse de él para no "alterarse"?

Si quieren saber esto y mucho más, dejen sus reviews para que suba la conti! (espero que ya no haya ningún problema!)

Muxas gracias por todo! (nunca me cansaré de decirlo! =P)

Dwww^^

Pd. Ya he subido el capi XXIII de mi otro fic "Synchronicity"!^^ (lo subí hace ya tiempo!)

Pd2. Hace poco he subido un one-shot de Soul Eater con la pareja SoulxMaka como protagonista! Para quien esté interesado!^^


	12. Capítulo XII

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí les traigo el capi XII!^^

Después de lo depre que estuve por culpa de que creí que tal vez no iba a ser capaz de volver a continuar esta historia, les traigo este capi recargada de ánimo!^^

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Espero que este capi les guste, y…espero sorprenderles!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XII: Sonrisa**_

El traqueteo del autobús acompañaba a nuestro silencio compartido.

En más de una ocasión me pregunté…qué haría si tuviera que separarme de Sasuke.

"_No me gusta para nada la idea"_, no quiero separarme de él.

"_¿Por qué?"_, ¿buscas una razón? Pues…no sabría dártela.

Pero…Sasuke era especial, no sé en qué sentido ni cómo, pero era alguien especial para mí, puede que un poco más especial que los demás chicos del orfanato, a pesar de que ya los consideraba como…como…

"_Un pequeña parte de tu familia, ¿verdad?"_

Ellos ahora eran mi familia.

La marcha de cualquiera de ellos de mi lado, haría que mi corazón doliera…como con la marcha de Shikamaru…

"_Pero creo que me dolería más si se tratara de Sasuke"_, ¿por qué siempre haciendo distinciones con Sasuke?

"_¿Qué tiene él de especial?"_

Le miré de reojo.

Él miraba distraídamente a ningún lugar en concreto, lo que hizo que me preguntara en qué podría estar pensando, y si se había enfadado conmigo.

Cuando él desvió su mirada hacia mí, tal vez sintiendo mi mirada sobre él, aparté mi mirada rápidamente y la dirigí al exterior de la ventanilla del autobús, mientras sentía a mi corazón latir un poco más rápido de lo normal.

"_¿Seguirá esto siempre así?"_, no es bueno…

-¡Nos bajamos!-se escuchó la voz de Kakashi en el autobús.

Esperé a que Sasuke se levantara para poder hacerlo yo, y bajamos todos del autobús. Cuando lo hicimos, como aún había que andar un poquito para llegar al orfanato, y como no quería que Sasuke me siguiera alterando, me puse al lado de Tenten, quien parecía estar tarareando una canción o una nana, sonriente.

"_Es una chica muy alegre, ¿verdad?"_

-¿Ha pasado algo bueno?-pregunté.

Me miró, aún con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Por qué iba a tener que haber pasado algo bueno?

-Porque te veo muy feliz.

-¿Y no lo estoy siempre?

La mayoría de las veces sí, pero aquello no lo dije.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es, a pesar de todo, mostrar una sonrisa y pensar que todo estará bien, ¿no?-me sonrió.

Sonreí.

-Sí-me gustaría ser un poco más como ella, optimista, activa, sonriente…

Cuando llegamos frente a la puerta del orfanato, vi que había un coche estacionado frente a la puerta.

No se parecía en nada al coche lujoso de la madrastra de Shikamaru. Es más, este coche me recordó un poco más al de papá; se notaba que tenía un par de años, pero, a diferencia del de mi padre, este necesitaba una capa de pintura.

Un hombre estaba apoyado sobre el capó del que sería su coche, mientras fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo, a pesar de estar moviendo su pie arriba y abajo, en un signo de impaciencia.

"_¿Quién será?"_, me pregunté.

Dirigí mi mirada a Tenten, con la intención de preguntarle, a pesar de que dudaba seriamente que supiera más que yo quién era aquel hombre de aspecto desgarbado.

La sonrisa de Tenten había desaparecido.

Ahora, mostraba un aspecto totalmente diferente del que tenía apenas unos segundos antes.

Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par no sé si por sorpresa o miedo, sus labios, formando una fina línea. Estaba temblando a mi lado.

¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenten…

El hombre pareció divisarnos; apuró su cigarrillo, dio una última calada y lo tiró al suelo, pisándolo para apagarlo.

A pesar de que todos seguíamos andando dirección al orfanato, Tenten se había quedado en su sitio, incapaz de moverse, mirando a ese hombre con ojos miedosos.

Le conocía, seguro que era eso. Pero… ¿Por qué parecía tan asustada?

-Tenten-la llamé, diciéndola con eso que tenía que moverse y seguir a los demás-¿Tenten?

Entonces el hombre dejó de apoyarse en su coche y se acercó a nosotros.

Tsunade hizo que nos detuviéramos, y ella, junto con Kakashi y Shizune, se pusieron frente a nosotros e hicieron una especie de muro protector.

-¿Quién es usted?-increpó Tsunade.

-Vamos, vamos, tranquila, señora-había algo en su tono de dejadez que no me gustaba un pelo-¿No sabe quién soy?

-Es obvio que no-Tsunade estaba firme y con los ojos serios.

-Tan solo he venido a ver a alguien…-dirigió su mirada a Tenten, y sonrió con una sonrisa que tacharía de macabra-Hola, Tenten.

Todas las miradas recayeron en la asustada y temblorosa Tenten.

Quise darle la mano, como queriendo infundirle algo de valor, o al menos que se tranquilizara.

Entonces, sus labios se movieron. Estaba pálida como un muerto.

-¿Q-qué…haces…aquí?-dijo, fallándole un poco la voz.

-Oh, vamos, vamos, Tenten-los ojos del hombre también daban miedo-¿Acaso ya te has olvidado de tu querido tío?

"_Tenten… ¿Es la sobrina de este hombre?"_

*.*.*

-¿Ha dicho que es el tío de Tenten?-inquirió Tsunade, ahora actuando como la directora del orfanato.

-Así es-el hombre avanzó un par de pasos más hacia nosotros; Tenten los dio hacia atrás-Me conocería si…No-negó con la cabeza-No me hubiera conocido si…-miró a Tenten-Esta malagradecida de sobrina no se hubiera escapado de casa.

Miré a Tenten con ojos interrogantes.

"_Tenten… ¿Se había escapado de casa?"_, aquello no me cuadraba

Tsunade frunció el ceño.

-Es cierto que ella vino por su propio pie a este orfanato…solicitando asilo.

-Yo soy su tutor, desde que sus padres murieron.

Tenten se abrazó a sí misma, como queriendo parar el temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, como si tuviera frío.

-Tenten…-murmuré.

Los demás guardaban silencio.

-Se escapó de casa hará meses, y he estado buscándola como un condenado-sonrió satisfactoriamente-Y por fin he dado con ella.

Tsunade miró a mi amiga.

-Tenten… ¿Es eso cierto?

Lentamente, Tenten asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo…no quiero…volver…-susurró.

-Oh, claro que volverás-sonrió con esa sonrisa que me pone los pelos de punta-Volverás conmigo…y todo volverá ser como antes.

Entonces, Tenten alzó la mirada, con los ojos cristalizados, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¿¡Que todo volverá a ser como antes!-gritó-¡No juegues conmigo, degenerado!

Me sorprendí gratamente por cómo le había hablado a su tío.

El hombre borró aquella horrible sonrisa de su rostro por un momento.

Había, claramente, una gran diferencia entre las sonrisas de Tenten y las de aquel hombre.

-No me hables así, Tenten-más que una advertencia, parecía una amenaza.

-¡No volveré a esa casa! ¡No contigo en ella!

Tenten ya se encontraba llorando, y temblando violentamente; parecía que se iba a morir de frío.

-Eso lo decidiré yo-dijo con voz firme-Ya que, a fin de cuentas, tras morir tus padres, ¿quién se ocupó de ti? ¿Quién te dio un techo bajo el que vivir? ¿Comida? ¿Atención? ¿Amor?-un escalofrío pareció recorrer a la antes alegre niña.-Yo te he estado cuidando con el sudor de mi frente durante prácticamente un año. ¿Me vas a negar ahora todo eso, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?

-…Vete al infierno.

-¿Qué?

-¡Vete al infierno! ¡Te odio!-gritó.

Y, con gran rapidez, salió de allí corriendo, atravesó la verja del orfanato y se internó en el edificio, el cual tenía casualmente la puerta abierta.

El silencio reinó durante unos instantes, que me parecieron eternos, hasta que el tío de la niña que había salido corriendo, explotó, literalmente.

-¡Será desgraciada!

-Disculpe, señor-habló Tsunade-¿Le importaría que habláramos sobre este asunto en otro lugar? ¿Qué le parece mi despacho?

El hombre se recompuso.

-Sí, eso estaría bien.

Tsunade miró a los otros dos adultos.

-Encargaos de los niños-dijo, y se puso a andar dirección al orfanato, seguida de aquel hombre.

Shizune, con una sonrisa forzada, nos habló.

-Chicos, ¿qué os parece jugar un rato en el patio hasta la hora de la cena?

Estaba claro que no querían que metiéramos nuestras narices en aquel asunto.

*.*.*

Estaba sumamente preocupada por Tenten, quien seguramente estaría encerrada en su habitación, es decir, nuestra habitación. Solo espero que esté bien…

Antes, he intentado convencer a Shizune y a Kakashi de que me dejaran ir a ver cómo estaba, pero me habían dicho…

-Es mejor que la dejemos sola por el momento-Kakashi sonrió con tristeza-Hay veces en que lo mejor es estar solo y reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas…

Sufrir en silencio, conocía aquello demasiado bien.

Mi pecho dolía solo de pensar lo triste que parecía estar sintiéndose Tenten. ¿Se iba a ir? ¿Se la iban a llevar? No quiero tener que despedirme de nadie más…

-¿Estás preocupada?

Alcé la vista, y me encontré con los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, quien me miraba expectante.

Se sentó a mi lado en el banco de piedra.

-Claro que lo estoy… ¿Tú no lo estás?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, creo que estaría "más" preocupado si se tratara de ti.

En aquel momento, a pesar de que mi pulso se había acelerado un tanto, no reaccioné ante aquello como hubiera hecho normalmente; estaba demasiado preocupada.

-¿Crees que…volverá a sonreír?

-Seguro que sí.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Eso era lo que querías oír, ¿no?

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

-Hay bastante diferencia entre responder sinceramente y con la verdad a decir lo que el otro quiere oír, y más si es mentira-me indigné.

Me miró fijamente.

-Entonces…no lo sé.

-¿Qué no sabes?

-Si volverá a sonreír.

-…Yo tampoco.

Permanecimos en silencio durante un buen rato. Nadie se acercó a nosotros, creo que más bien nadie se acercaba a mí porque estaba con Sasuke, aunque últimamente parecía que se podía hablar más con él.

"_Creo que solo habla así conmigo"_, en caso de que fuera cierto, me sentía halagada.

Entonces, vi salir del edificio a Tsunade y al tío de Tenten.

De un pequeño salto, me levanté y me acerqué un poco disimuladamente, estando ahora lo bastante cerca como para oír lo que decían.

-Sabe que esto es solo retrasar lo inevitable, ¿verdad?-habló aquel hombre que me daba mala espina.

-Sí, lo sé-la voz de Tsunade era algo triste-Pero, dele hasta mañana.

-Está bien. Vendré a por ella mañana a primera hora de la mañana.

-Sí.

Se despidió, se montó en su coche y se marchó.

Tsunade resopló, cansada.

Me acerqué a ella.

-Tsunade-sama…

Me miró. Esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Me parece que…Tenten va tener que irse de Konoha…

La miré con espanto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ella a está a cargo de ese hombre. Se escapó de casa, pero la responsabilidad de cuidarle recae en él-sacudió la cabeza-Y yo no puedo hacer nada…

Como con Shikamaru.

Tenía la sensación de que Tsunade se sentía algo culpable, por no poder detener la marcha de dos de sus chicos del orfanato.

-Bueno, voy a decírselo a Tenten…

-Eh, Tsunade-sama…-me miró-¿Podría ir a decírselo yo? Estoy preocupada.

Sonrió.

-Está bien, ve. Mientras, vamos a preparar la cena. Venid luego, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, y todo giraba en torno a Tenten.

La tristeza se instaló en mí en cuanto me confirmaron que, una vez más, una amiga se iba a ir lejos de aquí, de mí, y puede que no pudiera volver a verla.

En la distancia, Sasuke me observaba.

Le dirigí una mirada y entré en el edificio Konoha, en dirección a mi habitación y a la de Tenten.

Di dos golpes a la puerta, anunciando mi llegada. No recibí respuesta. Lo volví a intentar. Nada.

Llevé mi mano al pomo, y comprobé que la puerta estaba abierta.

"_Claro, ¿por qué iba a estar cerrada?"_

La luz estaba apagada.

-¿Tenten?

A pesar de que la luz de la habitación estaba apagada, la luz del baño estaba encendida, y se colaba en la habitación por la puerta entreabierta.

Estaba en el baño.

-Tenten…

Con un suave empujón, terminé de abrir la puerta, y no me gustó para nada lo que vi.

El espejo estaba roto. Trozos grandes y pequeños de cristal se esparcían por el suelo, el suelo en el cual estaba tirada Tenten, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con un trozo de cristal en una de sus manos, mientras que de sus muñecas escapaban, aunque finos, imparables hilos de sangre roja, que daban un aspecto macabro a la escena. El suelo era blanco y rojo.

-¿Ten…ten…?

Ella no respondió.

-¿Ten…ten…?

Sentía que me asfixiaba. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado; me dolía el pecho.

"_No te alteres"_

-A…yu…da…-escapó un sollozo de mis labios.

Tenten se estaba desangrando; había intentado suicidarse.

-¡Ayudaaaaa!

Y, entonces, supe que perdí la consciencia y caí al suelo, porque sentí un golpe en todo el cuerpo, y cómo me estaba machando de la sangre derramada de Tenten…

"_No te alteres"_

Me pregunto… ¿Volveré a ver tu sonrisa, Tenten?

**..**

...Sin comentarios? Espero haberles sorprendido! (pero tampoco haberles matado de un infarto =P) Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Bien, no hay mucho que comentar sobre este capi, tan solo… Por qué Tenten parecía tan asustada de ver a ese hombre que decía ser su tío? Se irá del orfanato, como Shikamaru? T^T Sasuke está más interesado en Sakura? =P Y… qué va a pasar con Tenten?

Si quieren saber qué pasa con Tenten y Sakura (se ha alterado bastante, la verdad -.-) dejen sus reviews y yo pondré la conti!^^

Muchas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. También he subido el capi XXV de "Synchronicity"!^^


	13. Capítulo XIII

Hola! Qué tal están? Seguro que muy bien! Aquí les traigo el capi XIII!^^ (mi número favorito =P)

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia y a los que dejan sus reviews!^^ Por cierto, ya queda poco para alcanzar los 100 rvws! (si realmente llegan a los 100, creo que me va a dar un infarto de felicidad! XD)

Bien, siento si les dejé con mal sabor de boca o algo así por cómo terminó el capi anterior. Pero, aquí les traigo la conti para que sepan qué les pasa a Sakura y Tenten!

Así que, no les molesto más!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XIII: Ánimo**_

Un murmullo de voces me llegaba de algún lugar lejano.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, me dolía el pecho, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y no sabía qué había pasado, o al menos no lo recordaba.

Con pesadez, abrí lentamente los ojos, y, cuando quise enfocar la vista, me fijé que estaba tumbada en una camilla, ahora mismo con la vista clavada en un blanco techo.

-¡Sakura!

Giré mi cabeza a un lado, para darme de lleno con la oscura y preocupada mirada de Sasuke.

-S-Sasuke…-mi voz me sonó ronca.

Intenté incorporarme un poco, a pesar del dolor de cabeza, y conseguí, al menos, quedarme sentada en la camilla.

Miré a mí alrededor. No había nadie más allí aparte de nosotros dos. El murmullo de voces se había ido, junto con sus dueños.

Miré a Sasuke con confusión.

-Sasuke, ¿qué ha…?

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Sasuke me abrazó fuertemente.

Mi corazón empezó a bombear fuertemente.

"_Me…duele el pecho…"_, no debo alterarme.

-Sasuke…suéltame…

-Estaba tan preocupado…-me estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos-Por un momento pensé que…te había perdido…

"_Pero… ¿De qué está hablando?"_

Y entonces lo recordé todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, y sentí que me asfixiaba.

"_No te alteres"_, ese recuerdo y el abrazo de Sasuke…

-¡No!-exclamé fuertemente-Sasuke, ¡aparta!

Y de un empujón hice que me soltara.

Intenté regular mi respiración, los latidos de mi corazón.

Sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía cuando Sasuke pasó de su mirada atónita ante mi repentino movimiento a un rostro indiferente y una mirada fría, muy fría.

"_No debería haber dicho y hecho eso"_, pero si no lo hacía, yo…

-¿Qué ha sido ese grito?

Por la puerta, apareció una rubia cabellera.

-Naruto…-murmuré.

Me miró con sorpresa y alivio. Empezó a gritar.

-¡Vieja Tsunade! ¡Sakura ha despertado, por fin se ha despertado!

En ese momento, como una especie de torbellino, entraron en la habitación Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, Naruto, Ino, Hinata y Neji.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Te duele algo?

-¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí?

Las preguntas se sucedían sin descanso de todas aquellas bocas que preguntaban angustiadas; aquello solo acentuaba mi dolor de cabeza.

Sasuke se levantó de la banqueta en la que estaba sentado y se alejó de mí. Se apoyó en la pared, a mi parecer, más lejana de la habitación, observándome seriamente.

Sentí mi cuerpo frío, en contraste con la calidez que sentí cuando me abrazó.

-E-estoy…bien-terminé por decir-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza…

Contra todo pronóstico, como si de Kurenai-san se tratara, Tsunade me empezó a auscultar.

Supongo que fue por mi cara que reflejaba mi confusión, porque Tsunade me respondió a la pregunta que me estaba formulando.

-Estudié medicina.

-¿Y por qué no eres médica?

-Lo fui.

-¿Y por qué lo dejaste?

-…Desde cierto… "incidente", no me gustan mucho los hospitales…

Sabía que ahora no era el momento, así que no pregunté más, pero, de seguro, más adelante le preguntaría sobre esto.

Mi curiosidad no tiene límites.

Tsunade suspiró aliviada y satisfecha.

-Parece que todo está bien.

Eso ya lo había dicho yo antes…

"_¡Tenten!"_, el recuerdo me asaltó a la mente, asustándome.

-¡Tenten!-exclamé; miré a Tsunade con ojos angustiados-Tsunade-sama, ¿¡dónde está Tenten! ¿¡Cómo está! Ella…

Los ojos de Tsunade se oscurecieron.

-Tenten, ella…

"_No, por favor…"_

-Por suerte, Naruto escuchó tu grito y os encontramos a ambos derrumbadas en el suelo, y, rápidamente, tratamos a Tenten, por supuesto, ya que su estado era realmente grave.

-…Y… ¿Cómo está?

Me sonrió con dulzura y algo de melancolía.

-Tenten está bien-me revolvió el pelo-Y todo es gracias a ti, Sakura. Si no hubiéramos escuchado tu grito, ella habría…

El alivio me recorrió el cuerpo como un escalofrío.

-Menos mal…-murmuré-Menos mal…-entonces, miré a la directora-Pero, ¿por qué quiso…suicidarse?

Aquella última palabra me sonó extraña en mis labios.

-Eso es algo que tendría que contarte ella, ¿no crees?

-Tenten, ella…

-Está en la habitación contigua, y después de haberla tratado y que despertara y le contara que fuiste tú quien la encontró en ese estado…quiere hablar contigo.

Asentí con la cabeza y me bajé de la camilla.

Sentí a mis piernas realmente débiles, y temblorosas como un flan. Sin embargo, me encaminé a la salida, después de algún que otro abrazo por parte de mis amigos; Naruto, Ino e Hinata casi se ponen a llorar en mis brazos de lo preocupados que habían estado, al parecer, de mí.

Me sentí halagada por ello.

Al salir de la sala, dirigí una última mirada a Sasuke.

Él no me devolvió la mirada.

*.*.*

La puerta de la habitación contigua estaba entreabierta, por lo que tan solo tuvo que darle un pequeño empujón para abrirla. Cuando entré, la dejé una vez más entornada.

Tenten descansaba, sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en varios cojines, con la mirada perdida en el exterior de la ventana.

Había poca luz fuera, pero, ante el hecho de que había luz, me di cuenta de que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que…bueno, desde que me desmayé. Al parecer, ahora estaba amaneciendo.

No había reparado en mi presencia.

-Tenten…-empecé a decir.

Al ver que alguien la llamaba, Tenten desvió la mirada de la ventana y me vio.

-¡Sakura!-exclamó.

Me acerqué a ella y nos abrazamos fuertemente.

Ambas muñecas las tenía fuertemente vendadas.

Me senté en una silla que había al lado de la cama; supuse que Tsunade se había sentado en ella.

-Tenten…no sabes lo que me alegra que estés bien…

-…Yo…no sabría decirlo…

Me asusté.

-Tenten, no pensarás…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquila, no creo que…vuelva a hacer algo así…

Me tranquilicé, pero no del todo.

-… Supongo que estás aquí para escuchar las razones de por qué intenté suicidarme, ¿no?

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza; es como si no quisiera saberlo, en parte.

-Bueno, pensaba decírtelo de todos modos-sonrió sin alegría-Ya que, después de todo, fuiste tú quien me encontró en ese estado…y, bueno, también eres mi amiga, ¿no?-otra sonrisa triste.

"_Esa no es la sonrisa que quería ver, Tenten"_, una sonrisa alegre…

-Verás, mis padres… murieron en un accidente de coche hará un año-por un momento sentí su tristeza en mí-Y, como no había nadie más que se ocupara de mí, me tuve que quedar con mi tío-aquel hombre que vino ayer…-Verás, mi tío y mi tía se acababan de divorciar, y a mi tío le afectó mucho, por lo que se dio a la bebida. No creo haberle visto mucho tiempo sobrio…-debió haber sido duro…-Pero, podría haber soportado haber vivido así, a pesar de que lamentaba y lloraba sin descanso la muerte de mis padres…Pero…todo cambió, cuando un día…-empezó a temblar-un día…

-Tenten, no tienes porqué contármelo todo si no quieres-o más bien si no puede…veía que estaba sufriendo.

-…Me violó.

-… ¿Qué?

-Me obligó a…tener relaciones sexuales con él.

Me quedé de piedra. No supo cómo reaccionar… ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar?

-Y así, un día tras otro…según le venía a él, cuando él quisiera…y yo no podía objetar nada…No tenía la fuerza suficiente como para…Tenía la fuerza suficiente como para decirle que no, pero no la suficiente fuerza como para detenerle cuando lo intentaba.

-Y-y… ¿N-no…pediste a-ayuda?

-Lo intenté, pero él no me dejó.

Se levantó un poco la camiseta, y entonces vi aquellas pequeñas heridas que le veo todas las noches cuando se pone el pijama, como el primer día.

-Estas heridas demuestran que es verdad…-se bajó la camiseta-Por eso…en cuanto pude, me escapé de aquella casa, y encontré asilo aquí, escondiéndome de él.-se abrazó a sí misma, como queriendo protegerse-Todos los días que salimos del orfanato siento que me lo puedo encontrar en cualquier lugar, rincón, esquina…Y eso me aterra…me aterra mucho…

Silencio. Un silencio pesado se instaló entre nosotras.

-…Lo siento…

-Cuando alguien se entera de algo así, suele decir eso.

-…Me alegro que me lo contaras-supongo…-Pero, por favor, te ruego que no vuelvas a intentar hacer algo como…-no terminé la frase; ella sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería.-No merece la pena, Tenten. Piensa en todo lo que dejas atrás…

-Sí, sí.-creo que la convencí, al menos por el momento.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-se supone que dentro de unas horas ese hombre asqueroso venía para llevarse a Tenten…

-Obviamente no podemos dejar que se lleve a Tenten.

Ambas miramos a la puerta, por la que había entrado Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama-me levanté de la banqueta.

La mirada de Tsunade era seria. Y, con su mirada me decía que ella ya sabía la historia de Tenten.

-Llevaremos a ese hombre a juicio, y haré que lo encarcelen o algo por pederastia.-no bromeaba para nada cuando dijo aquello.-Así que…-le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a mi amiga-Ánimo, Tenten.

Y salió de la habitación, con gran determinación y dignidad.

-Mm…Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-Tú… ¿Estás bien? Creo que…tal vez…lo que viste te impactó mucho y…me dijeron que te desmayaste…

-Tranquila-le sonreí-Ya estoy bien.

"_Ojalá pudiera estar más segura sobre eso…"_

-Y ahora…-empecé a decir-¿Te apetece ir a desayunar?

*.*.*

Cuando llegamos al comedor Tenten y yo, y vi que nadie le hacía preguntas que podrían calificarse de incómodas, pensé que ya todos sabían de su situación, o al menos tenían la educación de no preguntar al respecto. Todos intentamos actuar como normalmente, sin embargo.

Como siempre, Sasuke estaba sentado solo, desayunando en silencio.

"_¿Estará enfadado?"_, más bien… _"¿Seguirá enfadado?"_

Tendría que hablar con él…más tarde.

Justo cuando salimos al patio a jugar, ya que Tsunade había cancelado, por el momento, las clases de hoy, aquel coche antiguo y casi sin pintura aparcó frente a la puerta del orfanato.

Noté enseguida cómo Tenten se tensaba a mi lado.

Le di la mano, como queriendo insuflarle ánimo.

"_Ánimo, Tenten"_

Aquel hombre, en cuanto le vi salir del coche, me dio mucha peor mala impresión que la primera vez que lo vi tras haber oído la historia de Tenten.

"_Maldito pederasta"_, no me atreví a decirlo…

-¡Maldito pederasta!

Con sorpresa, miré a Naruto, quien le había escupido aquellas palabras a aquel hombre en la cara, quien le miró con asco, y luego con ira contenida a Tenten.

-¿Se puede saber qué mierda le has contado a ese niño?

Tenten no se inmutó; no dijo nada, sino que simplemente se limitó a apretar mi mano con fuerza.

-Oh, por fin ha llegado, señor.

Tsunade se puso delante de nosotras y Naruto.

Ino puso una mano encima del hombre de Naruto, como queriendo detenerle para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

-Si no le importa, señor, habría ciertas cosas que tendríamos que discutir.

La mirada del hombre fue de profundo aversión.

-No sé que le habrá contado esa estúpida niña, señora, pero le aseguro que es ment…

-Eso lo discutiremos cuando usted tenga un abogado. ¿No le parece?

Entonces, lo siguiente pasó como a cara lenta.

Kakashi aparecía de un coche que nunca antes había visto. Hizo al tío de Tenten entrar. Tsunade también subió. Y… Tenten también debía subir.

Antes de que Kakashi viniera a llevarla al coche, le dije:

-Tranquila, Tenten, seguro que todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás. Confía en Tsunade-sama y en Kakashi-sensei.

-…Eso quiero creer.

Le apreté la mano.

-Ánimo, Tenten.

Nuestras manos se soltaron, y el coche se alejó de allí rápidamente.

"_Ánimo, Tenten"_, seguro que lo vas a necesitar…

*.*.*

Con la marcha de Tenten, Tsunade y Kakashi, estando bajo el cuidado de Shizune ahora, todo se sentía extraño en el Orfanato Konoha.

Nadie tenía ganas de jugar; nadie tenía ganas de hablar; nadie tenía ganas de absolutamente nada.

Todo este silencio siniestro me hacía pensar que tal vez no todo iba a salir bien.

Tuve miedo de tan solo pensarlo.

Como acompañando a esta incertidumbre, el cielo, a lo largo del día, se fue oscureciendo y nublando, amenazando tormenta.

Sentí cómo mi pecho se comprimía. En estos momentos, necesitaría un fuerte abrazo de papá y mamá, y que me susurraran al oído: "Todo va a estar bien".

"_Sin embargo, rechazaste el abrazo de Sasuke"_

-¡Sasuke!-entonces lo recordé, y me levanté de golpe del banco en el que estaba sentada, lo que hizo que mi cabeza diera un par de vueltas.

Había estado tan metida en mis pensamientos que, cuando quise darme cuenta, ya no había nadie en el patio.

"_Habrán ido dentro a resguardarse de este molesto viento"_, había refrescado un poco.

Lo mejor sería que yo también fuera dentro del orfanato.

Entonces, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola allí, y que había alguien a la sombra de un árbol, sentado en un columpio sin columpiarse.

Me senté en el columpio contiguo.

El silencio siguió presente. Me columpié un par de veces y me quedé quieta.

Quería hablar con él, pero no sabía ni cómo empezar, temiendo, además, que estuviera seriamente enfadado conmigo.

-He de suponer que ahora quieres hablar conmigo, ¿no?-lo dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sí, quería hablar contigo. Más bien, pedirte perdón.

-No quiero tus disculpas.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?-aquello me sorprendió gratamente.

-Porque entonces eso significaría que me importa, y no lo hace. Me da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

Un momento de silencio. Nuestros cabellos se movían al son del viento.

-… Entonces no te importo. Es eso lo que quieres decir, ¿verdad?

Calló. No dijo nada.

"_El silencio otorga, Sakura"_, entonces yo tenía razón…

Vale que no debería haber reaccionado de esa manera, pero ya había pedido perdón, y los amigos se perdonan, ¿verdad?

"_Tal vez lo que pasa es que él no es tu amigo, Sakura"_, ah, es eso…

Me levanté del columpio.

-Bueno, me voy. Supongo que, desde un principio, no podíamos ser amigos, ¿no?

Sentí como el pecho me dolía, me dolía muchísimo.

Se supone que me iba a apartar de Sasuke para que esto no pasara, y sin embargo está pasando, y duele muchísimo más de lo que podía haberme imaginado.

-Espera.

Tampoco es como si pudiera irme, ya que una de sus manos había agarrado fuertemente mi brazo.

Le miré. Sus ojos querían decirme algo, pero no supe interpretar el qué.

-¿Qué?-le espeté.

-Nada. Simplemente, espera.

-¿Esperar? ¿A qué?

-No quiero que te vayas, no todavía.

"_Después de decirme todas esa cosas… ¿Ahora va y me dice esto?"_

La duda me estaba consumiendo.

-Sasuke-me miró; sujetaba fuertemente mi brazo.- ¿Somos amigos?

La primera vez que le había hecho esta pregunta, nos disputamos esta amistad en una estúpida apuesta ganando una carrera, la cual los dos no pudimos acabar, por mi culpa.

"_-Dejémoslo en empate",_ había dicho.

-¿Y qué pasa si quiero ser algo más que "amigo"?

Le miré con sorpresa, y mi estupefacción no me dejó reaccionar.

Finalmente, suspiró, me soltó el brazo y se levantó del columpio.

Quise preguntarle, decirle algo, pero me vi incapaz; mi voz no quería salir, o más bien no podía hacerlo.

-…Piensa lo que quieras-terminó por decirme.

Y luego, con paso majestuoso, se alejó de allí y entró en el internado.

En mi mente, la cual estaba en blanco, una única pregunta flotaba en ella:

"_¿Qué quieres ser para mí, Sasuke?"_, y… ¿Qué quiero ser yo para ti?

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Bien, menos mal, Tenten está bien! (y Sakura =P) La verdad es que, siendo sincera, en un primer instante pensé en…bueno, que Tenten se suicidara realmente, y así, con la muerte de una amiga, Sakura se sentiría muy afectada y… Pero no! No he sido capaz de hacerle algo así a la pobre Tenten! (aunque bastante le hecho sufrir, a la pobre…) No me maten por ser tan mala! (¿) Esperemos que Tsunade sea capaz de arreglar esto…para que Tenten no vuelva con ese hombre… Y… en cuanto a Sasuke… qué quiso decir con eso de "_-¿Y qué pasa si quiero ser algo más que "amigo"?"_. Kyaaa! XD

Weno, dejen sus reviews si quieren saber cómo va a continuar y desarrollarse esto!

Muchas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. Ya he subido el capi XXVI de "Synchronicity"!^^

Pd2. Miyo-chan, tenías razón! He sido capaz de terminar de escribir y subir hoy este capi!^^


	14. Capítulo XIV

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí les traigo el capi XIV!^^

Y, ejem… *redoble de tambores*… Se sobrepasaron los 100 reviews! *aplausos y lágrimas de felicidad* T^T Muchas gracias a todos aquellos amables lectores que dejaron sus reviews y contribuyeron a llegar a los 100 reviews! Creo que todavía no me lo creo! Estoy tan feliz!^^

Weno, pues aquí les traigo este nuevo capi, el cual espero que les guste!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XIV: Inquietud**_

El orfanato se me antojaba hoy de lo más…solitario.

El día seguía avanzando, al igual que las oscuras nubes en el cielo, vaticinando tormenta, y Tenten seguía sin aparecer; ni Tsunade y Kakashi tampoco.

La duda me estaba consumiendo, y aún seguía pensando que tal vez no se solucionara lo de Tenten, lo cual me producía mucho miedo.

Y, por otro lado, estaba Sasuke y su enigmática, y podría decirse también irritante, personalidad. Y no creo que tenga trastornos de personalidad o algo por el estilo, aunque bien podría ser, teniendo en cuenta cómo se comporta a veces de maneras tan dispares.

Me duele la cabeza, y tal vez es porque estoy dando demasiadas vueltas a demasiados asuntos.

Sigo haciéndome preguntas, y sigo sin encontrar respuestas. Tan solo…

-Sakura.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con la cara interrogante de Ino.

-¿Qué haces?-me pregunta.

-Mm…pensar.

Rió.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Oh, no, por nada, por nada… Es solo que me preguntaba en qué podrías estar pensando en un momento así…y estando aquí sola.

-Bueno, cuando uno está solo escucha mejor sus pensamientos, ¿no?

Ino se sentó en el columpio al lado mí, en el mismo que se había sentado antes Sasuke, y el contraste con la presencia de uno y otro era realmente grande.

-¿Y en qué piensas?-volvió a preguntar.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera responder, volvió a hablar.

-O tal vez… ¿En "quién" estás pensando?-soltó una risita que califiqué de molesta y burlona.

La miré de hito en hito.

-No sé en quién estarás pensando, pero…

-¡En Sasuke, por supuesto! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta cómo le mirabas?

Me sonrojé.

-¿C-cómo le miraba?

Rió más.

-Pero qué inocente eres, Sakura.

-Sí, bueno, soy una niña. Y las niñas son inocentes, ¿no?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, o eso me pareció a mí.

No volvió a sacar el tema de miradas relacionadas con Sasuke.

Por alguna razón, me sentí mal por lo último que había dicho, ya que parecía haberla afectado de alguna manera, aunque no sé por qué ni cómo, pero quise volver a entablar conversación con ella.

-…Respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes, estaba pensando en Tenten-al menos en parte...

-Estás preocupada por ella, ¿verdad?-por un momento creí que no me hablaría-Todos estamos preocupados por ella…y creo que sé cómo se debe estar sintiendo…

La miré con curiosidad.

-¿Ah sí?-no me miró-¿Por qué?

-…Es algo que tú no entenderías, Sakura.

-¿Por qué?

Sonrió tristemente.

-Porque eres demasiado inocente para ello.

Un momento de silencio.

-Podría ser…-empecé a decir-¿Que te ha afectado la historia de Tenten?-el ser forzada por su tío de esa manera…

-Creo que ya estoy acostumbrada…

-¿Eh?

Se escuchó la campana que indicaba que era la hora de comer.

-Bueno-Ino se levantó del columpio; sonrió, quitando toda la tristeza de antes, ocultándola.- ¡Hora de comer!

Y ahí se zanjó el tema…de momento.

*.*.*

Durante prácticamente toda la comida, estuve en silencio, y no podía evitar mandar miraditas de reojo a Ino, por la reciente conversación, y a Sasuke, el cual no me miró en ningún momento.

Mi inquietud incrementaba, al igual que mi dolor de cabeza.

¿Qué había querido decir Ino con eso? ¿Era parte de su pasado…? ¿Está de alguna manera relacionado con algo de la situación de Tenten…?

Como siempre, preguntas y más preguntas.

Pero la inquietud seguía presente.

-Sakura, ¿no te gusta la comida?

Sabía que Naruto lo decía porque apenas había comido.

-Mm…no tengo hambre, simplemente.

-Deberías comer-me instó.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Sakura, si es por lo de Tenten, tranquila, seguro que todo va a estar bien-sonrió.

"_La sonrisa de Naruto es preciosa…"_, y, como desde hacía tiempo había querido oír, él dijo… "Todo va a estar bien".

Me quiero aferrar a ello.

Los segundos, minutos, horas seguían pasando, y la inquietud y el dolor de cabeza molestaban de una manera irritante.

Sentía que necesitaba aire, por lo que salí al patio nada más terminar de comer, y cuando decía lo de terminar de comer significaba dejar mi bandeja con mis platos casi intactos. Aun así, sentía el estómago hinchado.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de piedra un poco más alejado de los columpios del patio, ya que estaba pegado a la pared y, si me sentaba en él, podía perfectamente apoyar mi cabeza en la pared.

"_¿Por qué estoy aquí…?"_…quiero llorar… _"¿Por qué papá y mamá no están aquí? ¿Se han olvidado de mí? ¿Ya no me quieren?"_

Saqué de mi bolsillo la carta que me enviaron por mi cumpleaños. La abrí, y realmente deseé que aquel trébol mal dibujado de mi madre me trajera suerte.

Me dolía el pecho.

"_Otra vez no, por favor"_

Últimamente, siento como si esto estuviera empeorando…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

"_Siempre tan oportuno, Sasuke…"_

-…Nada…-me guardé la carta en el bolsillo-Ya me iba, de todas formas.

Me levanté con algo de esfuerzo. Mi estómago rugió molesto, y no era por hambre.

"_Oh, no"_

Si me doy prisa, quizá llegue al baño para vomitar y tan solo espero no perder el conocimiento…como me solía pasar antes.

-Bueno, respecto a lo de antes…-empezó a decir.

"_¡Ahora no es el momento!"_

Salí de allí corriendo, sin decir una sola palabra, con una mano tapándome la boca, pero, con sorpresa, vi cómo, súbitamente, las ganas de vomitar se habían ido y, en su lugar, el dolor de cabeza se acentuó más, lo que hizo que, mientras corría, que no me hacía ningún bien, perdiera el conocimiento.

"_Me parece oír la voz de Sasuke en la distancia…"_

*.*.*

-¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa!

Cuando abrí los ojos, un grito enfadado me saludó.

Enfoqué la vista y me encontré en mi habitación y, a mi lado, estaba Sasuke, quien había gritado.

Estaba enfadado, y creo saber por qué.

-Siento…haberme ido corriendo…-pero no quería que me vieras vomitando…como lo hizo Sai…

Pero, por suerte, tan solo me había desmayado.

-¡Esa no es la cuestión ahora!-creo que era la primera vez que le veía tan alterado.-Si estás enferma o algo, ¡deberías decirlo!

-…No estoy enferma…

"_No "quieres" estar enferma, que es algo muy distinto, Sakura, y lo sabes perfectamente"_

En ese momento, tuve la necesidad de contarlo a Sasuke que… Pero, ese momento pasó, y no dije nada.

-... Simplemente me dolía la cabeza…y por eso me he desmayado…-terminé diciendo, con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

Me pregunté por qué solo estaba aquí Sasuke, y supuse que nadie se había enterado de mi desmayo y me había traído él en brazos. Así que, supuse, también, que era bastante fuerte si me había traído desde el patio hasta aquí, y discreto si nadie se había percatado.

-… ¿Me has traído aquí?-pregunté-Saben los demás…

-Pesas mucho-contestó.

Inflé los mofletes y fruncí el ceño.

-Pues no haberme traído hasta aquí.

-¿Hubieras preferido que te dejara tirada en el suelo del patio para que te encontraran y que volvieran a preguntarte algo que pareces no querer contar?

Por un momento, creí que me había leído la mente.

-…No es de tu incumbencia-terminé por decir; le miré; sus ojos eran serios, y los míos también-Lo que me pase o deje de pasar es asunto mío.

Entonces, frunció el ceño, lo que me dio a entender que este último comentario lo había molestado.

-¡Claro que me incumbe!-exclamó, enfadado-¡Todo lo relacionado contigo me incumbe desde que…!-se cortó a tiempo de que pudiera saber la razón.

-¿Desde qué?-pregunté, insistiendo.

Desvió la mirada, ¿ligeramente sonrojado?

-N-no es de tu incumbencia.

No pude por menos soltar una carcajada.

-Has dicho exactamente lo mismo que yo, ¿y es a mí a quién le pides explicaciones?

Entonces, a pesar de que parecía algo irreal, ambos empezamos a reír.

Su risa era melodiosa, y paré de reír antes que él solo para oírla.

Sentí como si toda la inquietud que me atenazó durante todo el día se fuera, llevada por su risa.

"_Ojalá riera más a menudo"_

-¿Por qué me miras así?-me cuestionó, dejando de reír.

-Bueno…estaba pensando que tienes una risa muy agradable, y que deberías reír más a menudo.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque te hace ver más como un niño.

Me miró con sorpresa.

-Y…bueno…es agradable escucharte reír y… es agradable en sí reírse uno, ¿no?

-…-con sorpresa, vi como no dijo nada al respecto.

"_-¿Y qué pasa si quiero ser algo más que "amigo"?"_

-Sasuke…-me miró-¿Qué…-dudé un poco debido a la vergüenza que me producía decir aquella pregunta en voz alta y más a él, que, en realidad, era el único que podía darme una respuesta-…qué quieres ser para mí?

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, después, volvieron a ser los ojos de siempre; desvió la mirada.

-…Ni yo mismo sabría decirlo…

No me esperaba esa respuesta, y sin embargo me hizo más feliz que si hubiera dicho "amigos", como le pedí que fuéramos el primer día que llegué al Orfanato Konoha.

Entonces, tuve la sensación de que él iba a hacer la misma pregunta…

-Sakura, ¿qué…?

-¿Qué estáis haciendo los dos aquí solos?

Miramos a la puerta abierta, y vimos a Naruto, que nos miraba con una interrogante en el rostro.

-Eh…-empecé a decir-¿Nada?

Naruto enarcó una ceja.

Entonces, cuando creí que me replicaría o algo, con más sorpresa todavía, vi cómo se dirigía a Sasuke.

-Sasuke-su voz era la más seria que le había oído hasta ahora-Te estaba buscando.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Naruto?-era la primera vez que le oía llamarle por su nombre.

-…Hay alguien afuera que quiere verte.

-¿Qué?-ese "qué" se me escapó a mí, confusa.

"_¿Alguien ha venido a ver a Sasuke?"_

La mirada de Sasuke se oscureció, y vi furia contenida en ellos.

-¿Es él?-le preguntó a Naruto.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-No ha venido él en persona, ya sabes, arruinaría su perfecta imagen-hizo una pausa-Han venido unos de sus sirvientes.

Sasuke bufó.

-Entonces, no tengo porque salir de aquí ni mucho menos.

Naruto resopló.

-Supuse que dirías eso…

Sasuke le miró.

-¿Te han visto? ¿Sabes por qué están aquí?

-No y no. No me han visto, los he visto desde una de las ventanas de los pasillos, y he reconocido el símbolo de la insignia que portan en sus chaquetas… El abanico…Y, por supuesto, no tengo ni idea de por qué están aquí.

-… ¿Vas a salir a verlos?

-Sabes que si no lo haces tú, yo tampoco.

Esto era tan extraño. El ver a Naruto y Sasuke llamándose por su nombre, hablando de algo que no tenía nada que ver conmigo, y que por tanto no entendía, de manera seria.

Es como si…fueran…amigos, o algo por el estilo. Era como si…se conocieran.

"_-Oye, conoces a Naruto de hace un tiempo, ¿verdad? Pero…no parece que os llevéis muy bien… ¿Pasó algo entre vosotros dos? ¿Qué tipo de relación tene…?_

_-¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe!-me gritó, claramente enfadado."_

…

"_-Naruto-se encontraba solo en ese momento en el patio-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_-Mm…depende-se puso a la defensiva._

_Fruncí ligeramente el ceño._

_-Pasó algo entre Sasuke y tú, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso por lo que no podéis ni veros? ¿Qué relación os une…?_

_-¡No es de tu incumbencia!-me gritó, enfadado y alterado. ¿Por qué?"_

Estaba claro que tenían una especie de relación que les unía de alguna manera, y yo no podía entenderla siquiera…

Sasuke se levantó de la cama de Tenten, en la cual había estado sentado todo el rato, y salió al pasillo con Naruto, sin decir nada, ninguno de los dos.

Me levanté de la cama lo más rápido que pude, y salí al pasillo, donde les vi frente a una de las grandes ventanas.

-Se han ido-murmuró Sasuke.

-Sí-coincidió Naruto.

Y, como si hubieran estado sumergidos en alguna especie de hechizo de compenetración y este se romperia, se dieron la espalda, sin decir nada, y tomaron caminos distintos…alejándose cada vez más el uno del otro.

*.*.*

Salí al patio con la cabeza y el estómago mejor que antes, pero aún le daba vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar con Sasuke y Naruto.

Miré a la verja de hierro del orfanato, la cual se encontraba abierta, y la cual daba a la carretera. Allí no había ya ningún coche, si es que antes lo hubo, como había dicho Naruto.

Aún seguía allí aparcado el coche destartalado del tío de Tenten…

Entonces, de pronto, un coche aparcó frente a la puerta, del cual, del asiento del conductor, salió Kakashi, y que, no sé cómo, sacando unas llaves del bolsillo, abrió y se metió en el coche del tío de Tenten y se marchó de allí con él.

Del otro coche, salió Tsunade del asiento del copiloto, con una extraña expresión en el rostro que no supe identificar. Y, abriendo una de las puertas de los asientos traseros, salió Tenten.

-¡Tenten!-exclamé.

Cuando Tenten dirigió su mirada a hacia mí, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

"_Oh, no…"_, esta inquietud…

Tente atravesó corriendo las puertas de hierro del orfanato y se tiró a mis brazos, llorando.

-T-Tenten…

-¡Sakura!-sollozó.

"_¿No me digas qué…?"_

-¡Tsunade-sama!-exclamé yo esta vez, viendo cómo la directora se acercaba a nosotras-¿Qué ha pasado?

Entonces, Tsunade resopló.

-A pesar del testimonio y de las heridas del cuerpo de Tenten… El maldito tenía muy buen abogado, y solo hemos podido conseguir una orden de alejamiento-esta vez, sonrió-Pero, es una orden de alejamiento como dios manda…y como se le ocurra romperla… entonces sí que tendrá serios problemas con la justicia, y conmigo también, ya puestos.

Miré a Tenten, la cual lloraba en mis brazos.

-Tenten…

Ella sonreía, y estaba llorando de felicidad.

-¡No se volverá a acercar a mí jamás!, ¿verdad?

Sonreí.

-Claro que no, porque, Tenten, todo ya está bien.

Nos abrazamos, y realmente me alegré por Tenten, y recé porque su tío no fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para violar la orden de alejamiento.

Pero, ahora no es momento de pensar en eso… Tenten está aquí, no se va a ir a ningún lado. Y, lo más importante, por primera vez desde que llegó a Konoha, Tenten se sentía segura.

Estoy tan feliz por ella…

"_Y sin embargo, la inquietud sigue presente, porque aún le sigues dando vueltas al asunto de Sasuke y Naruto… ¿Verdad, Sakura?"_

En el cielo, un pequeño rayito de luz salió de entre las oscuras nubes.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa qué les ha parecido!

Bien, Ino parece estar escondiendo algo…aunque eso no parece una novedad con estos chicos del orfanato, no? =P Qué será…? Y qué pasa con Sakura y Sasuke? (van un poco lento, no? XD) Y qué hay de Sasuke y Naruto? Estos dos… qué ocultan? Qué relación les une? Por si alguien se había dejado de preguntarlo! =P Ya veremos más adelante que pasa con ellos… Y…Tenten, por fin! Menos mal! Por el momento, y esperemos que sea así para siempre, Tenten está a salvo de su tío!^^

Bien, si quieren saber más sobre estos chicos del orfanato, dejen sus reviews!

Muchas gracias por todo!

Dwww^^

Pd. Hace no mucho, subí un one-shot titulado "_Malos Sueños_", de Pandora Hearts, de la pareja OzxAlice! Por si a alguien le interesa y se pasa a leerlo y, de paso, si no le importa, comentarlo!^^

Pd2. Ya no me queda mucho de curso…y eso implica que voy a estar un poco liada estos días, con exámenes y demás…así que no sé cuándo podré actualizar, pero, ya saben, siempre lo haré lo más rápido y en cuanto pueda!^^


	15. Capítulo XV

Hola! Cómo están? Yo super agobiada y estresada porque no voy a poder descansar en todo el mes de mayo por culpa de exámenes! Bueno, es comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que ya no me queda mucho de curso… Pero, me he esforzado por, al menos, ya que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, traerles el capi XV!^^

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews!

Bueno, aquí les traigo este nuevo capi, después de solucionar lo de Tenten… qué pasará ahora? Lean y descúbranlo!^^

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XV: Todo**_

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, y sin embargo, aún sentía como si no fuera normal del todo.

El tiempo empezó a pasar, y aún era lo suficientemente estúpida como para seguir creyendo que mis padres atravesarían aquella verja de hierro oxidado, me sonreirían, me cogerían de la mano y me alejarían de allí.

Lo único que hago en este sitio es hacerme preguntas y, en ciertas ocasiones, sentirme peor.

Todo lo relacionado con Tenten, menos mal, parece estar ya resuelto. No se ha ido ni se va a ir.

Me sentí un poco mal al pensar en Shikamaru, al cual no habíamos podido ayudar a que se quedara; no pudo evitarse su partida, ¿verdad?

Hinata y Neji, con su característico silencio y pocas palabras, debían seguir viviendo con miedo de que su familia los encontrara, y más ahora que, en tan poco tiempo, hemos tenido tantas visitas inesperadas y, para que engañarnos, no muy agradables.

Y, estaba claro que algo tenían que ver el uno con el otro. Estoy hablando de Sasuke y Naruto, los cuales parecen odiarse, y sin embargo, parecen tener ese tipo de relación que se basa en molestar al otro, o incluso insultarle, pero, en el fondo, aun si es muy en el fondo, son amigos desde hace tiempo.

Quisiera saber…

Y, luego estaba Ino. Ino con su actitud madura para ser una niña incluso más pequeña que yo, aunque me había dicho que no le faltaba mucho para cumplir mi edad. Sin embargo, y obviamente, no me extrañaría para nada que ella también ocultara un oscuro pasado…o simplemente un pasado del que no quiere hablar.

Y, ahora que me paro a pensarlo, no sé absolutamente nada sobre los adultos que se ocupan de nosotros aquí, en el Orfanato Konoha.

De la única que tenía una ligera idea, y con eso me refiero a que tengo algún indicio de que ha pasado por algo, es Tsunade.

Parece ser que fue, anteriormente, doctora, pero lo dejó, y todo debido a algo que desconozco, relacionado, claro está, con un hospital y algo que pasó entre sus blancas paredes.

…Si sigo pensando en esto todo el día me va a dar dolor de cabeza…

-Sakura.

Alcé la vista y me encontré el rostro sonriente de Tenten.

"_Da gusto volver a verla sonreír…"_

-Ey, Sakura, no pensarás quedarte ahí parada, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Aquella pregunta la hizo reír.

-Vamos, ¿qué día es hoy?

-¿Hoy? Eh… no sé.

Volvió a reír. Parecía como si hace un par de días no hubiera pasado por un intento de suicidio…

-¡Es sábado!

Y eso implica ir de excursión, como siempre, al mismo lugar de todos los sábados.

*.*.*

Todo se me estaba empezando a hacer de lo más cotidiano y rutinario, como cuando iba a la escuela, aunque eso no era tan rutinario, porque solía faltar de vez en cuando.

A pesar de que parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Tenten de vez en cuando miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor, como esperando encontrarse en cualquier momento y lugar a aquel hombre que la había impulsado al filo de la muerte…

Como ya era costumbre, los adultos nos programaron una actividad en la colina que radicaba en buscar algo entre un grupo de dos personas.

Curiosamente, hoy me había tocado con Ino. Y, curiosamente, hoy estaba de lo más callada, al menos conmigo.

-Ino…-empecé a decir.

-¿Mm?-dijo sin interés en hacerme caso.

-¿Me contarás algún día el por qué te sentías identificada con Tenten?

Me miró fijamente, sus ojos serios.

-¿Acaso no te han enseñado tus padres que indagar de esa manera en el pasado de las personas y hacerle preguntas que sabes que no quieren contestar por ciertas razones no es del todo educado?

En cuanto dijo lo de mis padres, me puse triste y me enfadé en cierta parte con ella.

-…Solo era curiosidad.

Soltó una carcajada.

-¿Nunca has oído eso de que "La curiosidad mató al gato"?

"_Con demasiada frecuencia, la verdad"_

Seguimos buscando aquel sello escondido por Kakashi y Shizune que había que poner en una hoja en blanco que nos habían dado.

Otro juego estúpido de niños, y sin embargo, nadie protestaba por ello. Bueno, Naruto puede que un poco…

-Además, Sakura-Ino insistió en el tema-Te pasas todo el rato preguntando por los demás, pero, ¿acaso te pregunta alguien a ti el por qué estás aquí? ¿El cómo es tu pasado? ¿El por qué parece que todo en ti pende de un hilo?

Me quedé sin palabras, y creí que me iba a poner a llorar.

Ino bufó, molesta y enfadada, estaba casi segura.

-Aprende, esto, Sakura-sus ojos azules tenían un matiz maduro-No puedes saber todo de todos.

Y, con esto, soltó la hoja en blanco, cayendo esta al suelo, y se perdió por la arboleda.

No me molesté en seguir buscando el sello; ni siquiera en levantarme del suelo donde me encontraba intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar e ir a por la hoja.

La hoja se la llevó el viento.

*.*.*

-Los ganadores son… ¡Hinata y Naruto!

-¡Sí!

Naruto gritaba y saltaba emocionado, mientras Hinata, simplemente, se sonrojaba vergonzosa y desviaba la mirada tímidamente.

Súbitamente, Naruto le cogió de las manos, haciendo que esta se sonrojara todavía más.

-¡Genial, Hinata, lo hicimos!-le sonrió-¡Eres una gran compañera!

Y, entonces, Hinata, turbada por la sonrisa de Naruto o algo así, se desmayó.

-¡Aparta de ella!-le espetó Neji a Naruto, apartándolo a un lado, cogiendo a Hinata entre sus brazos.

-Pero… ¿qué he hecho?-preguntó, confuso.

Tsunade suspiró, Shizune esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias, y Kakashi sonrió, como conteniendo la risa.

-¿Está…bien?-pregunté.

-Sí, tranquila-me dijo Tsunade-Suele pasar a menudo.

-¿A menudo?-me alarmé por la salud de Hinata.

-Tranquila-volvió a decirme, seguramente por la expresión de mi rostro-Suele pasar a menudo cuando Naruto está metido de por medio.

-¿Eh?

Tsunade rió.

Miré a Hinata, que parecía estar recobrando ya la conciencia.

"_Será que a Hinata… le gusta Naruto, ¿tal vez?"_, podría preguntárselo…

"_-¿Acaso no te han enseñado tus padres que indagar de esa manera en el pasado de las personas y hacerle preguntas que sabes que no quieren contestar por ciertas razones no es del todo educado?"_,… a lo mejor es algo que no deba preguntar, quién sabe…

Entonces, como inconscientemente, dirigí mi mirada a Sasuke.

O no se percató de mi mirada, o es que no quería devolvérmela.

-¡Tiempo libre!

Me interné en el bosque, y recorrí aquel camino que ya se me hacía familiar, y no tardé en llegar a la pradera llena de tréboles, que me acariciaban el cuerpo cuando me tumbé sobre ellos.

Sasuke no había aparecido todavía por allí. Y no apareció en ningún momento.

*.*.*

-¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!

Me despertó alguien pronunciando mi nombre a gritos, y bastante cerca de mí.

Cuando abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé, vi a Naruto frente a mí.

-¿Naruto…?-dije algo adormilada; no tenía ni idea de cuándo me había dormido, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Naruto suspiró aliviado.

-Por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo…

-No, qué va. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hace rato que sonó el silbato pero tú no regresabas. Todos estábamos preocupados.

"_Todos…"_

-Lo siento-me disculpé-Me he dormido.

-Ya, ya lo veo-sonrió.

Me levanté del suelo.

-¿Has venido a buscarme?

-¿No es obvio?-su sonrisa seguía presente.

"_Pensé que…en caso de venir alguien a buscarme…tal vez vendría Sasuke…"_

Empezamos a andar, alejándonos de aquella verde pradera.

-Naruto, ¿cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

-Ah, eso…-su voz adquirió un matiz un poco más serio-Me lo dijo Sasuke.

-Ah…

Por poco que fuera, Sasuke se había preocupado por mí, ¿no? Aunque todavía no entiendo el por qué no había venido a la pradera, como todos los sábados…

Me detuve un momento.

-¿Sakura?

-L-lo siento…Estoy algo cansada…-inspiré hondo-Ya voy.

-Pero si apenas hemos andado unos metros.

-Lo sé.-me obligué a seguir andando.

"_Lo sé. Lo sé perfectamente…"_

*.*.*

Últimamente me cuesta conciliar el sueño, y, cuando lo consigo, no tardo en despertarme y no vuelvo a conseguir dormirme.

Aquel día no era una excepción.

Me levanté sin hacer ruido, y salí de la habitación, aún en pijama, y descalza; no me importaba.

Estaba amaneciendo y, claro, aún no había nadie levantado, por lo que el silencio era majestuoso, y agradecido. Podía oír mis pasos, y hasta mi respiración.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Me di la vuelta, sorprendida, y me encontré con Tsunade, vestida ya sin el pijama, perfectamente peinada, claramente despierta.

"_¿Dormirá en algún momento?"_, tal vez ella tenía problemas de insomnio como yo…

-Mm…no tenía más sueño…-dije, con voz inocente de niña pequeña.

Tsunade suspiró, pero sonrió, por lo que no estaba enfadada.

-Ya veo…-murmuró.

-Sí…

-No te ves muy contenta, Sakura.

-¿Mm? Bueno… Es que…

"_Lo mejor es no decir ni preguntar nada"_

Contuve a mi curiosidad y a mi yo solitario.

-…Nada-terminé por decir.

Tsunade se acercó a mí y se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

Sus ojos gentiles y sus palabras amables me demostraban que podía confiar en ella.

-…Creo que…no encajo aquí.

-¡Tonterías!

-…A nadie le gusta cómo soy…

-¿Y cómo eres, Sakura?

-…Demasiado entrometida, creo.

Rió.

-¿Crees?-me sonrió amablemente-Sakura, todos nos hacemos preguntas, y, ¿sabes?, parece que tú eres la única que tiene el valor para formularlas en voz alta, aun si la respuesta no te agrada o no te es dada.-apoyó sus manos suaves en mis hombros menudos-Todo, Sakura, queremos saberlo todo, y sin embargo… No nos está permitido saberlo todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…entonces la vida no sería tan interesante, y no habría sentido para seguir viviendo, ¿no crees?

Aquella frase quedaría en mi conciencia durante largo tiempo, sin llegar a olvidarla, y estudiando su significado una y otra vez…

-Ahora, vuelva a tu habitación, cámbiate de ropa, y ayúdame a poner el desayuno.

Por primera vez desde hace tiempo, sonreí sinceramente.

-¡Sí!

*.*.*

Por un momento me había olvidado del suave traqueteo del autobús, que me recordaba a cuando mi padre se metía con el coche por una senda rural, llena de piedras y de baches, y que a mí, cuando era un poco más pequeña, me hacía botar en el asiento, ya que el cinturón me venía algo grande. Recuerdo que me reía y gustaba mucho.

No hemos vuelto a ir a ningún sitio con el coche de papá.

El traqueteo finalizó cuando llegamos a nuestra parada y nos bajamos del autobús. Le vi marcharse hacia la lejanía.

-Sakura.

Miré a Tenten, la cual parecía la única que quería entablar conversación conmigo, bueno, y tal vez Naruto también.

"_¿Te sientes sola, Sakura?"_, últimamente, un poco.

-¿Qué, Tenten?

-¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿A algún sitio en especial?-nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada como hoy cuando nos dejaban en el centro de la ciudad; aunque claro, antes no podía estar tranquila.

-Eh…-no quería herirla, pero…-Lo siento, Tenten, pero…preferiría…ir sin nadie…

-Pero… ¿No te aburrirás estando tú sola?

Esbocé una tímida sonrisa.

-No voy a estar sola, realmente.

Por un momento, me pareció sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí.

Me giré y le miré.

Él ya estaba caminando en dirección contraria a donde me encontraba.

*.*.*

Cuando llegué al escaparate donde Sai me había comprado la cinta que ahora llevaba en la cabeza, apoyé la espalda en él, y esperé por él.

Veía el ir y venir de las personas, atareadas como siempre parecían.

Esperé y esperé, pero Sai no aparecía.

Debería preocuparme por ello, por si le había pasado algo, por si le había surgido algo, pero lo único que pasaba por mi mente es que seguía estando sola, esperando por alguien que tal vez no llegue nunca.

A pesar de estar rodeada de gente, me sentía sola.

-Sakura.

"_Ya está aquí"_

Me di la vuelta.

-¡Sa…!-me corté, al ver a Sasuke frente a mí, y no ha Sai.

Le miré de hito en hito, al igual que él a mí.

-¿Decepcionada?-terminó por decir-No era yo a quien esperabas, ¿no?-parecía molesto por lo que él mismo había dicho.

-…No, no eras a quien esperaba, así que, si no te importa, vete y déjame sola.

"_Creí que lo que querías era no estar sola, Sakura"_

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Yo también lo fruncí.

-¿Qué?-le espeté-Parece que me has estado evitando todo este tiempo y, ¿ahora vienes por tu propio pie a hablar conmigo? Pues, lo siento, ahora soy yo la que no quiere hablar contigo-con esto me di cuenta de lo dolida que me había sentido por su indiferencia.

-…Tú no me conoces, no puedes juzgarme como a ti te dé la gana.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo, por el simple hecho de que, como has dicho, no te conozco-desvié la mirada-Y no quieres que te conozca…

-…Eso no es verdad…

-¿Eh?

Alcé la vista, y vi en sus ojos, que parecía dolido por mis palabras.

-…Nos vemos.

Se dio la vuelta y se empezó a alejar.

-¡Espera!-exclamé.

Pero, claro, no esperó, y se fue, alejándose de mí, una vez más.

*.*.*

-¡Sakura!

Alcé la vista y me encontré con un Sai algo despeinado y con la respiración agitada; al parecer, había venido corriendo.

-¡Sai!-exclamé, contenta de poder haberle visto.

"_No sabes lo que me alegra verte, Sai"_, alguien que no me haría sentirme sola…

Intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-L-lo siento…Sakura…

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberte hecho esperar.

-No importa-sonreí-Lo importante es que has venido.-sí, eso era lo único que importaba…

-Sí, bueno…

-¿Qué?

Me sonrió con algo de circunstancias.

-En realidad, podría decirse que me he "escapado".

-¿Escapado? ¿De dónde? ¿De quiénes?

-…Quiero decir que, hoy, no podía venir a verte como todos los domingos, pero, sabía que me ibas a estar esperando y…bueno, no soportaba la idea de pensar que estarías aquí durante todo el día esperando por alguien que no iba a venir.-realmente parecía preocupado por ello-Por eso…he venido como he podido para decirte esto-sonrió-Hoy no puedo venir a verte, Sakura.

Quise ponerme a llorar por lo atento que había sido conmigo, por la atención que otros no parecían poner en mí.

-Sai…gracias, pero no hacía falta que…

-¡Claro que hacía falta! Además, estos días…bueno, podría decirse que no son fáciles.-le notaba algo triste.

-¿Ha…pasado algo?

Esbozó una sonrisa tan triste que, nuevamente, quise ponerme a llorar.

-Sí, podría decirse…

Silencio. Podía sentir tristeza emanando de ambos, cada uno por sus propios motivos…

-…Me tengo que ir, Sakura.-dijo con tristeza

-…Vale.-ahora estaba más triste porque no iba a poder pasar más tiempo con él.

-…Lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, Sai.

-Sí, hay demasiadas cosas por las que debo pedir perdón.

-¿Eh?-¿Qué quiso decir con eso último?

Entonces, se acercó a mí y depositó un tierno y pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

-Nos volveremos a ver, pronto, ya lo verás.

Me quedé mirando fijamente por donde él se había ido, curiosamente, por donde también se había ido Sasuke.

-Pronto…

"_Sí, Sai, nos volveremos a ver pronto. Más pronto de lo que ninguno de los dos imaginamos…"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Ino parece algo molesta con Sakura porque Sakura quiere saber más de ella… Qué esconderá? Y, la pobre Hinata no puede con Naruto! XD Me encanta la pareja NaruHina, pienso que hacen una pareja realmente tierna! (terminarán juntos? =P Ojalá!). Sakura parece estar un poco… qué? Sola? Sí, eso parece…Pero al menos hay gente que intenta animarla, como Tenten, Naruto, Tsunade… y claro, Sai! (es un encanto, no? =P) Pero Sasuke… ay, por qué es tan… "frío" para estas cosas? Qué pasará entre Sakura y él a partir de ahora? Si no se da prisa, se quedará Sai con Sakura? XD Y… por qué parecía triste Sai? Por no poder pasar el domingo con Sakura, o por…?

Si quieren saber esto y más, dejen sus reviews, que, en cuanto pueda, escribiré y subiré la conti!

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^

Pd. Hace poco subí un one-shot de (puede que parezca curioso) Peter Pan, con la tierna pareja de Peter y Wendy. Se titula "Creer en Crecer", por si les interesa pasarse a leerlo y comentarlo! Lo agradecería mucho, claro! =P Gracias!^^


	16. Capítulo XVI

Hola! Cómo están? Aquí les traigo el capi XVI!^^

Creí que no podría subirlo hasta que acabara mayo, pero he podido! Es que estoy muy liada con mis exámenes… ¬¬

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz y me animan en tiempo difíciles! (tiempo de exámenes, quiero decir =P)

Bien, el capi anterior se centraba principalmente en Sakura, pero, en este capi, ya verán que Sakura no tiene tanto protagonismo! =P En el último capi se me olvidó decirlo, pero… en este capi aparece un nuevo personaje! Quién será? Lean el capi y averígüenlo! =P

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XVI: Pelea**_

Me desperté el lunes de madrugada por un molesto dolor de cabeza.

Se lo dije a Tsunade, y me dio una pastilla para aminorar el dolor y, lo hizo, pasado un tiempo, pero no hizo que el dolor se fuera del todo.

Al ver que en el comedor, a la hora del desayuno, casi me desmayo, Tsunade hizo que me quedara en cama el resto del día, a pesar de no tener siquiera fiebre.

Pasé la mañana aburrida, a pesar de que estuve la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo.

Me trajeron la comida en una bandeja, pero sigue estando intacta encima del escritorio. No tenía hambre.

Miré por la ventana cómo el día iba pasando poco a poco, acompañado del suave e incesante tic tac del reloj de mesilla.

Nadie vino a visitarme en todo el día, por lo que me sentí un poco sola. Vale, me sentí "bastante" sola.

Odiaba quedarme sola, más que nada, porque me hacía pensar en todo aquello que añoraba, y que parecía que nunca iba a volver.

No soporto estar todo el día tumbada en la cama sin hacer nada, me recuerda demasiado a cuando estaba en la camilla del hospital.

Me levanté despacio y vi que el dolor de cabeza seguía presente, pero en menor medida, por lo que me incorporé de la cama, me calcé, me puse la cinta roja de Sai en la cabeza.

Quise tomar un poco el aire, al haber estado todo el día encerrada.

Al salir, comprobé que no había nadie y, a pesar de que no sabía exactamente qué hora era, supuse que todos estarían en las clases de la tarde. Me sentí como cuando faltaba a clases en mi antiguo colegio.

Miré a los columpios vacíos, y por un momento tuve la esperanza de que Sasuke estuviera ahí, pero, claro, obviamente no estaba. Los columpios se movían ligeramente debido al viento que corría.

Había tal silencio que resultaba sobrecogedor, y tranquilo y apacible, a la vez, por extraño que parezca, pero silencio no era lo que buscaba en aquellos momentos. Ni siquiera se oía ni veía a ningún coche en la carretera.

Me senté en uno de los columpios, y empecé a columpiarme, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Curiosamente, no acentuó mi dolor de cabeza, al menos de momento; tampoco es como si me estuviera columpiando muy fuerte.

Me sentía sola.

Entonces, como casi parecía una costumbre estos días, un coche, cómo no, realmente lujoso y negro (parecía que realmente se llevaba el negro en los coches de los ricos) aparcó frente al orfanato.

¿Sería la madrastra de Shikamaru que venía a traerle de vuelta? Ojalá.

Pero, a pesar de que del asiento del conductor, como con la madrastra de Shikamaru, salió un hombre vestido de negro, la persona que salió de la parte de atrás del coche era una persona totalmente desconocida para mí.

En la distancia, solo podía decir que era un hombre alto de cabello oscuro.

Preferí, o pensé, que lo mejor sería ignorar a aquel hombre, teniendo en cuenta que, las veces que había venido alguien aquí, siempre que me veía envuelta, algo iba a mal… Será mejor no decir nada.

Entonces, cuando menos me quise dar cuenta, tenía a aquel hombre frente a mí, a unos cuantos metros, mirándome fijamente, y yo, sin poder evitarlo, le sostuve la mirada durante un tiempo.

Me quedé sin palabras, aunque tampoco es como si hubiera tenido que decir algo.

Era un hombre mucho más joven de lo que me imaginaba; puede que rondara los veinte años. Su cabello negro largo y lacio lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja, su rostro, serio, transmitía un sentimiento extraño con aquellos ojos rojos tan intensos. Y me pregunté si aquellas marcas bajo sus ojos serían ojeras o algo por el estilo. No quise preguntar, porque hay cosas que no se deben preguntar… ¿No?

Si esperaba que me preguntara algo referente al orfanato, me equivoqué totalmente.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola, pequeña?

Inflé ligeramente los mofletes. Me molestaba un tanto que me llamaran así. No era una niña tan pequeña…

Me quedé pensando la posibilidad de contestarle, y, al final, decidí hacerlo:

-…Nada.

-¿Nada?-enarcó una ceja.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no haces nada?

-Porque no tengo nada que hacer.

Aquello, le hizo soltar una leve carcajada.

Entonces, mi curiosidad se hizo presente y quise preguntar…

-¿Podría… hacerle un pregunta, señor?

-Oh, no me llames señor, que no soy tan viejo-rió suavemente, algo que, en realidad, no iba muy acorde con su rostro y ojos serios-Simplemente, llámame Itachi.

*.*.*

-Itachi-san-le llamé-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vengo en busca de alguien.-lo supuse…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Alguien conocido?

-Así es.

-¿Para qué?

-…Hay ciertos asuntos que debo tratar con esa persona… Bueno-rectificó-Con dos personas, en realidad.

Cualquiera diría que le conocía de antes, pero, en realidad, es que me recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién.

-¿Podría preguntarte tu nombre?

-…Soy Sakura.

-Así que, Sakura-san… ¿Vives aquí?

Abrí la boca para responder, pero la volví a cerrar, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-…Podría decirse que sí.

-Ya veo… Me pregunto qué circunstancias te habrán llevado a tener que vivir en un sitio así…

-¿Eh?

-¡Sakura!

Desvié la mirada a un lado, y me levanté inmediatamente en cuanto les vi.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto!

Quise preguntar por qué se veían tan agitados, pero, no lo hice.

"_Sasuke. Se parece a Sasuke"_

Entonces, sus rostros cambiaron completamente. Sus ojos destilaban frialdad, sequedad, tal vez asco.

Miré a Itachi, quien les miraba de hito en hito.

"_¿No me digas que esas "dos personas" con las que quería hablar eran Sasuke y Naruto…?"_

-Vaya, parece que habéis crecido.-comentó Itachi.

-¿Qué esperabas?-habló Naruto, inesperadamente con un tono realmente frío, lo cual me recordó a Sasuke-Hace más de tres años que no nos vemos. Más bien-pareció rectificar-Tres años desde que nos dejasteis aquí.

-¿Acaso me guardas rencor, Naruto?

-¿Tú qué crees?-por su modo de hablar, era obvio que sí.

-Entonces, ¿debo decir que realmente has cambiado?-soltó una carcajada-Sigues siendo un niñato sin modales.

Por un momento, creí que Naruto se pondría a gritarle e insultarle, pero parece que se contuvo, cerrando fuertemente las manos en forma de puño, como intentando controlar su rabia hacia Itachi.

"_¿De qué se conocen?"_

La relación que les une…

Entonces, Itachi dirigió su mirada a Sasuke.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado, Sasuke.

-…-le miraba fijamente, sin decir nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Más de tres años sin verme y no me vas a decir nada?

Contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke habló.

-… ¿Qué le iba a decir a una escoria como tú?-escupió las palabras.

-Hmp. Pues, esta "escoria" que llamas, es parte de tu familia y…

Entonces, Sasuke salió corriendo en su dirección, con el puño en alto, con la intención de pegarle, y me asusté, por lo que me aparté rápidamente.

-Hmp. Sigues siendo igual de impulsivo, hermanito.

"_¿Hermanito?"_

_Detuvo su puño en la palma de su mano._

_-Cierra la puta boca._

_-Oh, pero qué mal hablado te has vuelto, Sasuke. ¿En qué clase de ambiente te has criado?_

_-¡En el que me abandonaste, cabrón!_

_Intentó pegarle una patada, pero Itachi la detuvo y tiró a Sasuke al suelo. Fue un golpe realmente fuerte._

_-¡Sasuke!-no pude evitar exclamar e ir a su lado.- ¿Estás bien?_

_Alargué mi mano, tal vez para ayudarle a levantarse, pero él la apartó de un manotazo._

_-Tú no te metas…-gruñó._

_Sus palabras impactaron contra mí y me dolieron._

_-Ese no es modo de hablar a una señorita, Sasuke._

_-¡Tú cállate!_

_"Alguien tiene que detener esta pelea…"_

_Iba a volver a arremeter contra él, pero entonces, Naruto intervino y le agarró de ambos brazos._

_-¡Suéltame, Naruto! ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matar a golpes a este desgraciado!-estaba claramente alterado._

_-Sasuke, tranquilízate.-le decía Naruto-Sabes mejor que yo que no merece la pena intentar iniciar una pelea con él. Vamos, déjalo._

Sasuke pareció calmarse.

"_Menos mal"_, pero, ¿dónde están los demás residentes del orfanato? Menos mal que Naruto había conseguido detenerle…

Naruto, al ver que Sasuke parecía haberse calmado, le soltó de su agarre, pero, en cuanto lo hizo, Sasuke volvió a ir en dirección a Itachi, y, a pesar de que intentó golpearle, como antes, una vez más, no tuvo éxito, y se llevó, esta vez, un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

Sasuke dio un par de pasos para atrás, cayó sentado al suelo y escupió sangre. Por un momento temí que vomitara, pero no lo hizo.

-Te han dicho que te tranquilices, hermanito, ¿es que nunca escuchas lo que te dicen?

"_Si las miradas matasen, Itachi habría muerto hace ya mucho tiempo"_

-¿¡Quieres pelea!-se levantó rápidamente del suelo.

-Tú pareces el único que la busca.-contestó Itachi.

-¡Tú…!

Entonces, le agarré fuertemente de uno de sus brazos. No me miró.

-Suéltame, Sakura.

-No.

-No me hagas repetírtelo.

-No. Sasuke, déjalo, por favor-no quiero que acabes herido…

-Sí, Sasuke, déjalo-miré a Itachi-Deberías hacerles caso.

Silencio. Sasuke temblaba de la rabia, lo notaba por su brazo. Pasó el tiempo, y realmente pareció tranquilizarse, pero, aun así, no pensaba soltarle.

-¿No me vais a preguntar qué hago aquí?-dijo Itachi.

-¿Venir a joder?-realmente Sasuke era muy mal hablado cuando quería.

-He tenido que venir en persona al ver que no quisisteis presentaros ante las personas que envié.

"_-Sasuke-su voz era la más seria que le había oído hasta ahora-Te estaba buscando._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño._

_-¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Naruto?-era la primera vez que le oía llamarle por su nombre._

_-…Hay alguien afuera que quiere verte._

_La mirada de Sasuke se oscureció, y vi furia contenida en ellos._

_-¿Es él?-le preguntó a Naruto._

_Naruto negó con la cabeza._

_-No ha venido él en persona, ya sabes, arruinaría su perfecta imagen-hizo una pausa-Han venido unos de sus sirvientes._

_Sasuke bufó._

_-Entonces, no tengo porque salir de aquí ni mucho menos._

_Naruto resopló._

_-Supuse que dirías eso…"_

Así lo que pasó aquella vez…

-… ¿Qué haces aquí…Itachi?-era la primera vez que Sasuke le llamaba por su nombre.

-No es una visita de cortesía, por supuesto, ni, aunque me gustaría, para darte una paliza-Sasuke gruñó a mi lado-Es por algo concerniente a… padre.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?-inquirió Naruto, repentinamente interesado.

Sasuke bufó.

-Me da exactamente igual todo lo referente a ese hombre, lo sabes perfectamente.

-Ha fallecido.

…

-¿Qué?-Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar.- ¿Qué has…?

-Lo has oído perfectamente, Naruto, no me hagas repetirlo-parecía una amenaza.

Cuando me di cuenta, Sasuke había dejado de temblar. Le miré, y me sorprendí al ver sus ojos abiertos debido a la sorpresa, sin reaccionar, como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco.

-¿Cómo…fue?-preguntó Naruto, también impactado por la noticia.

-Un infarto. Dicen que debido al estrés por sobrecarga de trabajo.

Me llevé la mano al pecho.

"_Un infarto…"_

-El motivo de mi visita es el informaros de este hecho y deciros que el funeral se llevará a cabo este viernes por la tarde. Mandaré un coche a recogeros. Estad presentables y sed puntuales.

-… ¿Y si no queremos ir?

Miré con sorpresa a Sasuke.

-¿No quieres asistir al funeral de tu difunto padre? Eres un maldito niñato, ¿lo sabías, Sasuke?

-Bueno, ¿no fue él el que me crió así?

-Sabes que no.

Esta vez, Sasuke no dijo nada.

-Bien, es todo cuando tenía que decir.-se dio la vuelta para irse; paró un momento, y nos dirigió una última mirada-Ha sido un placer volver a veros… Sasuke, Naruto… Y-con sorpresa, vi cómo dirigía su mirada hacia mí y me sonreía-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Sakura-san.

Cuando Itachi se fue junto con aquellos hombres de negro y su coche, me di cuenta de que aún tenía el brazo de Sasuke fuertemente agarrado.

En ese momento, todavía no quería soltarlo, por nada del mundo.

*.*.*

El silencio se instaló en el patio del orfanato, y temí abrir la boca y estropear la reciente calma.

Pero entonces, como volviendo a la realidad, Sasuke se soltó bruscamente de mi agarre y se alejó de allí, sin decir nada, y se metió en el edificio, dando un fuerte portazo.

Mis manos se sintieron vacías.

-…Sakura-chan…

Reaccioné y miré a Naruto, quien tenía una sombra de tristeza cubriendo sus ojos.

-Naruto…

-Siento…que hayas tenido que presenciar esto… Pero…-sonrió levemente-Gracias por retener a Sasuke.

-N-no f-fue nada…-no sé exactamente por qué mi voz falló.

-Mm…-se rascó la cabeza-Supongo que…querrás saber…

-¡N-no hace falta que me cuentas nada ahora!-me apresuré a decir-A ambos… os ha afectado la noticia y la presencia de Itachi-san… yo…no tengo nada que ver…

Naruto me miró con curiosidad.

-Creí que querías saber la relación que nos unía a Sasuke y a mí.

-¡Y así es! Pero… bueno… no me parece un buen momento para…

-…Sasuke y yo somos hermanos.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¿¡Qué!

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

…Aparece Itachi! O.o Y… no es muy bien recibido tanto por Naruto como por Sasuke… (sobre todo por Sasuke =P) Un familiar muerto de por medio, y la relación que une a Sasuke y Naruto… es la hermandad! O.o

Si quieren saber más, dejen sus reviews!

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^

Pd. Se ha puesto ya más interesante? =P

Pd2. Estoy, como ya he dicho, muy liada con exámenes, y voy a estarlo más! V.V Y no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar pero, como con este capi, lo haré en cuanto pueda! Gracias por su apoyo!^^

Pd3. Respecto a mi otro fic "Synchronicity", sigo trabajando en el nuevo capi! En cuanto lo tenga y tenga un momento libre, lo subiré! Gracias por todo!^^


	17. Capítulo XVII

Hola! Cómo están? Yo, recuperada, en cierto sentido, porque he terminado mis exámenes!^^ (aunque dentro de menos de un mes tengo los finales… ¬¬) Pero, quiero disfrutar de mi libertad momentánea, así que, me he puesto a escribir este capi desde el principio (no tenía nada escrito hasta ahora!) y lo traigo aquí enterito! El capi XVII!^^

Parece que hubo muchas reacciones por cómo terminó el capi anterior… Sasuke y Naruto… hermanos? Bueno, en este capi ya sabrán más del pasado de ambos… Espero que no les decepcione!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me han animado un montón!

Ahora, disfruten de este capi, que se lo merecen!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XVII: Razón**_

"_Sasuke y Naruto… ¿Hermanos?"_

La pregunta daba tantas vueltas en mi cabeza que solo hacía que esta me doliera más y más cada vez.

-¿C-cómo…?-escapó de mis labios; miré a Naruto con urgencia-¡P-pero si ni siquiera os parecéis! ¿Por qué no dijisteis nada?

"_¿Por qué me ha afectado tanto?"_

-Eh… En realidad…-empezó a decir Naruto; esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias-No somos lo que se dice realmente "hermanos". En realidad, somos "hermanastros".

-¿H-hermanastros?-no era precisamente lo mismo.

Naruto asintió.

-Sí, verás…Sasuke y yo nos conocimos cuando ambos teníamos cinco años, cuando su familia me adoptó.

Me le quedé mirando.

-¿La familia de Sasuke te adoptó?-le miré con confusión-¿Estabas en otro orfanato?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Mis padres me dejaron con ellos-se dirigió al columpio y se sentó, empezando a columpiarse.

Le seguí y me senté en el columpio de al lado, sin moverme, siguiéndole con la mirada con el vaivén del columpio. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba echar a volar.

-¿Y por qué tus padres te dejaron con la familia de Sasuke?-la razón…

Paró de columpiarse de golpe.

-No lo sé.

-¿No se lo preguntaste?

Me miró de una manera que no supe interpretar.

-Tenía cinco años, y no sabía que me iban a dejar allí para no volver más.

Sus ojos, serios, a la vez mostraban tristeza acumulada con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Y te… acogieron, así sin más?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre he pensado que eso debe ser porque nuestros padres se conocían de algo.

"_¿De qué?"_

-Y… ¿Te aceptaron? Quiero decir… ¿No era un poco extraño el meter a un desconocido en casa?

-Ni idea. Creo que nadie me aceptó, solo Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke, por lo demás, no había nadie a quien le importara realmente.

-¿Y qué hay de Sasuke?

-Por aquel entonces, me odiaba.-hizo una pausa de reflexión-Bueno, puede que aún lo siga haciendo.

-… Siento decirlo, pero, puede que quepa esa posibilidad.

Aquello le hizo reír.

-Sí, seguro que me odia, pero, dentro de lo que cabe… Cuando a ambos nos trajeron aquí, podría decirse que actuamos más como hermanos, a pesar de que hablábamos más bien poco entre nosotros. Ya sabes cómo es Sasuke en lo que respecta a mantener una conversación.

"_Sí, lo sé"_

-Y la razón…-empezó a decir Naruto-Tal vez se deba a que su padre mostraba más interés por mí que por él.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté con mucha curiosidad. ¿Por qué iba un padre a mostrar más interés por un niño que no era su hijo?

-Por alguna razón… parecía…-Naruto reformuló la frase-No parecía querer estar con Sasuke, siquiera dirigirle la palabra.-Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar por qué, pero me interrumpió-Antes de que me preguntes la razón, te digo que no la sé.

Me había visto las intenciones. Bueno, la pregunta "por qué" se había hecho muy común en mí a la hora de hablar con todos los chicos del orfanato.

Entonces, Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero, yo sabía que a Sasuke le molestaba que su padre me prestara a mí más atención que a él, su propio hijo, por lo que esperaba que hiciera algo al respecto.

…

"-Vaya, Naruto, no sabes lo que me alegra ver que por fin tus notas están subiendo algo-Fugaku sonrió, algo raro en él, dado que era un señor bastante serio, como casi toda la familia Uchiha.

-¡Vaya que sí!-exclamé-¡Ya le dije que aprobaría este examen como fuera!

Fugaku suspiró y posó su mano en mi cabeza.

-Da gusto ver a un niño de tu edad con tanta energía.-dijo con algo de tristeza.-Todos los niños deberían ser así.

Le miré fijamente. Su rostro parecía cansado.

-… ¿Lo dice porque Sasuke no es así, padre?

Me miró por un instante con sorpresa; luego, su rostro fue inescrutable.

-Ese niño es como es, y ya está.

Y con eso zanjó el tema.

Salí de su despacho, contento después de todo, ya que me había felicitado por la nota en mi examen de matemáticas, a pesar de que apenas había pasado del aprobado, pero era todo un logro para mí. Siempre intentaba mejorar para que me elogiaran de esa manera.

Mamá y papá lo solían hacer.

-Vaya, mira que idiota más feliz hay por aquí.

Miré a Sasuke, quien me dirigía una mirada no muy amistosa.

-¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?

-Nada, pero, parece que tú lo quieres todo. Y te lo dan, ¿no?-apretó las manos en forma de puños-No eres más que un niño mimado.

Le dirigí una mirada gélida.

-Si lo que quieres es que padre también te preste atención, haz al menos el intento. Cuando estoy con él parece que te da igual, pero te molesta. Si es así, ¿por qué no haces nada?

-… Porque él no quiere que me le acerque.

-¿Qué?

Frunció el ceño.

-No es de tu incumbencia, de todas formas.

Y se fue de allí, subiendo las grandes escaleras de la mansión que conducían al piso superior.

Me dirigió una última mirada desde las escaleras.

-Deberías haberte quedado con tus padres y no romper esta familia ya de por sí rota.

Me quedé mirando el lugar por donde se había ido, hasta que una voz captó mi atención.

-Naruto.

Miré a Itachi. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Me alegra que aprobaras ese examen.

-¿Querías algo, Itachi?

-¿Por qué no me llamas "hermano mayor"?

-Porque nunca lo he hecho.

Sonrió de medio lado, algo que, con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta que era característico de los Uchiha.

-No te molestes en hablar con Sasuke-me dijo entonces-Ese estúpido niñato no se merece ni que le hablen. Prefiere estar solo.

Le miré desafiante.

-No lo creo.-me miró con sorpresa-Nadie quiere estar solo. Además… lo que yo haga o deje de hacer a ti no debería afectarte, Itachi. Así que, no me digas que no le hable. Haré lo que yo crea conveniente.

Sonrió con superioridad.

"_Nunca me calló bien Itachi, la verdad"_

-¿A dónde fue el niño hiperactivo y con sonrisa estúpida?-no contesté-Bueno, de todas formas… esta situación no durará mucho más tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Esbozó una sonrisa que me habría encantado borrarle de la cara.

-Ya lo verás, "hermano pequeño". Créeme cuando te digo que esta será la última vez que me oigas llamarte de esta forma.

Y le vi alejarse y perderse por uno de los corredores por los cuales yo me había perdido más de una vez debido a lo enorme que era la casa de los Uchiha.

Nunca me sentí tan solo."

…

"… _¿Uchiha? ¿De qué me suena ese apellido…?"_

-…-no sabía qué decir.

Naruto rió, para mi sorpresa.

-Supongo que nuestras relaciones familiares no son muy… buenas, que digamos, ¿no?

-…Supongo.

-Luego, por supuesto, supe a lo que se refería Itachi con aquella frase. Poco después nos dejaron en este orfanato, cuando ambos, Sasuke y yo acabábamos de cumplir los diez años, aunque sigo sin saber por qué.

-¿No?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Pero… algo me dice que Sasuke sí.

-¿Sí?

-Pero, aun si le pregunto, no me lo va a decir…

-…Pero… si tus padres te dejaron en la casa de Sasuke, fue por una razón, ¿no?

-En caso de haberla habido, nunca la supe, y dudo que a estas alturas la llegue a saber algún día. Y, como ya he dicho, tampoco sé la razón por la cual me dejaron aquí-esbozó una sonrisa triste-Es solitario, ¿sabes? El ver que las personas te dan de lado en más de una ocasión…

"_-Sakura, hija-empezó a decir mi madre-Verás…te vas a quedar aquí por una temporada._

_-¿Cuánto?_

_-…No lo sé-mi madre parecía nerviosa y le temblaban los labios al hablar._

_-Pero mamá, esto es un orfanato-¿acaso no era obvio? Yo tenía padres, no había necesidad de permanecer allí más tiempo._

_-Sakura-mi madre se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y me agarró de los hombros-No puedes estar con nosotros…en este estado."_

Supongo que eso fue una razón…

Me dolió el recordarlo.

-Y ahora… padre ha…-no completó la frase; no sé si era porque no quería completarle, o porque no podía hacerlo.

Le cogí de la mano y le di un pequeño apretón. Me miró.

-Aquí nadie te ha dado de lado, ¿verdad?-sonreí-Ni lo harán, estoy segura.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

"_Porque no lo han hecho nunca, ni siquiera conmigo, aun cuando…"_

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Simplemente, lo sé.

-¿Y sabes lo que es sentir que no perteneces a ninguna parte?

-Sí, lo sé.-por desgracia…

Hubo un momento de silencio, y me gustó en cierto sentido saber más sobre Naruto y sobre Sasuke.

-… Voy a ir al funeral de padre-dijo de pronto Naruto.

Se soltó de mi mano y se puso de pie. Me miró.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Sakura-chan?

-Si está en mi mano…

-Sé que eres la única persona a la que escucharía, porque dudo que me quiera escuchar a mí-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, Naruto?-Por favor, Sakura-chan, convence a Sasuke de que asista al funeral.

Me levanté de golpe debido a la sorpresa.

-P-pero yo… no creo que yo… no querrá verme… mucho menos escucharme…

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que lo hará.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres tú, Sakura-chan.

*.*.*

Ino y Tenten nos agobiaron con preguntas, pero no precisamente las que esperaba oír. Parece que, al estar en clase, no se habían enterado de lo que había pasado fuera, lo cual me extrañó bastante. Ellas solo nos preguntaban a Naruto y a mí que por qué nos habíamos saltado las clases, a lo que no respondimos con la verdad.

Tsunade me miró con una expresión que no parecía propia en ella.

-Ve a hablar con él-se limitó a decir, lo que me dio a entender que sabía lo que había pasado.

-Es la última puerta del pasillo de la derecha-me indicó Naruto la habitación de Sasuke, suponiendo que estuviera allí.

Asentí.

-Mm… Sakura-chan.

-¿Sí, Naruto?

-… ¿Somos… amigos?

Hasta que el recuerdo no vino a mí, no supe de qué me estaba hablando.

"_-Pasó algo entre Sasuke y tú, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso por lo que no podéis ni veros? ¿Qué relación os une…?_

_-¡No es de tu incumbencia!-me gritó, enfadado y alterado. ¿Por qué? _

"_¿Por qué me respondes tú también así, Naruto?"_

_-Creí…que éramos amigos…amigos que no tienen secretos entre ellos…-esta vez no voy a llorar, no, no lo haré._

_-Sakura-chan…-parecía también dolido-Claro que somos amigos…_

_Negué con la cabeza._

_-No, no lo creo. Ahora mismo me estás dando a entender que no confías en mí…_

_Frunció el ceño. Se acercó a mi veloz y me cogió de los hombros._

_-¡Somos amigos!-exclamó-Y…no es que no confíe en ti…Confío en ti, Sakura-chan._

_-Entonces…-me tenía fuertemente agarrada, aunque quisiera, no podría librarme de su agarre. _

_-Solo…-agachó la cabeza-Dame tiempo…para que confíe plenamente en ti…Y entonces…te contaré, te contaré aquello que quieras saber…-le temblaban las manos._

_-Naruto…_

_-Pero…te lo advierto, puede que nunca vuelvas a pensar y verme de la misma forma en que lo haces ahora.- ¿A qué se refería con eso?"_

-Claro que somos amigos, Naruto.

-¿No me miras de otra manera?

-¿De qué otra manera iba a mirarte?

-Bueno…-desvió la mirada-Creí que pensarías que soy una persona lamentable, porque parece que todo el mundo me abandona, y que también soy una persona horrible, porque, a pesar de saber que a Sasuke le molestaba que atrajera la atención de su padre, no hice nada para remediarlo, porque soy egoísta, porque quiero… no estar solo, simplemente.

Le sonreí con dulzura.

-Naruto, sé lo que es eso, y, te sigo viendo como el niño hiperactivo con sonrisa amable.

Y me fui en dirección a la habitación de Sasuke y, creo que sorprendí a Naruto con lo último que dije, ya que era casi lo mismo que le había dicho Itachi, pero con una sonrisa "diferente".

"_Aprecia tu sonrisa, Naruto"_

Los amigos confían los unos en los otros, por lo que Naruto había confiado en mí y me había contado aquello, aunque sabía que aún había más cosas que escapaban a mi comprensión o a mi saber. Quisiera saber más. Confío en que…

"_¿No confías en nadie, Sakura?"_, yo…sí que confío… _"Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo has contado a nadie?"_

Llamé a la puerta, pero, como era de esperarse, nadie respondió.

-Sasuke-dije esta vez mientras volvía a llamar-Soy yo, Sakura. Sasuke…

Llevé mi mano al pomo y comprobé que la puerta no estaba cerrada con pestillo, lo que me extrañó, porque, de ser yo, queriendo estar sola, habría echado el cerrojo.

-Sasuke…

Al entrar, vi a un Sasuke triste, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte que se desdibujaba en la distancia desde la ventana, mientras él estaba sentado en el alfeizar, sin fijarse en su alrededor.

"_Sin fijarse en mí"_

Me extrañó que no estuviera llorando, y sus ojos demostraban que aún no lo había hecho.

Cerré la puerta, y ese ruido sí pareció alertarle de mi presencia, porque dirigió su mirada opacada por la tristeza hacia mí.

-… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, yo…-su intensa mirada en mí me ponía nerviosa.-Venía a…ver cómo estabas.

-Pues estoy bien, así que vete.-desvió la mirada a la ventana.

-…La verdad es que, Naruto me ha pedido un favor.

Volví a atraer su atención.

-¿Cuál?-no se anduvo con rodeos; parecía casi una orden.

-…Me ha pedido de que te convenza de asistir al funeral de vuestro padre.

-No es "su" padre-recalcó-Y, no hace falta que me convenzas.

Se me iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Ah no?

-No, porque ya he decidido que no voy a ir.

-Sasuke…-empecé a decir otra vez.-Escúchame, deberías…

-No te voy a escuchar.

"_-P-per yo… no creo que yo… no querrá verme… mucho menos escucharme…_

_Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Claro que lo hará._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque eres tú, Sakura-chan."_

-…Bien, allá tú-terminé diciendo-Así que…

-¿Te vas?-me resultó curioso la urgencia y la decepción que había parecido ir acompañando a esa pregunta.

-No, no me voy a ir.-apoyé mi espalda en la puerta-Es más, no me pienso ir hasta que accedas a ir al funeral de tu padre.

-Ya te he dicho que no iré. Y no eres quien para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer.

-Supongo.-no tenía nada más que decir.

Terminé por sentarme en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, aún esperando por una respuesta afirmativa por su parte, pero él seguía mirando por la ventana.

Me abracé a mí misma.

A pesar de que ahora sabía más cosas respecto a Sasuke, en vez de sentirle más cercano que antes, ahora le sentía mucho más lejano, como si aún no pudiera comprender su situación. Quería ayudarle, pero… ¿Cómo?

-… Sakura.

Lo dijo tan bajo, que por un momento creía que me lo había imaginado.

-¿Sí?

-… ¿Realmente… crees…que debería…ir?

Sonreí con dulzura.

-Sí, creo que sí.

Entonces, Sasuke bajó del alfeizar de la ventana, y se encaminó hacia mí, por lo que yo también me puse de pie.

-Entonces…-empezó a decir.

-Entonces, irás, ¿verdad?-dije yo, interrumpiéndole, feliz por ver que al final lo había conseguido.

-Entonces, iré, con la condición de que tú vengas también.

-…-tardé en reaccionar.- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Por qué!

-Porque parece que tú eres la única que puede detenerme a la hora de yo querer partirle la cara a Itachi.-sonrió de medio lado, lo que hizo que mi corazón sintiera un ligero aumento de velocidad a la hora de bombear.

Me sumergí en sus ojos azabaches, pozos melancólicos de aguas turbias.

"_¿Es esa la única razón?"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Bien, Sasuke y Naruto no son hermanos de sangre, son hermanastros! Espero que no les haya decepcionado esta "relación" que les une! =P

Ya se sabe un poco más del pasado de estos dos… pero aún hay cosas que quedan por resolver…

Y… Sakura asistirá al funeral? Por qué Sasuke quiere que vaya? =P

Preguntas al respecto? Eso es buena señal, porque les voy a tener leyendo mi historia hasta el final en el que se descubra todo! =P

Si quieren saber cómo sigue, dejen sus maravillosos reviews!

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^


	18. Capítulo XVIII

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! Aquí les traigo el capi XVIII!^^

Estoy algo depre, pero eso se debe (supongo) a que aquí no para de llover, y la verdad es que los días de lluvia me deprimen, pero, tal vez por eso he sacado la inspiración para, finalmente, escribir este capítulo. Como el título de este capi indica, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto asistirán al funeral del padre de estos.

Este capi es algo triste, aunque como casi todo en esta historia, no? Bueno, yo ya avisé! =P

Por cierto, respondiendo a una pregunta de un review… ¿Cada cuánto actualizo este fic? Bueno, creo que podría hacerse una media de entre 10-15 días, supongo, a no ser que esté muy ocupada con cosas como estudio, deberes, familia… Aunque esta vez lo he actualizado un poquito antes!^^ La razón es que ahora tengo algo de tiempo libre, el que no voy a tener la semana que viene por culpa de mis exámenes finales… Pero, como su nombre indica, son los finales! Y, hasta el curso que viene, bye bye exámenes!^^ Espero haber respondido a la pregunta bien =P

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Espero que les guste este capi!^^

Pd. Se descubre algo también en este capi…ya verán qué! =P

**..**

_**Capítulo XVIII: Funeral**_

Desde que Sasuke me dijo que fuera con él y Naruto al funeral de su padre, el tiempo transcurría de manera muy lenta, como si ni siquiera el tiempo quisiera que llegara el día.

Había tenido que aceptar, porque sino Sasuke no iría, y Naruto me había pedido el favor… No pude negarme.

Las clases en el orfanato pasaban, pero era obvio que algo había cambiado.

A pesar de que Sasuke estaba como siempre, callado y distante, había tristeza empañando sus ojos. Y Naruto, el siempre alegre de Naruto, estaba más "tranquilo" que de costumbre, y no sonreía, no como siempre.

Quería hacer algo más por ellos, porque, quisiera uno demostrarlo y otro no, les había afectado la muerte de aquel hombre al que llaman "padre".

-No hay nada más que tú puedas hacer, Sakura-chan-me había dicho Naruto-Simplemente, por favor, ven con nosotros.

Pensé en mis padres, y en lo triste que me pondría de tener que asistir a su funeral. No quería ni pensarlo.

El perder a un ser querido es dar un paso, dos, tres, cuatro, infinitos pasos hacia el pasado recordando todas las cosas que sabías y habías compartido con él. Por eso, con todos esos pasos dados hacia atrás, es imposible volver a andar hacia delante de pronto. Poco a poco, darás un paso, dos, tres, cuatro, volverás al momento presente, y entonces podrás volver a mirar a tu vida y tu futuro.

Porque hay que seguir adelante, aunque otros no puedan ya hacerlo.

A mí me costó dar todos los pasos que tuve que dar para acompañar a Tsunade al centro de la ciudad para ir a comprarme un vestido negro.

-Tienes que vestir de negro en un… "evento" como este-me había dicho.

-¿Por qué? ¿No es más deprimente así? ¿No sería mejor ir con colores vistosos y alegres para despedir con una sonrisa?

Tsunade sonrió.

-En estas ocasiones, poca gente puede sonreír, por eso viste de negro, para despedir a esa persona que se va diciéndole que está triste por su marcha.

No me gusta el negro. Hace un raro contraste con mi pelo rosa, que, me he dado cuenta, está más largo que la última vez que me fijé en su longitud, que fue el día que mis padres me trajeron al Orfanato Konoha.

¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

A pesar de que intento animarme incluso a mí misma, no tengo mucho éxito. La muerte de una persona…

"_La muerte siempre me está rondando"_

Tengo miedo, y sin embargo, sé que no puedo dar la espalda a la realidad, y eso es precisamente lo que más miedo me da.

"_¿Qué recuerdos deja un muerto? ¿Objetos? ¿Palabras? ¿Tristeza?", _tal vez deje eso y mucho más…

-Hola.

Alcé la vista y miré a Ino.

Desvié la mirada.

-Hola.

Se sentó a mi lado en el banco de piedra del patio del orfanato.

La verdad es que en estos momentos prefiero estar sola.

-¿Sabes?, has estado algo rara estos días.

-Bueno, no sin razón.

-¿Qué razón?-se interesó.

-No tengo por qué decírtelo, ya que tú tampoco me quieres contar nada.

Recordé la última vez que la pregunté sobre ella, y me gritó y criticó. No la he vuelto a preguntar desde entonces, por miedo a su reacción.

No quiero perder una amiga.

-… ¿Te refieres a por qué me sentía, en cierto sentido, "identificada" con Tenten?

Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

La miré, pero ella tenía la vista clavada en el frente.

-…No conocí a mi padre. Y nunca lo haré.

Me pregunté qué tenía que ver eso con Tenten, ya que ella fue abusada por su tío por la muerte de sus padres.

-… ¿Por qué?-me sentí en la obligación de preguntar, ya que parecía que me iba a responder "de manera correcta".

-Porque ni mi madre sabe quién es.

La miré con sorpresa.

-P-pero… ¿Cómo… cómo puede ser eso?

Entonces, me miró fijamente a los ojos, con semblante serio.

-Porque mi madre es una prostituta.

*.*.*

-... ¿P-prostituta…?-me había quedado sin palabras.

-Sí. Un día "le fue mal" con uno de sus clientes y se quedó embarazada de mí-tenía el ceño fruncido y decía aquello con resentimiento-Así que no tengo ni idea de quién es mi padre.

Cuando conocí a Ino…

"_-Soy…soy Sakura Haruno-dije casi en un susurro._

_-¿Haruno? ¿Ese es tu apellido?-habló el chico-La verdad es que los apellidos poco valor tienen aquí. Yo ni siquiera tengo-lo dijo como si no importara mucho, pero noté una chispa de tristeza-Soy Naruto, a secas-sonrió. Tenía una bonita sonrisa._

_-Bueno, yo uso el apellido de soltera de mi madre-no quise preguntar por qué-Soy Ino Yamanaka."_

Ino solo podía saber el apellido de su madre, claro, y, ahora que lo pienso, ahora sé por qué Naruto no usa ningún apellido, o eso creo. Supongo que, al tener dos, Uchiha y el apellido de sus padres biológicos, no quiere usar ninguno, como para no querer desprestigiar a una de las dos familias que han cuidado de él durante su vida, sea más o menos tiempo o de una u otra manera.

-Al principio, me enteré que mi madre, al ser tan joven y estar tan necesitada de dinero, no podía y, también, seguro, ni quería cuidar de mí, por lo que intentó venderme cuando tan solo era un bebé, o al menos eso he oído de las otras mujeres que trabajan en el mismo sitio que mi madre.-sus palabras, sus gestos, su mirada, todo indicaba que guardaba rencor a su madre-Se libraba de una molestia como un bebé y cobraba por ello, dos pájaros de un tiro.

Le dolía, le dolía pensar que su madre la hubiera odiado.

-Pero, al final, parece que no pudo venderme, así que se quedó conmigo, aunque cuando tenía "trabajo" me quedaba al cuidado de muchas de sus compañeras de profesión. Como comprenderás, el ambiente en el que me crié no era muy agradable.

-…-¿Qué se supone que he decir ahora? Nada.

-Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, mi madre me dio un techo y comida, y, teniendo en cuenta su modo de vida, no podía quejarme, o al menos intentaba pensar así para no odiarla. ¿Sabes?-me miró con tristeza-¡Ni siquiera ella me puso mi nombre!-soltó una carcajada-Creo que fue una de sus amigas… y a mi madre le dio exactamente igual.

-…Tienes un nombre bonito-fue la única estupidez que se me ocurrió decir.

Aquello la hizo reír, pero no había alegría en su risa, claro que no.

-Y, todo fue así, los primeros años de mi vida. Al principio, hasta me parecía normal ver a mi madre con un hombre o varios diferentes cada noche, preguntándome qué estarían haciendo en el cuarto de arriba… La verdad es que, aún hoy, hubiera preferido no tener que ver aquello con mis propios ojos cuando tan solo tenía siete años.

"_Pobre Ino… Debió ser realmente duro…"_, no puede ni imaginarme cuán duro debe haber sido para ella…

-Pero, el problema vino cuando…cumplí los diez años-tembló por un momento, y pensé si tenía frío.-Cuando cumplí diez años…

…

"-Ino.

-¿Sí, mamá?

-Esta noche también tengo mucho trabajo, así que no me molestes en ningún momento, ¿lo has entendido?

-Sí, mamá.

-Bien, vamos.

-¿Ir? ¿Adónde?

¿Me iba a quedar aquella noche con aquella amiga de mamá que según ella lo único que tenía era "buena delantera" y que los hombres "fingían" cuando "estaban" con ella?

-Hoy vienes conmigo.

-¿Por qué?-me alarmé; no quería volver a presenciar aquello…

Una habitación oscura, aire viciado, una cama, un hombre y mi madre, gemidos que se metían por mis oídos y se instalaban en mi cabeza y no querían salir…

No quiero volver a ver "eso".

-Mamá, no quiero.

-Oh, claro que "quieres"-soltó una carcajada que no me gustó en absoluto-Todas "quieren" después de probarlo.

-Mamá… ¿Qué…?

-Ya va siendo hora de que madures, Ino.

-Pero… si soy una niña…

-¿¡Crees que no he tenido ya suficiente con tener que cuidarte durante estos últimos diez años teniendo que gastar la mayor parte de mis ganancias en ti!-me gritó-Ya es hora de que "lleves dinero a casa".

La música se instaló en mis oídos, y me embotaba la cabeza. Odiaba tener que ir al lugar de trabajo de mamá, aunque a veces hacía "trabajo a domicilio".

-¿Esta es la niña?-preguntó un hombre que aparentaba unos veintitantos años, puede que treinta, viéndonos entrar.

-Sí.-respondió escuetamente mi madre.

-¿Cuánto?-preguntó esta vez el hombre.

-Ciento cincuenta la noche entera.

-¿No crees que eso es un poco más caro que de costumbre?

-Es virgen.

Fue lo último que le escuché decir a mi madre cuando se fue y me dejó con aquel hombre en aquella habitación.

En ese momento, deseé con todas mis fuerzas ser aquella niña de siete años que observaba con ojos sorprendidos y llorosos a su madre acostándose con un hombre que ni conocía por dinero.

Habría deseado una y mil veces aquello, antes que tener que acostarme con un hombre que ni conocía por dinero".

…

Yo ya estaba temblando. Lo que me extrañó fue ver que Ino no lo hacía.

-Aquel día, dejé de ser una niña, a la fuerza. Ya no soy "pura", Sakura, como tú, no puedo seguir siendo una niña después de algo así. Desde entonces, podría decirse que odio o me dan asco los hombres.

-… Con Naruto actúas normal.

-Porque a Naruto no le veo como un hombre, claro, no es más que un niño, un niño inocente.

"_-Pero qué inocente eres, Sakura._

_-Sí, bueno, soy una niña. Y las niñas son inocentes, ¿no?_

_Sus ojos se oscurecieron, o eso me pareció a mí._

_No volvió a sacar el tema de miradas relacionadas con Sasuke._

_Por alguna razón, me sentí mal por lo último que había dicho, ya que parecía haberla afectado de alguna manera, aunque no sé por qué ni cómo, pero quise volver a entablar conversación con ella._

_-…Respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes, estaba pensando en Tenten-al menos en parte..._

_-Estás preocupada por ella, ¿verdad?-por un momento creí que no me hablaría-Todos estamos preocupados por ella…y creo que sé cómo se debe estar sintiendo…_

_La miré con curiosidad._

_-¿Ah sí?-no me miró-¿Por qué?_

_-…Es algo que tú no entenderías, Sakura._

_-¿Por qué?_

_Sonrió tristemente._

_-Porque eres demasiado inocente para ello._

_Un momento de silencio._

_-Podría ser…-empecé a decir-¿Que te ha afectado la historia de Tenten?-el ser forzada por su tío de esa manera…_

_-Creo que ya estoy acostumbrada…"_

Claro que sabía cómo debía haberse sentido Tenten… porque ella lo experimentó, aunque de otra manera, en el sentido de que Tenten sabía que era su tío e Ino no sabía quién era aquel hombre…

"_-Ino-la llamé._

_-¿Sí?-por suerte, Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente lejos de nosotras como para no oírnos._

_-Esto…Tú…pareces más madura y tal…-sus ojos me miraron serios y con confusión-Así que…quería preguntarte… ¿Qué…se "siente"…cuando te dan tu primer beso?_

_Contra todo pronóstico, pareció enfadarse, o al menos eso creo._

_-No lo digas…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡No vuelvas a preguntarme nada parecido nunca!-me gritó, lo que me desconcertó._

_-Pero…yo solo…_

_-Déjalo, Sakura-y se alejó de mí."_

Yo, sin quererlo, la hice recordar algo que no quería recordar, porque era demasiado doloroso.

"_-Ino…-empecé a decir._

_-¿Mm?-dijo sin interés en hacerme caso._

_-¿Me contarás algún día el por qué te sentías identificada con Tenten?_

_Me miró fijamente, sus ojos serios._

_-¿Acaso no te han enseñado tus padres que indagar de esa manera en el pasado de las personas y hacerle preguntas que sabes que no quieren contestar por ciertas razones no es del todo educado?"_

Ino se había enfadado conmigo aquella vez, cuando la pregunté, porque "esto" no era algo que se quisiera contar, claro que no, no en sus circunstancias.

-…Lo siento-no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

"_Parece que es lo único que les digo a los chicos del orfanato…"_

Se lo dije a Shikamaru, se lo dije a Tenten, se lo he dicho a Ino…

"_¿Cuántas veces he de decir "lo siento"?"_

…

"_-…Me tengo que ir, Sakura.-dijo con tristeza_

_-…Vale.-ahora estaba más triste porque no iba a poder pasar más tiempo con él._

_-…Lo siento._

_-No tienes que disculparte por nada, Sai._

_-Sí, hay demasiadas cosas por las que debo pedir perdón."_

No sé por qué, pero Sai me vino por un momento a la cabeza.

-…Intento olvidarlo, la verdad, por eso no me hacía mucha gracia que me lo recordaras cada dos por tres con tus preguntas-lo siento…-Por suerte, conseguí salir de allí con algo de dinero que le robé a mi madre y huí lo más lejos que pude, y entonces, tras mucho deambular, dormir en la calle, encontré este orfanato-sonrió levemente.-Ahora, este es mi hogar…

"_Hogar"_,… ¿Dónde está el mío?

-¿Y qué hay de ti?-me preguntó esta vez.

-¿Mm?

-¿Por qué has estado rara estos últimos días?

Me siento en la obligación de decírselo después de lo que me ha contado.

-…Este viernes asisto a un funeral.

-¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! No tenía ni idea… Y yo voy y te cuento… en un momento nada oportuno…

Esbocé una leve sonrisa.

-No es nada, Ino. Pero… me alegra que me lo hayas contado.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque por un momento pensé que ya no éramos amigas.

Me miró con sorpresa.

-¡Claro que somos amigas!-sonrió-¡La duda ofende!

*.*.*

-¿Puedo llevar mi cinta del pelo roja al funeral?-le pregunté a la directora del orfanato.

-Mm… no estoy segura…

-Pero…

-Bueno, solo por si acaso-la cogió entre sus dedos y me la ató a la muñeca izquierda-Llévala como una pulsera.

Me la escondí bajo la manga negra del vestido.

-¿Cómo estoy?-pregunté, tal vez buscando un halago; siempre que le hacía esta pregunta a mi madre sobre mi aspecto y mi ropa, decía que estaba muy guapa, siempre.

-Como para ir a un funeral.

Al salir al patio, el traje negro de Naruto hacía todavía más contraste con su pelo rubio que mi melena rosa. Sasuke, por el contrario, era como una sombra, con su traje negro, su pelo negro, sus ojos negros. Era como un alma en pena.

Ninguno de los tres había comido absolutamente nada, a pesar de que hacía horas que había sido la hora de la comida. Ninguno se sentía con ganas de comer, y menos ellos.

Justo en ese momento, un coche negro apareció en la carretera, y el chófer nos abrió las puertas traseras, para que entráramos.

Por una vez, el coche y el señor que lo conducía tenían una excusa para ir de negro.

Me senté en el medio, con Sasuke y Naruto, uno a cada lado, mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

Ninguno había dicho nada hasta el momento, por lo que yo también preferí callar.

No sé qué me esperaba de un día como hoy, tal vez que el cielo estuviera igual de oscuro que nuestras ropas, pero hacía un sol tan radiante, sin apenas nubes, que me pareció hasta un poco insultante.

Antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, el coche había frenado y ambas puertas traseras fueron abiertas para que bajáramos.

Decenas de tumbas nos dieron la bienvenida al bajar del coche, y diversas sombras negras, como fantasmas, se congregaban en torno a una tumba en concreto.

Empezamos a andar en aquella dirección, ambos con paso resulto, yo con paso vacilante.

Cuando llegamos junto a aquellas personas vestidas de negro, más de una mirada recayó en nosotros, se escucharon cuchicheos, pero nada más, y, aun así, me sentí de más en aquel lugar.

"_No hay ningún niño"_, o eso me pareció a simple vista, ya que había demasiado negro y demasiadas personas.

Estaba asistiendo al funeral de alguien a quien no conocía, que ni siquiera había visto antes, aunque un señor de mirada oscura y seria me miraba desde una foto, colocada frente a la tumba. Ese había sido Fugaku Uchiha.

-Vaya, veo que os habéis dignado a venir.

Miramos a Itachi.

-Vaya-me miró con sorpresa-¿Qué hace aquí Sakura-san?

Creí que Sasuke diría algo al respecto, pero calló.

-…Yo la he pedido que viniera-terminó diciendo Naruto.

-Bueno, supongo que no importa, ya que, parece ser, ha conseguido traer a Sasuke.

Se alejó de allí, sin decir nada más, sin decir ninguno de nosotros tres nada más.

La ceremonia dio comienzo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo iba, ya que nunca antes había asistido a un funeral.

Solo había silencio, mientras las palabras de aquel señor al lado de la tumba atravesaban ese silencio.

Luego habló Itachi, luego otros adultos que no conocía pero que sí conocían al fallecido.

Se escuchaban sollozos en la calma del día, junto con el viento, el piar de algunos pájaros, la voz de aquellos que hablaban al muerto.

Varias personas dejaron flores blancas encima de la tumba, un color puro y claro en comparación con el negro.

Me dolía el pecho al tener que asistir a algo tan triste, y en algún momento se me escaparon algunas lágrimas.

Entonces, sentí una mano agarrando mi mano izquierda. Miré a mi izquierda de reojo y vi a Naruto, con la vista clavada al frente, triste. Le di un pequeño apretón con la mano.

Entonces, sentí otra mano agarrando mi mano derecha, y me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke buscando apoyo en mí en un momento así. Le di un pequeño apretón con la mano.

Ambos estaban temblando.

Todo el mundo lloró.

Itachi lloró.

Naruto lloró.

Yo lloré.

Sasuke no lloró, en ningún momento, en absoluto.

*.*.*

Cuando finalizó la ceremonia, las personas vestidas de negro empezaron a murmurar palabras de ánimo a los que serían los familiares, a Itachi.

En ningún momento se acercó alguien a Sasuke o Naruto.

Ambos ya habían soltado mis manos. No dijeron ni dije nada.

Naruto ya se había secado las lágrimas, y había más gente intentando secárselas.

Todo acabó, ya no había nada que hacer. Adiós y hasta siempre a aquella persona por la que hoy hemos venido todos de negro.

"_Supongo que es el momento de irse…"_

Y creo que Naruto y Sasuke estaban pensando lo mismo, porque se empezaron a mover en la dirección por la que antes habíamos venido.

"_¿Cómo estarán…?"_, me pregunté, ya que no habían abierto la boca durante toda la ceremonia… ¿No han querido decir nada? ¿Ni un adiós? ¿Un hasta siempre? ¿O incluso un hasta luego?

-¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!

Al escuchar a alguien llamarme, me di la vuelta y le vi frente a mí, a varios metros de distancia.

-… ¿Sai…?

"_¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?"_

Se empezó a acercar a mí y, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada más, Sasuke le pegó un puñetazo en la cara.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa lo que les ha parecido!

Ino nos cuenta su pasado y el por qué está en el orfanato… Y, como todos los niños que allí viven, no es que hayan pasado por algo bueno, la verdad. Pero, Sakura e Ino siguen siendo amigas!^^

Sakura asiste al funeral con Sasuke y Naruto… Y hasta Sasuke busca apoyo en ella!^^ Era un momento difícil…

Y… ¿Sai? ¿Qué hace Sai ahí? Y… ¿¡Por qué Sasuke le ha pegado!

Siento haberlo dejado quizá en una de las partes más interesantes! =P Pero, el capi ya era bastante largo… es más, pensé por un momento contar en este capi tan solo la historia de Ino, y esperar a lo del funeral para el próximo capi, pero… weno, no me pude resistir a escribir más! =P

Si quieren saber cómo continua, dejen reviews, plis!

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^

Pd. Intentaré no tardar con la conti de mi otro fic "Synchronicity", para aquellos que también siguen esa historia!


	19. Capítulo XIX

Hola! Cómo están? Yo feliz de la vida y libre! Por fin estoy de vacaciones! Adiós exámenes, no os quiero volver a ver!^^

Aunque… estoy algo triste porque hay un montón de amigos que, ahora, al haber acabado la secundaria, se van a cambiar de colegio… Os voy a echar de menos! (espero que sigamos en contacto!^^)

Me siento liberada y vaga y con demasiado calor encima debido al verano, pero aquí estoy yo, subiendo el capi XIX de esta historia que cada vez es más emotiva! (o al menos eso creo yo, o al menos eso intento! =P)

Bien, cabe decir que este capi es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir, ya que en este capi se "resuelven" varias de las preguntas de uno de los misterios principales del fic, refiriéndome a Sasuke! =P

Realmente espero que les guste!^^

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, que suben el ánimo a esta chica depre porque odia las despedidas!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XIX: "Uchiha"**_

El fuerte impacto del puño de Sasuke en la cara de Sai, aparte de la sorpresa por ese acto, hizo que Sai cayera al suelo.

Su ropa negra se manchó de tierra. Su mejilla, ligeramente inflamada.

-¡Sai!-hice amago de ir a su lado, pero alguien me lo impidió agarrándome del brazo; le miré-Naruto… Suéltame.

-…Será mejor que no te metas, Sakura-chan, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

-¿Empeorar las cosas? ¡Le ha pegado, sin ningún tipo de razón!

Naruto desvió la mirada.

-…En realidad, hay una razón.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Ni yo la sé.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

Esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Simplemente, conozco a Sasuke lo suficiente como para saber que todo lo que hace lo hace por una razón.

"_Simplemente"_

Como no volví a intentar acercarme a él, Naruto me soltó.

Me quedé mirando impotente a Sai, mientras este se levantaba e intentaba quitarse el polvo de la ropa.

Entonces, Sai alzó la mirada y miró a Sasuke.

-…Me alegra que hayas venido.-dijo, como siempre hacía, en tono amable y educado, como si Sasuke se mereciera que le hablaran así después de haberle dado un puñetazo.

-Oh, sí, seguro-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo-Seguro que te alegras mucho, ¿verdad, malnacido?

"_Cuando empieza con los insultos…"_

Sai suspiró.

-…Supongo que no sirve de nada decirte "lo siento", ¿verdad?

-Supones bien.

-Aun así, permíteme que te diga que realmente lo siento.

"_-…Lo siento._

_-No tienes que disculparte por nada, Sai._

_-Sí, hay demasiadas cosas por las que debo pedir perdón."_

Un recuerdo fugaz…

-No me jodas, niñato, si por mí fuera, haría que no te volvieras a levantar.

-…Sabes que no es mi culpa.

-Claro que es tu culpa.

Sai negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no elegí nada de esto.

-Oh, ¿y te crees que yo sí? ¿Crees que quise que madre…?-se cortó.

-Con eso sí que yo no tengo nada que ver.

-…-con sorpresa, vi cómo Sasuke callaba ante esto.

Al ver que Sasuke no decía nada más, sin acercarse más, supongo que porque no quería que volvieran a pegarle, Sai se dirigió a mí.

-Hola, Sakura-saludó, con aquella sonrisa tan amable que pienso que solo él puede mostrar.

-H-hola… Sai.-dije, con timidez.

Entonces, Sasuke y Naruto me miraron con incredulidad.

-¿¡Sai!

-Eh…-no supe qué decir.

"_¿He dicho algo malo?"_

-… Al final, sí que nos hemos vuelto a ver pronto, más pronto de lo que nos imaginábamos, ¿no?

-…Sí…-sentía que esta conversación no debería estar teniendo lugar hoy aquí, con Naruto y Sasuke delante.

"_Sobre todo con Sasuke delante"_

-Vosotros…-empezó a decir Naruto-¿Os conocéis?-preguntó, refiriéndose, por supuesto, a Sai y a mí.

-Podría decirse que sí-dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

Sasuke, tenso a mi lado, seguía sin decir nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?

-Eh… sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé-Sai negó con la cabeza-Pero tienes mala cara.

"_Me pregunto si se debe a este dolor de cabeza que me lleva molestando todo el día…"_

Llevo unos días con unas jaquecas horribles y, por no querer preocupar más a Tsunade, esta mañana, sin que nadie me viera, he cogido una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Si le hubiera dicho que me encontraba todavía mal, habría querido llevarme al hospital, y yo no quería volver a ir allí, por nada del mundo.

"_Lo mejor será disimularlo"_

-Estoy bien-me obligué a sonreír-No es nada.

Creí que alguien diría algo más, pero no fue así.

El silencio interpuesto entre Sasuke y Sai era extraño, como si se estuvieran diciendo una y mil cosas con tan solo mirarse a los ojos.

Sai, con ojos amables, tristes, culpables.

Sasuke, con ojos fríos, tristes, furiosos.

"_¿De qué se conocen Sasuke y Sai?"_, parecía ser que Sai había venido al funeral, ¿no? Por lo que conocía al padre de Sasuke y padrastro de Naruto, entonces…

-¡Sasuke-sama!-aquel grito rompió nuestro silencio y las miradas de ambos pelinegros dejaron de estar conectadas.

Entonces, miré a Sasuke, pero este no se movió, a pesar de que le estaban llamando.

-…Será mejor que me vaya-dijo entonces Sai, lo cual me sorprendió-Me…están llamando.

Le miré con incredulidad.

-¿Sai…?

Esbozó una sonrisa realmente triste.

-Lo siento, Sakura, pero… hay cosas que… no te he contado…sobre mí.

-¡Sasuke-sama!

-Y…me temo que tendrán que ser explicadas en otra ocasión-se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar al lugar desde el que le llamaban.

Mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza, porque aún no sabía qué estaba pasando exactamente.

Pero, justo antes de perder a Sai de vista, juraría que había susurrado: "Lo siento".

*.*.*

El silencio me asfixiaba de tal manera que creí que me iba a desmayar.

En vez de esperar a subir en el coche negro, nos alejamos de allí andando, hasta una parada de autobús.

Me dolían los pies.

No me atrevía a decir nada, a pesar de que había un montón de cosas que quería preguntar.

Al subir al autobús, pude comprobar que iba vacío, exceptuando, por supuesto, al conductor, lo que hacía que mi incomodidad fuera mayor.

Nos sentamos en los asientos del fondo, para sentarnos los tres juntos y, cómo no, yo en el medio de los dos.

Sentía que mi lado que daba a Sasuke ardía.

-… ¿Ninguno de los dos va a decir nada?

Miré a Naruto con una interrogante, ya que había sido él el que había hablado.

-¿A… a qué te refieres…?-pregunté yo.

-Bueno, yo no conocía de nada al chico de antes, pero es obvio que vosotros dos sí, aunque parece que por razones distintas…-miró a Sasuke-¿Quién es, Sasuke?

Sin mirarnos a ninguno de los dos, concentrándose en el exterior de la ventanilla, contestó con voz apagada.

-…Nadie a quien debas conocer. Pero…-entonces, Sasuke me miró, con aquella mirada tan fría que me ponía sumamente nerviosa-¿Se puede saber de qué lo conoces tú? ¿Y qué es eso de "Sai"?-frunció el ceño-¿Es su verdadero nombre?

-¿Verdadero nombre…?-no tenía ni idea de qué me estaba hablando.-Él es… un "amigo"…que conocí en la ciudad… nada más.-tampoco es como si tuviera algo más que destacar al respecto. Miré a Sasuke-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "verdadero nombre"? Él se presentó con su nombre, como haría cualquier persona normal…

-Hmp-desvió la mirada-Ese niñato no es más que un usurpador.

-¿Usurpador?-repitió Naruto; él tampoco parecía saber nada del tema, pero era obvio que Sasuke sí.

-…-Sasuke seguía sin dirigirnos la mirada, como si estuviera huyendo de nosotros…-En realidad, no sé cómo demonios se llama, y la verdad es que me importa bien poco, porque, a fin de cuentas, a mi me lo presentaron como… "Sasuke Uchiha".

-¿¡Qué!-exclamamos Naruto y yo. Después de hacerlo, yo tosí; me dolía la garganta.

-¿P-pero… tú te llamas…?

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-declaró-Y ese al que tú llamas "amigo" se ha apropiado de mi nombre.-frunció el ceño-Realmente debería haberle golpeado hasta que no pudiera volver a levantarse.

Miró a Naruto.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos llevaron al orfanato?

Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, era el día de mi décimo cumpleaños, y antes de marchar, tuve una "reunión" con mi padre…-soltó una carcajada-Creo que era la primera vez en años que se dirigía a mí de manera directa. Aunque, siendo sinceros, hubiera preferido que nunca lo hubiera hecho…

…

"-Sasuke.

No le miré. Como siempre, preferí ignorarlo.

-Sasuke, padre quiere hablar contigo.

Entonces, sí miré a Itachi, mi odioso hermano mayor.

-…-preferí no decir nada, porque si no sabía que íbamos a acabar mal…

-Es urgente. Te espera en su despacho.

Y se fue.

Nunca había entrado en el despacho de padre, y tampoco es como si alguna vez hubiese querido entrar.

Desde siempre, desde que nací, he sido odiado por él, lo sé perfectamente y supongo que con el tiempo he llegado a aceptarlo, a aceptar mi culpa.

"_¿Soy culpable?"_

Me pregunté dónde estaría Naruto en estos momentos… Padre le prefería a él, después de todo, me gustara o no.

Cerré la puerta, y Fugaku levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

-Oh, Sasuke, por fin llegas.

No dije nada.

-¿Quieres sentarte?-me ofreció, mientras señalaba el sillón delante de él y de su escritorio. Lo hacía casi por educación, o más bien, se sentía obligado a hablarme de esa manera.

Me quedé de pie donde estaba, sin decir nada, mirándole fijamente, escrutándole.

-Bien, en tal caso… Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.-esperé a que lo hiciera-Ah, hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Ya hace diez años de ello…

"_Oh, un detalle haberte acordado de mi cumpleaños, padre"_, me gustaría haberle dicho eso a la cara con sarcasmo, pero no lo hice, sin embargo, porque era obvio que no se iba a olvidar de mi cumpleaños, nunca, a pesar de que ni un solo año me ha felicitado.

-Bien, lo que quería decirte era que…-entonces, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, me miró a los ojos-…vas a irte de esta casa.

…Con incredulidad, comprobé que no me sorprendía para nada la noticia, como si siempre hubiera estado esperando que me echara de allí, por no soportar por más tiempo tenerme en aquella casa.

-… ¿Sorprendido?-no-Marcharás hoy mismo. Las criadas te ayudarán con tu equipaje. Irás… al Orfanato Konoha-¿A un orfanato?-No te preocupes-esbozó una sonrisa falsa, esas que también esbozaba Itachi, y que me daban ganas de quitárselas a ambos a base de puñetazos, pero me contenía-Te acompañará Naruto.

Ahora sí, le miré con sorpresa.

-¿Con Naruto?-pensé que era el único de quien quería librarse…

-Sí. Su padre me lo dejó a cargo… y, mientras sepa que va a estar bien, no hay problema. Además, me temo que con su aspecto nunca encajaría en el perfil aunque quisiera… y eso que me habría ahorrado bastante dinero si lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Perfil?-no entendía nada.

-Así es.-ensanchó su sonrisa, esa que no me gustaba para nada-No encajaría en el perfil de "mi hijo pequeño", al igual que tú.

"_¡Bastardo!"_, grité en mi fuero interno.

Que me comparara a mí, su hijo biológico, con Naruto, que no tenía ninguna relación de sangre con él… y que me dijera a la cara, después de todos estos años, que no me veía como su hijo a pesar de serlo…

Quise gritar.

"_¿En qué ha gastado dinero?"_, pensé entonces, porque había dicho que se habría ahorrado dinero si Naruto…

Toc, toc. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta del despacho.

-Oh, parece que ya está aquí. Adelante.

Entonces, la puerta del despacho se abrió y luego cerró, para dar paso a un chico que aparentaba mi edad, y al cual seguí con la mirada hasta que se puso al lado de mi padre.

-Ah… Sí, perfecto-dijo mi padre-Ha sido un dinero bien invertido.

Miré sin reparo a aquel chico, que tenía su mirada clavada en mí, pero parecía que no me estaba viendo. Parecía una marioneta.

"_Una marioneta de padre"_

Pelo negro como el carbón al igual que el mío, ojos azabaches como los míos, piel blanquecina, poco más blanca que la mía.

Lo primero que pensé de él es que parecía una copia barata de mí.

Padre me miró.

-Como comprenderás, me ha llevado tiempo todo este proceso. Debo admitir que… no soportaba tenerte bajo el mismo techo que yo, después de todo, por lo que pensé una manera de no tener que sufrir con solo verte, y entonces encontré el Orfanato Konoha, el cual estaba casi en ruinas y en bancarrota, por lo que les he pagado lo suficiente a las personas adultas al cargo para que levanten el Orfanato, y así poder mandaros a Naruto y a ti. Les mandaré subvenciones de vez en cuando.

Rió, como si todo aquello fuera un chiste.

-Pero claro, piénsalo, Sasuke, ¡somos la familia Uchiha, la familia más famosa y poderosa de todo Japón! No podemos permitirnos el lujo de que llegue a oídos de la gente el hecho de que el gran Fugaku Uchiha, jefe de la compañía Uchiha, ha desheredado a su hijo menor y le ha enviado a un orfanato sin tener la oportunidad real de ser adoptado.-apreté las manos en forma de puños-Por eso…-dirigió su vista al chico que tenía al lado-Te he buscado un "sustituto". De ahora en adelante… él será "Sasuke Uchiha"

Me sentó como una patada en el estómago, y creí que me quedaba sin respiración.

Miré con odio a mi padre.

-¿¡Esa es tu solución!-le espeté-¡Habría soportado que me mandes a esa mierda que llamas orfanato, pero lo que no puedo soportar es el hecho de que des mi nombre a otra persona!-grité, hastiado.-¡Solo te importando las apariencias!, ¿verdad?

-Las apariencias son algo muy importante en esta vida, Sasuke, deberías saberlo.

-¡Y una mierda! Además, si esto se sabe…

-Bueno, hijo, confiaba en que esto quedara entre nosotros… Ya que, a fin de cuentas, como digas a alguien que eres uno de los herederos de los Uchiha, dejaré de subvencionar al orfanato, y tanto tú, como Naruto, como todos los niños que en él haya se quedaran en la calle, para morirse de hambre.-sonrió-¿Cargarías con esa responsabilidad, Sasuke?

Le miré con furia contenida.

-Te odio.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Sasuke. Porque, sabes por qué hago todo esto, ¿verdad? Porque no puedo perdonarte.

-¡No fue mi culpa!

-Claro que sí, Sasuke.

-¡Yo no elegí…!

-Déjalo-me interrumpió-Ya todo se acabó, Sasuke, por lo que… ¿Harías el favor de salir de aquí?

Al salir del despacho y cerrar la puerta tras de mí, no pude por menos que ponerme a gritar.

-¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke!

Era Naruto.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

Seguí gritando.

Entonces, mientras aguantaba las ganas de volver a entrar en aquella habitación y pegarle a ese hombre que se desentendía de mí, un recuerdo vino a mí.

"_¿Sabes una cosa, Sasuke? El nombre que tienes era el nombre favorito de tu madre, porque significa "destreza", "habilidad", cosas que tu madre siempre ha valorado, por lo que, atesóralo, ¿de acuerdo? Porque tu nombre es un bien muy preciado que te ha dado tu madre"_

Aquellas palabras dichas por mi padre hace años no eran más que una asquerosa mentira.

"_Entonces… ¿Quién soy yo ahora?"_

…

Silencio.

-… Recuerdo cuando te encontré aquella tarde gritando frente al despacho de padre-dijo entonces Naruto-A pesar de que te pregunté qué te pasaba, y a pesar de que te insistí más tarde sobre ello, nunca me lo habías dicho, hasta ahora.-miró a Sasuke con tristeza-¿Es esa la verdadera razón por la que fuimos llevados al Orfanato?

-…Podría decirse que sí, al menos en mi caso…

Quería decir algo, algo que reconfortara a Sasuke, pero las palabras no salían, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

"_-¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?-me pidió educadamente. Sí, en verdad era muy educado._

_-Sakura. ¿Y tú?_

_-¿Yo? Pues…-pareció dudar un momento, pero, ¿por qué iba a dudar de su nombre?-…Sai-dijo finalmente._

_Sonreí ampliamente._

_-¡Qué nombre tan bonito! Encantada de conocerte, Sai._

_Pareció sorprendido ante mi exclamación sobre su nombre, pero no pareció disgustarle."_

…

"_-Me gustaría volver a verte otra vez-no me esperaba aquella respuesta, y tardé un poco en reaccionar._

_-C-claro-me agradaba, Sai me agradaba mucho. Quería volver a verlo._

_-Sa…-sama-se oía una voz a la lejos._

_-Sasu…-sama-llamaban a alguien._

_-Oh, parece que me llaman-comentó Sai-Lo siento, pero he de irme ahora._

_-Ah…vale-sentí un poco de decepción, ahora me volvería a quedar sola._

_-¿Cuándo podré volver a verte?-preguntó antes de irse._

_-Vendré aquí todos los domingos por la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde-me apresuré a contestar._

_Sonrió._

_-En tal caso, te veré el próximo domingo._

_Se empezó a alejar en la dirección de la que venían las voces._

_-Ah, por si no te veo antes de tu cumpleaños-empezó a decir con una sonrisa-Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-sentí un pequeño revoloteo por mi cuerpo, como un escalofrío.-Y, ¿sabes? Has sido la primera y única persona que ha dicho que le gusta mi nombre-su sonrisa esta vez fue algo más triste-Gracias, Sakura."_

…Recuerdos que creía que eran simple recuerdos, pero que escondían algo tras aquellas palabras dichas…

El autobús se detuvo.

-Vamos-y con esa simple palabra, nos bajamos los tres del vehículo.

Tuvimos que andar un poco más hasta llegar frente a las viejas puertas del orfanato.

"_Me llegó el turno._

_-Aquí tienes Sakura-me dio unas cuantas monedas Shizune-A pesar de que llevas poco tiempo con nosotros, te portas muy bien y estás muy atenta en clase-no sé yo si es verdad, pero, aún así, no lo rechacé._

_Pero, me pregunté, ¿de dónde sacan este dinero? ¿Era el sueldo de los adultos del orfanato? ¿Cómo lo obtenían? ¿Alguien les pagaba? Y… ¿Por qué nos iban a dar dinero a nosotros? Algo extraño había oculto tras esto, seguro, pero, por ahora, no le daré importancia."_

¿Acaso el dinero que nos daban todos los domingos era de la familia Uchiha? De ser así, me sentiría mal utilizándolo… teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke…

-Habéis vuelto.

Nos encontramos con Tsunade a la entrada.

-Es algo tarde, y todos ya han cenado y se han acostado hace un rato. ¿Queréis comer algo?

Negamos con la cabeza. Yo sentía un agujero en el estómago, pero no era producto del hambre.

-Bien, entonces…-se acercó a nosotros, se agachó para quedar a nuestra altura y nos abrazó a los tres a la vez; a pesar de que estaba apretando demasiado fuerte, ninguno de los tres abrazados dijimos nada, se sentía bien sentir algo de calor…-Descansad, lo necesitáis.

"_No sabes cuánto"_

*.*.*

-Bueno, yo me voy a acostar.-soltó un bostezo-Al final se nos ha hecho bastante tarde…

-Sí…

-Buenas noches-Naruto se despidió, pero, antes, se dirigió una última vez a Sasuke-Ey-posó una mano en su hombro-Para mi sigues siendo el insoportable e imbécil de Sasuke que tiene un corazoncito de hielo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Siempre serás mi hermano idiota.

Quise pegarle por decir algo así, pero, en realidad, sabía que estaba intentado animar a Sasuke, por lo que no hice ni dije nada.

-…Vete ya a dormir…Naruto-creí que no le llamaría por su nombre.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Tú también, lo necesitas tal vez más que yo.

-No necesito tu compasión, idiota.

-Lo sé, por eso no te la estoy dando.

Y se metió en su cuarto, procurando no hacer ruido.

Sasuke y yo nos quedamos solos en el pasillo en penumbra, y sentí cómo mi corazón se aceleraba solo de pensarlo, y la cabeza volvió a dolerme.

-E-esto… y-yo también… debería irme, así que…-intenté sonreír, sin mucho éxito-Buenas noches…Sasuke.

Anduve hacia mi cuarto, pensando que era una tonta, que debería haberle dicho algo que le animara un poco, ya que, después de todo, Sasuke acababa de asistir al funeral de su padre, quien le odiaba y le había "sustituido" por Sai…, cuando Sasuke me agarró si previo aviso de mi brazo.

Me giré y le miré con confusión. Él tenía la cabeza gacha, por lo que no podía verle los ojos.

-¿Sasuke…?

-… ¿Podrías… quedarte conmigo esta noche?

-… ¿Qué?

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Bien, ya se sabe por qué Sasuke fue enviado al Orfanato Konoha! Y también se sabe el misterio que había tras el "nombre" de Sai…

Pero, supongo que aún quedan preguntas (porque aún quedan cosas que resolver! =P) como… ¿Por qué Sasuke es odiado por su padre?, por ejemplo. También está el tema del dinero… Y, ¿qué pasará ahora con la "relación" de Sakura y Sai?

Y, bien, supongo que más de uno también se estará preguntando… ¿Qué ha querido decir Sasuke con esa última pregunta? =P Bien, pues si quieren saberlo, dejen sus reviews y esperen pacientemente a la conti! XD

La verdad es que, debo admitir que pensaba seguir escribiendo a partir de ese "-… ¿Qué?", pero entonces el capi se hacía muy largo, y he preferido dejarlo para el siguiente, espero que no les importe, y aun así, ha salido un capi algo largo.

Weno, solo me queda decir que muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^

Pd. Tal vez haya… ¿Momento SasuSaku en el próximo capi? =P Puede que sí… o puede que no! XD (recordatorio (?): Siguen siendo niños de trece años, ¿ok? XD)


	20. Capítulo XX

Hola! Cómo están? Yo achicharrada por el calor veraniego y con ganas de ir al mar! (cada vez me queda menos para ir a la playa… =P)

Bueno, aquí les traigo el capi XX (no me puedo creer que esta historia haya llegado ya al capi veinte! Soy muy feliz! Muchas gracias por todo!^^), que es, sin duda alguna, hasta ahora, uno de mis capis favoritos en esta historia, porque se centra única y exclusivamente en Sakura y Sasuke!^^

Parece que dejé con las ganas de más en el capi anterior, así que aquí les traigo este capi, que es un poco más largo de lo normal, para que vean, y espero no decepcionar con él a nadie!

Así que, muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por sus comentarios! Me hacen una chica feliz! =P

Ahora, disfruten del capi tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo!^^

pd. También estoy feliz porque hoy me han dado las notas finales y he aprobado todo con buenas notas!^^ (no quería pasarme todo el verano estudiando ni mucho menos... =P)

**..**

_**Capítulo XX: "Nosotros"**_

-… ¿Qué?

-…No creo que haga falta que lo repita.

-Lo siento, pero es que creo que no lo he entendido.

-…Por favor.-su voz sonaba suplicante.

"_¿Me lo está pidiendo por favor?"_, eso en sí, sí que era más raro que el hecho de que me preguntara que si podía quedarme con él aquella noche. O al menos igual de extraño…

"_¿No querías sentirte útil? Pues esta es tu oportunidad de ayudar a Sasuke"_

Su mano seguía agarrando mi brazo fuertemente, no queriendo dejarme ir.

-P-pero…-aún no me entraba en la cabeza-T-tu compañero de cuarto…

-Era Shikamaru. Desde que se fue, he estado solo en la habitación.

"_¿Por qué me sigo resistiendo?"_, no creo que me arrepienta… o al menos eso quiero pensar…

-…Vale-terminé diciendo, en un hilo de voz.

Si esperaba que con una respuesta afirmativa por mi parte, me fuera a soltar, estaba muy equivocada.

Tiró de mí, suavemente, en silencio, por los solitarios pasillos en penumbra a aquellas horas de la noche del orfanato.

Yo le seguí en silencio, no sabiendo qué decir por eso preferí callar.

Si había algo que pudiera hacer por Sasuke, si estaba en mi mano, lo haría.

Entramos en su cuarto que, efectivamente, se encontraba vacío.

Encendí la luz y Sasuke cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Miré las dos camas vacías, y me pregunté si Sasuke no se había sentido solo todo este tiempo sin compañero de cuarto.

-Mm… Sasuke…-su mano…-Mi brazo…

Entonces alcé la vista, y me di de lleno con sus ojos azabaches, tristes, apagados, y pensé cómo es que no lloraba.

Estábamos muy cerca, y por culpa de su cercanía no podía respirar tranquila.

-Sasuke…-volví a decir, pero me interrumpí cuando éste tiró de mí hacia él y me abrazó fuertemente.

Me sonrojé al instante. Por suerte, no podía verme el rostro; ni yo el suyo. Me pregunto qué expresión tiene en estos momentos…

Sasuke apenas era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que yo, ya que aún estaba en la etapa de crecimiento, y las chicas siempre se desarrollan antes, o al menos eso me decía mi madre, pero el caso es que apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y él hizo lo mismo con el mío.

A pesar de que mi corazón latía con gran rapidez, sus latidos iban acompasados a los míos.

Le correspondí el abrazo en silencio. Sasuke estaba temblando.

Había perdido a un ser querido, lo quisiera o no, el hecho de saber que tu padre ya no estará más allí… aun si la situación y relación que tenían no era la mejor, seguían siendo familia, así que… no me extrañaba que Sasuke estuviera así de débil y sensible en estos momentos. Lo que me extrañaba es que no lloraba. Cualquier niño de su edad lloraría por algo así, ¿no?

Nos quedamos así durante unos instantes, y cuando Sasuke aflojó el abrazo, dando a entender que lo rompía, sentí como si hubieran pasado minutos, pero seguro que apenas eran unos segundos.

Posó sus manos en mis hombros, mientras se alejaba un poco de mí.

Alcé la vista para mirarle, y entonces me besó.

Me sorprendió, ¡me sorprendió muchísimo! No sabía qué hacer. Pero, no tenía ni fuerzas ni voluntad para decirle que no ni apartarle de mí.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, por lo que yo también cerré los míos.

La sensación de asfixia no tardó en llegar, junto con el corazón que martilleaba contra mis oídos.

Era realmente agradable… Sentía como si me estuviera transmitiendo uno y mil sentimientos a través de sus labios, calientes, que aferraban fuertemente los míos.

Todo esto transcurrió en apenas unos segundos, como el abrazo, pero, esta vez, sentí que había sido mucho más corto, y cuando apartó sus labios de los míos, sentí mis labios fríos. Pero, mi rostro seguía caliente, seguramente sonrojado.

Se terminó por alejar de mí, quitando sus manos de mis hombros, que ahora también se sentían más calientes, pero no tardaron en volver a su temperatura normal, debido a su lejanía.

Al pensar lo que acababa de pasar, me avergoncé por ello, aunque no sabía muy bien la razón, pero se me atascaban las palabras en la garganta y mi sonrojo seguía presente y, para colmo, se podía ver perfectamente porque precisamente yo había encendido la luz.

-Toma-dijo entonces, y sentí cómo algo caía encima de mí.

Me lo quité de la cabeza y lo miré.

-Puedes usar uno de mis pijamas, si quieres. Puedes cambiarte en el baño, también.

No tardé en entrar en el baño y encerrarme allí, sin decir nada.

Mi corazón latía a mil, y creí que me asfixiaría o que me daría un sofoco.

"_No te alteres"_, aquellas palabras resonaron entonces en mi cabeza, alertándome, pero como que ya era un poco tarde.

"_-Estaba con…mi amigo y me mareé y vomité._

_Suspiró._

_-¿Te has alterado mucho últimamente?_

_Pensé en todo lo que había pasado en el Orfanato Konoha, resaltando el día que hice ejercicio, Sasuke en general, sobre todo su intento de beso, la marcha de Shikamaru, y también Sai…_

_-Mm…puede que un poco._

_-Sabes que eso no es bueno para tu salud. Lo sabes ¿verdad?-reiteró._

_-Sí, lo sé, Kurenai-san._

_-En tal caso, te daré un calmante para tu dolor de cabeza._

_Odiaba tomar pastillas, pero, esta vez, me la tomé sin rechistar._

_-Bien, me temo que lo único que puedo decirte por el momento es que, para que esto no vaya a más, es que no te alteres. Intenta evitar situaciones que puedan alterarte mucho, o puede que te pasa algo parecido a lo de hoy…o puede que algo peor. ¿Lo has entendido, Sakura-san?"_

…Tengo que calmarme, porque por nada del mundo quiero desmayarme delante de Sasuke o, peor, vomitar. Tengo que…

Me lavé la cara con agua fría varias veces, para tranquilizarme, pero mis labios…

Miré sin saber cómo mirar la cinta que me regaló Sai, que seguía atada a mi muñeca.

Me la quité.

Seguramente permanecí en el baño más tiempo del necesario, pero no salí, con el pijama de Sasuke puesto, que me quedaba un poco largo de mangas, hasta que los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración se regularizaron.

La luz de la habitación ya estaba apagada, y solo alumbraba la estancia una de las lámparas de una de las mesillas de noche. Sasuke ya estaba metido entre las sábanas de su cama, y no le veía la cara desde aquí, lo cual agradecí.

Apagué la luz del baño, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cama contigua, pensando que, tal vez, había demasiada poca separación entre una cama y la otra, lo cual, en realidad, era una completa estupidez.

Dejé la cinta en la mesilla de noche.

"_-Sakura-mi corazón revoloteó cuando pronunció mi nombre; no estoy acostumbrada a que lo haga mucho._

_-¿Sí…?-me incorporé de golpe hasta quedar sentada, para poder mirarle a la cara._

_Contuve la respiración cuando su rostro quedó separado apenas por un par de centímetros del mío. Su aliento me envolvía; era una fragancia agradable, pero me ponía sumamente nerviosa. Estaría sonrojada._

_-¿Q-qué…haces?-la voz me falló debido al nerviosismo._

_Abrió su boca ligeramente. Volvió a cerrarla._

_Alejó su rostro del mío._

_-Nada-negó con la cabeza-Simplemente, me entraron ganas de besarte."_

A mi cabeza vino aquel recuerdo… pero esta vez, era diferente, todo era diferente, nosotros…

"_Nosotros"_

Me tumbé en la cama vacía y me envolví en sus sábanas, y no pude evitar tumbarme de tal modo que le daba la espalda a Sasuke.

Apagó la luz de la lámpara y reinó la oscuridad, al igual que el silencio.

"_¿Debería decir algo?"_, me pregunté, no muy segura de qué hacer… por si molestaba a Sasuke, y, precisamente en estos momentos Sasuke tiene el humor… "extraño".

Cerré los ojos. No quería pensar en nada más, porque la cabeza me seguía dando vueltas.

-Buenas…noches-terminé por murmurar.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Eh?

Sentí la voz de Sasuke demasiado cerca de mí.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con Sasuke metiéndose entre las sábanas de mi cama.

Se me volvieron a subir los colores, pero, por suerte, la oscuridad los camuflaba, aunque algo de luz lunar se recortaba por entre las cortinas de la ventana.

-¿Q-qué…? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!-exclamé alterada.

-Voy a dormir-dijo, de lo más tranquilo, mientras se tumbaba a mi lado.

No sé cómo, pero ambos cabíamos perfectamente en aquella cama, pero no era lo suficientemente grande como para que nosotros no estuviéramos "tan" juntos.

Su respiración me golpeaba el rostro, y me entontecía, por lo que quise darme la vuelta, pero no me dejó, agarrando una de mis manos, mientras la entrelazaba con la suya.

Sentí su pulso a través de la palma de su mano, por lo que él debía estar sintiendo el mío, y me avergoncé por ello.

Estaba tumbado boca arriba, y su vista estaba clavada en el techo, mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de mis manos.

Me pregunté si no tenía sueño, porque la verdad es que yo sí, aunque, más que sueño, es cansancio; hoy ha sido un día de lo más agotador, y mi cabeza y mi cuerpo (incluso mi corazón) me piden un descanso, pero Sasuke no parecía por la labor de dármelo.

Mientras él miraba el techo, yo me le quedé mirando, sin reparo, la verdad, pero él no dijo ni hizo nada que me indicara que le molestara; simplemente, su mirada seguía clavada en el techo, su mano entrelazada con la mía, su mente, en un lugar lejano.

Si le calmaba el hecho de que le diera mi mano, supongo que no me importaba dormir con las manos dadas, pero… si no conseguía tranquilizarme un poco, no sería capaz de dormir ni mucho menos.

No sabía qué hora era, pero estuvimos un buen rato así, o tal vez no fue tan largo. La verdad es que aquella noche los momentos no parecían seguir las normas usuales del tiempo, a mi parecer.

Entonces, al no poder dormir, empecé a pensar en lo inevitable; no quería pensar en nada de eso, más que nada porque me obligaría a hacer preguntas, y no sabía si Sasuke las iba a contestar o no, ya que, después de todo, tenían que ver con él…

Tragué saliva.

-…Sasuke…-murmuré.

-… ¿Sí?-dijo en voz baja, al igual que yo, ya que a estas horas todo el mundo estaría durmiendo, todavía mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Puedo… puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la estás haciendo, ¿no?

-No me refería a esa en concreto.

-…Como quieras-supongo que era "casi" una respuesta afirmativa.

-… ¿Por qué… tu padre…-noté su tensión a través de su mano; reformulé la pregunta-¿Por qué no le gustabas a tu padre?-no me parecía bien utilizar el término "odiar", aunque era lo que más se acercaba a lo que su padre sentía hacia él, o quizá me equivocara…

Silencio. ¿Se había molestado?

"_Claro. Eres estúpida, Sakura, ¿cómo se te ocurre preguntar algo así en estos momentos?"_, ¿soy una insensible que no comprende nada?

-L-lo siento. No hace falta que respondas ni nada…

-… Porque maté a mi madre.

Casi me incorporo de la cama; contuve el impulso.

-¿Q-que… m-mataste… a tu madre?

-O al menos eso se empeñaba en creer mi padre.

-¿Por… qué?

-…Mi madre, al parecer, siempre fue de salud débil. Terminó bastante enferma después de dar a luz a Itachi, mi hermano mayor, y permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo en cama, aunque en ocasiones, o al menos eso me han contado, salía al jardín y se sentaba en uno de los columpios que allí había, y se quedaba allí, tomando el aire y mirando las flores-soltó una carcajada triste-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me hablaste?

Claro que lo hacía, pero lo que me resultó extraño y curioso es que él también lo recordara…

"_Me armé de valor. Me acerqué a Sasuke._

_Él ni se dignó a alzar la vista del suelo cuando me quedé frente a él._

_Decidí empezar una conversación._

_-¿Te gustan los columpios?-no respondió ni me miró._

_Probé otra vez._

_-¿Siempre estás aquí sentado?_

_Nada. Ya me estaba hartando. Si hay algo que también me caracteriza es mi poca paciencia para ciertas cosas._

_-¿Por qué no te columpias? ¿Quieres que te columpie?-se me iluminaron los ojos ante tal idea._

_No le di tiempo a reaccionar, o tal vez ni siquiera reaccionó, pero, me puse detrás de él, agarré su columpio y, con fuerza, le impulsé._

_Subió un poco arriba, pero, en cuanto volvió hacia mí, y sus pies llegaron a tierra, los clavó en la arena y se detuvo._

_Me fulminó con la mirada._

_-¿Quién te ha pedido que hagas eso, tonta?"_

-Mm… Ahora que lo pienso… No tuvimos muy buen empiece, ¿verdad?-comenté.

-Bueno, nadie te había pedido que fueras a hablarme.

-Quise ser amable.

-Siempre quieres ser amable, pero no siempre se puede agradar a todo el mundo, deberías saberlo.

No dije nada más al respecto.

-…Supongo que es estúpido de mi parte pensar que podía estar cerca de mi difunta madre al hacer lo que ella solía hacer, sentándome en un columpio pero sin columpiarme, simplemente mirando a mi alrededor.

-Bueno, un poco estúpido sí que es, ¿no? Los columpios están hechos para que la gente se columpie en ellos. ¿Tu madre… no lo hacía?

-No tenía fuerzas para impulsarse.

-Podrías haberla empujado tú.

-Murió el día que yo nací.

-Oh.-se me escapó-Yo… lo siento… no pensé que…

-No pudo soportar un segundo parto.-se limitó a decir-Y… bueno, mi padre no se lo tomó muy bien, la verdad. Y, siempre es mejor echarle la culpa a alguien, ¿verdad? Pues me la echó a mí. Desde siempre, desde que tengo memoria, mi padre me ha estado reprochando la muerte de mi madre, como si yo realmente tuviera la culpa, la culpa de todo, como si fuera culpa mía que mi madre estuviera enferma, como si fuera culpa mía el nacer, como si…

-No es culpa tuya, Sasuke…

-Eso díselo a él-bufó-Ahora ni siquiera yo puedo decírselo…-su voz se apagó.

-…Creo que… aun así… Él era tu padre, y como tal, siendo su hijo, te quería, solo que… puede que no lo suficiente…o no tanto…o…-no sabía explicarme muy bien, pero las palabras salían como podían, igualmente, de mi boca.-Bueno…

Aquello le hizo reír, no sé si porque se trababa por no saber explicarme o porque lo que intentaba decirle le resultaba realmente gracioso.

-Sí, claro…-por su tono de voz, me estaba diciendo que aquello era puro sarcasmo.-Nunca he tenido a nadie que…-se cortó-Bueno…

Creo que sabía qué había querido decir.

Le di un pequeño apretón de manos, como en el funeral, intentando insuflarle ánimos.

-Aquí hay gente que te quiere Sasuke, aunque… creo que el "amor" se puede mostrar y demostrar de muchas maneras… o al menos eso me decía mi madre…-paré en seco; mierda, no debería haber nombrado a mi madre.

-¿Sabes?-dijo él en cambio-Siempre estás preguntando y averiguando sobre los demás, pero en cambio, tú nunca dices nada sobre ti.

Me tensé. No pensé que la conversación iría por ahí… Tal vez debería simular que me estaba durmiendo… pero no creo que cuele.

Entonces, desvió la mirada del techo por primera vez y me miró.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

…Hacía tanto tiempo que me preguntaba aquello… pero creí encontrar la respuesta. Me dolía pensar en ello, y sin embargo, todo seguía ahí, escondido en el fondo de mi alma.

Todavía existía la vana esperanza de volver con mis padres y a aquellos días en que éramos una familia de verdad.

"_Abre tu corazón, Sakura, él lo ha hecho"_

-…Creo que mi situación no tiene comparación alguna con ninguno de vosotros-negué con la cabeza-Tal vez ni siquiera tenga importancia.

-Todo tiene importancia-dijo-Solo que depende cuánta le des tú.

-…Creo que… mis padres me dejaron aquí porque…no tenían suficiente dinero para mantenerme más tiempo.

-… ¿Por eso?

-Bueno, al menos eso creo… ¿Sabes? Nunca he tenido mucho, la verdad, pero nunca me había quejado por ello.-entorné los ojos al recordar-¿Qué más daba que no tuviera una muñeca para poder jugar con las demás niñas? ¿Qué más daba que siempre utilizara el mismo par de zapatos? ¿Qué más daba… estar sola?-el solo recordarlo dolía.-Siempre he estado sola, al menos en ese sentido, sin amigos, porque tampoco es que pudiera jugar mucho…-debido a que yo…-Pero, pero… ¡Nunca me quejé por ello! Y cuando me trajeron aquí… Bueno, la verdad es que prefiero no pensarlo. Y no se despidieron de mi de una manera muy clara… pero yo entendí que era por el dinero…-hice una pausa-El dinero parece ser lo más importante en esta vida, ¿no?

"_Y las apariencias"_, pensé que Sasuke diría algo así, pero dijo algo completamente diferente.

-… ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido aquí, entonces?

Le miré con sorpresa.

-¿Arrepentirme…?-tampoco es como si tuve una segunda opción a la hora de venir aquí…

-Bueno, piénsalo, si nunca hubieras acabado en este orfanato, nosotros no nos habríamos conocido.

-Nosotros…-me sonrojé una vez más.-…Supongo que de eso no me arrepiento…-susurré, en realidad esperando que no lo hubiera oído, pero sí lo hizo, porque ¿rió?

-¿Supones?

-¿Te parece gracioso?-le pregunté.

-Curioso, más bien diría yo.

-Ya…

-Supongo que yo tampoco me arrepiento de eso…

Otra vez se instaló el silencio de la noche entre nosotros.

-Sasuke…

-¿Mm?

-¿Por qué no lloras?-no pude evitar terminar preguntándoselo.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-contestó con otra pregunta.

-Sería lo normal en este tipo de situaciones, ¿no crees? Después de todo, tu padre…

-¿Merece que llore por él?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Sasuke, no se trata de merecer o no merecer, sino de demostrar que te duele la marcha de esa persona.

-…Con llorar no se consigue nada.

-¡Claro que sí!-me miró con sorpresa-Es alivio, dolor, una despedida. Aunque también se puede llorar de felicidad… aunque no en este caso…

-¿Sabes? Tienes unas ideas muy raras respecto a todo.

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo creo, lo sé-como si me conociera de toda la vida…

Notaba mi mano que él agarraba algo entumecida, pero no quería que la soltara, a pesar de todo.

-Es tarde-dijo de pronto.

-Sí.

-Deberíamos descansar.

-Sí…

Le miré.

-Sasuke.

Me miró.

-¿Seguro… que estás bien?

-Seguro-pero yo no estaba del todo convencida…

Se tumbó de lado, mirando hacia mí, y no quise decir nada, pero no parecía por la labor de soltar mi mano.

Cerró los ojos.

-…Tal vez todo sería un poco más fácil si lloraras, ¿sabes? Pienso que llorar no es tan malo después de todo…

No dijo nada. Suspiré.

Me armé de valor y me incliné sobre él, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-…Buenas noches… Sasuke-murmuré.

Entonces, cuando iba a alejar mi rostro del suyo, él volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos, como hizo antes.

Le miré sonrojada, y luego con sorpresa, porque estaba sonriendo, con una sonrisa preciosa…

-…Gracias por quedarte conmigo esta noche…

-…De nada…

Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos. Supongo que él hizo lo mismo, pero ya no me atrevía a volver a abrir los ojos para comprobarlo, aparte de que los párpados ya se me cerraban solos, debido al sueño y al cansancio.

Por un momento, pensé, tal vez egoístamente, que no me importaría que siempre fuera el dulce y melancólico Sasuke, si se comportaba de esta manera. Pero… Sasuke es Sasuke, así que… siempre será él, ¿verdad?

Con su respiración chocando suavemente contra mi rostro, con nuestras manos aún entrelazadas, soñé. Soñé que Sasuke lloraba en silencio en aquella habitación oscura.

"… _¿O tal vez no era un sueño…?"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa qué les ha parecido!

Bien, bien… supongo que más de uno está diciendo (o gritando =P) "¡por fin!" porque, por fin =P, ha habido momento SasuSaku! Por fin ha habido un beso! (bueno, dos, y tres si se cuenta el de la mejilla XD)

A parte de eso… Sasuke es realmente tierno en este capi! Me encantó escribirle así! La pobre Sakura sabía que estaba sensible, pero no sabía a qué atenerse! Y eso que ella no debe alterarse… Y, bueno, supongo que esto ya era algo más obvio, pero ya sabemos la razón por la que Sasuke era "odiado" por su padre, debido a la muerte de su madre… El pobrecillo nunca ha tenido a nadie ahí dándole el cariño que debería dársele a un niño! Bueno, ahora está ahí Sakura! =P

Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado, porque les he puesto como una pareja tierna e inocente (o al menos esa era la idea! =P) porque es que realmente son tiernos… o no? Un amor que irá creciendo… o al menos eso esperamos, no?^^

Si quieren saber cómo amanecen estos dos (XD) dejen sus reviews!

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^

Pd. También he subido el capi XXXIII de "Synchronicity"!^^ (está historia me está quedando larga =P)


	21. Capítulo XXI

Hola! Cómo están? Yo vagueando por aquí, vagueando por allá. (tiempos de paz después de tanto estrés… =P) A veces incluso cuesta ponerse a escribir debido a la pereza! =P (la pereza, si no es en exceso, es sana, no se engañen XD)

Bueno, debo decir que, en realidad, estoy un poco decepcionada porque pensé que el capi anterior (el SasuSaku) gustaría un poquito más, pero no ha sido así… bueno, qué se le va a hacer! Muchas gracias a aquellos que comentaron! Y espero que este capi les guste más!^^ (fue un SasuSaku muy inocente, no? =P Lo siento por si alguien se esperaba… algo más, no sé =P)

Espero que les guste este capi! En él se saben más cosas sobre cierta persona… Quién? Lean este capi y lo sabrán!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXI: Dolor**_

Una suave brisa cálida me acaricia el rostro. Una lejana luz se cuela seguramente por entre las cortinas, recortándose en toda la habitación. Seguramente la ventana estaba abierta… ayer me debí olvidar de cerrarla.

"_Me duele todo el cuerpo… ¿Por qué?"_

Hora de levantarse.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. El rostro de Sasuke apenas se separaba del mío por unos pequeños centímetros. La suave brisa que sentía golpear en mi cara, no era más que su respiración regular. Seguía dormido.

Me llevé las manos al pecho, me sonrojé y ahogué un grito de la sorpresa.

Se me había olvidado por completo que había pasado la noche con él, en su cama, en su habitación.

"_Aquí tienes al causante de tu dolor"_, y de mi felicidad…

Quise levantarme, antes de que él despertara, pero entonces me di cuenta de que su mano seguía agarrando fuertemente la mía. Notaba mi mano entumecida y agarrotada.

Si quería salir de allí, tenía que despertar a Sasuke.

"_Necesito salir de aquí, ¡ya!"_, cada vez me cuesta más respirar…

…Tal vez no fue tan buena idea el estar con él de esta manera…

-Mm… Sasuke…-por favor, despierta; tiré de mi mano; él no la soltaba-Despierta… Mi mano…

Entonces el Sasuke que yo creía dormido tiró de mi mano entrelazada con la suya y me colocó encima suya, mientras me besaba en los labios.

"_Para… ¡Para!"_

-¡No!-me separé de él tan bruscamente que caí de la cama al suelo.-Auch…-me quejé.

"_Me asfixio, me asfixio…"_

-… ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Alcé la vista. Sasuke me miraba desde la cama, con una ceja enarcada.

-…Es tu culpa.-le recriminé.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan torpe.

Quise responderle, pero en ese momento no me salían las palabras.

-Ey, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó entonces, con un matiz de preocupación en su voz.

-P-pues…

Me levanté de golpe, entré en el baño, levanté la tapa del váter y vomité.

"_Genial. Justo lo único que no quería hacer delante de Sasuke…"_

Al tener el estómago vacío ya, aunque tampoco es como si hubiera comido mucho ayer, me sentí algo mejor.

Me enjuagué la boca una y otra vez con agua.

"_Así Sasuke no querrá volver a besarme…"_, dudo que me convenga que me siga besando…

-¡Sakura! ¿¡Estás bien!

Me di la vuelta. Sasuke estaba en el umbral de la puerta del baño.

"_Me duele todo, absolutamente todo"_

"_Dolor"_

-Sí, estoy bien.

Eso fue lo último que dije y que oí antes de que la vista se me nublara y sintiera un golpe seco, frío, doloroso.

*.*.*

-¡Sakura!

Me despertó un molesto grito. Molesto, porque me dolía la cabeza horrores.

Al abrir los ojos, casi me da un infarto al ver la cara de Naruto tan cerca de la mía.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Por fin despiertas!

Me retumba la cabeza como su grito retumba en la sala…

"_Dolor"_

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé. Parece que se ha desmayado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-¿Lo sabes tú?

-No.

La sucesión de frases, preguntas, voces distintas, formaban un torbellino que me envolvía una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

"_Ya he pasado por esto"_

Me incorporé en la cama hasta quedar sentada. Estaba en mi habitación, bueno, la mía y la de Tenten.

Todos me miraban con preocupación, incluso Sasuke, apartado en una esquina de la habitación, lejos del barullo de los demás.

"Lo siento" articularon mis labios sin voz. Después del funeral de su padre ayer por la tarde, yo vomitando y desmayándome no era una buena forma de empezar el día, que digamos.

"_Le has rechazado un beso"_

Él, simplemente, siguió mirándome. ¿Había entendido lo que había querido decirle?

Tsunade entró en la sala a gritos también.

-¡Silencio! Naruto, ¿¡quieres bajar el volumen de una vez!

-¿¡Quien es el que grita aquí!-le replicó.

Le pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Sakura, ¿cómo te encuentras?-me preguntó entonces la directora.

"_Me duele todo"_

-Mm… más o menos bien…

Me puso la mano en la frente.

-No tienes fiebre… pero creo que lo mejor será que te quedes hoy aquí.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Sakura-chan no va a venir a la excursión de hoy!-se quejó Naruto.

-Pues es obvio que no-contestó Tsunade-Yo me quedaré con ella. Los demás iréis con Kakashi y Shizune.

Después de varias discrepancias por parte de Naruto, que sinceramente no sé a qué venían, preguntas preocupadas de mis amigos, sonrisas falsas, palabras mentirosas, y dolor, infinito dolor, decidieron irse.

-Nos vemos por la tarde-dije; me obligué a sonreír-Que os lo paséis bien.

No pude evitar mirar a Sasuke, quien seguía sin decir nada. ¿Qué es lo que transmitían sus ojos oscuros? Tal vez debería preguntarle… pero no en esta ocasión.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo.

-Bueno, Sakura, descansa-me dijo entonces Tsunade.

-Mm… sí.

Tenía calor. Estaba harta de las sábanas y la manta de mi cama que habían velado por mí mientras estaba inconsciente. ¿Me habría traído Sasuke aquí desde su habitación?

Entonces decidí que no quería deshacerme de las sábanas con Tsunade delante. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo: aún llevaba puesto el pijama de Sasuke. No quiero que haya malentendidos.

-Creo…-empecé a decir-Que me daré una ducha. ¿Puedo?

-¿Te encuentras lo suficientemente bien como para levantarte?

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces, adelante. Te dejo. Si necesitas algo en algún momento o te pasa algo en el baño, llámame, aunque sea a gritos.

-De acuerdo-asentí, aunque rezaba porque aquello no hiciera falta.

Tsunade también salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un sonido sordo.

Con esfuerzo, me levanté de la cama y me puse de pie en el frío suelo. Estaba descalza. El cuerpo me pesaba más de lo normal, y las piernas las notaba muy flojas, por lo que en un primer momento, nada más ponerme de pie, mis piernas fallaron y caí al suelo.

-¿Sakura?-era la voz de Tsunade, mientras entraba en la habitación, con la preocupación pintando su rostro. Me miró-¿Qué ha pasado?

Sonreí falsamente.

-Me… he caído de la cama. Lo siento, no es nada.

Suspiró aliviada.

-Ten más cuidado, ¿vale?-dijo, mientras sonreía con dulzura.

"_Como sonreiría una madre a su hija"_

-Vale.

Volvió a salir de la habitación.

Me levanté. Me dolían las piernas, pero aun así, me obligué a andar hasta el baño, quitarme el pijama de Sasuke, encender el grifo y ponerme bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Necesito el agua para despejarme y para aliviar el dolor.

Terminé cansándome de estar de pie bajo la ducha, por lo que, con cuidado, me senté en la bañera y me dejé mojar desde abajo.

Me abracé las piernas.

"_Mamá. Mamá, ¿dónde estás?"_

Esto… esto ya había pasado con anterioridad… pero fue hace tanto tiempo que ya casi ni lo recuerdo… Pero, sí que recuerdo que aquello no fue tan grave como lo de hoy, ni mucho menos.

"_Las piernas no me dolían"_

El vapor que desprendía el agua caliente me hacía ver borroso.

"_También me duelen los ojos"_

Me levanté con ayuda del agarradero del baño. Apagué el grifo. Apagué mi mente. El dolor sigue presente.

"_No pienses en ello"_, ¿soy lo suficientemente fuerte?

Cuando salí del baño, ya vestida con mis ropas, aún seguía viendo algo borroso.

Me froté los ojos.

Salí de la habitación con el pijama de Sasuke entre mis manos. Por suerte, no me encontré en esos momentos a Tsunade por los pasillos (estaría en su despacho), por lo que no tuve problemas al echar al cesto de la ropa sucia el pijama, donde todos echábamos la ropa que luego iría a la lavadora.

No habría sospechas. Y Sasuke tendrá su pijama limpio, para volver a usarlo.

"_Yo no volveré a usarlo"_

-¿Sakura?-me giré para mirar a Tsunade-¿Qué haces aquí?

Me sonrojé.

-P-pues… V-venía a echar mi ropa al cesto…

-Ah, conque era eso-sonrió-¿Te encuentras mejor?

Sonreí falsamente.

-Sí, la ducha me ha sentado bien-mentira.

-Me alegro-sonrió.

"_-Mamá._

_-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?_

_-No encuentro ningún trébol de cuatro hojas._

_-Sí, yo tampoco._

_-Joo… ¿Entonces no tendré suerte?_

_-Eso no puedes saberlo, hija-sonrió._

_-Mamá-me miró-¿Por qué sonríes?-me miró con sorpresa-¿No estás triste porque no hemos encontrado un trébol de cuatro y hojas para que nos dé suerte?_

_Mi madre volvió a sonreír. No lo entendía._

_-Verás, Sakura, hija, sonreír es algo que uno debería hacer con bastante frecuencia en su vida._

_-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo-sacudí la cabeza-Se sonríe cuando se está contento, ¿verdad? No cuando se está triste._

_La sonrisa de mi madre seguía presente._

_-Sakura, a veces, hay situaciones que, aunque no estés contenta, ni con ganas de sonreír, lo harás por los demás._

_-¿Sonreír para lo demás?_

_-Sí-asintió-A veces, se sonríe para no preocupar a los demás, porque te importan, porque no quieres verlos tristes._

_-Entonces, mamá, ¿estás triste?_

_Sonrió._

_-Sí, estoy triste._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no hemos encontrado un trébol de cuatro hojas"._

Volviendo atrás en el tiempo, creo que mi madre sí que estaba triste cuando sonreía, pero, en aquella ocasión, creo que no era solo por no haber encontrado el trébol de cuatro hojas…

"_Siempre la recuerdo sonriendo. ¿También estaba triste en aquel entonces?"_

-Sakura, ¿quieres desayunar algo?-¿Sasuke les había contado que había vomitado?-No cenaste nada anoche…

Sonreí. No tenía hambre.

-Claro.

Me preparó un tazón de leche. Había cereales. También tostadas. Galletas, bollos. Fruta. Demasiado. Solo de verlo se me revolvió el estómago otra vez.

"_Pero agradezco volver a estar sentada"_, me restregué los ojos.

Me eché unos pocos cereales en la leche. Empecé a comer. Tsunade estaba frente a mí.

-Tienes mala cara-comentó-Tal vez debería llevarte al hospital, ¿no crees? Para que te den un diagnóstico-me tensé, alarmé; rió. La miré con curiosidad-Aunque también podría intentar darte yo uno…

"_-E-estoy…bien-terminé por decir-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza…_

_Contra todo pronóstico, como si de Kurenai-san se tratara, Tsunade me empezó a auscultar._

_Supongo que fue por mi cara que reflejaba mi confusión, porque Tsunade me respondió a la pregunta que me estaba formulando._

_-Estudié medicina._

_-¿Y por qué no eres médica?_

_-Lo fui._

_-¿Y por qué lo dejaste?_

_-…Desde cierto… "incidente", no me gustan mucho los hospitales…_

_Sabía que ahora no era el momento, así que no pregunté más, pero, de seguro, más adelante le preguntaría sobre esto._

_Mi curiosidad no tiene límites."_

-Tsunade-sama-la llamé, tras tragar una cucharada de cereales-Eras… doctora, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

Volví a hacer la pregunta de aquel entonces.

-¿Y por qué lo dejaste?

-Creo que ya te dije que se debió a un incidente-su sonrisa seguía presente, pero era una de esas sonrisa tristes, aquellas que mi madre me había enseñado y mostrado.

Volví a meterme cereales en la boca, pero seguí mirándola.

-¿Qué?-me dijo ella con voz amable.

-Me estaba preguntando de qué tipo de "incidente" podría haberse tratado.

Sus ojos estaban tristes, igual que su sonrisa.

-… Me parece increíble que alguien me vuelva a preguntar sobre esto después de tantos años…-más bien habló para sí-Parece mentira el tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces…

-Mm… si no quieres hablar de ello…-lo único que me faltaba es que ella también se enfadara conmigo o algo por el estilo por indagar en su pasado.

"_Busco una distracción para el dolor"_

-No me importa-sonrió-Además, creo que me vendrá bien hablar de ello después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo… A veces desahogarse es lo único y mejor que puedes hacer para mitigar el dolor y la tristeza.

Por el tono en el que hablaba, parecía que era algo… importante, en cierto sentido, y no me parecía de buena educación el estar comiendo, por lo que dejé la cuchara en el tazón, que estaba a medias.

-Oh, no tienes por qué dejar de comer.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes.

Preferí hacerla caso, solo porque me lo había dicho con aquel tono y aquella expresión tan lejana y triste.

-Estudié medicina. Siempre había sido mi sueño el poder ayudar a las personas, salvar vidas. Alcancé mi sueño, y me hice doctora en uno de los hospitales más importantes de Konoha-impresionante…-Mi familia siempre ha sido rural. Siempre hemos vivido en pueblos pequeños rodeados de vegetación, y la mayoría de mi familia se dedica a oficios propios de allí, como agricultor, ganadero, oficios relacionados con la madera, las verduras, todo lo que se cultivaba por allí. Al principio, cuando les dije que quería salir de allí y ver mundo, ser doctora, no se lo tomaron muy bien.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté entonces, interrumpiéndola-Era lo que querías hacer, ¿no?

-Sí, pero mi familia era muy clásica y tradicional, y no lo veían bien.

-Pero no es justo…

-La libertad es en parte injusticia para la justicia de aquellos que la ansían.

No entendí aquello último, pero lo dijo con voz tan solemne, que pensé que era algo realmente de lo que sentirse orgulloso de decir.

-A pesar de que prácticamente toda mi familia se oponía, me fui a Konoha a estudiar medicina.

-Qué bien. Me alegra de que por fin pudieras cumplir tu sueño.-sonreí con sinceridad.

-Sí, a costa de que mi familia me dijera que yo ya nada tenía que ver con ellos. Que no me molestara en volver a ir a verles.

Me espanté.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creían que quería huir de allí, alejarme de ellos para ir a la gran ciudad.

-Pero solo querías hacerte doctora.

Sonrió.

-No lo entendieron, me temo.

Aquello seguía siendo injusto.

-En la universidad, conocí a personas con las que pude entablar amistad, y así no sentirme tan sola allí. Conocí a Kakashi, por ejemplo, y a Shizune también.

-¿A los dos?-asintió-¿También querían ser médicos como tú?

-No-negó con la cabeza-Yo iba a la facultad de medicina, pero Shizune estudiaba para ser diseñadora, ya sea de moda o incluso de planos de construcción.

-Vaya…-dije impresionada.- ¿Y Kakashi-sensei?

Sonrió.

-Él quería ser profesor.

-¿En serio?-¿Por eso se le daba tan bien darnos clase a nosotros, los chicos del orfanato?

-Sí, siempre le han fascinado los niños, decía.-rió-Shizune y yo no nos conocimos en la universidad, por el contrario. Tuvimos un encuentro antes.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?

-En nuestro piso.

-¿Vuestro?

-Sí. Yo estaba buscando un apartamento para vivir allí en la ciudad y que no estuviera muy mal de precio, ya que no tenía mucho dinero ahorrado, y aún estaba buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo que compaginar con los estudios… Y encontré uno, en el cual tendría compañera. Shizune y yo éramos compañeras de piso.

-Entonces os hicisteis amigas.

-Entonces nos hicimos amigas.

-Qué bien, ¿no? Ya no estabas sola.

-No, ya no estaba sola-esbozó una tímida sonrisa alegre al recordarlo.

"_A pesar de todo, no estuvo sola"_, yo…

-Pero, en la facultad de medicina… conocí a alguien muy especial.

-¿Especial?

-Sí. Se llamaba Dan.

-¿Y quién era?

-El chico del cual me enamoré.

Me sonrojé.

"_Enamorarse…"_

-¿Qué… se siente al estar enamorada?-pregunté con vergüenza.

Me sonrió.

-Eso solo lo sabrás cuando te enamores de alguien.-hizo una pausa; su mirada se perdió en el infinito-Conseguí que nos hiciéramos amigos y, pasado un tiempo, en el que le conocí mejor, me confesé.

-… ¿Y?-había expectación en mi voz.

-Aceptó.

-¡Bien!

-En realidad, me dijo que él también llevaba ya un tiempo enamorado de mí.

"_Un bonito final feliz"_

-Todo era tan perfecto… Un día, tras llevar varios años saliendo, ya siendo médicos ambos… me pidió que me casara con él.

Se miró la mano izquierda, en la cual, en el dedo anular, descansaba un anillo.

-¿Os casasteis?

Con sorpresa, vi cómo negaba con la cabeza.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque él ya no estaba.

-¿Que no estaba? ¿Se había ido?

-Sí, se había ido.

-¿A dónde?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. En realidad, dudo que alguien lo sepa-sonrió con amargura y melancolía.

-… ¿Y eso?

-… Un mes antes de nuestra boda, la cual ya había sido organizada… Dan sufrió un accidente de coche.-abrí los ojos de par en par-Le llevaron a mi hospital, en el que trabajábamos los dos, y… tuve que tratarle en el quirófano-un sollozo interrumpió su relato-Tuvo que morir entre mis manos, frente a mis ojos…

Ocultó su cara entre las manos. A pesar de que no lo oía, seguramente estaba llorando.

-I-incluso mi familia iba a venir a mi boda… Pensaba arreglar todo con ellos, pero… la boda nunca sucedió.

Quise decir algo, y nuevamente no sabía qué decir.

"_¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel con estas personas?"_

-Desde entonces… tengo pánico a pisar siquiera un hospital… No quiero tener que ver a nadie más morir…

Dejó de lado su sueño por la memoria de la persona que más amaba en el mundo…

Hacía tiempo que yo había dejado de comer.

Mi vista seguía nublada, y me pregunté si yo también me iba a poner a llorar.

Aún había cosas que quería preguntar, como por qué acabó llevando un orfanato lleno de niños desamparados, pero no era el momento de hacer ninguna pregunta.

Entonces, con sorpresa, vi cómo Tsunade volvía a mostrar su rostro, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pero doy gracias porque os tengo a vosotros. No sé yo qué haría sin vosotros.

Se refería a los chicos del orfanato, a Kakashi y a Shizune, sus amigos.

-Toma-me tendió algo en la mano-Tómate esta pastillas para el dolor de cabeza cuando termines de comer y luego duerme y descansa, ¿de acuerdo?

-… De acuerdo.

Y allí me quedé, mirando fijamente la pastilla en mi mano, mientras escuchaba los ecos que dejaban los pasos de Tsunade por los vacíos pasillos de su orfanato.

"_No soy la única sintiendo dolor…"_

En ese momento, deseé con todas mis fuerzas ser la única sufriendo…

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Vale, Sakura no amanece muy bien, tras una bonita noche de confesiones por parte de Sasuke =P

Qué pasa con Sasuke? Sigue su relación con Sakura igual? Cómo se encuentra "exactamente" Sakura?

Y Tsunade nos revela el por qué dejó la medicina, nos revela parte de su pasado… aunque aún quedan preguntas por resolver… (jo, hasta Tsunade, que no es una niña, no lo ha tenido fácil =(

Porque aún quedan cosas por contar, espero que comenten y así seguir contando!^^

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por su apoyo, por leer esta historia! Se agradece!^^

Bye~!^^


	22. Capítulo XXII

Hola! Cómo están?^^ Yo aquí, escribiendo en el teclado de mi ordenador lleno de polvo -.-

Bien, tras más de un mes (casi dos ¬¬) de inutilidad de mi ordenador, y por tanto de actualizaciones, por fin vuelve a la vida (mi ordena =P)! Estoy que no quepo en mí de felicidad!^^

Tenía tantas, pero tantas ganas de volver a tener mi ordenador (más que nada porque me sentía rara al no escribir un poco cada día [terminé haciéndolo en un cuaderno] y no poder continuar mis fics -.-) Y por fin le tengo de vuelta! (más le vale no darme problemas, jum ¬¬)

Mientras quito el polvo a las teclas, quiero pedir perdón (me siento en la obligación [?] ) por haberles tenido esperando todo este tiempo a la conti de esta historia! Y, por fin, aquí les traigo el capi XXII!^^ Espero que al menos la espera haya merecido la pena y les guste este capi!

Muchísimas gracias por la espera (hay que saber ser pacientes) y por su apoyo!

Bueno, pues no quiero enrollarme más para que por fin puedan leer este capi… (habrá alguien que se haya leído esto?), solo quiero decir que me dio mucha, pero que mucha rabia que se me fastidiara el ordenador, porque es ahora (en vacaciones de verano) cuando tengo algo más de tiempo para poder dedicarle a escribir y subir. Cuando empiece el instituto no quiero ni pensarlo… T.T

Además, casi, casi, esta historia llega a los 200 reviews! (seré muchísimo más feliz cuando los sobrepasemos^^) Muchas gracias!

Bueno, pues eso, a disfrutar leyendo!^^

Pd. Nadie me recibe con los brazos abiertos? XD

Pd2. Un pequeño recordatorio sobre la historia, para situarnos… Tras el fallecimiento de Fugaku Uchiha, cabeza de familia de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha, Sasuke, hijo menor de este, asiste al funeral junto con Naruto, hijo adoptivo del fallecido, y acompañados de Sakura, quien se encuentra con Sai en el funeral, y resulta ser que es un "sustituto" del hijo menor de Fugaku, haciéndose llamar "Sasuke Uchiha". Tras esto, a petición de Sasuke, Sakura pasa la noche (entre besitos y abracitos =P) con Sasuke debido a lo sensible que se encontraba en aquellos momentos. Sakura amanece sintiéndose fatal, vomitando, y, entonces, a pesar de ser sábado, día de excursión a la colina, permanece en el orfanato junto con Tsunade, mientras los demás se fueron. Tsunade le cuenta su triste historia a Sakura, quien parece seguir sintiendo dolor…

Pd3. Pensaba subir este capi a finales de julio, y ha terminado siendo a finales de agosto… ¬¬

**..**

_**Capítulo XXII: Miedo**_

Al despertar, ya era por la tarde aquel sábado, y por las numerosas voces y sonidos provenientes de fuera de mi habitación supe que todos ya habían vuelto.

La cabeza aún me dolía un poco, pero mucho menos gracias a la pastilla que me dio Tsunade.

Me restregué los ojos.

Bostecé.

Casi me caigo de la cama.

"_Otra vez"_

Estoy tranquila. Todo ha pasado. Todo _debería_ haber pasado…

"_Sonríe. Recomponte"_

Nada más salir de mi habitación, casi me doy de bruces con Tenten.

-Oh, Sakura-sonrío-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Mejor? Ahora iba a ver cómo estabas…

-Mejor, gracias. Y… siento haberte preocupado.

-Nada, nada. ¿Para qué están las amigas?

"_Amigas. Antes no sabía lo que era eso…_", y sé la razón por la cual no lo sabía… pero nunca me atreveré a decirlo, no ahora.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

-Claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te tiemblan un poco las piernas.

-Ah… eso-fingí una sonrisa-Es que se me han dormido, y, bueno…

-Ah, sí, ¡es horroroso! ¿Verdad? Sientes un hormigueo molesto y te cuesta luego andar, ¿verdad?

-…Sí, así es.

-Oye, es casi la hora de la cena. ¿Vienes?

Me llevé una mano al estómago. Sentí un agujero en la boca del estómago, pero no era por hambre.

Sonreí.

-Claro, me muero de hambre.

*.*.*

"_Me está mirando. Lleva todo el rato mirándome"_

Durante toda la cena, en una mesa apartada, solo, como siempre, notaba la oscura e intensa mirada de Sasuke en mí.

Alguna vez desviaba la mirada y le pillaba mirándome, pero él no apartaba la mirada, por lo que siempre lo terminaba haciendo yo, avergonzada, sin saber por qué.

El comilón de Naruto apenas comía.

"_Raro"_

-Naruto-alzó la mirada del plato-¿Estás…?-preferí hacer la pregunta de otra manera-¿No tienes hambre?

-…La verdad es que no.

-¿¡Qué!-exclamó entonces Ino-¿¡Tienes fiebre o algo Naruto!-le puso una mano en la frente.

-No seas estúpida-él retiró su mano de un manotazo; a Ino le molestó, pero no dijo nada más-No siempre se tiene ánimo para comer.

"_¿Todavía…sigue pensando en su padre adoptivo muerto?"_, si él lo hacía… Sasuke también.

"_Me sigue mirando…"_, ¿cuánto podía transmitir una sola mirada?

-Naruto-posé una de mis manos encima de la suya en la mesa; eso hizo que me mirara-No estás solo-hubiera preferido decir algo mejor, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Pero, al menos, el efecto fue el mismo. Sonrió.

-Lo sé. Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Aparté mi mano. La cena terminó.

-Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana.

-Que descanses.

Nos despedimos los unos de los otros.

"_Hora de dormir, ¿eh?"_

Un recuerdo cruzó mi mente mientras se oscurecía mi mirada…

"_Hora de dormir, Sakura-dijo entonces mamá._

_-Buenas noches, princesa-papá me dio un beso en la frente. _

_Se fue de la habitación, apagando la luz tras de sí. Solo iluminaba el cuarto la luz que entraba del pasillo._

_-Venga, a la cama._

_Me metí en la cama y mamá me arropó con las sábanas._

_-Buenas noches, Sakura._

_Me dio un beso en la mejilla. Esperaba, con una sonrisa, que yo le dijera lo mismo._

_Pero no pude._

_-…Mamá._

_-¿Sí, cariño?_

_-…No quiero dormir._

_Aquello la sorprendió._

_-¿Por qué, cariño? Es hora de dormir. Mañana…_

_-Mañana puede que no vaya al colegio._

_-Eso no lo sabes-negó con la cabeza-Depende de cómo te levantes._

_Escondí el rostro entre las sábanas._

_-…De eso se trata.-no podía verla el rostro, ni ella a mí-Todo depende.-me aferré con fuerza a las sábanas.-…Tengo… miedo._

_-¿Miedo de qué, cariño? ¿De la oscuridad?-me la imaginé sonriendo-Sakura, muchos niños a tu edad tienen miedo a la oscuridad, no te preocupes, es algo normal, ya se te pasará…_

_-…Tengo miedo de no poder volver a levantarme._

_Entonces, bajé las sábanas y dejé mi rostro al descubierto. También el suyo. Parecía que ella también tenía miedo, pero no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa, una de sus sonrisas tristes, a las cuales ya estaba acostumbrada y a las que, aunque no se lo diga a ella, me hace daño ver._

_-…Sakura, cariño, ¡cómo puedes pensar eso!_

_-…Seguro que tú también lo piensas…-murmuré, pero no sé si llegó a oírlo; en caso de hacerlo, no lo dio a entender._

_-No te preocupes-me dio otro beso en la mejilla-Siempre amanece un nuevo día, ¿no?_

_-…Sí._

_-Entonces, mañana despertarás._

_Otro beso, otro "buenas noches", se fue, cerró la puerta. Oscuridad._

_-…No tengo miedo de la oscuridad… Tengo miedo de no poder salir de ella nunca…_

_Siempre me acuesto con miedo. Eso es algo que nunca cambiará…"_

…

-¿En qué piensas?

Su voz me sacó completamente de mis pensamientos.

-En que no me gusta la noche.

-¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?-dijo con sorna.

-No-negué con la cabeza-No es eso.

Alcé la vista y le miré.

-¿En qué piensas tú, Sasuke?

-En qué te está pasando.

Me tensé.

"_Tranquila, tranquila…"_

-¿A… a qué te refieres?

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-…Siento lo de esta mañana. No esperaba… Bueno, no es algo muy agradable de ver.-el haber vomitado tras haber pasado la noche contigo.

-A mí lo que me interesa no son tus disculpas.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que me interesa saber es por qué. ¿Por qué vomitaste? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Estás…?

"_No hagas esa pregunta"_

-Me sentó algo mal de la comida, eso es todo-reí para mis adentros, porque había utilizado la misma excusa que utilicé con Sai.

"_Sai…"_

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Aquel día solo desayunaste, ¿recuerdas? Apenas tomaste algo en la comida y no cenaste.

"_Mierda. Pero, ¿lo recuerda él y no yo? ¿Me estuvo observando?"_

-E-esto…-¿Y ahora qué?-Yo…

-¿Y bien?-enarcó una ceja.

-Pues… Es que… me encuentro un poco mal.

-¿En serio?-me pareció ver una chispa de preocupación en sus ojos.

-¡P-pero no es nada!-me apresuré a decir.-Es solo un pequeño… malestar.

-… ¿De verdad?-apretó los puños; desvió la mirada-¿No es… culpa mía?

"_-Mm… Sasuke…-por favor, despierta; tiré de mi mano; él no la soltaba-Despierta… Mi mano…_

_Entonces el Sasuke que yo creía dormido tiró de mi mano entrelazada con la suya y me colocó encima suya, mientras me besaba en los labios._

"_Para… ¡Para!"_

_-¡No!-me separé de él tan bruscamente que caí de la cama al suelo.-Auch…-me quejé._

"_Me asfixio, me asfixio…"_

_-… ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?_

_Alcé la vista. Sasuke me miraba desde la cama, con una ceja enarcada._

_-…Es tu culpa.-le recriminé."_

"_¿Se siente culpable?"_

-…Claro que no es tu culpa…

-…-no dijo nada.

Silencio.

-…Es tarde-terminé por decir-Siento haberte preocupado, pero… no hay necesidad. En tal caso… Buenas noches.

Me agarró del brazo.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza.

"_-E-esto… y-yo también… debería irme, así que…-intenté sonreír, sin mucho éxito-Buenas noches…Sasuke._

_Anduve hacia mi cuarto, pensando que era una tonta, que debería haberle dicho algo que le animara un poco, ya que, después de todo, Sasuke acababa de asistir al funeral de su padre, quien le odiaba y le había "sustituido" por Sai…, cuando Sasuke me agarró si previo aviso de mi brazo._

_Me giré y le miré con confusión. Él tenía la cabeza gacha, por lo que no podía verle los ojos._

_-¿Sasuke…?_

_-… ¿Podrías… quedarte conmigo esta noche?"_

… ¿Me lo iba a volver a pedir?

"_No. No, por favor. No esta vez…"_

-La próxima vez…

-¿Eh?-le miré con confusión.

-La próxima vez…que te sientas mal…-me miró a los ojos-¿Me lo harás saber?

Me sonrojé.

"_Está preocupado por mí… ¿verdad?"_

-…Claro…-murmuré a la vez que él soltaba mi mano.

-Buenas noches.-se despidió.

-…Buenas noches.

A pesar de que quise, aunque fuera solo en la mejilla, darle un beso, o un abrazo, no era el mejor momento… no en mi estado.

Me llevé una mano al pecho. Mi corazón seguía latiendo. Fuerte.

"_Tengo miedo…"_

Me di la vuelta.

Sasuke ya no estaba en el pasillo.

-… ¿Acaso mi corazón dejará algún día de latir debido a ti…Sasuke…?

*.*.*

-¡A la ciudad!

Era domingo. Eso implicaba ir al centro de Konoha. Eso implicaba… ver a Sai, ¿no?

"_¿Tienes miedo de verle?"_

-Sakura.

Miré a Tsunade.

-¿Sí?

-Si no te encuentras bien, dilo, y también me quedaré hoy contigo.

"_Mis piernas me lo agradecerían, pero…"_

Sonreí.

-Estoy bien.

Por suerte conseguí asiento en el autobús. Eso sí que lo agradecieron mis piernas.

"_Dadme un descanso, ¿sí?"_

-Nos vemos luego-dije cuando ya bajamos del autobús.

-¿Otra vez sola, Sakura?-preguntó Ino.

-Eh…sí-sonreí-Otra vez…-me bajó la voz-…sola…

-Bueno, si lo prefieres…-Tenten se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estás… bien?

Miré a Hinata. Sonreí.

-Sí. Gracias.

Miré a Neji. Aunque no dijo nada, sé que en cierto sentido pensaba igual que su prima. Intenté transmitirle lo mismo con los ojos.

Me despedí.

"_¿Estará Sai en el lugar de siempre…?"_, me pregunto…

-¿Adónde vas?

Me giré sorprendida. Sasuke estaba ahora frente a mí.

-Eh… ¿A ningún sitio en concreto?

-Sabes que eso no es verdad.

-Bueno, pues voy a un sitio en concreto.

-… ¿Sola?

-Sí, voy sola.

-Pero hay alguien esperándote, ¿verdad?

"_No puedo decírselo"_

-No, claro que no. ¿Quién iba a…?

-Entonces…-desvió la mirada, un tanto sonrojado-¿Puedo… acompañarte?

"_No, no puedes. Definitivamente no puedes"_

Me obligué a sonreír.

-No, lo siento… Prefiero ir sola.

Se me quedó mirando durante un largo rato, y me pregunté en qué estaría pensando.

"_¿Sabrá que en realidad voy a ver a aquel que ha usurpado su nombre?"_

-…Nos vemos luego, entonces.-dijo por fin, quitándome un peso de encima.

Me contuve de suspirar aliviada.

-Sí, hasta luego.

*.*.*

"_Con cuanta facilidad mientes, ¿no, Sakura? Ya estás acostumbrada a ello"_

Seguí mirando el escaparate. No había nadie más. El tiempo pasa.

"_No va a venir"_

¿Debería rendirme?

Me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared del escaparate. Las piernas necesitaban un descanso.

Me froté los ojos.

-¿Sakura…?

Aparté las manos de mis ojos y vi a Sai frente a mí, mirándome con extrema curiosidad y, tal vez, con perplejidad.

Me levanté con algo de esfuerzo.

-Creí que no vendrías.-le dije.

-Eso debería decirlo yo. Pensé… bueno-parecía azorado-Supongo que él te habrá contado…

-… ¿Que usurpaste el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha?-puse las manos en mi caderas, a modo de jarra, indignada.

-…Sí-dijo, avergonzado, agachando la cabeza, y evitando mirarme a los ojos.

-… ¿Por qué?-hice que me mirara-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No tuve otra opción-sacudió la cabeza.-Yo…

-¿Podríamos sentarnos en algún banco mientras me lo cuentas, por favor?-no quería interrumpirle, pero…

-Eh… claro-aquella pregunta le descolocó un poco-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

-Solo estoy un poco cansada, nada más.

Nos sentamos en un banco de piedra que había en un parque cercano, en el mismo que aquella vez…

"_En que vomité"_

-Verás, yo…-eligió sus palabras-Mi familia era una familia importante, en cierto sentido, porque mis padres asistían a fiestas y bailes de sociedad estúpidos, a los que yo no tenía permitido ir por ser menor de edad. Pero… parece que en una de esas fiestas, a las que iban muchos empresarios ricos, mi padre tal vez bebió de más, o tal vez no, pero el caso es que hizo un trato y negocio con un empresario, prometiéndole este que era la mejor inversión de su vida. Mentía-hizo una pausa-A causa de ese trato… mi familia perdió la gran mayoría de sus propiedades, junto con su prestigio y dinero.-una pareja de ancianos pasó por delante-Mi familia estaba desesperada… iban a embargarnos la mansión en la que vivíamos, incluso.-yo nunca sabré lo que es vivir con tanto dinero…-Por supuesto, esa situación no podía continuar. Así que… quisieron pedir un préstamo.

-¿Al banco?-pregunté entonces.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No. A la familia Uchiha.

-¿Por qué a ella?

-Porque es la familia más rica de toda Konoha, y mi padre había tratado con ella en alguna que otra ocasión, y pensó que tal vez podía conseguir que les concediera un préstamo de amigo o compañero de negocios… no lo sé. No lo sé-repitió, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Desvié la mirada al frente.

-… ¿Y conseguisteis el préstamo?

-…Podría decirse que mis padres consiguieron algo mejor-sus manos estaban fuertemente cerradas-Debían odiarme…

-¿Odiarte?-le miré con sorpresa-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tenía modales.

-¿Eh?

-Para un niño de la alta sociedad todo son buenos modales. No puedes jugar con eso, no puedes correr por ahí, así no es como debes coger ese cubierto, siéntate recto, no hables a no ser que te dirijan la palabra.-el viento sopló-Odiaba todo eso, todo. Quería hacer lo que quisiera, para eso era un niño, ¿no? Y los niños no tienes responsabilidades.

"_Niños… No somos más que unos niños…"_

-Entonces… cuando mi padre fue a pedir una "ayuda" económica a los Uchiha… Fugaku Uchiha, el cabeza de familia, le propuso un trato mucho más "apetitoso".

-¿Los tratos son apetitosos? ¿Se comen?

Rió. Pero era esa clase de risa en la que no se está riendo de ti, sino contigo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál era el trato?-aunque ya lo sabía…

-Fugaku Uchiha le ofreció unos cuantos millones por el hijo de diez años que le había acompañado aquel día.-esbozó una sonrisa triste-"Encaja en el perfil perfectamente", dijo. Cuando lo escuché no supe qué quiso decir, pero luego… Cuando tras varios minutos mi padre y él en aquel despacho, cuando mi padre se despidió de mí con un bonito cheque entre las manos, cuando conocí a "Sasuke Uchiha"… Lo supe, entonces lo supe.

Hablaba atormentado. No me podía creer que su padre le hubiera vendido de aquella manera…

-¿No te has preguntado alguna vez por qué soy tan educado?

-Bueno… No, no realmente. Pero sí que había pensado que eras muy educado, pero no la razón de ello.

-Creí que tal vez si hacía todo aquello que mis padres me habían inculcado como "modales", volverían a por mí y volvería a casa, con mi verdadera familia. Pero… eso nunca ocurrió… Y ya han pasado más de tres años… Dejé atrás todo lo que me unía a aquella familia, mi apellido, mi nombre, para convertirme en alguien que no era. Para ser odiado por el propietario del nombre, para ser querido por aquel que tenía grandes expectativas en mí y que a partir de ese día me llamó hijo.-inspiró hondo-¿Y ahora qué? Él ya no está. Mi familia no vendrá a por mí. ¿Quién soy yo entonces? ¿A dónde pertenezco? Yo…

-Eres Sai.

Me miró.

-No importa que no tengas apellido, o un nombre que no es tuyo, porque aún conservas tu verdadero nombre.

-¿Sabes?, eres la única que me llama por mi nombre-soltó una carcajada triste-Fui realmente feliz cuando lo hiciste…

-Pero… fuiste tú quien me dijo que te llamara así, ¿verdad? Así que, en realidad, sigues siendo ese "Sai". Mientras haya una persona que te llame así, ¿no sería suficiente para saber quién eres?

Me abrazó fuertemente, y sabía que no debía rechazarlo.

Siempre hay algún tipo de situación que requiere un abrazo, un hombro en el que llorar, o simplemente que alguien te diga que estará ahí apoyándote

"_-E-encantada…-¿qué otra cosa podía decir?-Esto… ¿Por qué estáis aquí? Yo…creo que es un error que yo esté aquí._

_Los dos me miraron curiosos._

_-¿No lo sabes?-la incredulidad tiñó la voz de Naruto-Estás en Konoha, el orfanato de los niños desamparados. Y tú, Sakura, eres uno de ellos."_

Tanto un recuerdo lejano como una idea cercana cruzaron mi mente.

-Sai…

-¿Sí?-dijo contra mi cuello; me hizo cosquillas.

-… ¿Sabes? Hay un sitio llamado Orfanato Konoha, en el que viven chicos con… bueno, con problemas como los tuyos. Algunos no tienen familia, otros fueron traicionados, otros heridos… Y a pesar de todo, están juntos, se apoyan entre ellos, aun si es en silencio. Ellos forman una familia. Y… creo que tú también serías bienvenido.

"_Yo te daría la bienvenida"_, aunque Sasuke…

-Creo que… algo he oído al respecto.

-¿En serio?-dije, mientras me retiraba un poco de él y le miraba a la cara.

Asintió.

-Creo que Fugaku-sama subvencionaba un sitio así… o algo por el estilo.

Me asusté.

-Es… es verdad. Pero él ya no…-me alarmé-¿Dejará de llegar dinero al orfanato?

-Sakura-me agarró de los hombros-Tranquilízate.

-P-pero…

-Ese sitio… ¿Es importante para ti?

-…Lo es. Es muy importante, porque allí…

"_He conocido a todos. A una nueva familia… He conocido a Sasuke"_

-…No quiero que todos se queden sin un lugar al que llamar hogar…

-Mm… en tal caso, hablaré sobre ello con Itachi.

-¿En serio? Espera, ¿con Itachi-san?

-Ahora él es el cabeza de la familia Uchiha.-claro, el primogénito.

-Yo… si lo haces… bueno… no sabría cómo agradecértelo…

-No hace falta-sonrió-Con que me hayas escuchado es suficiente. Y…

-¿Y…?

-¿Crees que volveríamos a vernos?

-¡Claro!-sonreí.

Sai no era mala persona, y el hecho de que está "sustituyendo" a Sasuke no fue algo que él pudiera elegir… Él no tiene la culpa.

-Sakura.

-¿Mm?-¿Había algo más que quería decirme?

Entonces, me percaté de que su rostro estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca, y la distanciaba poco a poco iba acortándose…

-Ey.-oí entonces, y Sai se separó de mí.

Ambos giramos el rostro y vimos a Sasuke frente a nosotros.

"_Oh, mierda. ¿Qué hace aquí?"_

Sus ojos no me transmitían muy buenas sensaciones en aquel momento…

"_¿Tienes miedo… Sakura?"_

**..**

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión! (espero que no sean amenazas =P)

Parece ser que Sakura realmente no está bien… (al menos físicamente!) y parece no querer decírselo a nadie, y por ello suelta pequeñas mentiras piadosas, que tal vez podrían volverse en su contra… ya que no para de preocupar a la gente de su alrededor (sobre todo a Sasuke =P) A pesar del dolor de piernas, decide ir al centro de Konoha… y allí, vuelve a encontrarse con Sai, y le cuenta el por qué de su situación. Pobrecito T.T Y… justo cuando intentaba besar a Sakura ( =P) aparece Sasuke! Qué pasará ahora! O.o (le roba el nombre y encima a la chica que le gusta! XD)

Bueno, pues realmente espero que haya merecido la pena el capi, y esperemos que esta tardanza no vuelva a ocurrir!

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^

Pd. También (si no lo hago, creo que alguien me mata [?] ) he subido el capi XXXV de mi fic SoulxMaka "Synchronicity"!^^


	23. Capítulo XXIII

Hola! Cómo están? Yo temiendo por mí, porque me quedan muy pocos días de vacaciones de verano… Pero, mientras tanto, aquí les traigo el capi XXIII!^^

Siento si en el capi anterior lo dejé en lo mejor! Es cierto que Sasuke estás más… sociable con Sakura XD pero… Qué pasa con Sakura? (tendrá preferencias por los pelinegros? XD). Además… aceptaría Sai ir al Orfanato Konoha? (podría ir, de querer?)

Bueno, pues en este capi se desvela algo que muchos llevan queriendo saber desde hace tiempo… Así que, espero que les guste!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXIII: Nada**_

-¡Sasuke…!-exclamé sorprendida, a la vez que me levantaba de golpe.

Mis piernas no lo aguantaron, por lo que caí, pero justo antes de chocar contra el suelo, una mano de Sasuke agarrándome un brazo, y una mano de Sai agarrándome el otro brazo, frenó mi caída.

Podía sentir mi pulso, o tal vez era el de ellos, transmitiéndomelo a través de las palmas de sus manos.

Hubiera preferido caer a que ambos estuvieran aquí.

Cuando me sostuve por mis propios pies, Sai soltó mi brazo. Sasuke, por el contrario, tiró de mí hasta ponerme a su lado. En ningún momento soltó su agarre.

La mirada de Sai era impertérrita.

-… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?

-El suficiente para enterarme de toda tu historia auto-compasiva-replicó.

-Supongo entonces que comprenderás que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que te ocurrió a ti.

-¿No supiste decir "no, señor"?

-A veces es más fácil decir sí.

Tenían una especie de lucha interior consigo mismos, y también una lucha de miradas contra el otro.

"_¿Cuántas cosas se pueden transmitir con una mirada?"_, a veces las palabras sobran…cuando se sabe lo que siente y piensa el otro.

"_¿Qué es lo que sientes y piensas, Sakura?"_, mi mirada…

Miré a Sasuke.

-Sasuke… Sai no…

-Creo que lo mejor sería que te callaras.

Y callé. Temía enfadarle más de lo que estaba.

El silencio llenado por los diferentes sonidos de la calle, sin palabras, me ahogaba.

Tenía la vista nublada y los ojos secos.

-Bueno…-empezó entonces a decir Sai-Creo que debería irme. Pero, de verdad-seguía mirando a Sasuke-No tuve elección.

-Todos tenemos elección.

-¿La tuviste tú al abandonar tu casa?

La mano de Sasuke se cerró con más fuerza sobre mi brazo.

A pesar de haber dicho que se iba, Sai permaneció allí, sin siquiera hacer por moverse.

Entonces, Sasuke habló, y sus palabras me sorprendieron, y aliviaron.

-…Ahora sé que realmente tú no tienes la culpa-murmuró-Y supongo que no debería dirigir todo mi enfado y odio a ti.-sonrió con sorna-Dile al imbécil de Itachi que ahora le odio mucho más.

-¿Y a padre?

-…Los muertos no merecen ser odiados.

-Entonces…-Sai hizo un amago de sonrisa-¿Podríamos considerarnos…en paz?

Sasuke sonrió.

-Claro.

Entonces soltó mi brazo y un puñetazo aterrizó en el rostro de Sai, como aquella otra vez, en el funeral del padre de Sasuke.

Sai le miró imperturbable, a pesar de la mejilla roja e hinchada.

-Creí que habías dicho que ya no me odiabas, porque no tengo la culpa de que tu padre te echara.

-Esto-dijo con el puño en alto-Es por intentar besarla.

Y con esto, tiró de mí y no me obligó a alejarme de allí. Pero, antes de perder de vista a Sai, que seguía con los pies clavados en el suelo, mirándonos, me di la vuelta y le sostuve la mirada.

"_-Sai…_

_-¿Sí?-dijo contra mi cuello; me hizo cosquillas._

_-… ¿Sabes? Hay un sitio llamado Orfanato Konoha, en el que viven chicos con… bueno, con problemas como los tuyos. Algunos no tienen familia, otros fueron traicionados, otros heridos… Y a pesar de todo, están juntos, se apoyan entre ellos, aun si es en silencio. Ellos forman una familia. Y… creo que tú también serías bienvenido."_

-¡Piensa sobre lo que te dije antes! ¡No lo olvides!-le grité.

La lejanía le engulló, o tal vez nos engulló a nosotros. En cualquier caso, temí que aquella fuera la última vez que nos íbamos a ver.

"_No sabes cuánta razón tienes, Sakura…"_

*.*.*

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-¿A mí?-negué con la cabeza-Nada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a verle?

-Eh…-nos encontrábamos ya bastante lejos de donde habíamos estado con Sai.

No sabía qué hora era, pero ya debía haber pasado la hora de la comida, porque el sol estaba empezando a ponerse, y, como tantas otras veces, no me importó el no comer.

-…Pensé que te enfadarías si te lo decía-contesté con sinceridad.

-¡Claro que me enfadaría!-esa frase era un claro ejemplo, por como lo dijo.

-…Pues lo siento, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo el que Sai forme ahora parte de lo que fue tu familia. Él es mi amigo y…

-¿Tu amigo?-enarcó una ceja.

"_-Esto-dijo con el puño en alto-Es por intentar besarla."_, me sonrojé al recordarlo.

-No haces más que decir mentiras, ¿verdad?-miré su cara, la cual mostraba tanto enfado como dolor-Creí…creí que podía confiar en ti.

Me sentí profundamente ofendida.

-Claro que puedes confiar en mí. Yo confío en ti-añadí.

-Sí, ya lo veo-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-ya no pude evitar hacer aquella pregunta; yo también estaba empezando a enfadarme por culpa de la actitud que estaba teniendo para conmigo en aquellos momentos-¿Por qué actúas así? Después de lo que pasó, pensé…-me corté.

"_¿Un beso no significa nada?"_, para mí era una prueba de amor. Tal vez para él no fue más que actos para poder sobrellevar la muerte de su padre.

-¿Qué pensaste?

Me sonrojé.

-N-nada. Y de todas formas… esta discusión no tiene sentido.

-¿Qué es lo que no tiene sentido aquí?

-Nada.

"_Nada es una palabra vana"_

Y pensar que…

"_Lo mejor será no decirlo"_ ¿El qué? _"Lo sabes perfectamente, Sakura…"_

-…Ya es hora de ir a la parada de autobús-dije, sin mirarle a los ojos.

No dijo nada, y con gran esfuerzo, obligué a mis piernas a moverse y a avanzar. Sasuke no me siguió. Quise llorar.

"_¿Es culpa mía el que me gustes?"_, nunca debería haberme enamorado de ti…

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente, me dolieron los ojos al abrirlos, pero no recuerdo haber llorado (al menos no mucho).

-Uahh…-Tenten bostezó mientras se estiraba en la cama. Me miró-Buenos días.

-Buenos días-saludé.

Me fui a poner en pie y caí al suelo.

-¡Sakura!

-Tranquila… Simplemente tropecé.

"_Ya, claro"_

Sonrió.

-Pues ten más cuidado. A este paso, vas a pasar más tiempo en el suelo que de pie.

-…

Quise ponerme en pie, y con espanto, comprobé que, al intentar mover las piernas, estas me dolían mucho, muchísimo.

"_No puedo moverlas"_

-Vamos, Sakura-Tenten seguía riendo-¿Tan cómodo es el suelo?

-…-no respondí.

-¿Sakura?-había un deje de preocupación en su voz.- ¿Qué pasa?

"_Nada"_, esa simple palabra, esa simple mentira, no quería salir de mis labios, porque la respuesta a aquella pregunta era todo lo contrario.

"_-…Mamá._

_-¿Sí, cariño?_

_-…No quiero dormir._

_Aquello la sorprendió._

_-¿Por qué, cariño? Es hora de dormir. Mañana…_

_-Mañana puede que no vaya al colegio._

_-Eso no lo sabes-negó con la cabeza-Depende de cómo te levantes._

_Escondí el rostro entre las sábanas._

_-…De eso se trata.-no podía verla el rostro, ni ella a mí-Todo depende.-me aferré con fuerza a las sábanas.-…Tengo… miedo._

_-¿Miedo de qué, cariño? ¿De la oscuridad?-me la imaginé sonriendo-Sakura, muchos niños a tu edad tienen miedo a la oscuridad, no te preocupes, es algo normal, ya se te pasará…_

_-…Tengo miedo de no poder volver a levantarme."_

-Tenten…-la miré; mi vista estaba nublada-No me puedo levantar.

*.*.*

Kakashi-sensei me llevó en brazos hasta el coche, sentándome en el asiento del copiloto.

Todas las miradas habían recaído en mí como si fuera disfrazada de algo gracioso en un día de carnaval. Aunque, tal vez sí que llevaba una máscara tras la que ocultar mi rostro, hasta el día de hoy.

Miré por la ventanilla y figuras lejanas se recortaban en el patio. Sabía que me miraban, pero nadie decía nada.

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo?-oí preguntar a Kakashi.

-No-Tsunade negó-Lo haré yo.

-Entonces, os acompaño…

-No, Kakashi. Tú debes quedarte con los niños, al igual que Shizune.

-Pero… ¿Estarás bien?

Creo que me pareció ver que sonreía.

-No siempre se puede evitar un hospital, Kakashi.

"_-… Un mes antes de nuestra boda, la cual ya había sido organizada… Dan sufrió un accidente de coche.-abrí los ojos de par en par-Le llevaron a mi hospital, en el que trabajábamos los dos, y… tuve que tratarle en el quirófano-un sollozo interrumpió su relato-Tuvo que morir entre mis manos, frente a mis ojos…_

_Ocultó su cara entre las manos. A pesar de que no lo oía, seguramente estaba llorando._

_-I-incluso mi familia iba a venir a mi boda… Pensaba arreglar todo con ellos, pero… la boda nunca sucedió._

_Quise decir algo, y nuevamente no sabía qué decir._

"_¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel con estas personas?"_

_-Desde entonces… tengo pánico a pisar siquiera un hospital… No quiero tener que ver a nadie más morir…"_

La cara me ardía de vergüenza y resignación. Sabía que, tarde o temprano (en este caso, tarde), tendría que ir al hospital, y todo el Orfanato Konoha sabría que estaba enferma.

"_No debí…"_, hay tantas cosas que no debí haber hecho, y que sin embargo hice, casi sin dar cuenta de ello.

La puerta del coche se abrió y entró Tsunade, que se sentó frente al volante, mientras introducía las llaves para poner el motor en funcionamiento.

Creí que me preguntaría algo, o que diría cualquier cosa, pero se limitó a cerrar la puerta y pisar el acelerador.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al llegar al Hospital Konoha, donde hacía unos días había estado con Sai.

"_Seguro que Kurenai-san se alegra de verme"_, pero yo no tanto de ella…

Tenía que decírselo.

-Eh…Tsunade-sama…

Ella no parecía escucharme. Tenía las manos fuertemente agarradas al volante. Era obvio que no quería salir del coche.

Callé y permanecí sentada.

-…Vamos-dijo al rato, cuando creí que iba a dar media vuelta hacia al orfanato.

Sacó las llaves y salió del coche. Me abrió la puerta y me tendió una mano, pero mis piernas fallaron en cuento toqué el suelo. Me di cuenta entonces de que seguía descalza y en pijama. Debía haber dado un aspecto lamentable.

"_Hubiera preferido que nadie me hubiera mirado… sobre todo Sasuke"_

Con una fuerza de la que no le veía capaz, Tsunade me cogió en brazos, después de cerrar el coche.

Vaciló en la entrada, pero terminó por entrar.

"_Todo este esfuerzo lo está haciendo por mí…"_

-…Tsunade-sama.

Me miró. Había angustia en sus ojos y rostro.

Hice un amago de sonrisa.

-Gracias…

Tsunade no pareció sorprenderse de que mi pediatra perteneciera a este hospital (lo que me hizo sospechar de que ya lo supiera), y a pesar de que esto podría considerarse una urgencia, prefirió y exigió que me atendiera mi pediatra.

Tras más de dos horas de esperar sentadas en sillas de plástico blancas, la puerta de Kurenai se abrió y pronunció mi nombre.

La gente que en la sala de espera había me miró de reojo cuando Tsunade me cogió en brazos y me metió en la consulta.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado?-cuestionó Kurenai cuando cerró la puerta y Tsunade me sentó en la camilla.

-Pues…-me ruboricé. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir ahora, con Tsunade delante, además?

"_Al menos no hay nadie más…"_

-Espera…-miró a Tsunade, como evaluándola-Usted… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Es posible, ya que usted trabaja en este hospital.

-Lo sabía. ¿Trabajó aquí?

-Sí-asintió.-Soy Tsunade…

-¡La conozco! Era una de las doctoras más famosas de por aquí cuando yo entré en este hospital. Pero, ¿por qué lo dejó?

El rostro de Tsunade se ensombreció.

-…Nada en particular. Terminó por no gustarme los hospitales. Hay cosas aquí… que prefieren ser evitadas.

-Sé a lo que se refiere-Kurenai suspiró-En los pasillos de los hospitales siempre camina la muerte, expectante.

Me tensé.

-Bueno…-centró su mirada en mí-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has torcido un tobillo o algo? Como te han traído en brazos…

Negué suavemente con la cabeza.

-Es que…-empecé a decir, con timidez-No puedo mover las piernas.

Entonces, vi alarma en sus ojos, y empezó rápidamente a auscultarme todo el cuerpo.

Tsunade permaneció en silencio, mirando fijamente todo lo que hacía Kurenai. Me pregunté si ella también sería ahora capaz de diagnosticar a alguien.

-Lo que me temía…-murmuró, molesta, cuando terminó.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio, con Tsunade sentada al otro lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ha perdido la movilidad de ambas piernas-dime algo que no sepa…-Su vista ha empezado a fallarle-me toqué los ojos; así que esa era la razón por la que veía nublado. Tal vez necesite gafas-No pensé que esto avanzaría tan rápido…

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Tsunade.

Clavé la vista en el suelo de azulejos.

"_Ya es hora de que se sepa, ¿no?"_

-He de suponer que usted es la directora del Orfanato Konoha, ¿verdad?-me sorprendí de que lo supiera.

-Así es.

-Bien, me extrañó de sobre manera que Sakura-san se saltara una de sus revisiones periódicas, porque su madre nunca se saltaba una, por lo que llamé a su casa. Entonces me dijeron que habían puesto a Sakura-san a cargo en un sitio llamado Orfanato Konoha, donde pasaría el tiempo necesario para que ellos ahorraran el dinero.

-¿Dinero? ¿Para qué?-Tsunade preguntó lo que yo iba a preguntar. Permanecí en silencio, escuchando, porque Kurenai hablaba como si yo no estuviera ahí delante, en la misma habitación.

-Para la operación de Sakura-san.

Sentí que me quedaba sin respiración.

-¿O…peración?-Tsunade estaba perpleja.

-Así es-asintió, seria-Conozco a Sakura-san desde muy pequeña, porque siempre he sido su pediatra. Al parecer, nació con un cuerpo muy débil, una extraña enfermedad que degenera todos sus tejidos, filamentos e incluso glóbulos de la sangre. Sus órganos vitales también son débiles. Por eso era propensa a dolores de cabeza, cogía resfriados fácilmente, se cansaba rápidamente haciendo deporte. Era una niña demasiado débil-hizo una pausa.-Más tarde, cuando tenía cinco años, se le diagnosticó un pequeño soplo cardíaco, que, sumado con su cuerpo débil, hacía que su salud estuviera constantemente en peligro.

-¿Soplo…cardíaco?

Ambas me miraron.

-Los soplos cardiacos, o soplos del corazón-empezó a explicar Kurenai-son ruidos patológicos que se perciben por auscultación, eso que tantas veces te he hecho, con el estetoscopio, y se originan por un aumento de flujo a través de una válvula cardiaca normal, por alteraciones y por ciertas anomalías intracardiacas o extra cardiacas.

Volvió a mirar a Tsunade.

-En su caso-refiriéndose a mí-El patrón de intensidad del soplo es constante, por lo que se le prohibió hacer grandes esfuerzos físicos. Y el tono suele variar, en alto o bajo. Normalmente es bajo, pero cuando se altera, el tono aumenta.

Me llevé la mano al pecho.

"_Por eso me dolía…"_, yo sabía que tenía un cuerpo débil, desde pequeña, que por eso a veces no iba al colegio, no hacía deporte… y nadie quería estar con una niña que no pudiera jugar con ellos.

Pero… no tenía ni idea de que mi corazón…

"_¿Por eso me duele cuando estoy cerca de él?"_

-El problema de su enfermedad en sí radica en que ambos factores, cuerpo débil y soplo, están sumados, y no sabemos cómo tratarlo. Pero, sí hay una operación que podría tratarla, pero no se puede saber el resultado, porque hay tantas posibilidades como de que se recupere por completo como de no hacerlo.-volvió a hacer una pausa, como para tomar aire-Sus padres sabían que eso conllevaba un riesgo, pero, con el paso del tiempo la salud de su hija empeoraba, por eso tomaron la decisión de someter a Sakura-san a esa operación, pero… es bastante costosa. Al no tener el dinero suficiente, y ya que su hija en sí era un gasto, prefirieron dejarla en el Orfanato Konoha para así poder ir ahorrando dinero para su operación-me miró y sonrió con dulzura-Todo era por tu bien.

Ahogué un sollozo.

"_-Sakura, hija-empezó a decir mi madre-Verás…te vas a quedar aquí por una temporada._

_-¿Cuánto?_

_-…No lo sé-mi madre parecía nerviosa y le temblaban los labios al hablar._

_-Pero mamá, esto es un orfanato-¿acaso no era obvio? Yo tenía padres, no había necesidad de permanecer allí más tiempo._

_-Sakura-mi madre se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y me agarró de los hombros-No puedes estar con nosotros…en este estado._

_-¿Eh?_

_Mi madre negó con la cabeza._

_-Ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas-me besó en la frente-Entenderás que es mejor esta despedida que otra de otro tipo-intentaba aguantar las lágrimas._

_-Pero, mamá…-no entendía nada._

_-Tranquila-me dijo esta vez mi padre-Eres fuerte para sobrellevar todo esto. Pero…nosotros no-negó con la cabeza._

_-Adiós, Sakura-se despidieron con la mano, se metieron en el coche, y desaparecieron en la lejanía. Me pareció ver a mi madre empezar a llorar cuando entró en el coche y a mi padre aguantando las lágrimas para que no salieran."_

…Ahora lo entendía, lo entendía perfectamente. Lo había interpretado mal… Papá y mamá siempre me quisieron… Ellos…

Aguanté las terribles ganas que tenía de ponerme a llorar.

Me llevé la mano al trébol de cuatro hojas que colgaba de mi pecho, y recordé mi regalo de cumpleaños.

"_Sakura, antes de nada, sentimos no poder estar a tu lado en este día tan especial._

_Feliz cumpleaños, hija. _

_Este año no podemos darte ningún regalo, y se nos hace muy difícil el no poder verte siquiera…pero, la razón es que no queremos hacerte daño, ni tú a nosotros. No lo soportaríamos._

_¿Sabes?, he intentado encontrar un trébol de cuatro hojas, pero, no ha habido suerte, pero, espero que esto sí te traiga suerte:_

_Te queremos, papá y mamá"_

Aquella carta… también…

-El soplo no ha ido a peor, pero su cuerpo sigue deteriorándose, y llegaría a ser más peligroso de afectar a algún otro órgano vital, como podrían ser los pulmones.

-Entiendo…-murmuró Tsunade.

-Lo siento-realmente parecía hacerlo; Kurenai-san me había cogido cariño, después de todo este tiempo-Pero… ahora no podemos hacer nada. Solo queda que pueda someterse a la operación, que la consientan sus padres, que lo harán, y esperar a que sea un éxito-cogió aire-Ahora…solo queda esperar.

Estuvieron hablando durante largo rato más, pero no sabía de qué hablaban, porque ya no prestaba atención.

No lo había dicho directamente, pero sabía que con este cuerpo y con este corazón podía morir en cualquier momento.

"_En cualquier momento…"_

-Sakura-san, cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Debes hacerlo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Lo prometes?

-…Lo prometo.

En brazos, volví a ser metida en el coche.

En silencio, Tsunade arrancó el coche, dirección al Orfanato Konoha.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Parecía que no quería digerir toda aquella realidad, una realidad que envolvía mi vida al completo.

Entonces, con voz trémula, Tsunade habló.

-…Lo siento…

Yo, que había dicho eso mismo a todos aquellos chicos del orfanato, me sentí inconmensurablemente triste y rota.

"_No soy nada"_, y no tengo nada…

El coche frenó frente a las verjas del orfanato, que se me antojaban demasiado viejas y descascarilladas.

Una vez más, Tsunade me ayudó a bajar.

-No te preocupes-me susurró entonces-Tus padres, y todos nosotros, te ayudaremos.

Quise creerla, pero no lo hice.

Cruzamos las verjas y me encontré a todos en el patio, agrupados y muy juntos.

-Sakura-chan-habló Naruto, sonriente-¿Sabes? ¡Te hemos comprado otro regalo de cumpleaños!

-¿Qué…?-no entendía nada.

Entonces, todos se separaron y me dejaron ver lo que habían escondido tras ellos.

Era una silla de ruedas.

"_¿Realmente piensas que no tienes nada…Sakura?"_

En aquel momento, me hubiera gustado ver vuestros rostros. Pero, solo pude ponerme a llorar.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Bien, antes de nada, decir que no soy médica ni mucho menos (y no creo que lo sea, porque no me gusta mucho la sangre y los hospitales en general…), y que esto es una obra de ficción, no pretendo ni mucho menos tampoco burlarme o algo parecido de aquellos que padezcan soplos en el corazón ni nada (es más, tengo una amiga con un soplo en el corazón). En cierto sentido, podría decirse que me he "inventado" la enfermedad de Sakura (no es así exactamente, pero…) y la operación para tratarla (eso sí =P). Bueno, pues eso.

Ya saben lo que padece Sakura! Pero… no se morirá, verdad? V.V Sus padres, desde un principio, la dejaron en el orfanato por su bien. Podrá operarse Sakura y, de ser así, se curaría?

Todos en el orfanato son tan buenos… T^T

Bien, si quieren saber cómo continúa, dejen sus reviews! A todo esto, ya estamos entrando en la fase final de la historia, por así decirlo (no sé cuántos capis más saldrán, pero no creo que ya sean muchos…).

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^

Pd. También he subido el capi XXXVI de "Synchronicity"!^^

Pd2. Les ha impactado lo de Sakura? (por curiosidad… Ya que era una de las grandes incógnitas del fic).


	24. Capítulo XXIV

Hola! Cómo están? Yo la verdad es que, hasta hace nada (aún un poco) he estado depre. La razón es porque, aparte de la evidencia que es el empezar de nuevo el instituto tras las vacaciones de verano (empiezo bachiller de ciencias), es que he empezado con mal pie -.- Bueno, creo que con el tiempo todo mejora… Así que eso espero^^

Bueno, aquí les traigo el capi XXIV!^^ Veo que, al menos a la mayoría, le impactó lo de Sakura! (menos mal, creí que no iba a gustar… -.-). Bien, el, por así decirlo, mayor misterio del fic, ha sido resuelto! Y todos en el orfanato son tan amables…Os quiero! T^T Y…siento decir que, en realidad, no queda mucho para acabar la historia…Bueno, todo a su tiempo! =P

Por cierto, se me olvidó comentarlo en el capi anterior, pero… "Los Chicos del Orfanato" ha superado los 200 reviews!^^ *tira confeti* Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis colaborado en ello! (y también a aquellos que leen la historia^^)

Bueno, sin más que decir, disfruten del capi!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXIV: Bicicleta**_

-Eh…Tenten.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías… decirle a Shizune que…me ayude?-aún me daba vergüenza.

-Ah, ¡claro!-sonrió-Espera aquí un momento.

"_Tampoco es como si me pudiera mover e irme"_

Después de cambiarme la ropa (no pensaba llevar el pijama todo el día puesto), esperé sentada en la cama a que alguien (en este caso Shizune, que se había ofrecido a hacerlo, al menos por las mañanas) me ayudara a sentarme en la silla de ruedas que, entre todos, habían comprado para mí.

Se sentía extraño, como montar en bicicleta, pero sin dar pedales. Aunque, con el paso del tiempo, si tenía la silla de ruedas cerca, era capaz de montarme sola, porque, no es como si realmente no pudiera mover las piernas. Es, que me dolían muchísimo al intentar moverlas, por eso era mejor no hacerlo. Aunque, Tsunade-sama dice que, también con el tiempo, poco a poco, dejaré de sentirlas… como si se me durmieran.

Todos intentaban aparentar normalidad, pero sabía que, ahora, me miraban de otra manera.

"_Como todos mis compañeros en el colegio cuando no podía correr, jugar… solo permanecer sentada y mirar"_, mirar cómo la vida pasaba frente a mis ojos…

Aunque, ahora poco puedo ver… Mi vista empeora poco a poco.

-¿Qué te pasa en los ojos?

-Es… como miopía-no podía ver bien de lejos.

"_-Conozco a Sakura-san desde muy pequeña, porque siempre he sido su pediatra. Al parecer, nació con un cuerpo muy débil, una extraña enfermedad que degenera todos sus tejidos, filamentos e incluso glóbulos de la sangre. Sus órganos vitales también son débiles. Por eso era propensa a dolores de cabeza, cogía resfriados fácilmente, se cansaba rápidamente haciendo deporte. Era una niña demasiado débil."_, siempre ha sido así.

¿Qué pensarían mis padres de verme ahora así, en silla de ruedas, con lo que me gustaba a mí montar en bicicleta…?

"_-Mamá, mamá._

_-¿Qué es esta vez, Sakura?_

_-Mm… Pronto va a ser mi cumpleaños._

_Sonrió._

_-Es cierto.-me miró inquisitiva-¿Qué pasa? _

_-Pues… bueno… ¿Voy… a tener un regalo este año?_

_Mi madre me miró perpleja._

_-¡Pues claro que sí, Sakura! Todos los años recibes un regalo, ¿o no?_

_-Mm… sí, pero…-siempre pienso que mis padres no tienen el dinero para gastar en un estúpido regalo de cumpleaños._

_-¿Acaso quieres algo en especial?_

_-Pues… sí-admití._

_-¿Y qué es? Tu padre y yo veremos si…_

_-Quiero una bicicleta._

_Me miró con estupefacción._

_-Pero, Sakura, hija… ¿Por qué una bicicleta?_

_-Bueno… Casi todos los niños y niñas de mi clase tienen una._

_-¿Y si ellos tuvieran una jirafa en su casa como mascota, tú también tienes que tenerla?_

_Se me iluminaron los ojos._

_-¿Puedo tener una jirafa?_

_Aquello la hizo reír._

_-No, claro que no-sí, ni siquiera podía permitirme tener un gato o un perro. Siquiera un hámster.- ¿Para qué necesitas mascotas a las que a tu padre y a mí nos tocaría cuidar, limpiar y alimentar? ¿O pensabas hacerlo tú?_

_Desvié la mirada._

_-…Porque no tengo amigos._

_-Oh, Sakura…_

_-Entonces… ¿Puedo tener una bicicleta?_

_-Mm… Ya veremos. Pero, no necesitas una bicicleta para pedalear y avanzar en tu vida. El día que la necesites… te la regalaremos-me dijo con una sonrisa-Tu padre y yo"_

Y, lo más parecido a una bicicleta que nunca he tenido, ha sido esta silla de ruedas, y quienes me la habían regalado, no habían sido mis padres.

"_Ya nunca podré montar en bicicleta"_, y eso que sabría cómo montar, a pesar de no haberlo hecho nunca, porque recuerdo que una vez monté en triciclo de pequeña…

¿Puede un niño considerarse un niño si nunca ha jugado?

"_Con nadie"_

Y aun a pesar de todo, me atrevo a hacer preguntas… intentando satisfacer mi curiosidad y, una vez más, intentando ignorar, olvidar que ya nunca volveré a caminar.

-Shizune.

-¿Sí, Sakura? ¿Pasa algo?

-Eh…-me llevaba a mí y a mi silla de vuelta a la habitación tras la cena-Pues…

"_-No-negó con la cabeza-Yo iba a la facultad de medicina, pero Shizune estudiaba para ser diseñadora, ya sea de moda o incluso de planos de construcción._

_-Vaya…"_

-¿Por qué… por qué te quedaste aquí con Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-sensei en el orfanato? ¿No querías…? Bueno, ¿no tenías aspiraciones de ser diseñadora o algo?

-Veo que Tsunade te dijo algo al respecto-sonrió.

-Bueno, sí… un poquito.

-Simplemente quise devolverle un favor.

-¿Un favor?

-Así es-asintió-Nos conocimos cuando íbamos a la universidad, y fuimos compañeras de piso.

-Sí, lo sé, me lo dijo.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ella es una gran amiga mía, desde siempre. Bueno, desde la universidad-rió-Y por eso…quise apoyarla cuando…cuando perdió a Dan.

"_-Pero, en la facultad de medicina… conocí a alguien muy especial._

_-¿Especial?_

_-Sí. Se llamaba Dan._

_-¿Y quién era?_

_-El chico del cual me enamoré._

_Me sonrojé._

"_Enamorarse…"_

_-¿Qué… se siente al estar enamorada?-pregunté con vergüenza._

_Me sonrió._

_-Eso solo lo sabrás cuando te enamores de alguien.-hizo una pausa; su mirada se perdió en el infinito-Conseguí que nos hiciéramos amigos y, pasado un tiempo, en el que le conocí mejor, me confesé._

_-… ¿Y?-había expectación en mi voz._

_-Aceptó._

_-¡Bien!_

_-En realidad, me dijo que él también llevaba ya un tiempo enamorado de mí._

"_Un bonito final feliz"_

_-Todo era tan perfecto… Un día, tras llevar varios años saliendo, ya siendo médicos ambos… me pidió que me casara con él._

_Se miró la mano izquierda, en la cual, en el dedo anular, descansaba un anillo._

_-¿Os casasteis?_

_Con sorpresa, vi cómo negaba con la cabeza._

_-¿No? ¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque él ya no estaba."_

Porque murió, y no puedes casarte con un muerto, ¿verdad?

-Estaba realmente afectada por lo sucedido. Incluso dejó el terreno de la medicina, porque le cogió pánico a los hospitales y a la sangre.-es triste pensar lo que puede llegar a cambiar una persona al perder a un ser querido…-Yo…quería animarla, porque a una no le gusta ver a sus amigos sufrir, ¿verdad?

-Verdad-asentí.

-Sabía que a Tsunade le gustaban mucho los niños. En más de una ocasión obtuvo un trabajo como niñera.

"_-Sí. Yo estaba buscando un apartamento para vivir allí en la ciudad y que no estuviera muy mal de precio, ya que no tenía mucho dinero ahorrado, y aún estaba buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo que compaginar con los estudios…"_

Así que fue ese tipo de trabajo…

-Entonces, tras sacarme la licenciatura de arquitecta, supe qué es lo que quería hacer.-habló con decisión-Para ir a la universidad, siempre pasábamos por una guardería a la que asistían los niños que cuidaba Tsunade, pero, por falta de fondos, cerró hace años, poco antes de que Tsunade se sacara el doctorado en medicina, y también perdió el contacto con la familia y los hijos a los que cuidó. En realidad-sonrió-Se alegró mucho cuando volvió a verte, Sakura.

"_Tsunade me sorprendió gratamente abrazándome fuertemente. _

_-¿T-Tsunade-sama?-casi no podía respirar, era muy fuerte._

_-Felicidades, Sakura. Sabes que te quiero como una hija, ¿verdad? Ojalá lo fueras…-noté un atisbo de tristeza, no sé por qué."_

-¿Me…cuidó a mí cuando era pequeña?

-En realidad, te acompañó un par de veces al colegio, cuando tus padres no podían por trabajo. Tsunade sabía que ellos tenían algunos problemas económicos, por lo que prácticamente estuvo pendiente de ti, por llamarlo de alguna manera, ya que realmente no era hacer de niñera, gratuitamente. Al parecer, ella y tu madre asistieron al mismo instituto, por lo que, más bien, le hizo un favor contigo, por eso no dudó un momento a la hora de acogerte aquí, Sakura.

"_-Hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión, al igual que las demás gestiones-por vez primera, la señora me miró, y sonrió-Hola, tú debes de ser Sakura._

_-Eh…sí…-¿cómo es que sabía mi nombre? Lo más seguro es que se lo hayan dicho mis padres, dado que también sabía quiénes eran ellos._

_-Encantada de conocerte, Sakura-sonrió la señora-Yo soy Tsunade. Espero que a partir de ahora seamos amigas."_

-Pensó que no te acordarías de ella, ya que la conociste cuando eras muy pequeña, y no se equivocaba.-rió con poca alegría y gracia-Prefirió no decírtelo, porque, me contó, no quería que pensaras que tus padres no te apreciaban al dejarte a su cuidado, al igual que seguramente pensaste cuando te dejaron aquí.

"_Todo por mi bien, ¿verdad?"_

-Tsunade…Ella pensaba tener algún hijo o hija con Dan, pero no pudo ser. Y a ti, y a todos los chicos del orfanato, os ve como si fuerais sus propios hijos.-yo la consideraba como si fuese mi segunda madre…-Al cerrar la guardería, restauré el edificio y se convirtió en lo que hoy es el Orfanato Konoha, el lugar para aquellos niños que lo necesitaran.

"_Así que es así como fue…"_

-Y… ¿Por qué le restauraste? Me refiero… ¿No habías dicho que era por un favor?

-No sé si realmente debería llamarse así, pero, yo…nunca he tenido padres.

-¿Qué…?-aquello me pilló por sorpresa.

-Toda mi vida, he estado en un orfanato, sola, sin hacer amigos, sin una familia que me adoptara. Pero, cuando fui mayor de edad, salí de allí y pude estudiar aquello que me gustaba. Tsunade fue la primera y mejor amiga que he tenido nunca. Y ese favor se lo voy a deber siempre.

"_Ese es el poder de la amistad"_

Y ahora me pregunto por qué Kakashi está aquí…

-Será mejor que te acuestes, o seguro que Tenten se molestará-rió.

-Bueno, Tenten duerme mucho… No creo que lo haga.

Entonces, en ese momento entró por la puerta.

-Vamos, vamos, ¡tengo sueño! Así que… ¡Hora de dormir!

"_Y soñar que me compran una bicicleta y todos me empujan para que avance…ya que no puedo pedalear"_

*.*.*

He llegado a comprobar, no sin cierta sorpresa, el hecho de que, por mucho ruido que haga, si Tenten está profundamente dormida, lo seguirá estando.

Fui capaz (después de mucho esfuerzo; casi me dejo los brazos en la silla) de vestirme, dejando el pijama en la cama deshecha, sentarme en la silla de ruedas y salir de la habitación. Me gustaría decir que lo había hecho sin hacer ruido, pero no se dio el caso, pero Tenten siguió durmiendo, tranquila, en su cama.

"_Ahora sí puede dormir bien"_, después de todo, la amenaza constante de su tío ya no está presente…al menos por el momento.

Era más fácil cuando me conducían a todos los lados. Tener que mover yo la silla era mucho más complicado, y terminaron por dolerme los brazos cuando, de madrugada, con los primeros rayos de sol recortados en la lejanía, salía al patio del orfanato.

Miré los columpios, el tobogán…

"_Juegos de niños"_, en los que yo no podía formar parte…

Me acerqué a los columpios. Y, con suerte, conseguí sentarme en uno de ellos. Alejé un poco la silla, para…

Ahogué un sollozo.

"_¿Qué es lo que esperaba?"_

No puedo mover mis piernas, no puedo columpiarme.

"_No puedo hacer nada…"_

-Ey, si lo que quieres es columpiarte, yo te empujaré. Así que… deja de llorar, ¿vale?

Alcé la vista llorosa, y me encontré con Sasuke, que me miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Y bien?

-N-no voy a dejar de llorar s-simplemente porque alguien me d-diga que lo haga-repliqué.

-Hmp.

Se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

Intenté enjugarme las lágrimas.

-Creí…que ibas a ayudarme a columpiarme.

-¿Quieres columpiarte?

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

-En tal caso, lo haré cuando dejes de llorar.

-Eh, ¡eso no es justo!

-A mí me parece más que justo.

Me hubiera gustado pegarle un puñetazo, porque parecía que se estaba riendo de mí, pero, si intentaba hacerlo, lo más probable es que cayera del columpio al suelo, y no sabía si sería capaz de levantarme yo sola.

En realidad, gracias al enfado, conseguí dejar de llorar. Pero, no pienso darle las gracias por ello ni mucho menos.

"_Pronto será la hora del desayuno"_

-Tal vez debería…

De pronto, una sacudida me hizo abalanzarme hacia delante.

-¡Kyah!-exclamé, sorprendida.

Miré a Sasuke, que parecía disfrutar de mi breve momento de susto, mientras empujaba mi columpio.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!-le espeté-Casi me caigo del susto…

-Pues agárrate fuerte-sonrió de medio lado-Además, te dije que te columpiaría si dejabas de llorar.

No me molesté en decir nada más, y dejé que me columpiara por un rato, dejando mis pensamientos volar.

Todo sería más fácil si no pensara en ello…

Dejó de columpiarme y, por un rato, fui capaz de hacerlo yo sola. Y, rápidamente, mi balanceo se fue deteniendo…

Sasuke apareció frente a mí y, de no ser porque él mismo agarró al columpio de las cadenas que colgaba, le habría golpeado.

Le miré furiosa cuando el columpio se detuvo.

-Pero, ¿se puede saber qué haces? ¡Podría haberte dado!

-¿Eso crees?

-Pues claro que…

Me interrumpió besándome. Un agradable escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Aunque, no tardó en separarse.

Desvié la mirada.

-…Estoy…enferma. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿por qué…?

-¿Crees acaso que eso me importa?

Le miré. Sus ojos llenos de convicción, junto con sus palabras, me decían que hablaba en serio.

-…Pensé que lo haría.

-¿Te importa a ti?

-Debería hacerlo.

Volvió a acercar su rostro.

-Pues no debería…

"_Entonces, aun estando enferma, ¿puedo permitirme quererte…?"_

*.*.*

-Bien, se acabaron las clases por hoy.

-¡Por fin! Creí que moriría si seguía haciendo matemáticas…

-Naruto, tú no te irás hasta que termines tus ejercicios de matemáticas-sonrió Kakashi-sensei de una manera, que daba miedo…

-¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué?

-Porque todos los demás lo han hecho.

-¡No! Moriré joven…

"_Quien lo hará, Naruto, seré yo"_

-Mm… Naruto…-me miró-Si quieres… puedo ayudarte.

-¿¡En serio!-no hace falta que grites…-¡Muchísimas gracias, Sakura-chan! ¡Tú sí eres una amiga!

-Ey, ¿significa eso que nosotros no?-Ino le miró con circunstancias.

-Oh, vamos, Ino, ¡aquí todos somos amigos!

No pude evitar sonreír.

-Pues nos vemos luego. Menos mal que te ayuda Sakura, porque si no estás aquí hasta mañana.

-¡Largaos de una vez!

Y lo hicieron. Sasuke abandonó la clase después de dirigirme una mirada.

-Bueno, Naruto, ¿en qué ejercicio te has quedado…?

-En el primero.

-…Bueno, empecemos por el principio…

Por un momento, realmente me alegré de, aunque hubiera sido poco tiempo, el haber asistido al colegio…

"_Como cualquier niña normal"_

*.*.*

-Naruto-sonreí-Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-¡Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan! Creí que nunca iba a acabar…-se le veía cansado-Pero…-recuperó las energías-¡Ahora puedo tomarme un buen plato de ramen! O dos… ¿Quizá tres? No, ¡mejor cuatro! Aunque cinco no es un mal número…-le han empezado a gustar los números, ¿eh?

-Mejor espérate a la hora de la cena, Naruto.

-¡Pero aún quedan más de cuatro horas!

-Pues me temo que tendrás que esperar.

-Aunque…tal vez pueda colarme en la cocina y…

-…Y Tsunade-sama te pegará.

-…Y entonces sí que moriré joven.

Ambos reímos.

-Bueno, Sakura-chan, ¿quieres que te lleve al patio?

-Claro.

Salimos de clase y agradecí que Naruto empujara la silla de ruedas, porque a mí me dolían bastante los brazos.

Al llegar al patio, los demás estaban allí, y les saludé.

-Sakura-chan, ¿dónde quieres que te deje?

-Mm…Tal vez en aquel banco de allí.

-De acuerdo…

Pero entonces se detuvo. Las ruedas dejaron de moverse. Dejaron de oírse los pasos de Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿qué pasa…?

Miraba al frente con confusión y asombro.

Al seguir su mirada, clavada en las verjas abiertas del orfanato, entonces lo comprendí.

"_¿Se verá Naruto igual que ese señor rubio de ojos azules cuando sea mayor?"_

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa qué les ha parecido!

Bueno, aquí (me refiero al capi =P) se explica el por qué "nació", por así decirlo, el Orfanato Konoha (la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido poner el por qué surgió, y la verdad es que nadie me lo ha preguntado… Pero, bueno, terminó por ocurrírseme =P Alguien se lo ha preguntado alguna vez?), y el por qué Shizune está ahí (me encanta la amistad así de fiel =P). Y…a Sasuke no parece importarle lo más mínimo que Sakura esté enferma! (qué bien, no? Es un alivio XD). Después del "dramatismo" de la situación de Sakura, me hizo mucha gracia escribir la última escena en que Sakura ayuda a Naruto con matemáticas (son difíciles, eh? XD) Y… Quién es el señor que ha aparecido en el orfanato? O.o (me da a mí que es algo obvio… =P)

Bueno, solo me queda decir que, muchas gracias por todo, como siempre! (espero recibir tantos o más reviews como en el capi anterior, que fueron unos cuantos =P)

Bye~!^^

Pd. También he subido el capi XXXVII de "Synchronicity"!^^


	25. Capítulo XXV

Hola! Cómo están? Yo feliz porque, después de todo, ya me va mejor en el nuevo curso de instituto!^^ Aunque ahora estoy agobiada con deberes y trabajos, y dentro de poco tendré mis primeros exámenes… ¬¬

Bueno, aquí les traigo el capi XXV!^^ Bueno, bueno… Increíblemente, el número de reviews del capi anterior fue bastante alto! (hacía tiempo que un solo capi tenía tantos reviews! En realidad, es la primera vez que recibe tantos!^^) Estoy sumamente feliz! *le salen chispitas de los ojos* Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Y, como parecía evidente y demás, todos sabemos quién ha venido de visita al Orfanato Konoha… Bueno, pues veamos qué le trae por aquí!^^

Sin más, disfruten leyendo!^^

Pd. _Bethani_, muchas gracias por comentar! Tendré en cuenta tu opinión!^^

Pd2. _Hachiko0_, muchas gracias por comentar y, respecto a tu pregunta… No quería decirlo hasta el último momento, pero no quiero que pienses que no he leído tu review o que no he querido contestarte, por lo que te digo (y a aquellos que estén leyendo esto), que hace tiempo que estoy barajando la posibilidad de hacer una segunda parte de esta serie (es más, me encantaría!). Pero claro, ahora esto es hablar a destiempo, porque primero habrá que acabar esta historia…aunque no queda mucho, la verdad! Y preguntar si alguien querría segunda parte… Bueno, espero que esto conteste a tu pregunta^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXV: Casa**_

-¿Será esta la dirección correcta…?-murmuró-No me esperaba encontrarme con todo esto…

El señor de la puerta entró en el recinto. Me pareció ver que tenía una de las manos vendadas.

Me le quedé mirando, por su semejante apariencia a mi amigo Naruto, y también porque, quisiera o no, no me podía mover para mirar hacia otra parte.

Las manos de Naruto seguían fuertemente agarrando los mangos de mi silla de ruedas.

-¿Por qué iba Fugaku a…?

Todos los chicos del orfanato le mirábamos. Él nos miraba a todos, en busca de alguien.

Entonces su mirada recayó en Naruto.

Le miró con sorpresa y luego con dulzura.

-Naruto… ¿Eres tú?

-¿Y usted quién es?

No sé en qué momento Sasuke estaba a nuestro lado, como si esto tuviera que ver con él. Ni siquiera yo tengo nada que ver.

"_Son hermanastros"_, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Sasuke sentía cierto aprecio por su medio hermano Naruto.

El hombre sonrió.

-Soy Minato. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí…?-a pesar de responder a la pregunta de Sasuke, se estaba dirigiendo a Naruto.

Escuché a Naruto tragar saliva.

-¿Eres… eres mi padre?

-Veo que sí me recuerdas-sonrió satisfecho.

Entonces sí que miró a Sasuke.

-Mis más sinceras condolencias por lo ocurrido con tu padre.

Sasuke apretó los puños y la mandíbula ligeramente pero no dijo nada más.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-pregunto Naruto, casi incapaz de mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de su padre biológico.

Según Naruto, su familia le había abandonado con los Uchiha, familia de Sasuke, por lo que estos le adoptaron.

"_-¿Y por qué tus padres te dejaron con la familia de Sasuke?-la razón…_

_Paró de columpiarse de golpe._

_-No lo sé."_

¿Tal vez Naruto sería capaz ahora de saberlo?

-¿Y… y mamá?

Su padre esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-¿Quería algo, señor?

Tsunade había salido al patio y ahora estaba frente a nosotros, como queriendo protegernos de aquel desconocido.

-Oh, disculpe, señora.

-¿S-señora?-se mostró molesta. Tsunade se consideraba, en cierto sentido, "joven", por lo que no soportaba que la llamaran "señora".

-Soy Minato Namikaze, padre de Naruto.

Tsunade enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y puedo saber el motivo de su visita? Además, he de añadir que Naruto fue traído aquí por la familia Uchiha, y no mencionó para nada su nombre.

-Oh, sí, claro, claro… Bueno, el caso es que no sabía que le habían traído aquí… Pero sí que es verdad que le dejé al cargo con la familia Uchiha.

-¿Puede demostrar que es su padre biológico?

-Oh, claro, tengo unos papeles y…

-¿Le importaría si hablamos en mi despacho?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Bien, pues sígame entonces.

-Detrás de usted.-miró a Naruto-Ahora nos vemos, hijo.

Y se alejaron para adentrarse en el edificio.

Silencio. El sonido del viento. ¿Qué estará pensando?

-Ey, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Ino se acercó, junto con Tenten y los primos Hyuga.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?

Yo no me atrevía a decir nada.

-Mm… Creo que es mi padre…-murmuró entonces Naruto.

-¿¡Qué!-exclamaron Ino y Tenten-Espera-añadió Ino-¿Cómo que "crees"?

-La última vez que le vi yo tenía cinco años.

-Ah, sí, y de todas maneras nunca tuviste muy buena memoria, ¿verdad?

-Será eso…

-Oh, vamos, Naruto, ¡anímate! Si está aquí, a lo mejor es que viene para llevarte de vuelta a casa.

-¿A…casa?

"_Volver a casa…"_, eso era, en realidad, lo que muchos de nosotros queríamos.

-Sí, con tu madre, con tus demás familiares… ¿Tenías mascota? Algún perro, gato…

-No, yo…

-Ino, deja ya de atosigarle.

-Ey, que solo intento animarle…

-Aun así.

Tenía la sensación de que ahora mismo Naruto necesitaba estar solo.

-Naruto-kun…-incluso Hinata.

-Ey-esta vez fue Sasuke, para sorpresa de todos-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Bueno… no sabría decirte… Siento como una especie de vacío en mi estómago…

-¡Claro! Eso es que tienes hambre, ¿verdad?

-…Tenten, mejor déjalo, ¿quieres?

-¿No es eso?

-…

-Naruto.

Todos nos giramos para ver a Tsunade que estaba en la puerta principal del edificio, donde nos miraba fijamente.

-Tu padre te espera dentro-le volví a ver tensarse, a pesar de pillarme relativamente de espaldas-Hay algo que tiene que hablar contigo.

-…Voy-tras un momento de vacilación, aceptó ir.

Pero, aun así, no se movió del sitio.

Me armé de valor, pero no quise sonar pesada ni metomentodo.

-Eh, Naruto… ¿Te sería más fácil si alguien te acompañara?

Comprobé que suspiraba.

-Pues…tal vez…

-¡Pues vamos todos!-exclamaron Ino y Tenten.

-Eh… No quiero que os sintáis mal ni nada, pero… preferiría que… me acompañaran solo Sasuke y Sakura…

Mi corazón dio un fuerte latido. Dolió.

Me sentí importante.

-Vamos entonces.

A pesar de las quejas de Ino y Tenten (Neji no dijo nada e Hinata se mostraba tremendamente preocupada), nos dejaron ir, sin más. Tal vez más tarde quisieran que les contáramos todo (o al menos Ino y Tenten querrán hacerme hablar…).

Esta vez, fue Sasuke quien empujó de mi silla, mientras que Naruto caminaba a nuestro lado, con paso inseguro.

Pasamos al lado de Tsunade, quien nos dirigió una mirada seria.

-Todo depende de ti, Naruto. Es tu decisión.

Me pareció verle temblar por un momento, como si hubiera tenido un escalofrío.

Con sorpresa, vi cómo la directora no nos seguía hacia su despacho, sino que, simplemente, nos seguía con la mirada.

Entramos en el despacho, donde Minato estaba sentado en el sillón de Tsunade.

-Oh, ¿traes compañía? Bueno… como quieras, aunque esto es un tema familiar, no creo que ellos…

-Ellos son parte de mi familia ahora-se limitó a decir Naruto, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

Sasuke me dejó a su lado y se sentó en la otra. Esto me trae recuerdos…

"_-Los señores Haruno, supongo-aquello no sonaba a pregunta. Supuse que nos esperaba, porque tampoco parecía sorprendida al vernos allí._

_-Así es-respondió mi padre, a la vez que dejaba la maleta en el suelo._

_-Siéntense, por favor-les invitó._

_Mis padres se sentaron en las dos sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio de aquella señora joven. No había más sillas así que me eché a un lado y apoyé mi espalda en la blanca pared. Esperaba que no tardaran mucho, porque yo no podía aguantar mucho de pie porque los zapatos nuevos me estaban raspando y me dolían bastante los pies."_

Volví a echar de menos a mis padres… pero todo esto lo hacían por mí, así que supongo que esperan que no les pueda rebatir nada, pero…

-Bueno…-Minato suspiró-Supongo que te estarás preguntando qué hago aquí…

-Pues la verdad es que más bien me preguntaba por qué has vuelto. No esperaba que lo hicieras.

-Sí, bueno, es algo complicado…-se rascó la cabeza, como hacía en ocasiones Naruto, cuando estaba nervioso o algo le incomodaba. Ahora sé de quién lo ha heredado…-Estoy aquí para traerte de vuelta, Naruto.

-¿Volver a dónde?

-A casa-Naruto se tensó en el asiento-Bueno, en realidad, no en la casa en la que te criaste, sería en otra, pero, estarías conmigo, tu padre y…

-Aquella casa que apenas recuerdo no es la casa en la que me crié. Además, solo me criasteis durante cinco años.

-Es más que suficiente. Tu madre y yo…

-No, fue Fugaku Uchiha el que me ha estado criando durante todos estos años…

-Tengo entendido que él te cuidó durante cinco años, al igual que yo. ¿Dónde está la diferencia?

¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar algo así? Es obvio que es diferente…

-¿Por qué… por qué me dejasteis allí…? ¿Por qué…?

-Era por tu seguridad, Naruto.

Alzó la vista y le miró con incredulidad.

-¿Por…mi seguridad?

-Así es-asintió. Cruzó los brazos frente al escritorio; sí, una de sus manos estaba vendada-Verás, todo empezó… cuando conocí a tu madre.

… ¿Qué tendrá eso que ver?

-Bueno, tal vez no, pero el caso es que la familia de tu madre no aceptó nuestra relación romántica.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de malo?

-El caso es que… yo no provenía…quiero decir, no provengo de muy buena familia, por lo que su familia lo veía mal.

-¿Eres pobre?-esta vez fue Sasuke, y lo dijo con tanto desdén que podría haber resultado insultante, teniendo en cuenta que él proviene de una familia rica…

-No exactamente. Es más, ganábamos bastante dinero…-miró a su hijo de hito en hito-La familia Namikaze forma parte de la mafia japonesa, la yakuza.

Supongo que mi cara mostraba la misma expresión de sorpresa que la de Naruto y la de Sasuke.

-¿M-mafia…?

-Sí-dijo con desazón-Por supuesto que la familia Uzumaki no quería verse envuelta en algo así, pero tanto Kushina como yo estábamos enamorados. Por lo que…nos casamos en secreto.

"_Como en un libro, como en una película…"_, una relación secreta. En cierto sentido, se me hizo curioso y misterioso.

-Pero mi familia terminó por descubrirlo-sacudió la cabeza-Entonces intenté desentenderme del "negocio familiar"-hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos; resopló-Pero no podía, pero quería. Me trataron de traidor, y así es como lo pagué.

Su mano izquierda, que yacía vendada, dejó de estarlo, porque se quitó la venda, dejando al descubierto una mano con cuatro dedos.

Me tapé la boca con la mano y ahogué una exclamación de espanto.

"_Le falta el dedo meñique"_

-Este es uno de los castigos que se recibe por errar o por traición.-volvió a vendársela.-En mi caso, lo último. La lealtad es sumamente importante y estricta.

-¿Y… y qué hiciste?-se me escapó a mí.

-Escapar.

-¿Eh?

-Cogí a Kushina e intentamos escapar, sin decir nada, por supuesto, a ambas familias nuestras.-hizo una pausa-Por aquel entonces…tú ya habías nacido Naruto.

Éste se sorprendió.

-No recuerdo…

-Claro que no lo recuerdas. Eras muy pequeño.-sonrió sin alegría-En realidad, no hubo nunca un lugar al que llamar "casa", porque nos pasamos toda nuestra vida huyendo de un lugar a otro.

-¿Huyendo?

-Sí, porque mi familia no aceptó aquella traición y deserción, y cree que se debe imponer el castigo de la muerte, tanto a mí, como a mi mujer y a mi hijo.

-¿Quieren…m-matarme?

-Hubo una ocasión en la que nos encontraron-siguió contando-Y…mataron a Kushina.-el rostro se le contrajo de dolor al recordarlo-Ni siquiera pude darle un entierro… Aún me siento culpable por haberla arrastrado a todo esto…pero ella parecía feliz a mi lado, aunque fuera huyendo con un niño en brazos.

Los ojos de Naruto se humedecieron.

-M-mamá… ¿E-está…m-muerta?-me sentí fatal por él, al ver que incluso tartamudeaba. Por supuesto, le había impactado la noticia.

-Aquello no podía seguir así. Todo lo que había hecho… la razón por la cual me perseguían y me querían ver muerto, había "muerto" junto con Kushina. Sólo me quedabas tú, Naruto, fruto de nuestro amor prohibido-desvió la mirada al escritorio-Pero…no podía permitir que a ti te pasara lo mismo que a Kushina, jamás. Por eso… por eso te dejé con la familia Uchiha.

-¿Por…por qué con ellos…?

-Porque podría decirse que me debían "favores".

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de "favores"?-le preguntó, con cautela.

-Una familia tan importante como lo era la Uchiha necesitaba de protección, o…"librarse" de algo o alguien inconveniente… Por lo que contrataban nuestros servicios.

"_Increíble"_, ¿cuán corrupto está el mundo?

-Sin embargo, podría decirse que terminé entablando "amistad" con Fugaku Uchiha, por lo que cuando le pedí, cuando le supliqué que cuidara de ti, aceptó. Y le estoy y le estaré eternamente agradecido.

"_¿Cómo está encajando Naruto todo esto?"_

-Al saber que estarías a salvo, hijo, seguí huyendo solo, escondiéndome en los rincones del mundo… Y… hace poco planeé una farsa sobre mi muerte, para que dejaran de buscarme. No estoy muy seguro de si realmente lo creyeron…pero hace meses que nadie parece seguir mis pasos. Me permití pensar que ya todo había terminado… que podía volver a tener una vida normal.

Había tenido que pasar por muchas cosas…para nada agradables, sinceramente.

-Entonces, tras todos estos ocho años… Volví a Konoha, con la intención de volver a por ti, Naruto, y así poder volver a ser una familia.-Naruto no dijo nada-Pero… cuando fui a la residencia principal de los Uchiha, me encontré con que hacía tres años que tú ya no vivías allí, sino en un lugar llamado "Orfanato Konoha", y que mi buen amigo Fugaku había fallecido por un infarto.

No pude evitar llevarme una mano al pecho.

-Itachi me puso al corriente de todo, y me contó que Fugaku le había dicho que, si yo llegaba a regresar algún día, que encontraría aquí a mi hijo y que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a llevármelo.-otra pausa; su mirada clavada en su hijo-Naruto, volvamos a casa.

Entonces Naruto se levantó de golpe de la silla. Tenía las manos cerradas en forma de puños y la mandíbula apretada, como antes había estado Sasuke.

-¿¡Y piensas que, después de todos estos años, voy a volver a "casa" contigo como si nada!-le espetó.

-Naruto, ya te he explicado la razón por la cual ni tu madre ni yo pudimos estar contigo…

-Aun así… ¡Aun así no tienes derecho a volver a ahora y querer volver a ser una "familia" cuando nunca lo fuimos!

-Naruto…

Y entonces dio media vuelta y salió de allí corriendo. Minato suspiró. Parecía cansado.

-Supuse que reaccionaría así…

Tanto Sasuke como yo no dijimos nada.

Sasuke se levantó y me sacó de allí sin mediar una sola palabra.

Me sentí mal por aquel hombre, pero me sentí peor por Naruto.

"_Tenemos que encontrarle"_

*.*.*

Resultó que Naruto se había encerrado solo en su habitación.

-Naruto, abre la puerta-exclamó Sasuke, mientras daba golpes contra la puerta.

-No pienso hacerlo-respondió una voz al otro lado.

-Naruto… ¿Quieres que eche la puerta abajo?-le amenazó.

-Hazlo si te atreves, theme.

-¡Espera!-exclamé entonces yo, al ver a Sasuke con la intención de dar una patada a la puerta.

Él me miró. Yo le miré. Con tan solo una mirada…

Suspiró.

-Está bien. A ver si tú puedes hacerle salir.

Me acerqué un poco más a la puerta, todo lo que la silla de ruedas me permitía.

-Naruto… Soy yo, Sakura.

-…Por favor, iros.

-Sé que… bueno, supongo que quieres estar solo, pero no creo que ahora sea lo mejor que puedes hacer-silencio…-Naruto, tu padre está aquí, esperando, algo que todos nosotros querríamos tener en estos momentos. Por fin después de tanto tiempo has sido capaz de encontrarte con él, de saber sus razones por las cuales no estuvo a tu lado todos estos años… ¿No le vas a dar una oportunidad? Habla con él. Dile lo que tengas que decirlo. Y no a gritos, a ser posible…

…Ningún sonido escapó del otro lado de la puerta.

Suspiré derrotada.

-No hay caso…-murmuré, dirigiéndome a Sasuke y a mí misma.

Pero la puerta se abrió y apareció un Naruto con los ojos rojos. Debía de haber estado llorando.

-…Hablaré con él.

Sonreí.

-Así se "habla".

Aquello le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Pasó por mi lado y luego por el de Sasuke.

-Que poco convincente eres, Sasuke. Tu novia lo hace mucho mejor.

Yo me sonrojé. Sasuke le dio un pisotón.

-Lárgate ya, dobe.

Y lo hizo, dejándonos a nosotros dos solos.

-… ¿Qué le has dicho a Naruto sobre "nosotros"?-pregunté.

-¿Crees que le diría algo a él, precisamente?

-…Supongo entonces que es más observador de lo que hace ver…

-Eso no le quita que sea idiota.

-¡Sasuke! No te metas con él…

Me besó, interrumpiéndome, como aquella vez en el columpio. Sus labios sabían a sal. ¿O tal vez eran los míos?

-¿Vamos al patio a esperar a que terminen de hablar?-le dije, cuando nos separamos.

-La verdad es que preferiría que estuviéramos un rato más solos. Ya sabes… ¿O quieres que te bese en público?

Me ruboricé hasta límites insospechados.

-¡N-no digas estupideces! Y si tú no me quieres llevar al patio, lo haré yo sola.

Agarré las ruedas con las manos.

Sasuke resopló.

-Era broma. Ya te llevo yo.

Sonrió. Sonreí. A veces tenía la sensación de que estos momento eran muy cortos… Me gustaría que duraran para siempre…

"_Lo voy a echar de menos"_

…Pero no duraran mucho tiempo…

*.*.*

Después de bastante tiempo (no sabía exactamente cuánto), Naruto salió del edificio, seguido por Minato.

Todos los del orfanato, incluso los adultos, estábamos fuera esperando.

Miré con tristeza y amarga aceptación cómo Naruto se dirigía a las verjas del orfanato, seguido de su padre.

"_¿Es un adiós?"_, como con…

"_-Shikamaru…-empecé a decir._

_-A pesar de todo-para nuestra sorpresa, sonrió-Realmente he disfrutado mi estancia aquí._

_Quise ponerme a llorar._

_Se dio la vuelta, dirección al coche, donde aquel señor de negro mantenía una puerta abierta para que entrara._

_-¡Shikamaru!-le agarré del brazo._

_Me miró._

_-¿Realmente…tienes que irte?_

_-¿Qué otra opción tengo?_

_-Siempre hay otra opción…_

_-No en este caso-con una sonrisa amable, se soltó de mi agarre con suavidad._

_-¿Nos volveremos a ver?_

_-Ojalá."_

Y hoy otro amigo nos dice adiós…

Naruto se detuvo justo antes de cruzar las puertas. Se padre su puso a su altura.

-Hijo…

-Gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir hasta aquí, después de todo.

Minato sonrió.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Naruto. Te has hecho muy mayor… todo un hombre.

-No, padre-demasiado formal…-Todavía soy un niño.

-Bueno… Ya sabes cómo me puedes contactar, así que, si cambias de opinión…

-No creo hacerlo, padre, porque ahora esta es mi casa, y aquí está mi familia.

Minato, con los ojos llorosos, se agachó y abrazó fuertemente a su hijo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti… Sigue creciendo y lleva una vida feliz…

Naruto no le correspondió al abrazo, ni le dijo nada.

Una última despedida con un movimiento de mano, y Minato cruzó las puertas.

Naruto dio media vuelta y se acercó a nosotros. Se le veía claramente triste, como a punto de llorar. Su despedida…había sido muy fría, como si a Naruto no le importara su padre.

-Chicos…-empezó entonces a decir Naruto, pero Sasuke le cortó pegándole un puñetazo en la cara.

"_Este chico es muy violento…"_

-¿¡Pero qué haces!-le increpó el rubio.

Sasuke tenía una mirada imperturbable, decidida.

-Eso debería decirlo yo-le miró fijamente-Tienes algo que decirle a tu padre, ¿verdad? Pues ve y díselo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde… O sino luego te arrepentirás…

"_Sasuke…"_

Naruto miró un instante a Sasuke, y al otro, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, como antes…

Se quedó en la puerta. Su padre se perdía en la lejanía…

-¡PAPÁ!-mi vista había empeorado, por lo que no podía saber si Minato se habría detenido o no para mirar a su hijo, pero supuse que sí, porque Naruto continuó gritando-¡Yo también me alegro mucho de haberte visto después de tanto tiempo! ¡Creceré mucho, mucho, ya lo verás, y llevaré la vida como me dé la gana! ¡Mediré dos metros y comeré todo el ramen que quiera! Por eso… ¡Por eso no tienes que volver a preocuparte por mí! ¡Adiós, papá, hasta siempre!

Naruto estaba llorando.

Y, casi, casi podría jurar que, en la distancia, su padre sonreía.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Minato, el padre de Naruto… Es parte de la mafia japonesa? O.o Les he sorprendido? (díganme que sí! XD) La razón por la que Naruto fue dejado con la familia de Sasuke… y la madre de Naruto está muerta T^T (lo siento mucho…). La relación de Sasuke y Sakura sigue vigente… y Naruto lo sabe? XD Me encantó escribir la última escena. Un puñetazo de Sasuke para ver las cosas con claridad y decirle al padre que no viste en ocho años todo aquello! (precioso! T^T) Alguno se creyó al principio, como Sakura, que Naruto se iba a ir? Pues no! =P

Y ahora… ¿Cómo seguirá esto? Bueno, pues debo decir que ya queda poco que contar… Esta historia cada vez se acerca más a su final… Pero, aún no lo ha hecho! Por lo que dejen sus reviews para que me anime a continuarla!^^

Muchas gracias por todo!

Bye~!^^

Pd. He subido un nuevo one-shot de Pandora Hearts con la pareja OzxAlice, titulado "_Efímero_". Si les interesa, agradecería que se pasaran a leerlo y comentar!^^

Pd2. También he subido el capi XXXVIII de "Synchronicity"!^^

Pd3. Me he puesto las pilas con esto de escribir, eh? Dos capis nuevos y un one-shot! =P


	26. Capítulo XXVI

Hola! Cómo están? Bueno, yo…más o menos, porque hace poco he tenido que decir adiós… Pero, hay que seguir adelante. Así que… solo se me ocurre pensar que ya empiezo con los primeros exámenes de este curso -.- Por eso, antes de liarme más de lo que estoy ya (porque ya he empezado a estudiar…¬¬), me he "obligado" a terminar este nuevo capi XXVI!^^

Y… así, sin más, sin previo aviso (?) llegamos al **último capítulo** de esta historia! (en serio? O.o) =P

Jo, me siento… no sé. Pero, es la primera vez que termino un fic! Estoy sumamente feliz y a la vez un poco triste, porque da penita eso de despedirse V.V XD

Espero que les guste! Y, decir que me ha quedado un poco más largo de lo normal, pero eso es porque es el último!^^ Realmente espero que les guste… porque no sé yo si se me da muy bien eso de los finales…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre me suben el ánimo para seguir adelante!

Sin más, disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

_**Capítulo XXVI: "Gracias"**_

"_Y ahora… ¿qué?"_

Después de todo cuanto había pasado, resultaba todo demasiado normal…exceptuando mi salud, por supuesto.

Los días transcurrían lentos, y si no lentos, siempre podían ser mucho más lentos. Sentía que algo se me escapaba de entre los dedos… ¿El qué?

"_Me duele"_

¿Qué hacer cuando siento que el mundo se desdibuja frente a mí, como ojos empañados en lágrimas? ¿Qué hacer cuando parezco una marioneta a la que hay que hacer mover mediante hilos porque ella no es capaz de moverse sola? Siempre me tienen que dar un empujón hacia delante…o no avanzaré. Podría intentar avanzar yo sola, pero es demasiado difícil…

"_No quiero avanzar sola"_, pero, en realidad, eran todos los demás quienes avanzaban, dejándome a mí atrás.

-Y así es cómo se resuelve este problema-explicó Kakashi-sensei-¿Lo habéis entendido?-miró a Naruto-En realidad… ¿Lo has entendido, Naruto?

Naruto sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Ino y Tenten rieron. Hinata la miraba ruborizada, como si se hubiera dirigido a ella. Neji pasaba totalmente del tema. Y Sasuke…bueno, creo que él no paraba de mirarme desde el fondo de la clase. Había cambiado mi sitio a la primera fila porque, de lo contrario, no sería capaz de ver la pizarra. Además, era mucho más cómodo para mi silla de ruedas.

Kakashi resopló.

-En tal caso… Una vez más-y volvió a explicarlo.

"_Bendita paciencia"_, pero es algo por lo que le admiro…y envidio. Como mis padres. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahorrando dinero pensando en mí y en mi operación?

"_¿Cuándo podré volver a verlos?"_

-Bueno, la clase ha terminado por hoy. Y, Naruto, si no entiendes algo… Me preguntas, o a cualquier otro, ya que pareces ser el único que no sabe cómo aplicar esa fórmula y en qué tipo de problemas…

-¡Sí! ¡Le pediré ayuda a Sakura-chan!-a pesar de todo lo que había pasado hacía tan solo unos días respecto a su padre, aquella sonrisa bobalicona y sincera seguía pintada en su rostro cada día…

Sonó la campana.

-Podéis iros.

-Sakura, ¿vamos al patio?

-Eh…No.

-¿No?-me miraron con confusión.

-Quiero decir… Hay algo que quiero preguntarle a Kakashi-sensei…

-Puf-Ino aguantó una carcajada-¿No me digas que tú tampoco lo entiendes, Sakura, como Naruto?

Sonreí.

-Pues no.

Todos no tardaron en salir del aula. Eso es algo característico de todos los que son estudiantes…

-Nos vemos después-me dijo Sasuke, susurrándome al oído, depositando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

-S-sí…

Solo quedamos en clase Kakashi y yo. Él se entretenía con unos papeles y, a juzgar por el bolígrafo rojo con el que estaba escribiendo, debía estar corrigiendo nuestros exámenes que hicimos hace unos días…

"_-Vaya…-dije impresionada.- ¿Y Kakashi-sensei?_

_Sonrió._

_-Él quería ser profesor."_

-Kakashi-sensei.

Me acerqué a su mesa y me quedé frente a él.

-¿Eh?-alzó la vista y pareció sorprendido de verme.-Oh, Sakura, pensé que ya te habrías ido con los demás…-¿De verdad no había advertido mi presencia?

-Eh…No… Es que…-me removí un tanto inquieta en la silla-Había algo que quería peguntarle…Si no le importa…

-Mm… ¿Es relacionado con la explicación de hoy?

-Eh…No exactamente…

Me daba vergüenza, pero sentía que necesitaba preguntarlo y saberlo.

-¿Y qué es?

Dejó el bolígrafo en el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos encima de este, mirándome interrogante.

-Eh…Tsunade-sama me dijo… Que usted quería ser profesor…-me miró con algo de sorpresa-Pero, si quería serlo… ¿Por qué está aquí? Sería mucho mejor profesor en un colegio de verdad…-lo mires como lo mires, esto no terminaba de ser un orfanato de niños desamparados…

"_-¿No lo sabes?-la incredulidad tiñó la voz de Naruto-Estás en Konoha, el orfanato de los niños desamparados. Y tú, Sakura, eres uno de ellos."_

Sí…tal y como Naruto me dijo cuando llegué aquí…

Kakashi resopló y apoyó la frente en sus manos entrelazadas con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

-Supongo entonces que debes saber el por qué Tsunade hizo todo esto…y Shizune…

-Mm…Sí…

-Bueno, si bien se mira… Todos los aquí presentes, los chicos del orfanato y los adultos que aquí residimos…Tenemos un pasado que ocultar pero que sin embargo es el vínculo que nos ata a este lugar-sonrió con tristeza-Por eso…tal vez te resulta ridículo…No, puede que incluso estúpido, la razón por la que estoy aquí…

-Ninguna razón es estúpida si uno cree que realmente merece la pena para justificar sus actos.-aunque siempre depende…-Todo es relativo, ¿no?

-Sí, sí lo es-sonrió de una manera un poco más alegre-Eres una niña muy lista.

-Eso es porque tengo un buen profesor.

Aquello pareció sorprenderle, pero agradarle al mismo tiempo.

-Y…eh…No quiero ser una pesada y una metomentodo, pero…

-Es normal que quieras saber.

-¿Normal?

-La curiosidad es una cualidad que el ser humano no puede evitar tener. La curiosidad es algo de lo que no se puede prescindir.

-Pero… tampoco tener en exceso, ¿verdad?-ya había visto el resultado ello…cuando Ino se enfadó conmigo…

"_-¿Acaso no te han enseñado tus padres que indagar de esa manera en el pasado de las personas y hacerle preguntas que sabes que no quieren contestar por ciertas razones no es del todo educado?_

_En cuanto dijo lo de mis padres, me puse triste y me enfadé en cierta parte con ella._

_-…Solo era curiosidad._

_Soltó una carcajada._

_-¿Nunca has oído eso de que "La curiosidad mató al gato"?"_

…A mí…me matará otra cosa bien distinta… ¿Por qué no llevarme varios secretos y pasados oscuros a la tumba? Al menos así podré entretenerme… ¿no?

"_¿Cómo será la muerte…?"_, ¿dará miedo?

-Solo lo hice…-dijo Kakashi, con la mirada perdida en recuerdos pasados…-Por Tsunade.

-¿Mm? No lo entiendo…

-Supongo que no…

-Pero…

-Quiero decir… Que lo hice por ella, porque estoy enamorado de ella.

-…

"_Ahora lo entiendo"_

-Tal vez te parezca estúpido-volvió a decir-Pero…a pesar de que ella amó y ama a otro hombre…Siempre he querido apoyarla, estar a su lado…Porque al menos, puedo hacer eso como amigo.

"_Como Shizune…"_

Sonreí.

-No es estúpido-le dije-Es más, me parece una muy buena razón-me miró confuso; ensanché la sonrisa-He oído más de una vez eso de que el amor nos hace cometer locuras o tonterías…Pero, esta prueba de amor, es mucho más que eso. Por eso…no deberías sentirte estúpido por algo así.-aunque debo decir que me extraña que solo esté aquí por eso…

"_¿Tanto la quiere?"_

Pensé en Sasuke, y no pude evitar sonrojarme, aunque…creo que no soportaría la idea de que quisiera a alguien más…

"_Aunque tarde o temprano lo hará…"_

-Gracias…-terminó por decirme.

-No, gracias a ti por contármelo.

-No, gracias a ti por escuchar-replicó-A veces…es mucho más fácil sobrellevar algo cuando eres capaz de depositarlo en alguien más… La carga se hace menos pesada…

Durante todos estos años, la ha amado en silencio, y quizás lo siga haciendo… ¿No es eso dolor?

"_Hay toda clase de dolor…"_

No quiero sufrir más.

*.*.*

-Hoy es sábado, día de excursión a la colina.

Todas las miradas recaen en mí.

-Eh… ¿Qué pasa?

-Sakura… ¿Vas a venir?

"_Sé que es difícil, y en definitiva un incordio el tener que llevarme a mí y a mi silla de ruedas hasta allí, pero, tampoco es como si quisiera estar en el orfanato todo el tiempo…"_, quiero cambiar un poco de paisaje…

"_No solo orfanato y hospital"_

-Pues…Sí, querría.

-Entonces… ¿Quién quiere llevarla?

-¡Yo!-para mi sorpresa, todos los chicos del orfanato levantaron la mano, sonriendo, mientras exclamaban aquella simple palabra. Incluso Sasuke y Neji (bueno, estos dos último solo levantaron la mano; tampoco sonrieron, al menos no mucho).

-Bueno… ¿Qué os parece si hacemos turnos para que todos la llevemos?

-¡Sí!

Sonreí, agradecida, feliz, al pensar que tal vez no era un incordio para ellos…

Y, tal y como había dicho Tsunade, durante un rato en todo el trayecto del orfanato a la colina, todos empujaron mi silla, haciéndome avanzar…

-Hoy no hay ninguna actividad preparada, así que… Tenéis tiempo libre hasta la hora de volver.

-¿No querrás decir, vieja Tsunade, que no te ha dado la gana preparar ninguna actividad para hoy?

Recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-se quejó Naruto.

-Si vas a quejarte por cada cosa que se haga aquí, tal vez deberías haberte ido con…-Tsunade no acabó la frase, tal vez arrepintiéndose de haberla formulado en primer lugar.

Naruto sonrió.

-¡Siento tener que molestarte durante más tiempo, Tsunase-_sama_!-le sacó la lengua, pero, esta vez, en vez de un golpe, Naruto recibió una sonrisa por parte de la directora.

-Vámonos de aquí-un susurro en mi oreja.

-¿Mm?

Fui conducida a aquel claro del bosque lleno de tréboles que ya se me hacía tan familiar.

"_¿Por qué parece una marea verde que me quiere tragar?"_

Me froté los ojos.

-Sakura.

-¿Mm?

Miré a Sasuke, y de pronto vi su rostro muy cerca del mío.

-¿Q-qué?-tal vez quiere volver a besarme…

-¿Quieres que te ayude a sentarte en la hierba?

-Ah… ¡Claro!-me sonrojé.

Sonrió de medio lado.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-¡E-en nada!

Soltó una carcajada, pero no dijo nada más.

Sus brazos me envolvieron y por un instante sentí que todo tipo de dolor desaparecía. Me depositó con sumo cuidado en el suelo, y los tréboles me acariciaron las piernas. Me cuerpo se sintió frío cuando me soltó y se sentó a mi lado. Me dolía el pecho.

Arranqué un trébol del suelo y empecé a quitarle las hojas.

"_Una, dos y tres. Una, dos y tres. Una, dos y tres…"_, me toqué el colgante del que pendía aquel trébol de cuatro hojas que Sasuke me había regalado.

"_Me duelen los brazos"_, los dejé caer al suelo.

Mi vista se empañó más todavía.

-Sakura, ¿qué te pasa…?

Me llevé las manos al rostro.

-N-no lo sé…-sollocé.

-Sí, lo sabes-me dijo con dulzura.- ¿Qué es?

-…Me…me duele…

"_La cabeza, el pecho, los ojos, las piernas, los brazos… Todo"_

-Te he dicho que no me gusta verte llorar.

-…No estoy llorando.

-Sí, lo estás haciendo.

-…Entonces…no me mires.

-Sabes que eso es imposible.

Entonces, me hizo tumbarme y él se colocó encima de mí.

-¿Sasuke…?

Su rostro descendió hasta mi cuello, y empezó a besarlo.

"_¿Qué…?"_

-Sasuke, ¿qué…?-me calló con sus labios.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

"_Duele, duele, duele…"_

-P-para…-murmuré contra sus labios.

-Si quieres que lo haga, entonces hazme parar. Vamos, échame a un lado.

Volvió a besarme. Sus manos me recorrían el cuerpo.

"_Para"_

Empecé a llorar nuevamente.

Sasuke alzó el rostro y me miró desde arriba.

-Sakura…

-N-no puedo…No puedo…

"_No puedo echarle a un lado. Mis brazos no me lo permiten. Me duelen…"_

Lloré en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, no queriendo enfrentarle, aunque siempre podía ser que no le viera bien la expresión del rostro…

"_Odio esto"_

Entonces él se echó a un lado, en silencio, dejándose caer entre tréboles. Escondió sus ojos con los brazos. ¿Estaría él también llorando? No le oigo hacerlo…

Dejé de llorar, mi vista clavada en el mar azul del cielo en el que flotaba el sol. Era…tan bonito…

El estruendo del silbato rompió la quietud. Aun queriendo levantarme e ir con los demás, no podía.

Sasuke se levantó, y sin decir nada, volvió a cogerme en brazos y me depositó en la silla. Me condujo con los demás, sin hablarme, sin mirarme a los ojos.

No me atreví a decir nada.

"_¿Se acabó…?"_

Sí, pronto todo acabará…

*.*.*

-Hoy es domingo, día de salida al centro de la ciudad.

Todas las miradas recayeron en mí.

-Sakura… ¿Vas a venir?

-Sí-porque hay algo que tengo que hacer…

En esta ocasión, Sasuke no me condujo y, costó bastante entrar en el autobús por el tema de la silla de ruedas. Era realmente vergonzoso, que todo el mundo me mirara o con pena o con fastidio por tener que perder tiempo hasta que el autobús arranque por culpa de aquella estúpida niña en silla de ruedas…

Me quedé en el hueco que había frente a las puertas por las que se salía. Todos se sentaron, ya que había asientos libre de sobra, pero, en esta ocasión, fue Hinata quien permaneció a mi lado, de pie.

-Eh…Hinata.

Me miró.

-Puedes sentarte si quieres, no hace falta que…

-No te preocupes…Sakura-chan-sonrió tímidamente, hablando con aquel tono de voz baja que le caracterizaba-Además, tú ya estás sentada.

-…Gracias, Hinata-era un bonito gesto que no tendría por qué hacer hecho.

Miré a mi otro lado.

-Eh…y a ti también, Neji.

Allí donde estaba Hinata, siempre estaba Neji, su primo.

-…No lo hago por ti.

-Aun así.

-Esta es nuestra parada. Bajad todos.

Una vez más, volvieron a ayudarme, esta vez, a bajar del vehículo.

-Sakura, ¿estarás bien? Me refiero, como los domingos siempre vas sola…

-Bueno…Sí, porque, la verdad, pensaba…-desvié la mirada un poco sonrojada-Pedirle a Sasuke que si podía acompañarme a un sitio…No, quiero decir…que si podría ayudarme a ir a un sitio…

Naruto, Ino y Tenten esbozaron una sonrisa socarrona.

-Sí, sí… ¡A por él!-sonrieron.

-…Nos vemos después.

Me acerqué a él.

-Mm…Sasuke…

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo, sin siquiera mirarme, sus palabras sonando un poco duras.

-…Me preguntaba…si podrías…

-¿Llevarte al lugar donde _él_ te está esperando?-entonces sí me miró-No pienso hacerlo, y lo sabes perfectamente.

-…No importa. Supongo que, si estás enfadado, puedo entenderlo.

-No he dicho que esté enfadado…

-Me voy.-aunque también podría pedírselo a Naruto…

Cada vez me dolían más los brazos cuando intentaba mover las ruedas. ¿Sería por agujetas…?

"_No creo"_

-No digas tonterías-sus manos agarraron los mangos de la silla-Te llevaré.

-…Creí que habías dicho que no pensabas hacerlo.

-Lo que no pienso permitir es que te quedes a solas con él.

-…

No dije nada más y le indiqué el camino a la tienda que en su escaparate tenía cintas como la que yo llevaba en el pelo, y que Sai me había comprado. Quisiera ver a Sai…aunque fuera por última vez…

…

-…Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-…No va a venir.

-Sí, sí lo hará.

-Llevamos aquí más de tres horas, y no ha aparecido.

-…Lo hará.

Pero no lo hizo, y sentí una profunda tristeza, porque entonces tuve la extraña certeza de que tal vez no le volvería a ver…

-Son las seis. Tenemos que irnos, Sakura.

-…Sí…

Me condujo a la parada de autobús.

-Si te hace sentir mejor-me dijo, seguramente por la decepción que dejaba ver mi rostro-A mí me ha alegrado que no viniera.

-…Por supuesto, no me hace sentir mejor para nada…

"_Me hubiera gustado despedirme de él…"_

*.*.*

Desperté cuando la luz que entraba del exterior aún era algo difusa. Debía haber amanecido no hace mucho…

Bueno, no tengo más sueño…En realidad, soy incapaz de dormir bien, pero bueno…

Dado que Tenten, por mucho ruido que hiciera ahora mismo, no se iba a despertar…Tal vez podría salir a tomar un poco el aire, como la última vez…

Me quité el pijama y me puse ropa para salir (todo esto lo hice sentada en la cama). Alargué los brazos para coger la silla y, por tanto, sentarme en ella. La agarré, hice fuerza con los brazos, como siempre hacía cada vez que me tocaba sentarme por mi propia cuenta, y entonces…mis brazos fallaron y caí al suelo, con un sonido sordo.

"_Mierda"_, tengo que levantarme…

Apoyé las manos en el suelo e hice impulso para levantarme, pero mis brazos volvieron a fallar y volví a aterrizar en el suelo.

Empecé a temblar.

"_Una vez más…"_

Una vez más todo fue en vano. Era incapaz de levantarme del suelo.

"_Me duelen los brazos…"_

Enfadada conmigo misma, aguantando las lágrimas, grité.

"_Esto es el final… ¿verdad?"_

*.*.*

-Sakura, ¡tranquila! Todo estará bien… Pero… ¡Di algo!

Intenté enfocar la vista pero me fue imposible.

-¿D-dónde…e-est-toy…?-voz ronca y pastosa. ¿Qué le pasa a mi garganta?

-Oh, ¡gracias a dios Sakura! Soy Tsunade.

-T-Tsunade…-sama…

-Esta mañana Tenten te encontró desmayada en el suelo de vuestra habitación. Dice que intentó despertarte, pero no lo hacías. Ahora mismo estamos camino del hospital…-hizo una pausa-Sakura, ¿puedes moverte?

Un sollozo escapó de mis labios.

-N-no…

Creo que íbamos en un coche (¿o era una ambulancia?), pero ya iba tumbada cuando salí de él y me interné en un paisaje totalmente blanco.

"_Ah, estoy en el hospital…"_, los pensamientos tardaban en llegar a mí…Noto la cabeza embotada…

"_¿Y…mi silla de ruedas?"_

Esto es una camilla.

Estoy en una habitación, todo es blanco… ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital…-murmuro.

-Kakashi, llama a la doctora en seguida. Tiene que auscultar a Sakura.

-Entendido.-así que Kakashi también está aquí…

-¡Sakura-san!

-Ku…Kurenai-san…

-Oh dios mío, ¡debe de haber llegado a su límite!-exclamó espantada.

"_¿Pasa algo malo…?"_

-¿Qué se puede hacer por ella?

-Lo único que se puede hacer es someterla a la operación, pero…

-¿Pero, doctora?

-Pero… Hay bastante riesgo. Quiero decir… no hay ni mucho menos un cien por cien de éxito para esta operación.

-¿Y cuál es el porcentaje de éxito?

-…Un cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco por ciento, a lo sumo.

"_Eso es menos de la mitad de cien, ¿verdad…?"_

-Quiere decir…

-Que puede que muera durante el proceso de la operación, o que, una vez finalizada esta, no haya resultado como debía ser, y entonces…-no acabó la frase.

-Joder…-masculló Tsunade-¿Ha contactado a sus padres?

-Vienen de camino.

-Pero, respecto al dinero…

-Nosotros también contribuiremos con la operación, pero, hablemos de eso en otro lugar.

-Sí… Venga a mi consulta.

-Kakashi…acompáñame, por favor. Shizune ya está de camino…

-Sí, claro-seguro que está muy contento de que Tsunade le haya dicho eso…

-Sakura, tranquila, todo estará bien… ¿de acuerdo?

No respondí, pero abandonaron la habitación.

"_¿Dónde están todos?"_, me…siento sola…

-¡SAKURA!

-¡Bajad el volumen! Estamos en un hospital…

-¡Sakura!-caso omiso; solo un poco…

-Mm…-intento enfocar la vista. ¿Quiénes…?

-Sakura…

Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Shizune…

"_Han venido todos…"_, bueno, no realmente todos…

-¿¡Está aquí Sakura!

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Has venido!

"_No me lo puedo creer… Después de tanto tiempo…"_

Intenté sonreír.

"_Ey, os voy a echar de menos…"_

-Sakura…

-T-todos…-me obligué a hablar-Gracias… Muchas gracias…por todo…l-lo que…habéis hecho p-por…mí…

-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!

-Se va a poner bien… ¿verdad?

-¿Dónde está el médico?

-¿Y Tsunade y Kakashi…?

-Pero, ¿qué está pasando aquí…?

Ah…no me molesto en escuchar de todos modos. Todas aquellas voces se entremezclan y no me dejan concentrarme o enterarme de nada de lo que dicen o quieren decir…

-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?

-¡Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei!

-¿Es usted la doctora?

-Así es. Pueden llamarme Kurenai.

-Respecto a Sakura…

-Hay demasiado gente y ruido en esta sala…

"_Me duele la cabeza…"_

-Por favor, tienen que salir de aquí…Pronto la llevaremos al quirófano, cuando sus padres firmen el consentimiento y…

-¡Sakura!-dos nuevas voces…

-Señores Haruno, gracias por venir tan rápido.

-¿¡Cómo está mi hija!

Alguien se acerca a mí, puedo verle el rostro desfigurado debido a mi visión…

-Ma…má…Pa…pá…

-Ya estamos aquí, hija. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Te vas a someter a la operación y…Sakura…-creo que ellos estaban llorando…-Lo sentimos tanto…Debes odiarnos…

-Mamá, papá…-me miraron; sonreí-Gracias. Sois…los m-mejores padres del m-mundo… Y…y s-sin exagerar…

Sonrieron con los ojos húmedos.

-Señores Haruno, por favor, acompáñenme. Debemos hablar sobre la operación…

-C-claro…

Me dieron un beso cada uno en la frente.

-Volveremos en seguida, ¿de acuerdo, cariño? Así que, espéranos aquí…

"_¿Acaso me voy a algún lugar?"_, lejos del mundo…y de aquellos que hoy están aquí llorando por mí.

-Los niños deberían salir de aquí…

-¡NO!

-…Los adultos, por favor, síganme-esa era Kurenai-san…

Pasos alejándose. Murmullo de pasos. No os vayáis. Vosotros…

-…Supongo que…-empecé a decir-No debo…t-tener muy buen a-aspecto…

-¡No digas tonterías!-exclamó Ino-Sigues siendo tú, Sakura. Y eso nunca cambiará, ¿me oyes?

-…Gracias.

-Vamos, Sakura, ¡alegra esa cara! Sonríe, sonríe-Tenten hacía gestos con las manos de manera impulsiva.

-…Gracias.

-Sakura-chan… ¡Vamos! Recuerda que cuando volvamos me tienes que ayudar con los deberes de matemáticas, ¿eh? Porque Kakashi-sensei ha dicho que como vuelva a suspender uno de sus exámenes… ¡Me deja sin ramen durante una semana! ¿Sabes lo que es eso?-dijo Naruto.

-…Gracias.

-Sakura-chan… Somos amigas, ¿verdad? Entonces…por favor, sigue siéndolo…-me llegó el murmullo de la voz de Hinata.

-…Gracias.

-Tú, tienes que seguir siendo amiga de Hinata… ¿Te ha quedado claro…Sakura?-aquella voz era de Neji.

-…Gracias.

-¡Pero bueno! Esto es una lata… ¿Te dejo sola y es así cómo acabas? Tenemos que volver a buscar nubes juntos, Sakura.-te echaba de menos, Shikamaru…

-…Gracias.

-…No voy a dejar que mueras, ¿me has escuchado? No pienso permitirlo, Sakura.

-…S-Sasuke…

-¡No puedes irte cuando aún ni siquiera te he dicho que te quiero!

-…G-gracias…

No lo aguanté más, y prorrumpí en llanto.

-¡Buah!-sentía que me asfixiaba, pero daba igual… ¿Cuántas veces he de decir "gracias"? Nunca podré decirlo lo suficiente como para realmente agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mí… Porque, ahora, sé que soy una más de los chicos del orfanato…

-Sakura…

-P-por favor…-me atragantaba con los sollozos y las lágrimas-No me…lo pongáis más difícil… Esto…Todo esto…

"_Yo…"_

-Muchas gracias…amigos…

Entonces, siento algo cálido y agradable en los labios, y sé que Sasuke me está besando.

…Tengo sueño…

-Vamos, hay que llevarla al quirófano ahora mismo.

-Sí, ¡dense prisa!

-Sakura…-una voz distorsionada me llegaba. ¿De quién es?-Asegúrate de volver a despertar, porque, cuando lo hagas, te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos. Porque siempre estamos juntos en todo. Así que… Sakura, gracias por estar aquí con nosotros. Es una promesa, volveremos a vernos.

"…_Gracias…"_

Porque todos juntos, somos los chicos del orfanato.

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

Y, después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que ha pasado… Esta historia llega a su final! Qué les ha parecido? Es cierto que en determinadas ocasiones, aun si una historia gusta, a veces no se le da un final digno… Espero haber dado la talla! Sakura vuelve a ver a sus padres, al desaparecido Shikamaru… (¿qué había sido de él? Se habían olvidado de él? XD). Aunque Sakura no fue capaz de ver por última vez a Sai… V.V Y Sasuke… dios, le amé en este capi, en serio, sobre todo al final… Bueno, en realidad, al final amé a todos y cada uno de los chicos del orfanato T^T (y a los adultos también, eh, que conste =P!)

Y…ahora… Tengo que hacerles una pregunta/cuestión/encuesta (?): Ya he pensado en más de una ocasión, desde hace tiempo ya, que podría hacer una segunda parte para esta historia, en la que habría mucho más romance que en esta (que no parece difícil, eh? =P), con nuevas parejas, con viejos y nuevos personajes… Pero claro, eso depende de ustedes! Entonces… **quieren segunda parte**? En caso de no ser así… Tengo pensado algo para un **epílogo**…y entonces dar por finalizada, definitivamente, esta emotiva historia de amor y amistad^^

Bueno, así que… dejen sus reviews para que lo sepa!

Muchas gracias por todo hasta ahora! Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia hasta el final! Me hace muy feliz! T^T

"_Gracias_"!^^

Bye~!^^

Pd. Según vea las opiniones de los lectores, ya veré qué hago, así que… estén atentos =P

Pd2. También he subido el capi XXXIX de "Synchronicity"!


End file.
